J'aimerais tellement
by veronicka
Summary: Suite de "Forks, un territoire, deux clans". Bella revient à Forks après 3 ans d'absence. Elle ne veut pas revoir ses anciens amis, mais quelqu'un va la découvrir au cimetière et l'obliger à renouer des contacts. Elle va se rendre compte qu'ils lui ont manqué, surtout l'un d'entre eux. Elle va devoir refaire sa place dans la petite ville et dans la vie de celui qu'elle aime...
1. résume

Bonjour à toutes et tous (Je rêve d'un lecteur masculin...)

Donc voilà la suite de ma première fic, « _Forks, un territoire, deux clans_ ».

Pour ceux qui l'ont lue, pas de soucis, on reprend au retour de Bella, trois ans plus tard.

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, deux solutions, la première et la meilleure c'est de la lire elle ne contient que 13 chapitres et 60000 mots.

La deuxième solution c'est de lire le petit résumé ci-dessous, mais il manquera sûrement des détails sur certains personnages.

* * *

« Bella Swan quitte Phoenix et sa mère remariée avec Phil, elle vient vivre chez son père à Forks, elle arrive en cours d'année au lycée, et dès le premier jour, elle découvre que le lycée est divisé en deux clans, les indiens d'un coté et les anglo-saxons de l'autre. Elle ne rentre dans aucun groupe, puisqu'elle même est moitié quileute, moitié anglo-saxonne. Elle tombe sous le charme de deux garçons, Edward Masen et Jacob Black et forcément ils ne sont pas de la même ethnie. Elle passe son temps entre les deux et ne parvient pas à décider pour lequel elle a le plus de sentiments.

Parallèlement, sa meilleure amie Angela Weber rencontre le grand amour en la personne d'Embry Call, ce qui provoque la colère du pasteur Weber. Bella a de bonnes relations avec pratiquement tout le monde, même avec Rachel Black, après un début compliqué à cause de son petit-ami Paul Lahote.

Charlie est amoureux de Sue Clearwater tandis que Billy Black vit une belle histoire d'amour avec Élisabeth Masen ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à leurs fils respectifs.

Les bagarres se succèdent et Bella essaie d'obliger les deux groupes à se rapprocher, en vain. Finalement, elle part en vacances à Phoenix après le bal de printemps, avec la ferme intention de faire un choix à son retour, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Le jour de la rentrée, Edward et Jacob se battent, Jacob meurt et Edward va en prison pour 10 ans. Bella quitte Forks. »


	2. Retour à Forks

**Voilà le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre opinion, bonne ou mauvaise!**

**Goooooo**

* * *

Trois ans déjà. Trois ans que j'avais fui Forks pour parcourir le monde. Trois ans qu'Edward purgeait sa peine de prison. Trois ans que Jake était mort. J'avançai lentement sur le petit sentier qui menait au cimetière quileute, je savais où était sa tombe, j'y venais deux fois par an. J'arrangeai en vain les fleurs sauvages que j'avais cueillies la veille dans les bois derrière chez Charlie, elles avaient le même côté simple et rebelle que Jacob. Je déposai mon bouquet dans le petit pot de terre que Billy avait remis à mon intention. Puis je m'assis sur le sol, à côté de la tombe, je frôlai de mes doigts les lettres gravées dans le bois.

- Jake, tu me manques tellement... Je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi. Tu vois, je suis allée en Égypte cette année, j'ai admiré les pyramides, le sphinx, le Nil et j'aurai tant aimé que tu vois ça, toi aussi. C'était vraiment impressionnant et magique. Les égyptiens sont des gens très accueillants et j'ai adoré discuter avec eux. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas aimé la chaleur de ce pays, mais tu te doutes que, moi, j'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau. Sinon il faut que je te dise que j'ai réussi mon année, encore une petite dernière et je serais professeur, hé oui, professeur Isabella Swan, tu pourras être fier de moi.

Je me tus et me tendis, je croyais avoir entendu le grincement de la porte du cimetière. Je scrutai autour de moi mais ne vis rien. Personne ne venait au cimetière à 6h du matin, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je venais aussi tôt, pour ne pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un.

- Je suis aussi retournée en Italie, et j'ai revu Demetri. Il veut que je m'installe avec lui, mais je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à franchir le pas. Je l'aime bien et on passe de supers moments tous les deux mais je ne crois pas être amoureuse. On va attendre encore un peu et s'il rencontre « una bella ragazza », et bien tant pis pour moi, je le perdrai lui aussi. Je crois que je finirai ma vie toute seule, c'est ma punition pour ne pas avoir su te garder en vie. Tu me manques tellement Jake, il y tant de choses que tu aurais du vivre avec ou sans moi. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et...

Cette fois ci, j'avais nettement entendu un craquement derrière moi. Je me levai d'un bond, la peur s'empara de moi. J'aperçus une silhouette massive qui s'approchait lentement.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous sur la tombe de Jacob ? Cria une voix que je reconnus.

Je ne voulais pas le voir, ni lui, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ramassai ma veste et me sauvai en courant entre les tombes, je savais qu'il y avait un endroit où la clôture était cassée à l'arrière du cimetière. J'espérai qu'il me laisse fuir mais c'était mal le connaître. Il me rattrapa avant que je sorte et il me retourna face à lui, je baissai la tête dans ma capuche, mais il la fit tomber et me releva le menton.

- Bella ! C'est bien toi ? Oh mon dieu, que je suis content !

Il me serra longuement contre lui et je ne me débattis pas. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti la senteur boisé de son parfum. Il se recula enfin et me tenant à bout de bras, il me sourit franchement.

- Alors c'est toi qui es venue chaque année apporter des fleurs pour l'anniversaire de Jake.

Je hochai la tête en grimaçant un pauvre sourire.

- Tu es devenue muette depuis que tu as quitté Forks ? Ou peut être que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

- Non Paul, mes cordes vocales vont bien et je suis contente de te revoir. Mentis-je, un peu.

En fait, non, j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Il m'avait manqué, je gardais un très bon souvenir des moments que nous avions passé ensemble.

- Tu es là pour quelques jours ou tu ne fais que hanter le cimetière comme un fantôme ?

- Je reste quelques jours chez Charlie.

La bruine commença à nous transpercer, je relevai ma capuche en frissonnant.

- Tu vas quelque part maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

- Je vais dire au revoir à Jake et je rentre à la maison.

- Puis je t'inviter à boire un café chez moi ? J'habite juste à côté.

J'hésitai un instant puis acceptai. Une boisson chaude me ferait du bien et puisqu'il m'avait trouvée, il avait droit à un peu d'attention de ma part. Nous retournâmes sur la tombe de Jacob, Paul s'éloigna après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas m'évanouir dans la nature.

- Salut Jake, je vais te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je reviendrai te raconter ma petite vie. Repose en paix mon beau quileute. Je t'aime.

Je retrouvai Paul devant le portillon et il me guida en silence jusqu'à une petite maison qui ressemblait à celle de Billy. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je remarquai tout de suite que c'était l'antre d'un homme, pas de décoration féminine. Elle était propre, un peu en désordre certes mais rien de terrible, des DVD, des CD, des journaux traînaient sur la table et les chaises, mais l'évier était vide et la poubelle ne débordait pas. Je me libérai un siège et le regardai préparer le café.

- Alors Bella, explique-moi pourquoi tu as fui quand je t'ai parlé ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu ma voix, je ne te croirai pas.

- Et pourquoi aurai-je reconnu ta voix ? Il y a trois ans que je l'ai pas entendue. Mentis-je.

- Parce que je le sens. Je suis sure que tu ne voulais pas que je te reconnaisse, et si tu n'as pas entendu ma voix depuis aussi longtemps, c'est uniquement de ta faute.

- Je sais. Dis-je simplement.

- Pourquoi nous avoir laissés comme ça, sans nouvelles ?

- Je crois que j'avais peur de vos réactions. Je ne veux pas de votre haine, ni de votre pitié. Alors je préfère garder mes distances.

- Pour les autres je ne peux pas dire. Mais moi, je ne t'offrirai ni ma haine, d'ailleurs je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce qui est arrivé, ni ma pitié, nous sommes nombreux à avoir souffert ce jour là et à en baver encore. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, chacun gère sa douleur à sa manière. Mais par contre, je t'assure que je suis très curieux de savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ces années.

Il s'assit en face de moi pendant que le café coulait et embaumait la cuisine. Je le contemplai, il était toujours aussi beau, plus mur, moins insouciant et cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Je me demandai subitement où était Rachel et lui posai la question au lieu de lui raconter ma vie.

- Elle vit à Seattle la semaine, elle est en fac de droit, elle veut être avocate. Elle rentre tous les week-ends chez son père.

- Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Demandai-je vivement.

- Oui bien sur. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Son regard me pénétrait, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire en moi, jusqu'à mes pensées les plus intimes, et je sentis que je rosissais.

- Tu me dis qu'elle rentre chez son père, elle ne vient pas chez toi ?

- Officiellement, elle va chez son père mais elle passe la plupart de ses nuits ici, sauf quand on s'engueule et ça arrive... trop souvent.

- Pas facile la vie de couple. Annonçai-je banalement.

- Mouais, surtout avec Rachel, elle est encore plus dure qu'avant. Elle n'arrive pas accepter la mort de Jake. Elle t'en veut toujours, tu sais. Heureusement qu'elle ignore que tu viens voir Billy, elle lui ferait une vie d'enfer.

Je fronçai les sourcils et scrutai son visage.

- Comment sais tu que je suis toujours en contact avec Billy ?

- Parce que j'observe et j'ai remarqué deux ou trois petites choses. Répliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre, pourquoi Billy m'a demandé hier de rapporter ce petit pot sur la tombe de Jake ? Et je l'avais déjà fait l'an dernier juste avant son anniversaire. Il a toujours dit qu'il ignorait qui mettait les fleurs, mais je savais qu'il mentait. Et maintenant j'en ai la confirmation.

- Ça aurait pu être pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il y avait aussi ses petites grimaces quand quelqu'un disait du mal de toi, et aussi le soir de l'anniversaire de la mort de Jake, il prétextait vouloir rester seul, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il rangeait la maison et qu'il surveillait la pendule avant de nous virer. Il t'attendait.

- Je me rends, tu es plus observateur que je l'aurai cru.

Brusquement il cessa de sourire et son regard devint plus froid.

- Pourquoi tu joues les invitées mystérieuses ? Tu as honte de nous ? De tes origines ?

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes qui s'étaient crispées de colère sur la table de la cuisine. Je voulais essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de soutenir Billy, que partager ce terrible souvenir était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour avancer mais que j'étais totalement paralysée à l'idée d'affronter le regard des amis de Jacob.

- Paul, si j'avais participé aux commémorations avec tout le monde, vous m'auriez posé des questions, vous auriez voulu savoir ce que je devenais, ce que je vivais et je n'étais pas prête. Et j'aurai aussi été confrontée à vos vies, à vos nouveaux souvenirs sans Jake et je n'avais pas envie de savoir que tout continuait sans lui. Ici, son absence est insoutenable et j'ai peur de m'effondrer.

- Bella, ce n'est pas en nous fuyant que tu arriveras à avancer, je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier Jacob, mais tu dois apprendre à vivre sans lui, comme nous. Tu sais, quand on va à la plage, on s'attend tous à le voir arriver en courant et nous jeter dans l'eau, mais on y va et on parle de ce qu'il ferait. Quand on joue au basket, on aimerait qu'il traverse le terrain en dribblant, mais ça n'arrivera plus alors on joue pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier de nous là où il est.

Il avait raison, il était temps que je revienne et que j'affronte la non-présence de mon bel indien dans les lieux où je l'avais connu. Maintenant que la douleur était moins vive, plus supportable, il fallait que je franchisse ce cap si je voulais progresser. Mes voyages à travers le monde m'avaient apporté la paix et recul nécessaire.

- J'avais besoin de cette coupure Paul, je n'étais pas assez forte pour combattre la douleur. Je devais me protéger et j'aurai flanché au milieu de vous, sans lui.

- Je comprends mais je t'en veux quand même de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles de temps en temps. Je pensais qu'on ne te reverrait jamais.

- Je savais que vous alliez tous bien, grâce à Billy.

- Et nous, on ne savait rien, personne ne parlait de toi, il faut dire qu'avec Rachel dans les parages, c'était plutôt conseillé !

Je lui racontai mes voyages en Irlande, en Italie, en Égypte, mes cours par correspondance, mon envie d'enseigner. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait arrêté ses études, qu'il avait choisi sa voie et était devenu indépendant. Il était policier et travaillait avec mon père.

- Le chef Swan ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Je ne parle pas de vous avec mon père, je ne pose pas de question et tu le connais, il n'est pas très bavard.

Il regarda la pendule et je le vis se lever. Je fis de même pour rentrer chez moi. Il me fixa bizarrement pendant un instant, puis il me serra contre lui.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir revue, Bella. Et j'espère que tu ne disparaîtras plus sans prévenir.

J'étais bien là dans ses bras, je sentais qu'il était sincère, que me revoir lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Et cela me toucha plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et lui souris.

- Donne-moi ton portable. Dit-il soudain.

Je lui tendis mon i-phone sans poser de question. Il entra son numéro dans mon carnet d'adresse et il me le rendit.

- Comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'excuses pour me laisser sans nouvelles. Et c'est toi qui décideras de me donner ton numéro, ou pas.

Je souris et je partis en lui promettant de l'appeler. Quand j'arrivai chez Charlie, celui-ci m'attendait. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller à pleurer comme à chaque fois que j'allais sur la tombe de Jacob. Il ne disait rien, il me caressait les cheveux et attendait simplement que je me calme. Quand je réussis à tarir le flot de larmes, je fis un expresso très fort et nous le bûmes, assis face à face.

- Tu es restée longtemps aujourd'hui. Annonça simplement mon père.

- J'ai fait une rencontre imprévue.

- Oh !

Charlie ne rajouta rien, il craignait tellement de me voir en colère ou m'effondrer encore, qu'il ne posait pas de question, il se contentait de ce que je lui donnais. J'aimais mon père plus que tout au monde et je voulais être moins réservée avec lui. Alors je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Paul, son invitation et notre discussion.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il travaillait avec toi.

- Bella, tu ne voulais rien savoir de tes anciens amis du lycée alors j'ai respecté ta demande.

- Je sais papa.

Il sourit, il était rare que j'appelle encore papa. Je préférai Charlie, c'était plus impersonnel, comme ça je mettais de la distance entre nous. Encore une manière de me protéger.

- Je dois aller travailler, et toi, que vas tu faire ? Encore réviser ?

Je devais passer les oraux de mon examen la semaine suivante à la fac de Seattle et j'avais encore quelques matières à travailler, mais sans le savoir, Paul avait modifié mon emploi du temps.

- Je vais aller travailler un peu, puis j'aimerais revoir Angela. Elle me manque beaucoup.

- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Je sais que ton amie ne vit plus chez ses parents alors ne te pointe pas chez eux, le pasteur Weber est toujours aussi...

- Débile, con, abruti, raciste, despotique… ?

Il éclata de rire en enfilant sa veste d'uniforme.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais tu as raison. Passe une bonne journée. A ce soir ma fille.

Il partit et je filai dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit pour relire mon mémoire sur l'influence du 1er empire français sur la création de l'Europe. J'angoissai de le soutenir oralement devant des illustres professeurs mais mon diplôme dépendait de la réussite de mon exposé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

Quand je me réveillai deux heures plus tard, je me dépêchai de me préparer car je voulais allez faire quelques courses et surtout tenter de savoir où habitait Angela. En sortant du supermarché, je me dirigeai vers le poste de police, en flânant dans les rues, je me rendis compte que j'étais contente d'être à Forks que cette petite ville, humide, froide et un peu tristounette, m'avait manqué.

J'hésitai un instant avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, la dernière fois que j'y étais venue, c'était pour voir Edward dans sa cellule et je voulais oublier ce moment, la raison de son incarcération et surtout les paroles que j'avais prononcées. Plusieurs fois, j'avais voulu aller le voir à la prison de Seattle, mais finalement je m'étais souvenue que je lui avais demandé de m'oublier et je devais en faire autant. J'inspirai profondément et poussai la porte battante.

Je remarquai très vite la silhouette musclée de Paul. Il semblait plongé dans un dossier et je voyais, aux rides qui marquaient son front, qu'il était très concentré sur sa lecture. Il leva la tête quand je toussotai. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en me voyant devant lui, puis il me toisa avant de bougonner.

- Tiens, la fille du chef. Tu cherches ton père ?

- Même pas, d'ailleurs si je le voulais le voir, je sais très bien où se trouve son bureau. Je cherche un mec, plutôt cool du nom de Paul Lahote, tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

Ses traits s'adoucirent et une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Un mec cool, tu dis ? Je ne connais pas de Paul Lahote qui soit cool. Tu dois te planter de poste de police.

- Bon, t'arrête de faire le con. Tu peux me rendre un service ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Peut être, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

Je fis comme s'il n'avait rien dit et continuai.

- Je voudrais voir Angela et je me suis dit que tu pourrais me dire où elle habite.

Il eut un petit mouvement de surprise, mais se reprit très vite.

- Tiens, tiens, une envie de reprendre contact avec son passé ? Je me demande ce qui a provoqué cette prise de conscience… Se moqua-t-il.

- Ça va, hein ! Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Paul. Et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et me fit une grimace qui montrait qu'il se foutait de moi.

- Tu reviens à Forks pour me donner des ordres ? Ok, tu t'appelles Swan, mais c'est Charlie mon chef, pas toi.

- Paul, s'il te plaît. Quémandai-je d'un ton las.

- Hum, Bella Swan qui me supplie, j'adore. Encore ! Ricana-t-il.

- Paul, s'il te plaît, peux tu me donner l'adresse d'Angela ? Tu serais gentil.

J'avais cédé en prenant la voix d'une petite fille. Il rigola.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas gentil et tu as 3 ans de silence à te faire pardonner.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas poursuivre cette discussion stérile. Il se pencha sur son bureau et reprit son dossier dont il tourna les pages.

- Paul…

- Oui Bella…

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me répondes ? Questionnai-je excédée par son attitude.

Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et se tapota le menton du doigt en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je veux que tu viennes manger avec nous samedi soir. Toute la bande sera là et tu dois les revoir et affronter leurs reproches, concernant ton départ et ton manque d'intérêt pour nos petites vies.

Mon corps réagit instinctivement et je reculai comme s'il me faisait une proposition indécente. Je le fusillai du regard.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Bella.

Et il se replongea dans son dossier. Visiblement il faisait semblant de travailler, je n'étais pas dupe et cela m'énervait qu'il me manipule. Ce matin, il avait eu l'air si content de me voir et là, il se comportait comme un mufle, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

- Ok, je viendrai.

- Promis, craché, juré ?

- Je te donne ma parole.

- Ok, alors je viendrai te chercher, au cas où tu aurais oublié le chemin de la réserve... Tiens toi prête pour 19h.

- Mais Rachel ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en me voyant ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Elle ne rentre pas ce week-end, trop de révisions à faire.

- Ok. Alors, maintenant tu vas me répondre !

Je commençai à m'énerver. Il le sentit et cela sembla l'amuser, mais il consentit tout de même à dire.

- Angela et Embry sont à la fac de Port Angeles mais ils rentrent tous les week-ends. Tu les trouveras à partir de 17h ce soir, chez la mère d'Embry.

- Je te remercie Paul, ce fut un véritable plaisir de discuter avec toi ! Ironisai-je, furax.

- Mais de rien Bella.

Je me retournai ne voulant plus l'écouter.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ton retour allait être facile ? Du style, « Salut les mecs, je suis partie depuis 3 ans sans m'occuper de vous et de votre chagrin, mais me revoilà, on se fait un câlin et tout va bien »

Je pivotai sur mes talons, je voulais me défendre, lui hurler dessus mais je fus stoppée par la colère et le chagrin qui s'affichaient sur son visage. Il respirait fortement et tentait de se maîtriser, je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur son bras. Il regarda mes doigts, puis leva la tête vers moi.

- Je t'en veux tellement de nous avoir laissé le pleurer sans toi. Tu aurais du rester ici et on aurait surmonté cela, tous ensemble. Et d'un autre côté je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, que ta vie aurait été un véritable enfer si tu étais restée à Forks. Excuse-moi Bella. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger.

Il me serra dans ses bras, et je me blottis en posant ma tête sur sa clavicule. Je remarquai que le poste de police était devenu silencieux depuis que Paul avait élevé la voix et que ses collègues nous examinaient d'un air étrange. Il s'en aperçut et il me repoussa doucement en murmurant.

- Pardon Bella, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à ton retour.

Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil et je sortis du poste. Une fois à la maison je lui envoyai un message.

_- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Paul. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Merci Bella. Dis, tu es consciente que tu viens de me donner ton numéro de téléphone ?_

_- Tu me prends pour une neuneu ? Tu l'as parce que je veux qu'on reste en contact même si je repars, ok ?_

_- Tu vas repartir ? Déjà ?_

_- J'en sais rien encore, on verra après mes exams. Bon je vais voir si Angie et Embry sont arrivés. A demain, 19h c'est ça ?_

_- T'es pas obligée, Bella. C'était nul de te faire du chantage._

_- J'ai donné ma parole à un mec lunatique, borné et coléreux, mais je vais respecter mon engagement._

_- Ok, le mec coléreux va se calmer, le lunatique essayer de choisir une humeur et le borné passera te chercher._

Je rangeai mon portable en souriant, mes rapports avec Paul allaient être difficiles à gérer, je le sentais, mais je l'acceptai, tout simplement parce que son amitié était importante pour moi. Je montai dans ma voiture pour aller à la Push, mais je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas l'adresse d'Embry. Je cherchai sur Internet et filai vers la réserve.

La route passait devant chez Billy, je le vis qui lisait une revue devant sa maison, il leva la tête en entendant le moteur de ma voiture et il ouvrit de grands yeux en me reconnaissant. Je m'arrêtai pour l'embrasser, il était toujours heureux de me voir et, moi aussi, j'appréciai les moments que nous passions ensemble.

Nous parlions beaucoup du passé, de la vie qui l'avait tellement malmené, en lui prenant d'abord sa femme, sa fille Rebecca dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle, puis son fils. Il m'avait confié son impuissance de voir Rachel devenir une femme dure et intransigeante, il aurait préféré qu'elle pleure, qu'elle hurle sa douleur comme elle l'avait fait au cimetière, mais elle s'était renfermée et depuis elle ne montrait que haine et colère. Parfois nous rigolions quand il me racontait l'enfance de Jacob et sa naïveté puérile.

- Bella, mais que fais tu là ? Me dit-il avec le même sourire solaire qu'avait son fils.

- Je vais voir Angela et Embry. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête de fuir mes amis.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que tu te décides à revenir parmi les gens qui t'aiment.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils m'aiment toujours, mais ils me manquent alors je vais essayer de renouer les liens.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Embry et Angela seront ravis de te voir. Pour les autres tu aviseras.

- Je sais que Rachel ne va pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Il soupira et fit une grimace de résignation.

- Je la préviendrai avant qu'elle te voit, c'est plus prudent. Il faudra le dire à Paul aussi, il pourra peut être la calmer.

- Paul est déjà au courant, il m'a vue au cimetière ce matin et nous avons discuté. C'est d'ailleurs grâce, ou à cause, de lui si j'ai pris cette décision.

- Alors je le féliciterai,…sans que Rachel n'entende bien sur. Mais file Bella, tes amis doivent être rentrés. Et tu repasses me voir quand tu veux.

Je l'embrassai et repartis, contente de la simplicité de notre relation. Je me garai devant une petite maison aux volets verts, elle ressemblait à celle de Billy, comme toutes les maisons de la Push. Il y avait des décorations de chaque côté de la porte et cela donnait une image chaleureuse de la famille qui vivait là. Je n'avais jamais rencontré la mère d'Embry, je savais juste qu'elle avait élevé son fils, seule et, 3 ans auparavant, elle travaillait au centre social avec Elisabeth Masen.

Je secouai la petite cloche pendant à droite de la porte, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir, je fis le tour de la maison, apparemment elle était vide, mes amis n'étaient pas encore revenus de Port Angeles. Je retournai dans ma voiture pour écouter de la musique en attendant leur retour. Tout à coup, je vis une femme arriver sur un vélo, elle le rangea sous un appentis à coté de la maison. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant d'avancer vers la porte. Puis d'un bond, elle se retourna, ses traits exprimaient une rage intense, elle fonça vers ma portière qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Bella Swan. Fiche le camp et ne reviens pas. Embry et Angela n'ont pas besoin de toi !

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Je continue ou pas ? **


	3. retrouvailles

**_Chose promise, chose due, voilà le deuxième chapitre. _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, followings et favoris. J'espère que ça continuera._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Tout à coup, je vis une femme arriver sur un vélo, elle le rangea sous un appentis à coté de la maison. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant d'avancer vers la porte. Puis d'un bond, elle se retourna, ses traits exprimaient une rage intense, elle fonça vers ma portière qu'elle ouvrit brutalement._

_- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Bella Swan. Fiche le camp et ne reviens pas. Embry et Angela n'ont pas besoin de toi !_

* * *

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'entendais cette harpie hurler que je devais dégager. Je me bouchai les oreilles, je refusais d'entendre les horreurs qu'elle me balançait au visage, je voulus démarrer mais je n'arrivais pas tourner la clef. Je me sentais prise au piège quand je vis un homme la tirer en arrière et l'entraîner dans la maison.

Une fois la femme loin de moi, je tournai la tête et vis Angela qui me dévisageait comme si j'étais un revenant. Elle ouvrit la portière et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? O mon dieu, je ne peux pas y croire ! Bella tu es venue nous voir !

Je retrouvai ma voix en entendant la joie dans celle de mon amie. Je l'étreignis par dessus le levier de vitesse.

- Angie ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps sans te donner de nouvelles.

- Bella ! Tu es déjà pardonnée, tu es mon amie et je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre à ma gauche.

- Si vous descendiez de la voiture, je pourrai moi aussi dire bonjour à Bella.

J'avais reconnu Embry et j'étais contente de voir qu'il acceptait mon retour. Nous sortîmes en rigolant comme des gamines et je me jetai dans les bras du quileute qui me regardait d'un air bienveillant.

- Je te présente mes excuses pour le comportement de ma mère. Elle n'accepte pas la... enfin tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais bon, on te racontera ça plus tard.

- Tu es de retour pour toujours, ou tu ne fais que passer ? Demanda Angie.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis là pour quelques jours, j'ai des oraux à passer à la fac de Seattle la semaine prochaine. On verra après.

Ils me tenaient chacun par un bras, comme s'ils avaient peur que je disparaisse, puis ils se regardèrent. Embry me lâcha et rentra dans la maison. Angela m'entraîna vers la plage, elle n'avait pas changé, peut être un peu plus femme, mais c'était toujours la petite Angie que j'aimais.

- Alors raconte moi tout ce que tu as fait depuis 3 ans et comment ça se fait que tu reviennes nous voir aujourd'hui.

Et je parlai, lui expliquant mes voyages, ma vie, mes doutes, mes pleurs, mes études, Demetri et ma rencontre avec Paul, le matin même.

- Oh, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait trouvée. Peut être que ça lui rendra le sourire.

- Comment ça, le sourire ?

- Laisse tomber Bella, c'est Paul et il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.

- Ok mais toi ? Alors toujours avec Embry, c'est génial ça. Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Ben oui, on a un petit appart à Port Angeles mais on rentre tous les week-ends. Je vais voir ma mère et mes frères mais sinon on reste ici, à la Push.

- Et que faites vous à Port Angeles ?

- Nous sommes en 2ème année, moi de biologie et Embry d'informatique. Et nous travaillons tous les deux à côté pour payer les factures. J'aide des élèves en difficultés et en même temps je vais du baby-sitting. Embry bosse dans un resto, tous les soirs, il fait la plonge, c'est pas génial comme job, mais souvent il rapporte des plats alors ça nous permet de manger, sans faire la cuisine en plus.

- Et tes parents ne t'aident pas ?

- Ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut, elle m'habille, paye mes fournitures scolaires, mais elle fait tout ça en cachette de mon père.

- Ça n'a pas changé entre vous ? Il n'accepte toujours pas Embry ?

- Non, il campe sur ses positions. Ça me fait mal, mais c'est son choix et je suis si bien avec mon homme que pour rien au monde, je ne céderai.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, elle était sûrement malheureuse du rejet de son père, mais je sentais sa détermination sans faille. Elle continua à me raconter sa vie, diverses anecdotes sur leur quotidien. Puis soudain je sentis arriver la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis que je lui avais raconté mon séjour en Italie.

- Alors tu as trouvé un bel italien ? Demetri, c'est ça ?

- On peut le dire, il est très beau, ça c'est sur. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, c'est lui qui m'a suivie dans les ruines romaines jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de boire un verre avec lui. Et puis on s'est revu, j'ai appris à l'apprécier et voilà.

- Comment ça, et voilà ? Tu vas tout me dire, Bella Swan ! Je veux tout savoir de celui qui a conquis le cœur de ma copine !

Avait-il conquis mon cœur ? Malheureusement non, je le savais bien. J'aimais beaucoup Demetri mais surtout je l'avais laissé m'aimer, me cajoler, me rendre le sourire et une certaine joie de vivre, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Nous le savions tous les deux, bien sur il espérait que mes sentiments évoluent et parfois il me mettait la pression. Angie attendait tranquillement que je sorte de mes pensées, elle était toujours aussi patiente avec moi.

- Non Angie, mon cœur n'est pas à Demetri. Je crois que je l'ai laissé à Forks et que jamais il ne sera satisfait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu refuses de l'aimer à cause de Jacob, ou d'Edward. Gronda-t-elle.

- Alors je ne le dis pas.

- Bella, tu dois tirer un trait sur le passé et si ce Demetri, que j'aimerais bien rencontré pour le remercier et lui expliquer deux ou trois petits trucs, t'aime, laisse le te rendre heureuse.

- Je sais tout ça, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que j'attends une révélation ou peut être quelqu'un.

Elle réfléchit un instant en lissant ses cheveux de ses doigts fins.

- Peut être que ce n'est pas le bon et que tu le trouveras ailleurs.

- Peut être que je l'ai déjà rencontré et que... Murmurai-je.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. Jacob ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Et Edward non plus. D'ailleurs Bella il faut que je te dise un truc.

Je fus surprise par l'hésitation dans la voix de mon amie. Elle refusait de croiser mon regard et fixait un point à l'horizon.

- Vas-y, Angela, je peux tout entendre.

- J'ai vu Edward.

Je tombai des nues. Edward était en prison, Élisabeth m'en avait encore parlé la semaine précédente. Je fronçai les sourcils en réalisant qu'Angela était allée en prison pour le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a écrit, peu après son incarcération et il me demandait d'aller le voir. Il voulait s'excuser auprès des quileutes, mais il n'osait pas contacter l'un d'entre eux. Il m'a choisie à cause de ma relation avec Embry. J'ai hésité longtemps, je lui en voulais tellement. Et puis tu imagines qu'elle a été la réaction d'Embry...

Oh oui, je pouvais l'imaginer sans peine, il devait être fou de rage qu'Edward ose demander à sa petite-amie de venir le voir.

- Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas et il n'a pas insisté. Mais sa demande est restée dans un coin de mon cerveau et il y a un an environ, je lui ai écrit pour lui dire que, s'il le souhaitait toujours, j'étais d'accord pour demander un parloir. Il a accepté et j'y suis allée.

Je la regardai, elle semblait revivre ce moment qui avait du être très difficile pour elle.

- Je me suis beaucoup disputée avec Embry, on a même failli se séparer. Il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il appelait, mon entêtement à faire plaisir à ce salaud de Masen. Il disait que je trahissais Jacob, alors je suis allée voir Billy et je lui ai tout dit. Et finalement c'est lui qui a fait entendre raison à Embry.

- Mon dieu, Angie, j'aurais dû être là et te soutenir.

- L'aurais-tu fait, Bella ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, peut être que j'aurai été du même avis qu'Embry.

Elle y était allée et je n'avais rien à dire contre cela, c'était fait. Apparemment elle en avait eu besoin aussi, elle ne se serait pas contentée de faire cela juste pour apaiser la conscience d'Eward. Elle ne l'appréciait pas assez pour cela. Elle me sourit timidement et je pris sa main pour qu'elle continue.

- Et je l'ai vu. Il est méconnaissable, il a perdu toute son assurance, son regard est vide, il a des cernes noires et une barbe hirsute. En plus il a dû perdre 10 kilos, c'est un squelette ambulant.

Je savais tout ça, sa mère me l'avait dit. J'étais la seule personne qui acceptait d'entendre parler d'Edward et, même si elle ne s'attardait pas sur la déchéance de son fils, je savais que ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir partager ses craintes avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

- Un moment, j'ai même cru que les gardiens s'étaient trompés de prisonnier. C'était tellement douloureux Bella, il m'a regardée et les larmes ont coulé, il ne sanglotait pas, non, elles coulaient simplement et il ne bougeait pas, il ne les essuyait pas.

- Oh mon dieu, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais pas à ce point.

Angela releva la tête d'un coup et me fixa de son regard interrogateur.

- Je t'expliquerai après. Lui dis-je.

- Je suis restée deux heures et il m'a présenté, au moins cent fois, ses excuses, ses regrets. Et au milieu de tout ça, il m'a parlé de toi. Il ne m'a rien demandé, il espérait que tu sois heureuse, parce que tu le méritais, que tu n'y étais pour rien, que tout cela couvait avant ton arrivée et que tu avais juste été le prétexte.

Elle se tut pour me laisser le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles. Et je me rendis compte que, comme Edward, je pleurais en silence. Elle me serra dans ses bras et je me laissais réconforter. J'avais décidé, enfin, d'accepter le soutien de ceux qui comptaient pour moi.

- Termine, Angie.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, je n'avais pas de mots pour le consoler et je crois que je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais apaisée de voir qu'il souffrait autant, voire même plus que nous. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que j'acceptai ses excuses, en mon nom propre pas au nom des quileutes, parce que je le sentais sincère. Avant que je parte, il m'a transmis un message pour toi, il ignorait que nous n'étions plus en contact et je ne le lui ai pas avoué.

Je cessai de tremper la veste de mon amie et me dégageai de ses bras.

- Un message pour moi ? Je lui avais dit d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence, d'avancer sans moi.

- Il le sait Bella et c'était le sens du message, je peux même te le citer mots à mots : « Dis à Bella que je respecterai sa demande, que je ne prendrai jamais contact avec elle. Je sais que Jacob sera toujours entre nous. Dis lui que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir tout gâché. »

J'avais envie de hurler ma douleur et en même je ressentais un soulagement. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il pense que le temps apaiserait les choses et que nous pourrions être ensemble. Ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était pas assez fort pour construire une histoire, et comme il l'avait dit, Jacob serait toujours entre nous.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Bella, tu veux bien répondre à une question que je me pose depuis que je l'ai vu ?

- Je connais ta question, Angie et je vais te dire la vérité. Quand je suis allée le voir dans sa cellule, je lui ai dit que c'était lui que j'avais choisi, pas Jake.

Elle fixait ses chaussures.

- Alors ce jour-là tu as menti à Jacob et nous avons tous cru que tu avais perdu celui que tu avais choisi.

- Quand Jake était dans mes bras, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que lui, en train de mourir et j'ai dit ce qui sortait de mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il vive et pour cela, j'étais prête à passer le reste de mes jours avec lui. Et pour le reste, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'Edward et moi. Aujourd'hui quelle importance que j'ai choisi l'un ou l'autre ? Jake n'est plus là et pour Edward, c'est tout comme.

Elle hésitait, ma révélation l'a déstabilisait. Je me levai et marchai sur le sable, mes chaussures à la main. J'avais besoin d'un instant de solitude pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, cette discussion m'avait ramenée trois ans en arrière et je détestais ça. Je croyais que la douleur s'était atténuée mais elle me revenait en pleine tête, comme un boomerang indésirable.

- Pardon Bella. Je n'ai pas à juger ce que tu as dit ou fait. Je te connais et je sais que tu as agi pour le mieux. Ne m'en veux pas pour ma réaction idiote.

- Je ne t'en voudrai jamais Angela. Tu es mon amie. Mais pas contre, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien agi, mais ça c'est entre ma conscience et moi.

Elle n'insista pas, on se sourit et on tomba dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a parlé du passé, on va se concentrer sur l'avenir proche. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

- Heu... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- C'est à cause de Tiffany que tu dis ça ? T'en fais pas, elle ne reste jamais avec nous le week-end. Elle part chez Sue et nous laisse la maison. Mais je vais aller voir avant de te faire rentrer, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher des histoires.

Et nous retournâmes vers la maison. Je m'assis dans ma voiture pour attendre Angela, mais c'est Embry qui vint me chercher.

- Allez viens, la voie est libre ! Rigola-t-il.

Je lui souris et pris la main qu'il me tendait.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, parce qu'Angie t'a enlevée, mais je suis vraiment content de te voir. Ça fait plaisir à Angie et donc à moi aussi.

- Sincèrement Embry, si Angie n'était pas là, tu m'accueillerais aussi gentiment ?

Il réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que oui, de toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Angela est là et tu es importante pour elle alors je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Ne cherche pas à analyser mes motivations.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison en courant, il me tenait toujours la main. Angela eut l'air un peu surpris, mais elle fit un clin d'œil à son copain et il me lâcha en la traitant de jalouse. La soirée fut très agréable et je me sentais vraiment bien entre mes deux amis. Nous parlâmes du passé, des matchs de basket et même de Jake sans que je ne me sente triste. Au contraire cela me plaisait de me remémorer tout cela, tous ces bons moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Quand je rentrai, je souriais et Charlie qui était affalé devant la télévision le remarqua.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme et j'en suis très heureux. Je retrouve enfin ma fille.

- Mais j'ai toujours été ta fille. Me défendis-je.

- Non, tu étais le fantôme de ma fille, mais là, je vois cette petite lueur dans tes yeux qui me dit que ma vraie fille n'est pas bien loin.

Je secouai la tête et lui donnai un petit coup sur le bras. Il rouspéta mais son sourire était éclatant. Je montai rapidement me coucher. Je consultai mon téléphone et vis que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués de Demetri. Je calculai le décalage horaire avec l'Italie, il devait être environ 8 heures du matin à Rome, je le rappelai.

- Pronto. Dit une voix ensommeillée.

- Salut marmotte, il faut se réveiller.

- Bella ! Cara mia. Comme je suis content d'entendre ta douce voix au réveil.

- Arrête de faire ton charmeur, Dem. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère en toi.

- Hum. Et c'est quoi, ce que tu préfère en moi ? Mon intelligence ? Mon corps de dieu grec ? ou..

- Stop ou je raccroche et je vais me coucher.

- Tu me manques, cara mia. Quand reviens tu à Rome ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord que je passe mes examens et que je reste un peu avec mon père. J'ai aussi quelques amis à voir.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir personne ?

Je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- J'ai repris contact avec Angela ma meilleure amie et demain je dois retrouver mes amis quileutes.

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait.

- Demetri, tu es encore là ?

- Oui, je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Et quel est le résultat de tes cogitations ?

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Est ce que tu vas rester aux États-Unis ?

La détresse dans sa voix me fit de la peine. Je n'avais jamais voulu le faire souffrir, il avait été ma bouée, mon havre de paix, ma douceur dans ce monde amer. Sous ses airs de séducteur nonchalant, il cachait un amour sincère pour moi. Souvent je me disais que je devrais le quitter et ne pas le laisser se bercer d'illusions. Est ce que le fait de retrouver mes amis allait accélérer les choses ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le quitter ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dem. C'est trop tôt pour que je prenne cette décision.

J'avais toujours été franche avec lui et il savait tout de mon passé, des raisons qui me forçaient à fuir ma patrie et ma famille.

- Je sens que je te perds, Bella mia et je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.

Peu après notre rencontre, il m'avait dit qu'un jour je le quitterai mais qu'il se sentait assez fort pour accepter tout ce que je lui donnerai avant ce dénouement inéluctable.

- Dem. Ça a toujours été prévu comme ça, je ne t'ai rien promis. Tu es l'homme le plus fort mentalement que je connaisse. Et je suis sure qu'une belle italienne te rendra heureux comme tu le mérites.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois cette femme.

Je regrettais que cette conversation ait lieu via le téléphone, j'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. J'étais très attachée à lui et, j'avais envie de hurler après celle qui le faisait souffrir, même si cette femme, c'était moi.

- J'aurai aimé l'être, Dem, ça aurait été tellement plus simple, plus facile et surtout merveilleux. Murmurai-je. Je m'en veux de tout ce que je te fais subir.

Il ne dit rien, j'entendais sa respiration erratique et je me demandai s'il pleurait. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

- Il faudrait peut être mieux qu'on arrête maintenant, Dem. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant et je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

- Ne dis pas ça, Bella, pas tout de suite. On doit se voir et en parler en tête-à-tête. Ne me largue pas par téléphone. Viens me voir ou laisse moi venir. Mais pas comme ça, je t'en prie.

Il bafouillait mais je sentais sa détermination, il allait venir à Forks. Il avait raison, notre histoire n'était pas une histoire d'amour et de passion, mais assurément de tendresse et de respect et je lui devais bien une fin digne de nous. Je me rendis compte soudain que je venais de décider de rester à Forks, que je n'avais plus envie de parcourir la planète, que j'avais besoin de mes amis. Quelque chose me retenait dans cette ville et je n'avais plus envie de me battre contre moi.

- D'accord Dem. On se reverra bientôt. Viens quand tu veux, je te ferais visiter mon pays, comme tu m'as fait découvrir et aimé le tien. Et si tu ne peux pas, je viendrai, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand.

- Merci Bella. Je regarde mon planning et je te tiens au courant. Prend soin de toi, cara mia. Ti amo, Bella.

- Ti voglio tanto bene, Demetri.

Et il raccrocha. Nos conversations se terminaient toujours comme cela, il me disait qu'il m'aimait et moi je lui répondais que je tenais à lui. Il m'avait dit espérer qu'un jour, je lui dise « ti amo » mais je ne l'avais jamais fait parce que je savais la valeur qu'il accordait à ces deux petits mots. Le ti voglio bene était une marque d'affection d'un cran inférieur et correspondait exactement à mes sentiments pour lui.

Je me déshabillai en pensant à ma journée, j'avais été heureuse de revoir Angie et Embry et leur amour faisait plaisir à voir. Ils m'avaient accueillie comme si j'étais partie la veille et cela me faisait chaud au cœur.

Une fois enroulée dans ma couette, je songeai à Paul. Le revoir m'avait bouleversée mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes pensées partir dans ce sens. Pendant 3 ans il m'avait manqué et que ce soit lui qui découvre ma présence à Forks était encore un coup du destin, un mauvais coup. Je fermai mon cerveau et me refusai de penser à lui.

Et je m'endormis en pleurant.

* * *

**Lachez vous, les filles et ralez pas, Paul revient très vite... Bizzzz à toutes mes lectrices.**


	4. reaction alcoolique

**On retrouve Paul dans ce chapitre, soyez contentes ! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos alertes et mises en favoris.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Une fois emmitouflée dans ma couette, je songeai à Paul. Le revoir m'avait bouleversée mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes pensées partir dans ce sens. Pendant 3 ans il m'avait manqué et que ce soit lui qui découvre ma présence à Forks était encore un coup du destin, un mauvais coup. Je fermai mon cerveau et me refusai de penser à lui. Et je m'endormis en pleurant. _

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, nauséeuse et anxieuse, la nuit avait été difficile. J'avais fait de nombreux cauchemars où se mélangeaient la mort de Jake, le désespoir d'Edward dans sa cellule et la colère de Paul. L'un de ses mauvais rêves était imprimé dans ma mémoire. J'étais dans une allée bordée de fleurs au bras de mon père et j'avançais vers l'autel, l'homme qui m'attendait au bout, changeait de visage sans arrêt, il avait les traits d'Edward, puis ceux de Jacob et pour finir ceux de Paul et quand j'arrivais souriante et lui tendais la main, cet homme sans visage se sauvait en courant et en hurlant.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais épouser la garce qui a tué bébé Jake. Je te hais Bella Swan.

Je m'étais réveillée d'un bond et avais essuyé les larmes qui coulaient en silence. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans mon subconscient pour que je fasse un cauchemar pareil ? Pourquoi un éventuel rejet de Paul me mettait dans cet état ? Il n'y avait qu'amitié entre nous et je m'accrochai à cette idée, ses reproches de la veille m'avaient fait mal mais je les comprenais et j'étais prête à supporter beaucoup pour accepter de faire partie de sa vie, de leurs vies à tous. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à Paul comme ça, pas comme un petit-ami ou un amant. Il était avec Rachel depuis que je le connaissais et, même s'il hantait mes rêves, je n'avais jamais envisagé autre chose que de l'amitié.

Ce rêve me dérangeait et je fonçai sous la douche comme si ça allait l'effacer. Quand je rejoignis Charlie dans la cuisine, il lisait le journal et je souris, rien ne changeait dans cette maison. J'embrassai son crane et il leva la tête, un peu étonné mais ravi. Nous bûmes le café en silence, puis je me dis que je devais énoncer la question que je n'avais pas osé poser chaque fois que j'étais revenue le voir.

- Papa ?

- Oui ? Il me regarda un peu inquiet, mon ton était sûrement trop sec.

- Il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis longtemps et que j'aimerais te poser.

Il déglutit et je compris qu'il savait de quoi je voulais parler, mais il m'encouragea en posant son journal.

- Est ce que tu vois toujours Sue Clearwater ?

Il but une gorgée de café pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion et je me plongeai dans ma tasse. Je savais que cela ne servait à rien de le brusquer, il parlerait quand il aurait trouvé les mots.

- Non. Cracha-t-il brusquement.

Je m'attendais à autre chose, à plus d'explications, mais c'était à Charlie que je parlais, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Mais j'insistai quand même, je voulais savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, il comprit que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

- Parce qu'elle ne veut plus de moi.

- Explique-moi, papa.

Puis soudain une lueur traversa mon cerveau, alors je continuai.

- Ça a un rapport avec Jake ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et je crus qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer tellement il semblait perdu.

- Oui. Elle a rompu le lendemain de l'enterrement.

Alors je me levai et le serrai dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon père était l'une des victimes collatérales du fiasco de mon passage à Forks. Je me sentais déjà tellement responsable de la mort de Jake, de l'enfermement d'Edward, de la séparation de Billy et Élisabeth, sûrement aussi de la haine de Rachel et voilà que j'apprenais que mon père avait été rejeté parce qu'il était tout simplement mon père.

- Oh papa, je suis désolée, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. Rien n'est de ta faute. Tout cet énorme gâchis est dû à la bêtise humaine, à la haine de l'autre, à la peur de l'inconnu. Je me suis retrouvé pris dans cette folie et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la convaincre.

- Mais pourquoi ? En quoi votre relation était elle impossible ? A cause de moi ?

Ma voix chevrotait, il recula sa chaise et je m'assis sur ses genoux comme quand j'étais une petite fille. Il me frottait le dos un peu durement mais je voulais l'apaiser, lui dire que j'étais là, maintenant. J'avais été tellement absente pendant 3 ans et même quand je venais, je n'étais pas la fille la plus attentionnée de la terre. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma propre douleur et j'avais occulté celle des autres, de mon père et de mes amis et je m'en voulais pour cela, en plus du reste.

- Tu sais, les gens ne sont pas tendres et elle a dû subir des réflexions parce qu'elle n'était pas avec un quileute. La mort de Jake a exacerbé les haines. Je sais que Billy lui a dit de rester avec moi, de faire le dos rond pendant quelques semaines, le temps que les gens se calment, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Puisque lui ne pouvait pas être heureux, elle ne voulait pas l'être et lui jeter notre bonheur au visage.

- Je comprends pour Billy et Élisabeth mais pas pour vous deux. Tu dois être si malheureux mon pauvre papa.

Il me fit un sourire triste.

- Je n'ai pas de chance avec les femmes, ça doit être mon karma.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été près de toi pour te soutenir.

- Ne t'en veux pas, Bella. Arrête de culpabiliser pour tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. Sue a pris sa décision toute seule, comme une grande et même si elle a été influencée, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a dit de me quitter alors arrête ça tout de suite.

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et nous restâmes un moment chacun perdu dans nos pensées.

- Alors tu savais pour Billy et Élisabeth... Dit-il soudain.

- Oui, Jacob m'en avait vaguement parlé et nous n'étions pas d'accord sur ce sujet.

- Je me doute qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son père.

- Non, il disait qu'elle voulait les asservir, les transformer et qu'ils perdraient leurs coutumes et ce qui fait leur différence, mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donnait et je sais maintenant que j'avais raison.

- Tu la vois toujours ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation et je souris, mon père était le chef de la police et il devait obligatoirement savoir où sa fille passait son temps quand elle venait à Forks.

- Oui, comme Billy, chaque fois que je suis venue, je lui ai rendue visite et d'ailleurs, je bois le café chez elle tout à l'heure.

- Tu as eu raison ma fille. Je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenue. Tu seras bientôt professeur, tu as essayé de soutenir les deux personnes les plus touchées par cette tragédie malgré ton propre chagrin. Et maintenant que tu es plus forte, tu as repris contact avec tes amis, c'est bien.

Je me levai, le moment de tendresse entre nous avait assez duré, nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation père-fille qui m'obligeait à être câline avec lui. Cela nous convenait mais parfois comme aujourd'hui cela nous était nécessaire pour continuer notre route. J'aimais mon père tendrement et je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de moi dans sa vie.

Je montai me doucher et je travaillai tout le matin sur ma présentation orale et vers 13h, je me rendis chez Masen. La maison n'avait pas changé, seule la propriétaire ne ressemblait pas à la charmante femme vive que j'avais rencontrée le premier soir où Edward m'avait invitée. Elle m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte et ouvrit ses bras pour que je me jette dedans. Elle avait vieilli et elle était marquée par la douleur mais elle continuait à se maquiller et à s'habiller de façon très chic. Je savais qu'elle ne recevait pratiquement aucune visite, mais elle m'avait dit s'obliger à le faire pour se donner le courage de vivre et d'aller voir Edward au parloir.

Ces visites à son fils la détruisaient, elle ne supportait de le voir entre ces murs, mais jamais elle n'avait refusé la sentence, elle m'avait même dit, une fois, qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il s'en sorte sans punition. Elle gardait la tête haute malgré tout, être la mère du meurtrier n'était pas facile à vivre, mais elle disait qu'elle, elle avait la chance de serrer son fils dans ses bras, ce que Billy ne pourrait plus jamais faire avec Jacob.

Elle me parla de l'agrandissement du foyer pour jeunes qu'elle avait financé, elle retrouva son enthousiasme quant elle me décrivit les nouveaux aménagements. Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait confié la gestion de ce centre à Sue Clearwater et à Tiffany Call. J'aurai juré que ces deux femmes ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'Élisabeth Masen.

- Elles ont commencé par refuser mon aide mais elles ont tout de même fini par comprendre que mon argent pouvait les aider et elles ont cédé. Bien sur tout est traité par l'intermédiaire de mon avocat, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à la Push, je n'y suis plus la bienvenue. Alors je gère tout ça de loin, mais c'est mieux que ne rien faire.

J'étais vraiment désolée pour elle, cette femme avait consacré sa vie à aider les autres et aujourd'hui elle vivait seule dans sa si grande maison, mais sans ami, sans famille et je me mis à craindre de finir comme elle, avec l'argent en moins. L'après-midi passa très vite et vers 17h30, je pris congé, mais il y eut la question, celle qu'elle hésitait toujours à me poser.

- Comment va-t-il, Bella ? Sincèrement. Sois franche.

Son regard me scrutait et je n'y lisais rien d'autre que l'espoir, cela me fit mal comme à chaque fois.

- Il va du mieux qu'il peut, il semble apaisé, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade qu'il offre aux autres. Souvent les larmes coulent sur ses joues quand il parle de Jacob, il est comme toi, détruit de l'intérieur et rien ne le réparera. Je me demande ce qui lui permet de tenir le coup, peut être Rachel.

- Sûrement, tant qu'on a un enfant en vie, on doit continuer... pour celui qui reste.

Elle souffrait de savoir Billy aussi malheureux, elle l'aimait toujours, une fois elle m'avait raconté leurs projets et leurs rêves, ils auraient pu être heureux.

- Et Rebecca, toujours pas de nouvelles ?

- Je ne crois pas, il n'en parle jamais, comme si elle était...

Je me tus et elle soupira.

- Élisabeth, je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous à la Push ce soir.

- Tu vas le voir, bien sur. Bougonna-t-elle.

Elle savait que je rendais visite à Billy aussi souvent qu'à elle et elle était heureuse que je sois une sorte de relais entre eux, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle m'en voulait de pouvoir être proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon amie Angela, et tous les copains de Jacob.

- Oh, tu as repris contact avec eux. Bien Bella, je suis heureuse pour toi... et pour eux, tu as dû leur manquer.

Elle me sourit et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Tu comptes revoir aussi les amis d'Ed... enfin de mon fils ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je crois que oui, j'aimerais revoir Kate, Tanya, Alice, Rosalie mais aussi Emmett et Jasper, je les aimais bien, mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Ne bouge pas. Tu sais, j'ai la visite d'Emmett et Rosalie de temps en temps, Alice et Jasper me téléphonent souvent, ils sont à Seattle.

Elle était partie dans sa cuisine et elle revint avec un calepin, elle nota sur un bloc les numéros de téléphone qu'elle avait ainsi que les adresses. Je souris, elle aurait pu me les dicter pour que je les mette directement sur mon i-phone. Tout cela m'avait retardée et il était près de 18h, je fonçai chez moi. Je me précipitai sous la douche et me lavai rapidement. Je venais juste de couper l'eau quand la sonnette de la porte retentit dans la maison vide.

Je ne savais pas où était mon peignoir alors je m'enroulai dans une serviette et dégringolai les escaliers. Je jetai un regard à la pendule, il n'était que 7h moins quart, ça ne pouvait pas être Paul. Je grognai contre cet intrus qui allait me mettre encore plus en retard et je fulminai en ouvrant la porte. Et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Le sourire éclatant sur le visage de Paul s'estompa rapidement, il me déshabilla du regard et je ne savais plus comment me comporter. L'eau de mes cheveux glissaient dans mon cou et je ne bougeai pas, j'étais envoûtée.

Il avança d'un pas, ses mains s'approchaient de ma serviette, mais il eut un mouvement de recul et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient noirs, la pupille se confondait avec l'iris. J'étais totalement incapable de discerner ses pensées ou ses intentions. Puis il recula encore et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Putain Bella, on est attendu ! Bouge tes fesses ou je t'emmène comme ça...

Tandis que je me poussais pour qu'il entre, je suis sure de l'avoir entendu bougonner « et si je te saute dessus, ne viens pas te plaindre ». Je lui indiquai un fauteuil dans le salon et courus dans ma chambre.

- C'est de ta faute, tu es en avance. Mais je me dépêche, promis. Ajoutai-je pour que notre conversation ne dégénère pas.

- Ouais, ouais, vous dites toutes ça et on attend des heures ! Gronda-t-il.

Je frottai vigoureusement mes cheveux pour les essorer, puis j'attrapai les premiers sous-vêtements que je trouvais et par chance, ils étaient coordonnés. Je me fis la remarque que moi seule le saurait puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un strip-tease à qui que ce soit. Puis j'enfilai rapidement la robe que j'avais laissée sur le lit, je n'avais pas le temps de faire des essais comme je l'avais prévu, je voulais prouver au grincheux qui était dans mon salon, qu'une femme peut être rapide, même pour trouver une tenue de sortie. Après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain où je mis du fard à paupières, du mascara et un peu de gloss et me coiffai, je dévalai les marches, perchée sur des talons de 10 cms, et me plantai devant lui.

Il se leva, me contourna et sortit de la maison sans un regard, sans un mot. Alors je ramassai mon sac, décrochai mon blouson et le suivis en traînant les pieds. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve se déroula dans un silence de plomb, j'étais très mal à l'aise mais je n'osai pas prononcer une parole. Paul paraissait à cran, et à cet instant, je craignais sa réaction, je n'avais pas tellement envie de me retrouver abandonnée sur le bas-côté de la route.

Il s'arrêta devant une jolie maison très bien entretenue, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs décoraient les abords et les fenêtres, celui ou celle qui habitait là, avait la main verte. Paul descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans se préoccuper de moi. Je ne bougeai pas, la peur de tous les revoir s'emparait de moi et la colère due aux agissements de mon conducteur s'infiltrait dans ma peau.

- T'as l'intention de passer la soirée dans ma caisse ? Siffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Criai-je soudain.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de hurler, mais son comportement me déroutait et la rage avait pris le contrôle. Je le vis serrer les dents puis hausser les épaules.

- Excuse-moi, Bella. Allez viens, fais pas ta gamine boudeuse, t'as passé l'âge.

Il était revenu vers la portière et il me regardait, ses prunelles étaient toujours aussi sombres et maintenant il avait l'air fatigué et contrarié. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

- Tu vas me traiter comme ça toute la soirée ? Parce que si c'est ton idée, je rentre chez moi.

- A pied ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, s'il le faut. Ou je peux appeler mon père et aller chez Billy attendre qu'il ait fini son service.

- Billy est là, derrière cette porte, tu as oublié que cette soirée est en l'honneur de Jacob ?

Je m'arrêtai de respirer, il ne m'avait pas prévenue, le traître.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit cela, Paul. Je ne sais pas… je ne devrai pas être là…

- Billy est tellement content que tu sois là, que tu participes, enfin, à une soirée en l'honneur de son fils, avec nous. Reste Bella, déjà que Rachel n'est pas là, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Billy.

- J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un traquenard.

Il baissa la tête et se pinça les lèvres, il m'avait sciemment caché le but de cette soirée.

- C'est un peu vrai, mais si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu n'aurais jamais accepté, même en échange de l'adresse d'Angela.

- Et tu as raison ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !

Je hurlai maintenant et j'étais prête à décamper du plus vite que mes jambes pourraient me porter.

- Bella, on ne fait rien de spécial, on est juste ensemble, histoire de fêter son anniversaire avec un jour de retard. Viens, je t'en prie.

Paul qui me suppliait, cela aurait du me faire sourire, mais je le trouvais pathétique et ça me donnait encore plus envie de fuir. Tout à coup, la porte de la maison s'entrouvrit et Angela passa sa tête. Elle me fixa puis elle se retourna d'un bond. Je la vis secouer son bras et apparemment se dégager de la poigne qui la retenait, elle sortit en courant et se précipita vers moi.

- Tu vas sortir de cette voiture, Bella ou je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que plus jamais je ne t'adresserai la parole.

- Angie, ma place n'est pas ici. Murmurai-je.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimais pas ? Dis que tu n'aimais pas Jacob et je te laisse tranquille.

Bien sur que je ne pouvais pas dire cela et elle le savait. Alors je la suivis à contrecœur dans la maison. J'entendis soupirer Paul quand je lui écrasai volontairement les pieds en passant devant lui. Mon côté puéril sûrement. Quand je franchis le seuil, les conversations se tarirent et toutes les têtes convergèrent dans ma direction. Je cherchai Billy du regard, lui seul pouvait m'offrir son soutien et je le remarquai enfin, dans un coin de la pièce. Son sourire était si semblable à celui de Jacob que je faillis me mettre à sangloter, mais je fus soulevée de terre par deux grands bras.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Tu es revenue, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! C'est génial.

Je n'avais pas l'impression que tous ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce partageaient cette opinion, mais la joie de Quil me fit sourire et je lui rendis son étreinte avec conviction. Il me fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce que Leah le calme.

- Tu veux bien la lâcher qu'on puisse lui dire nous aussi ce qu'on pense de son retour.

La voix de Leah était neutre et toutes mes craintes réapparurent en masse, j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits, ayant le cerveau en lambeaux à cause des acrobaties que m'avait fait subir Quil. Je vis enfin la quileute, elle me fixait intensément.

- Je te déteste, Bella Swan, pour m'avoir laissée si longtemps sans nouvelles, je pensais que tu partais pour quelques semaines et il t'a fallu trois ans pour retrouver le chemin de la réserve. C'est impardonnable !

Mais je détectai un petit sourire moqueur qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Quand elle eut fini son laïus, elle m'empoigna rapidement dans une étreinte maladroite, je retrouvai une autre amie et cela me comblait.

Sam, qui se tenait derrière elle, me fit un petit rictus qu'on pouvait assimiler à un sourire avec beaucoup d'imagination. Jared vint me serrer la main, mais son visage resta impénétrable. D'autres jeunes quileutes que je connaissais de vue me saluèrent gentiment. Seth se tenait près de Billy et quand je croisai son regard, je fus scotchée par la haine qui en débordait. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand je m'approchai, il se pencha vers le père de Jacob, lui murmura quelques mots et sortit. Mon cœur se serra, le rejet de Seth me touchait particulièrement car je l'aimais bien, même si nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance.

Je discutai un peu avec tout le monde et ils m'acceptèrent avec plus ou moins de sincérité, moi la « sang-mêlé ». Au bout de deux heures, je m'aperçus que je commençais à vaciller sur mes jambes et que mon élocution perdait de sa fluidité. Angela qui ricanait sans cesse, se moqua de moi parce que je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir des noms des villes italiennes que j'avais visitées. Je grognai et attrapai un verre, j'ignorai totalement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais j'adorai l'état d'euphorie dans lequel cela me mettait.

J'en descendis une bonne moitié puis je trinquai pour la dixième fois de la soirée avec Quil qui était mon fournisseur de boisson, attitré. Soudain je remarquai la musique, je quittai mes chaussures et me mis à danser. Quil et Angela qui étaient dans le même état que moi, me suivirent puis nous fumes rejoints assez rapidement, par d'autres personnes. Je reconnus Leah qui me dit en secouant la tête :

- Demain, tu vas avoir la gueule de bois.

- On s'en fout, c'est trop cool ! Répondis-je d'une voix de petite fille.

Et je recommençai à me déhancher de plus belle. Mon verre était vide et je me dirigeai vers la table où Sam les remplissait. Je voulus en prendre un mais mon bras était bloqué pour une raison inconnue, je gloussai en me traitant d'incapable et retentai d'accéder au précieux liquide, en vain. Je baissai la tête et vis qu'une grande main brune entourait mon poignet.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre avec mes membres. Je suis un peu pompette, mais quand même. Bafouillai-je en contemplant les doigts fins mais assurément masculins.

- Un peu pompette ? Tu es complètement bourrée et tu ne vas pas tarder à rouler sous les tables ! Persifla une voix sensuelle qui me fit frissonner.

Mais je me rebellai contre cet énervant personnage qui m'empêchait de boire.

- Oh, le roi des emmerdeurs a encore décidé de s'en prendre à moi. Dis donc, Paul, tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

- Bella, arrête ! Tu as assez bu pour ce soir ! Gronda-t-il et je frissonnai encore.

- Dis donc, c'est pas parce que tu travailles avec mon père que tu dois te croire obligé de le remplacer !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua à m'interdire l'accès à mon saint Graal. Je lui filai un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais j'avais oublié que j'étais pieds nus et c'est moi qui souffris le plus ! Mais il avait été surpris par ma tentative d'agression et il relâcha sa prise assez longtemps pour que prenne un verre et le boive cul-sec. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il me souleva et me jeta sur son épaule. Je criai en me débattant.

- Paul, je suis en robe. T'es pas obligé de montrer mes fesses à tout le monde !

- Arrêter de bouger, je la tiens, ta foutue robe et personne ne voit tes jolies fesses ! Railla-t-il.

- Dis Bella ! Ça veut dire que t'as pas de culotte ? Ajouta Quil en se tordant de rire.

Paul me porta dehors tandis que j'insultai copieusement Quil pour sa remarque idiote. L'air frais venant de l'océan me saisit et je grelottai dans ma tenue légère. Une fois sur la plage, Paul me jeta sur le sable comme un vulgaire sac. Je grognai qu'il n'était pas gentil et que je me vengerai. Je l'entendis rigoler qu'il aimerait bien voir ça. Je réussis à m'asseoir mais je claquai des dents et je ne me rappelai pas si j'avais pris un blouson.

Paul posa sa veste sur mes épaules et s'installa à côté de moi. Je bredouillai, de mauvaise grâce, un vague merci. J'enfouis ma tête dans le tissu et appréciai l'odeur musquée et virile qui en émanait. Comme je tremblai toujours, il m'attira contre lui et je le laissai faire, je n'étais pas en état de me battre. Nous ne parlions pas, seules les vagues qui venaient mourir à nos pieds troublaient le silence de la nuit à la Push. J'étais bien, je ne sentais plus le froid et j'aurai pu somnoler contre lui s'il n'avait pas, soudainement, retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Alors t'es contente ? T'as pris une bonne cuite ? Et ça t'arrive souvent de boire autant ?

Je sursautai sous le ton agressif mais me rebiffai.

- Non, je ne suis pas devenue alcoolique !

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Les gens changent en trois ans !

- Tu vas me le reprocher chaque fois qu'on va se voir ?

Je grognai, je voulais m'éloigner et enlever son bras de mes épaules mais la lassitude et aussi, le bien-être me retenaient contre son corps chaud.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai appris à connaître la nouvelle Bella.

Je n'avais plus envie de me chamailler avec lui, je rêvais de mon lit et de ma couette. J'avais la sensation d'être à bord d'un bateau et ce n'était pas facile de suivre une conversation avec ce roulis dans ma tête.

- Pendant ton tour du monde, ça t'est arrivé parfois de penser à moi ? Lança-t-il soudain.

Prise de court par sa question, je tressaillis et me tournai vers lui. Je n'avais pas réalisé que sa tête était aussi proche de la mienne et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon front. Et là, sans réfléchir, je relevai la tête et me jetai littéralement sur sa bouche.

Au début, il ne bougea pas puis il prit les commandes, Paul Lahote ne se laissait pas embrasser par une fille, Paul Lahote se devait de contrôler la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il me mordilla les lèvres, insinua sa langue, força le barrage de mes dents et je gémis quand sa langue trouva la mienne. Je perdis le contrôle du reste de mon corps, je n'avais conscience que de sa bouche brûlante et de ce baiser passionné qui aspirait mon souffle.

Il me pressa contre lui et mon cœur battait la chamade contre son torse. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait plus de deux mains, je les sentais dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos, sur mes cuisses, et j'étais incapable de savoir ce que faisaient les miennes. Je me faisais l'effet d'une empotée, mais quand je l'entendis grogner dans ma bouche, je me rendis compte que certains de mes doigts caressaient la peau de son dos alors que les autres jouaient dans sa nuque.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis son regard empli de désir et je savais qu'il pouvait lire la même chose dans le mien. Et ce fut la dernière chose cohérente dont je me souvins avant de sombrer totalement dans ses bras.


	5. reveil difficile

**Coucou à toutes ! C'est parti pour la suite.**

**Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews! Et j'en suis désolée, j'ai pas d'excuses. **

**Alors merci beaucoup à crazygirl67, Grazie, larosesurleau, Fantomas123 et Miss C. qui m'en voudra toujours d'avoir osé tuer notre chouchou dans la première partie de ma fic.**

**Toujours pas de Rachel dans ce chapitre, normalement elle fait une apparition dans le prochain. **

**Je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

_J'ouvris les yeux et je vis son regard empli de désir et je savais qu'il pouvait lire la même chose dans le mien. Et ce fut la dernière chose cohérente dont je me souvins avant de sombrer totalement dans ses bras._

* * *

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'avais atterri là, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Je soulevai la tête pour examiner les lieux mais un coup de poignard entre mes yeux me recoucha aussitôt. Je me souvenais avoir bu comme une assoiffée, mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler la fin de la soirée. Je refis une tentative pour me lever avec plus de précaution cette fois et je réussis à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je regardai partout mais j'étais seule dans cette pièce. Je détaillai le décor et assurément c'était une chambre d'homme, des journaux automobiles couvraient la table de nuit, des fringues masculines traînaient sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je saisis l'un des sweat-shirts et l'approchai de mon nez, l'odeur de Paul s'infiltra en moi, et je le pressai un peu plus, puis soudain les images de la plage déferlèrent dans ma tête.

Je gémis et retombai sur lit, la honte me faisait plier, comment avais-je pu me jeter ainsi sur lui ? Que devait-il penser de moi ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je faisais dans sa chambre ? Je cherchai ma robe mais elle n'était pas là, j'enfilai le sweat que j'avais gardé dans la main, il m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et je me précipitai hors de la pièce. Dans le salon, je vis Paul endormi sur le canapé, ma robe gisait à ses pieds avec mes chaussures et mon sac. Je fermai les yeux, je refusai d'imaginer ce que nous avions pu faire. Je ramassai ce qui m'appartenait et repartis dans la chambre pour m'habiller, j'appelai un taxi auquel je demandai de me récupérer devant le cimetière.

Je me gelai avec ma petite robe, mon blouson n'était pas en vue, alors je remis le sweat et discrètement, je me faufilai dehors en faisant bien attention à ne pas claquer la porte. Le taxi arriva rapidement et je pus rentrer chez moi. Charlie dormait, je l'entendais ronfler. Je pris une douche bouillante et transformai la salle de bain en sauna. Je restai plus longtemps que nécessaire sous l'eau qui réchauffait mon corps. J'essayai de faire le point dans mes souvenirs mais la dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était ce baiser torride et les mains de Paul qui couraient sauvagement dans mes cheveux, sur mon cou, dans mon dos. Et puis plus rien. Le néant jusqu'à mon réveil dans son lit. J'enfilai mon pyjama, pris un cachet d'aspirine et me glissai entre mes draps.

Je fus réveillée par mon téléphone qui hurlait dans mes oreilles, c'était Paul, il me cherchait évidemment. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui parler, alors je descendis boire un café, Charlie avait disparu, il était près de 14h et il devait être au boulot ou peut être chez Billy. La sonnerie de mon portable n'arrêtait pas de me percer les tympans et je décidai d'envoyer des sms pour calmer les inquiets. C'était à croire qu'il y avait une heure précise pour réveiller tous ceux qui vivaient à la Push et que par contrecoup, j'en faisais les frais.

À Paul : - _Je suis rentrée chez moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je retourne dormir._

A Angela :_ - Je suis chez moi et j'ai la tête en vrac. Et toi ?_

A Leah :_ - Ça pourrait aller mieux, dis, tu pourrais passer un moment si tu as le temps, histoire de me raconter la fin de la soirée ?_

Je m'habillai en attendant la réponse de Leah et elle fut rapide.

_- Bouge pas. J'arrive avec de quoi te remettre sur pieds._

Et elle n'avait pas menti, elle débarqua 20 minutes plus tard, armée d'une trousse de premier secours et d'un maillet. Je rigolai en la voyant, mais mes tempes cognèrent encore plus fort alors je stoppai net. Par contre, elle secoua la tête.

- Y'a pas idée de se mettre dans un était pareil, tu cherchais quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas calculé, j'ai bu parce que j'avais soif et que c'était super bon. C'était quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Il y avait du punch et des mojitos mais je crois que tu n'as pas fait la différence, tu buvais tout ce qui se présentait devant toi. Je reconnais que Quill t'a bien aidée et j'espère qu'il est dans le même état que toi ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Est ce que j'ai fait des trucs louches ou gênants ? Marmonnai-je.

- Tu as été très exubérante et très complice avec Quill et Angie, mais sinon ça a été.

- Et comment ai-je fini la soirée ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que Paul m'a portée sur son épaule et puis plus rien. Mentis-je.

- Tu t'es réveillée ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non... chez Paul... dans son lit... Grommelai-je dans un souffle.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire.

- Waouh ! Et tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? Oh j'en connais un qui va être déçu, lui qui se vante tout le temps d'être un super coup au lit, tu vas casser son image.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, il était dans le canapé quand je me suis réveillée.

- Hum... hum... mais tu n'as aucun souvenir ? Insista-t-elle.

Je reconnus ne pas savoir comment j'étais arrivée dans ce lit. Elle m'apprit qu'environ une demi-heure après m'avoir embarquée prendre l'air, Paul était revenu.

- Il a dit qu'il t'emmenait dormir parce que tu n'étais pas en état de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai demandé où tu étais et il s'est décalé, tu étais avachie dans la balancelle et tu l'appelais. Tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence. Paul m'a dit, discrètement, qu'il t'amenait chez lui parce qu'il avait trop bu, lui aussi, pour conduire. Comme il habite à côté de chez moi, il t'a remis sur son épaule et vous êtes partis. Après, il n'y a que lui qui pourra te raconter, je ne suis pas venue tenir la chandelle !

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! En fait, je suis sure qu'il n'y a rien eu !

Et elle rigola de plus belle et moi je me recroquevillai dans mon fauteuil. Je ne savais pas ce qui la faisait rire à ce point, merde, Paul était avec Rachel et Rachel était l'amie de Leah, donc là, elle devrait me haïr et elle se tordait de rire en se moquant de moi.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de rire, et si tu voyais ta tête, tu rigolerais aussi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Bougonnai-je.

- Tu as une tête de coupable, on dirait que tu as commis le pire crime de la terre. Tu sais, si tu as couché avec Paul, c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Mais Leah ! Il est avec Rachel et c'est ton amie... et c'était la mienne avant. Rajoutai-je.

Elle cessa immédiatement de rire et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Rachel et moi, on a arrêté d'être amies le jour où elle a converti mon frère à ses idées tordues.

- C'est à dire ?

- Elle a décrété que tous ceux qui ont du sang de « blancs » sont des connards à éliminer. Et je ne comprends pas que Paul accepte ça, il n'est pas d'accord avec ses idées mais il ne dit rien, on a l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose.

- Peut être qu'il attend qu'elle redevienne la fille d'avant la mort de... enfin la fille qu'il a toujours connue et qu'il aime.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas, elle est tellement persuadée d'avoir raison. Je sais qu'elle souffre mais on dirait qu'elle veut embarquer tout le monde dans son calvaire et moi, je refuse, je veux continuer à m'amuser, à rencontrer des gens, à vivre quoi ! Pour moi, bien sur, mais aussi pour Jake, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle a converti Seth ?

- Tu sais à quel point il admirait Jacob, c'était son modèle et il t'appréciait aussi à cette époque, mais Rachel lui a farci la tête de haine, de vengeance et comme elle ne peut rien contre Masen, elle a tout reporté sur toi et Seth aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti hier soir.

- J'ai bien vu son regard, il me fusillait et je ne reconnaissais pas le petit Seth si gentil et si heureux de vivre. Admis-je.

- Un jour je me suis pris la tête avec elle à cause de cette histoire, et ça a dégénéré, nous nous sommes battues et je n'en suis pas fière, heureusement que Sam et Paul étaient là, ils nous ont séparées, et depuis on ne s'est plus adressées la parole, on se croisent à des soirées, mais en général, on s'évitent. Je le fais pour Billy, ça reste sa fille et il souffre assez comme ça sans qu'on se déchire autour de lui.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se laissa aller.

- Alors Paul et toi, hein ? Ricana-t-elle.

Je la repoussai vivement et me levai pour lui faire face.

- Y'a pas de Paul et moi ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé, et je suis sure qu'il n'y a rien eu, on va oublier et continuer nos vies comme avant !

Je me rendis compte que je hurlai quand elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

- C'est pas en me gueulant dessus que tu vas effacer les faits, ma petite !

- Ça suffit, Leah, on parle d'autre chose. Paul n'est pas mon sujet préféré.

Et je mentais encore. J'avais envie de comprendre cet homme même si je savais qu'il aimait Rachel d'un amour profond puisqu'il était capable de la voir devenir une autre. Mon esprit me ramena sur la plage et à la douceur de ses lèvres. Ce baiser avait été tellement passionné que j'avais la sensation de le sentir. Je ne remarquai pas que j'avais les doigts sur ma bouche, ce fut le rire moqueur de mon amie qui me fit atterrir.

- Je peux savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui tu penses ? Insista-t-elle.

Mon cerveau travailla à toute vitesse.

- A mon copain, il s'appelle Demetri et il va bientôt venir me voir. Je te le présenterai, tu verras, il est cool. Déballai-je.

Si elle fut étonnée par ma répartie, elle ne le montra pas et elle me posa plein de questions sur mon séduisant italien. Elle parut contente pour moi mais elle gâcha tout en concluant.

- Tu as un copain, il a une copine. N'empêche que hier, toi et Paul...

- Leah ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, c'est clair. Et tu ne dis rien à personne, promis ?

- Promis, mais je suis sure qu'on en reparlera. Mais pour le moment je dois rejoindre Sam. A bientôt, on se téléphone et on se fait un ciné ou une soirée entre filles, ok ?

Elle se leva et me fit un câlin, elle partit en me faisant un sourire narquois. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et je l'entendis rire aux éclats. J'allai dans la cuisine boire au moins un litre d'eau pour me réhydrater, puis je me jetai dans le canapé, enroulée dans un plaid et je m'endormis comme une masse.

- Je suis rentré !

Je bondis sur mes jambes, me pris les pieds dans la couverture et me vautrai sur le sol. Charlie se précipita pour me relever et il s'excusa de m'avoir réveillée en sursaut.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais à cette heure-ci.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 19 heures ma fille, je rentre juste manger et je repars au poste.

Assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, je frottai mes genoux douloureux.

- Y'a un problème pour que tu sois obligé de travailler aussi tard un dimanche ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais tu sais, le boulot ça occupe. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

- Tu ne vas plus à pêche avec Billy ?

- Si, de temps en temps mais j'évite d'y aller quand il a du monde.

Je compris qu'il parlait de Sue, je levai le nez de mes genoux et lui fis un petit sourire triste, mais il se tourna pour préparer des sandwichs. Je le prévins de ne pas en préparer pour moi, que je n'avais pas faim pour le moment.

- Tiens j'ai rencontré une fille qui était au lycée avec toi, une jolie rousse. Dit-il soudain.

- Victoria je suppose, je ne vois qu'elle. Et elle t'a parlé de moi ? Demandai-je, étonnée que ce soit le cas.

- Oui, elle voulait avoir de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas une des tes amies ?

- Non pas vraiment, elle était amoureuse d'Ed...ward avant que j'arrive à Forks et elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Je dois reconnaître que c'était réciproque.

- Ha bon, pourtant elle a été charmante et très curieuse de ta vie.

J'étais plutôt perplexe, Victoria n'avait jamais été gentille et je ne croyais pas qu'elle ait pu le devenir. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Paul, on change en trois ans. Paul, mon esprit s'envola encore un fois vers lui et je me souvins tout à coup qu'il m'avait demandé si j'avais pensé à lui pendant mon absence, et il me semblait qu'en guise de réponse, je l'avais embrassé. Je secouai la tête, non, non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Charlie me regarda, puis il prit son plateau et s'installa devant la télé.

- Tiens, en parlant de Victoria, ça me fait penser que je dois appeler Alice. Annonçai-je

Je montai dans ma chambre, et sans m'intéresser aux divers messages et appels manqués qui encombraient mon portable, je composai le numéro qu'Élisabeth m'avait donné. Une voix masculine répondit.

- Jasper ?

- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Bella… Bella Swan.

- Bella ! C'est pas possible ? Comment vas-tu ? Je suis super content de t'entendre. Mais comment as tu eu ce numéro ?

Son débit et sa joie me firent plaisir, mais m'étonnèrent, Jasper avait toujours été un mystère pour moi, il était si calme, si flegmatique, sauf avec Alice et Emmett qui étaient les seuls à le sortir de sa contemplation du monde. La petite brune avait réussi à déteindre sur lui.

- C'est Élisabeth, mais calme-toi, ce n'est que moi ! Rigolai-je.

Il éclata de rire et commença l'interrogatoire auquel j'étais habituée depuis mon retour. C'était facile et agréable de discuter avec lui, il ne jugeait pas et ne parlait pas du passé. J'appris qu'il faisait des études pour devenir ingénieur du son et qu'Alice était en école de commerce, ils vivaient ensemble et étaient fiancés depuis près d'un an. Cela m'amusa, qui se fiançait de nos jours ? Et je lui dis. Il avoua avoir cédé à sa persuasive petite-amie.

- Je ne veux pas me marier tant qu'on n'a pas un boulot, tous les deux, mais Alice voulait une fête tout de suite. Elle disait qu'on devait officialiser les choses, alors on a fait un compromis, des fiançailles et elle a adoré organiser tout ça, tu la connais, elle n'a pas changé.

- J'imagine que ça a du être grandiose avec plein de paillettes, de strass, de fleurs…

- Exactement et j'ai détesté, mais elle était si heureuse. Tiens, elle arrive, je vais te la passer.

Je reconnus la voix aiguë d'Alice qui demandait à qui il parlait.

- Devine ! Non allez je te le dis, tu ne trouveras jamais. C'est Bella… Bella ! La fille du chef de la police de Forks, celle qui était au lycée avec nous…

Puis les sons me parvinrent très atténués, il avait dû mettre sa main sur le combiné, alors j'attendis. Au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je laissai Charlie s'en charger et essayai, sans succès, de comprendre ce qui se disait à l'autre bout de la ligne, j'entendis que Charlie indiquait à notre visiteur ou visiteuse de monter, que j'étais au téléphone dans ma chambre et avant que je puisse savoir qui venait me voir, Jasper me dit.

- Je suis désolé Bella, Alice est partie, elle ne veut pas te parler.

- Ha... ben, tant pis.

Je n'avais rien à dire, juste à respecter son choix.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Bella. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle t'en voulait et je croyais qu'elle serait contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Merci pour ton accueil et soyez heureux.

Je levai la tête et vis Paul dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me fixait d'un air arrogant.

- Bella, je garde ton numéro et si elle change d'avis…

Je réalisai que Jasper venait de me parler et je bafouillai en retour.

- Heu… oui, bien sur... Quand elle veut.

Je ne pouvais pas lâcher des yeux le quileute qui était en face de moi.

- Salut Bella et merci de ton appel.

- Ouais, de rien. Salut.

Et je raccrochai. Paul ne bougea pas, il continuait à me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je voulais lui dire de partir, de me laisser tranquille, mais aucun son ne franchissait mes lèvres, j'étais paralysée de honte. Finalement il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Bon, tu m'invites à entrer dans ta chambre ou je parle du pas de la porte ?

- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une invitation ? T'es un vampire ? Tu dois avoir mon accord pour franchir le seuil ? Raillai-je.

- Parce que pour toi, il faut être un vampire pour être poli ? Et t'en connais beaucoup ? Parce que moi, je connais des gens polis, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit des vampires, à supposer bien sur qu'ils existent.

Pourquoi il dissertait sur les vampires ? J'étais pas en état pour trouver une réplique mordante. Je sentis que la fatigue m'accablait et je cédai.

- C'est bon, t'as le droit de rentrer, mais…

Je me tus, j'avais failli dire « mais tu gardes tes distances », seulement ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais à moi de me contrôler.

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise devant mon bureau et il posa ses bras sur le dossier. Très bonne idée, cela faisait une sorte de barrage entre nous.

- Ok. Bon, on en parle tout de suite ou on fait l'autruche pendant des semaines et on se pourrit la vie chaque fois qu'on se croise ? Dit-il doucement.

Je tournai tout cela dans ma tête et choisis la confrontation immédiate, autant crever l'abcès et reprendre une relation normale.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais trop bu et je crois que j'avais besoin d'affection. Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Il me fixait et j'avais la sensation qu'il cherchait à lire ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête.

- C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Tu m'as embrassé et tu n'aurais pas dû ?

J'étais étonnée par ses propos. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je dise ? Puis je songeai que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé après ce baiser mais que lui s'en souvenait.

- Paul, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons fait après que je t'ai sauté dessus. Murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite alors je le regardai et ses prunelles étaient devenues tendres, un peu moqueuses peut être.

- Donc je t'ai fait perdre la tête rien qu'en t'embrassant ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais j'étais contente, le Paul que je connaissais était de retour.

- Faut croire… Grommelai-je.

- Et que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Et là, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, alors je ne crois rien, j'attends que tu craches le morceau. Hurlai-je.

- Arrête de crier comme ça, Charlie va prendre peur et croire que je te viole… Ou que tu me violes… Ajouta-t-il narquois.

Je rougis fortement et lui envoyai mon regard le plus terrifiant ce qui eut pour seul effet, de le faire rire. Puis quand il redevint sérieux, il se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, encore plus loin de moi.

- Alors pour te rassurer, et uniquement parce que je suis le gars le plus gentil de la terre, hier soir, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Tu peux respirer et avoir l'air moins paniqué, ta vertu a été respectée, mademoiselle Swan.

Je n'étais pas complètement soulagée, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne me racontait que ce qu'il voulait et que je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier. Bien sur mon corps ne décelait aucune trace d'un rapport sexuel, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que nous avons fait entre le moment où nous étions sur la plage et celui où je me réveillée dans ton lit... en sous-vêtements.

Il sourit et parut troublé un instant.

- Donc tu m'as embrassé et j'ai trouvé cela très agréable, tu sais…

Il avait dit cela d'une voix rauque et pensive.

- Puis je pense que l'alcool aidant, nos mains ont été un peu… baladeuses... Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un homme et quand une jolie femme se jette sur moi, j'ai du mal à résister, mais…

- Si tu as songé à résister, c'est resté au stade de la pensée alors ! Tu n'as pas dit non et tu ne m'as pas repoussée, non plus. Protestai-je.

- Je plaide coupable, je t'ai laissé faire et j'ai même répondu, ça te convient mieux ?

Je hochai la tête satisfaite, puis il continua.

- Puis à un moment je t'ai dit quelque chose et tu t'es levée d'un bond, tu es partie en courant sur la plage, je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu te jettes dans la mer, j'ai eu peur que tu te noies... Ensuite, je t'ai ramenée chez Sam et Leah, mais tu pleurnichais que tu voulais rester avec moi, alors je t'ai portée jusqu'à la maison, enfin dans ma maison.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit pour que je parte en courant ? Le coupai-je.

- Ça, ma chère, tu ne le sauras pas, tu n'as faire appel à tes souvenirs d'ivrogne ! Siffla-t-il.

Je n'insistai pas et lui fis signe de reprendre son explication, que je puisse tirer un trait sur cette soirée.

- Quand on est arrivé, tu avais l'air d'avoir récupéré quelques neurones et tu as voulu un verre de soda, je suis allé le chercher dans la cuisine et quand je suis revenu, tu étais au milieu du salon, ta robe à tes pieds et tu essayais de dégrafer ton soutien-gorge. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais et tu m'as répondu « Je me déshabille, ça ne se voit pas ! » alors je t'ai montré le chemin de ma chambre. Je ne t'ai pas suivie parce que je savais que je n'allais pas te résister et que tu allais m'en vouloir en te réveillant.

Je regardai mes pieds, ils étaient passionnants à cet instant. Je décidai que j'avais bu pour la dernière fois de ma vie, le récit de mes exploits nocturnes me faisait trop honte. Heureusement que c'était avec Paul et qu'il avait eu assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas me ridiculiser encore plus. Il avait sûrement pensé à Rachel et, il l'aimait assez pour ne pas succomber à une folle qui s'offrait à lui sans réfléchir.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée ce matin ? Tu aurais pu me réveiller ou au moins me laisser un message, j'étais fou d'inquiétude quand j'ai trouvé le lit vide.

- Parce que j'ai eu honte et je n'avais pas envie de t'affronter au réveil. Je suis désolée, j'aurais pu laisser un petit mot. Marmonnai-je.

- Bella, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il soudain.

- Je peux pas, j'ai trop honte.

- T'es pas la première fille bourrée que je vois se comporter bizarrement et c'est pas grave, on est des adultes et en plus, on a rien fait alors tu peux relever la tête et me regarder…

- … s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Alors je levai la tête, le regard posé sur mon moi était doux et sans aucune trace de moquerie alors je lui souris.

- Je préfère ça. Dit-il gentiment.

- Comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir ? Tu as une copine, j'ai un copain et on a failli…

- Tu as quoi ? Me coupa-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il s'était redressé et me fixait de ses yeux sombres. Je fus choquée par la tristesse que j'y lus.

- Ben j'ai un copain, un petit-ami quoi. Bredouillai-je, ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Ben oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aime et avec qui je suis bien. Expliquai-je vivement.

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Je sentais la colère monter en lui et je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

- Un peu plus d'un an.

- Ah ouais, quand même ! Alors c'est sérieux entre vous ?

Son ton ne me plaisait pas, il devenait acide et je me rebellai.

- D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? En quoi ça te dérange ?

Maintenant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et je redoutai la suite de la conversation.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu le temps de remplacer l'amour de ta vie… aussi vite. Jeta-t-il méchamment.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et le pointai du doigt.

- Je t'interdis de juger ma douleur et la manière dont j'ai géré cela. Demetri a été là quand il le fallait, il m'a aidée, soutenue et oui, je tiens à lui pour cela mais aussi parce qu'il m'a montré qu'il existait des choses magnifiques et que ma vie pouvait encore être belle.

Paul baissa la tête sous mes cris, puis il me repoussa doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir de ma chambre.

- Désolé Bella. Si j'avais su que tu étais en couple, je ne t'aurai pas laissé me sauter dessus...

Il avait retrouvé son ton ironique et je le pris en pleine face. Je le traitai de salaud et il partit en ricanant. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en serrant les poings de rage. Je le détestais !

* * *

**A vos reviews et cette fois, promis, je réponds à tout le monde! Soyez pas timides et ça ne prend que quelques secondes...**


	6. reconciliation

**Petit chapitre plus calme, juste un tête à tête Bella-Paul. Toujours pas de Rachel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra. **

**Merci pour vos encouragements ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Désolé Bella. Si j'avais su que tu étais en couple, je ne t'aurai pas laissé me sauter dessus..._

_Il avait retrouvé son ton ironique et je le pris en pleine face. Je le traitai de salaud et il partit en ricanant. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en serrant les poings de rage. Je le détestais!_

* * *

Je passai le lundi matin à revoir mes notes, ma gueule de bois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et une longue douche m'avait permis de retrouver toutes mes capacités. Je n'avais pas revu Charlie, il travaillait vraiment beaucoup et je trouvais cela très triste qu'il fasse cela pour meubler sa solitude. Puis je préparai mes valises, je devais passer le reste de la semaine à Seattle pour mes oraux et il fallait que j'ai des tenues correctes pour faire bonne impression.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, j'appelai Leah pour lui confirmer que je serais de retour vendredi soir et que je viendrais chez elle pour une soirée entre filles, avec Angela et sa cousine Emily. Je me souvenais de cette jolie brune qui était venue au bal avec Jacob, elle ne devait pas beaucoup m'aimer, mais après tout, Leah devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Angela m'avait téléphoné la veille, après le départ de Paul et ça m'avait fait du bien de papoter avec elle. Elle était aussi mal en point que moi, l'alcool ne nous réussissait pas. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé comment, ni où j'avais fini la soirée et je ne lui avais rien dit. Nous avions raccroché quand je l'avais entendue bailler à se décrocher la mâchoire.

J'étais en train de me demander si je reverrai Charlie avant de partir, quand il me téléphona.

- Tu passes me dire au revoir avant de t'envoler vers ton avenir ?

Je bougonnai, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au poste et risquer de tomber sur Paul, mais Charlie insista. Cela me perturba, il ne me forçait jamais à quoique ce soit.

- Je ne pars que quatre jours, p'pa. C'est moins que d'habitude. Pourquoi tu veux autant me voir ?

- Parce que j'ai toujours envie de voir ma fille ! Et puis, parce que j'ai un truc à te donner…

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le donner ce matin ? Grognai-je.

- Ben… J'ai oublié de le ramener à la maison… Dit-il, piteux.

- Et ça peut pas attendre mon retour ? Insistai-je.

- Ça te servira à Seattle ! Allez Bella, viens, s'il te plaît.

J'entendis une petite pointe de supplication, alors je cédai, à mon père. Je mis mes valises dans le coffre de sa voiture, il me la prêtait pour aller à Seattle, il pensait que mon vieux tacot ne tiendrait pas jusque là-bas. La première chose que je remarquai en arrivant devant le poste de police, ce fut la voiture de Paul stationnée à coté de ma vieille Ford que mon père avait prise. Je me garai le plus loin possible, je savais que c'était ridicule mais je voulais mettre le plus de distance entre le quileute et moi et ce geste me semblait un bon présage.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment, lançai un bonjour à la cantonade sans me préoccuper des personnes présentes et entrai dans le bureau de Charlie sans frapper. Je savais déjà que je n'avais rien d'une voyante, ni d'un prophète, mais là, je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mon père et Paul levèrent la tête en même temps et me fixèrent, surpris par mon arrivée intempestive.

- Hé ! Ma fille ! C'est quoi cette entrée fracassante ? Rigola Charlie.

Je notai que Paul s'était redressé instantanément et adossé contre la fenêtre, il affichait son fameux petit sourire narquois que je décidai d'ignorer.

- Tu m'as demandé de passer, alors, me voilà.

Je m'adressai à mon père, mais je ne saluai pas le quileute qui ne broncha pas non plus. Charlie nous étudia à tour de rôle mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu es prête à donner le meilleur de toi même ? Ma fille, je suis si fier de toi !

Je rosis, je n'avais pas l'habitude que mon père soit démonstratif et là, il donnait dans le marshmallow à fond. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et je me demandai ce qui provoquait cela. Pendant ce temps, Paul récupéra un dossier sur le bureau et sortit en disant à son chef.

- Je m'occupe des recherches et je te tiens au courant.

Il ne m'avait même pas jeté un regard, ni souhaité bon courage pour mes oraux, nous n'étions même plus des amis ! Je secouai la tête comme si cela allait le faire sortir de mes pensées et me concentrai sur Charlie qui tripotait tout ce qui traînait sur son bureau.

- Papa, si tu en venais au fait. Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour que je te regarde déplacer ton agrafeuse et tes stylos !

Je lui tendais la perche parce qu'il me rendait nerveuse. Il ouvrit un tiroir derrière lui et posa un trousseau de clefs devant moi. Il me fixa tandis que je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Ce sont les clefs d'un petit appartement à Seattle.

- A qui appartient-il ?

- A moi, j'en ai hérité d'une de mes tantes, je l'ai fait moderniser et décorer. Je pense le louer à des étudiants à partir de l'année prochaine, sauf bien sur si tu restes à Seattle pour ta dernière année d'étude.

- Une tante ? Laquelle ?

- Isabella, ta marraine. Je crois que tu ne l'as jamais revue depuis ton baptême. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit vraiment intéressée à sa filleule, mais elle t'envoyait toujours des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire et Noël. Et elle est décédée l'an dernier et j'ai appris qu'elle m'avait légué tous ses biens. Bien sur, ils doivent te revenir à ma mort.

- Pour ça, on n'est pas pressé, ok ? Grognai-je.

Je détestai imaginer ma vie sans Charlie, même si nous n'avions pas vécu ensemble très longtemps, je l'aimais tendrement et maintenant que j'étais adulte, je me sentais plus proche de lui que de ma mère.

- Alors comme ça, tu me fais des cachotteries ? Le taquinai-je en ramassant les clefs.

- Pas vraiment, mais quand tu téléphonais, je ne pensais pas à t'en parler. Bougonna-t-il.

- C'est une super surprise en tout cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher un hôtel. Et il ne se trouve pas loin de la fac, enfin, je suppose si tu veux louer à des étudiants.

Il me fit voir sur Internet où se trouvait mon logement pour les jours à venir et je fus ravie de remarquer que je pourrais aller à pied jusqu'au campus. Charlie me mit à la porte de son bureau en prétextant du boulot mais je savais qu'il était gêné par mes effusions. Je l'embrassai et lui promis d'être prudente avec sa voiture. Il me poussa dehors.

- Allez file. Tu as de la route à faire et je crois que tu n'es pas encore sortie du poste.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il referma la porte sur mon nez en marmonnant.

- Je ne veux rien savoir d'une relation entre ma fille et un de mes agents !

Je blêmis. Que lui avait dit Paul ? Je me retournai et parcourus du regard la grande salle mais il n'était pas là. Je me mis à espérer qu'il soit parti faire son boulot sur le lieu d'un accident ou d'un cambriolage quelconque. Pour ne pas risquer de le voir apparaître devant moi, je me précipitai vers ma voiture.

Et bien entendu, il était là, appuyé contre la carrosserie, impressionnant de muscles et terriblement sexy dans son uniforme. Je me plantai devant lui et nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Finalement il leva la main, la passa dans ses cheveux et il baissa la tête.

- Pardon Bella. Ça ne fait que trois jours que nous nous sommes retrouvés et je n'arrête pas de me comporter comme un con. Encore une fois, je te demande de m'excuser. Je suis sincère, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher nos retrouvailles. Tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro et qu'on soit de vrais amis.

Il avait parlé d'une traite à mes pieds, d'une voix rauque et particulièrement sensuelle. Mais quel était mon problème avec ce mec ? Je le trouvais sexy en uniforme, sa voix enflammait mes sens. Et lui, il me parlait d'amitié ! Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il était avec Rachel ! Il fallait que j'arrête de lorgner Paul Lahote avec mes hormones, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un type parfois sympa qui m'aimait bien et qui avait une copine.

- On est toujours amis Paul. On n'a qu'à oublier ce qui s'est passé ce week-end et ne plus jamais en parler.

Je mentais, j'aurais énormément de mal à ne pas me souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur mon corps, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il releva enfin la tête et me sourit. Il me tendit la main et je la serrai en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu as le temps de boire un café ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Pas trop, non. Il faut plus de 3 heures pour aller à Seattle et j'aimerais arriver assez tôt pour repérer les lieux. Je présente mon mémoire demain matin à 8 heures.

- Il n'est que 13 heures, Bella. Tu as mangé au moins ?

Je rigolai doucement, Paul s'intéressait à mon alimentation, il ressemblait plus à un père que mon propre père. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de calmer mes fantasmes le concernant.

- J'ai pris un bon gros petit déjeuner, papa. Me moquai-je.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et je me laissai entraîner vers le snack où mangeaient les flics de Forks. Il me poussa sur une banquette et il commanda deux hamburgers-frites à la serveuse qui n'avait pas bougé à notre arrivée.

- Et si je te dis que je suis devenue végétarienne...

Il tiqua et me détailla.

- C'est pour cela que tu es aussi maigre alors ?

- Comment cela, maigre ? Je suis mince, pas maigre. Grognai-je, vexée.

- Tu n'es qu'un sac d'os, Bella. Ça donne envie de te remplumer, alors je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Un sac d'os ? C'est agréable comme qualificatif... Toujours aussi aimable... Grinçai-je.

Il ricana en s'accoudant sur la table.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que tu es parfaite, c'est pas le cas. Ton copain ne te nourrit pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de Demetri avec lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? Bougonna-t-il.

- D'abord, mon copain, comme tu dis, ne se mêle pas de mon alimentation, lui ! Et je trouve que je suis très bien comme cela.

- Avant tu avais un peu plus de formes et je trouve que ça t'allait mieux, mais c'est juste une opinion de mec...

Son regard envoyait des éclairs moqueurs et je soupirai.

- Ok, ok. On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît.

- Sans problème, sac d'os... Alors tu es prête pour tes oraux ?

- Je suppose que oui, je te dirai ça quand ce sera fini, et surtout quand j'aurai eu les résultats.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et un léger courant électrique me parcourut jusqu'aux orteils.

- Tu réussiras, je te fais confiance ! Dit-il de sa voix basse.

Je retirai doucement ma main et la glissai sous la table pour qu'il ne puisse plus la toucher, c'était trop bizarre, les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvaient mes doigts quelques instants avant, puis il leva la tête vers moi, une expression que je ne parvenais pas à lire se reflétait sur son visage. Puis il rajouta.

- Et donc après, tu seras professeur d'histoire ? Tu devras chercher un poste ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je dois encore faire un an de stages pratiques dans au moins deux établissements différents et les faire valider. Et si tout se passe bien, je pourrai enfin, postuler pour un poste de titulaire.

- Et tu sais où tu vas travailler ?

- Aucune idée, cela dépendra des postes libres dans un an.

Il réfléchit un instant à mes propos et continua.

- Et si tu avais le choix, tu irais où ?

A mon tour, je pris le temps de la réflexion alors que je savais depuis longtemps quel poste je visais, mais je ne l'avais jamais exprimé à haute voix. Bah, je parlais à Paul et je pensais qu'il serait content de mon choix.

- J'aimerais bien travailler à Forks ou au pire à Port Angeles. J'aimerais rester près de mon père.

Il sembla surpris par ma réponse, mais aussi content, son sourire le prouvait.

- Alors tu souhaites rester parmi nous ?

- Ben oui, je crois que je me suis assez promenée pour le moment. Il est temps que je me pose.

- Et ton copain, il va te rejoindre là où tu seras nommée ?

Et voilà, Demetri revenait sur le tapis, bien sur la question paraissait naturelle, mais ce qui me gênait c'était que sa voix avait changé de tonalité, elle était plus incisive.

- Je ne sais pas, nous ne vivons pas ensemble tu sais. En plus Dem n'est pas américain. Il ne connaît pas même pas les États-Unis.

- Et s'il ne veut pas venir, que feras-tu ?

Rien ! Je le laisserai vivre sa vie dans son beau pays et trouver enfin la fille de ses rêves, mais je ne pouvais pas dire cela à Paul, il ne comprendrait pas le lien qui m'unissait à Demetri.

- On avisera dans un an. Il doit venir me voir bientôt et je compte lui faire visiter la région. Je ne me projette pas aussi loin.

- Tu l'as rencontré où ? Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas travailler dans son pays ?

Je pouffai devant le sérieux que prenait la conversation. Paul s'était redressé et ne souriait plus, il me fixait d'un œil sombre. En face de moi, je n'avais plus mon ami, mais un policier en plein interrogatoire. Il arqua un sourcil en entendant mon gloussement.

- Dis donc, les suspects ne doivent pas rigoler avec toi. Tu me ferais presque peur.

- Quoi ? Je n'utilise pas ma technique de flic avec toi ! Se défendit-il.

- Ah bon, ben pourtant, c'est impressionnant comme tu me toises.

Il se figea, puis éclata de rire, me surprenant.

- Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, waouh, je deviens un vrai flic alors !

- Faut croire !

On était détendu et j'aimais cette ambiance entre nous. Quand la serveuse posa les assiettes devant nous, nous rigolâmes encore plus, elle semblait sans vie, complètement robotisée. Elle ne réagit même pas en nous voyant rire.

- Bon alors, tu réponds à mes questions de flic ou je t'embarque. Insista Paul en découpant son hamburger.

- Je l'ai rencontré à Rome, il est guide touristique pour le moment mais il fait des études d'architecture et principalement de rénovations de monuments historiques.

- Alors vous avez en commun votre passion de l'histoire. Conclut Paul.

- C'est vrai que ça fait partie des choses qui nous rapprochent.

- Comment as-tu fait sa connaissance ?

Paul engouffrait d'énormes bouchées entre deux questions. Il était calme et serein, pas comme la veille quand j'avais mentionné Dem pour la première fois.

- Il m'a suivie quand je visitais le forum romain, il m'a expliqué tout ce que je voyais, puis il m'a offert un verre, j'ai commencé par refuser puis il m'a proposé de me servir de guide gratuit au Vatican et comme j'aimais sa manière de raconter les choses avec son petit accent italien, j'ai fini par céder.

- Et le soir, tu finissais dans son lit. Ils savent y faire ces européens. Siffla-t-il.

- C'est peut être ce qu'il attendait en me draguant comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a eu, tu peux me croire. Je suis restée quinze jours à Rome et on s'est vu tous les jours mais il n'a même pas eu droit à un baiser. Après je suis partie faire le tour de l'Italie et il m'a donné des adresses, les noms de ses amis. On est resté en contact et puis il m'a rejoint au bord du lac Majeur quelques mois après et là, notre relation a changé.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je me suis confiée à lui, je lui ai raconté ma vie, toute ma vie et il n'a rien dit, il n'a jugé personne, il m'a juste aidée et fait rire. Et voilà, c'était l'année dernière.

- Et depuis, tu es avec lui.

- Disons qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi, mais j'ai continué mes voyages sans lui. On a une relation longue distance.

- Mais tu retournes vers lui après chaque voyage, n'est ce pas ?

Paul avait retrouvé son regard vide et ses traits restaient impassibles.

- Il est mon pilier quand je doute ou quand j'ai peur. Concédai-je.

- Je vois, c'est profond. Mais j'ai une autre question, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais hochai la tête.

- Comment as tu fait pour te payer ce tour du monde ? Je connais le salaire d'un flic, et tu n'as jamais donné l'impression d'être une gosse de riche...

- J'ai utilisé l'argent que mes parents avaient mis de côté pour payer mes études dans une fac de luxe. Les cours par correspondance, c'est bien moins cher. Et puis, ils m'ont donné l'argent dont j'ai hérité d'une vieille tante. Ils l'avaient gardé pour plus tard.

- Dis donc, ton père, il a combien de tantes dont il va hériter ? Rigola-t-il.

- C'est vrai ça ! Je ne connais pas grand chose de la famille de mon père, faudra que je mène l'enquête. M'exclamai-je avec lui.

Je terminai mon hamburger sous le regard satisfait de mon ami, puis je poussai l'assiette vers lui.

- Je ne finirai pas les frites, si tu veux, sers toi.

Il sourit et piocha avec plaisir.

- Tu reviens vendredi ? Dit-il brusquement.

- Oui, j'ai pas le choix, je passe la soirée chez Leah avec Angela et Emily. Soupirai-je, comme si c'était une corvée.

- Et après tu restes dans le coin ?

- Je vais me reposer un peu.

- Oh... la globe-trotter est fatiguée. Se moqua-t-il.

- Hé, ce n'est pas facile de travailler sur les cours et de trouver du temps pour se balader, tu n'imagines même pas... Ironisai-je.

A ce moment, nos doigts se touchèrent entre les frites et je reçus une nouvelle décharge électrique qui me fit frissonner. Paul le remarqua et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace indéfinissable. Je reculai et me collai au fond de la banquette.

- Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai de la route.

Paul se dirigea vers le comptoir et régla l'addition. Je sortis de quoi rembourser ma part mais il me fusilla du regard en grommelant qu'il m'avait forcée à venir et que donc il m'invitait. Nous partîmes rapidement, j'étais un peu gênée à cause de ma réaction au contact de ses doigts et lui s'était renfermé dans sa coquille sans que j'en connaisse la cause.

Arrivée à ma voiture, enfin celle de mon père, je le remerciai pour cet agréable repas et il me sourit distraitement. Je m'installai au volant et insérai la clef de contact, il tapa contre la vitre que j'ouvris. Il se pencha et embrassa ma joue gentiment.

- Fais gaffe sur la route, Bella. Je viens juste de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie d'aller te voir à l'hôpital, ok ?

- Promis, papa. Me moquai-je.

- Je ne rigole pas. Gronda-t-il.

- Ok, promis. Bon on se voit le week-end prochain ?

- Heu, je ne pense pas...

- Bon alors à plus. Répondis-je un peu vexée par son refus.

- Rachel sera là.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais presque oublié son existence, et aussi la haine qu'elle me vouait. Je regardai Paul en me disant qu'on aurait du mal à se voir quand elle serait là tout le temps et cela m'attristait vraiment. Je lui fis un petit signe et démarrai.

* * *

L'appartement de Charlie était au delà de mes espérances, il se trouvait au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble et de grandes baies vitrées, qui s'ouvraient sur Seattle, lui donnait une luminosité merveilleuse. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il y avait trois grandes chambres, un salon immense et une salle à manger encore plus grande séparée de la cuisine par un comptoir. On trouvait tout l'équipement moderne, mon père avait du se faire aider car j'étais persuadée qu'il ignorait les fonctions de la majorité des appareils.

Après avoir prévenu Charlie de mon arrivée, je coupai mon mobile et passai la soirée sur la terrasse à écouter de la musique. J'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser distraire pendant les jours suivants et je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me joindre.

Mes oraux se déroulèrent à peu près bien, je ne fis pas d'erreurs grossières, ni perdis mes moyens, je pouvais même dire que j'étais satisfaite de mes prestations. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le verdict des examinateurs. Le jeudi soir, je rallumai mon téléphone, j'avais de nombreux messages dans ma messagerie, surtout de Demetri, je le rappelai.

- Ciao Dem.

- Hé cara mia. Tu te décides enfin à me rappeler. Se plaignit-il.

- J'ai fini mes oraux alors je reviens dans le monde réel. Expliquai-je.

- Ça va ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

- J'en sais rien, on verra bien.

- Bon maintenant que tu es débarrassée de ça, que vas tu faire ?

- Je retourne chez mon père et puis je prendrai peut être quelques jours pour me balader dans la région, une rando me tente bien.

- Est ce que tu accepterais un compagnon de route ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu viendrais me voir ? Quand ? Répondis-je toute heureuse.

- La semaine prochaine, je pense. Il faut que je prenne un billet pour Seattle, c'est ça ?

J'étais ravie, un peu excitée même à l'idée de faire visiter mon pays à mon italien préféré.

- Oui, tu me dis quand tu atterris, je viens te chercher à l'aéroport. Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes !

- C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Bien sur, je vais te présenter mes amis, mon père et je vais nous organiser un trek dans le parc national. Ça va être génial.

- Alors je passe à l'agence de voyage et je te tiens au courant. Ti amo Bella.

- Ti voglio tanto bene, Dem.

Il coupa et je tripotai le petit appareil entre mes doigts, puis je remarquai des messages de Leah et Angela qui me souhaitaient bonne chance, un de Paul qui me disait que j'étais la meilleure et que j'allais les impressionner. Je souris en lisant cet encouragement, Paul avait vraiment confiance en moi et il savait trouver les mots. J'avais aussi un message vocal, je pensais que c'était ma mère mais en fait non, immédiatement je reconnus la voix et son message me fit très plaisir.

- Coucou toi, alors comme ça tu es revenue dans la région... je serais contente de te revoir, si ça te branche bien sur... rappelle moi, petite Bella... tu as trouvé qui je suis ?... bon au cas où tu m'aurais oubliée... c'est Jazz qui m'a donné ton numéro... je suis... je suis... Kate !

Je composai immédiatement son numéro et elle décrocha aussitôt. Je retrouvais une autre de mes amies ! Elle vivait à Seattle et quand je lui annonçai que j'y étais aussi, elle me donna rendez-vous dans un bar du centre ville pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre.


	7. Rencontres

**Allez, un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas beaucoup de Paul, mais d'autres personnes...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos alertes et favoris.**

**Je vous laisse lire. Bizzzzzz.**

* * *

_Je composai immédiatement le numéro de Kate et elle décrocha aussitôt. Je retrouvais une autre de mes amies ! Elle vivait à Seattle et quand je lui annonçai que j'y étais aussi, elle me donna rendez-vous dans un bar du centre ville pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre._

* * *

Quand j'entrai dans le bar, Kate fut la première personne que je vis, on ne pouvait pas la rater. Elle était surprenante, ses cheveux coupés courts d'un côté étaient décolorés en blond platine et de l'autre elle avait gardé une longue mèche rouge. Elle portait un slim en cuir et un tee-shirt rouge avec une immense tête de mort en strass. Je notai tout de suite les tatouages qui décoraient ses bras et son cou et je la trouvais vraiment magnifique.

- Waouh ! J'adore la nouvelle Kate !

- Vrai ? Tu ne trouves que j'ai trop changé ? Rigola-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

- Si tu as énormément changé, mais ça me plaît parce que ça te va super bien !

J'examinai ses tatouages, il y avait un papillon sur son bras gauche, des signes tribaux qui formaient un bracelet sur son biceps droit, des étoiles qui descendaient dans son cou et se perdaient dans le dos du tee-shirt.

- Ils sont beaux, hein ?

- Très bien dessinés, très fins. Tu as un bon tatoueur. Affirmai-je.

- Une bonne tatoueuse tu veux dire, en fait tu la connais bien.

- Tanya ! C'est son style de dessin, j'aurai du le deviner tout de suite en les voyant. Alors comme ça, elle fait des tatouages ?

- Ouais, elle a ouvert sa boutique et ça marche super bien.

- Elle a abandonné sa bande dessinée. M'exclamai-je consternée.

- Non, elle la continue, mais pour le moment, personne ne veut la publier, alors…

- Et toi, que fais-tu ?

Elle me fixa un instant puis se lança.

- Je travaille dans un club privé, je suis barmaid, serveuse et parfois même videuse !

Je me marrai en l'imaginant en train de faire sortir des mecs bourrés deux fois plus costauds qu'elle. Elle dut partager mes pensées puisqu'elle gonfla ses muscles en rigolant.

- J'ai pris des cours de self-défense et ça aide bien.

- Je m'en doute ! Alors comme ça, tu as abandonné les études toi aussi.

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps sur les bancs de la fac. Je veux travailler dans l'événementiel, organiser des soirées, des colloques, des mariages... et j'ai pas besoin de diplôme pour ça !

Elle me posa ensuite des tas de questions sur ma vie, mes études, mes rêves, puis tout à coup, elle se leva.

- Il faut que j'aille au boulot, ça te dit de passer la soirée en boite ? Tanya doit venir, elle sait que tu seras là, et peut être d'autres surprises pour toi...

- Tu as rameuté toute la bande, c'est ça ? Soupirai-je, un peu inquiète des réactions.

- Non, juste tous ceux qui te connaissaient... Rigola-t-elle.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réagir comme Alice... Soupirai-je.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas envie de te voir ne sont pas obligés de venir, c'est pas plus compliqué.

- Tu sais pourquoi Alice m'en veut ?

- J'en ai jamais parlé avec elle, mais tu la connais, elle aime bien tout savoir sur tout le monde alors comme t'es partie sans te confier à elle et sans lui donner de nouvelles... Elle a dû décréter que puisque tu ne t'intéressais pas à sa petite personne, tu ne comptais plus pour elle. Enfin c'est une opinion très personnelle.

- Je vois surtout que tu n'es pas la plus grande fan d'Alice !

Elle rigola en haussant les épaules et nous partîmes pour le club. Elle me fit entrer avec elle par la porte de service. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle, les néons étaient encore éclairés et je trouvais le décor très kitsch. Je regardai Kate passer un chiffon sur le comptoir et vérifier la caisse. Je m'installai sur un tabouret au bout du bar et nous continuâmes à discuter. Les lumières crues s'éteignirent et petit à petit les gens commencèrent à arriver. La majorité se précipitait dans les box, mais certains venaient directement au bar.

- Bella Swan ? Entendis-je dans mon oreille.

Je me retournai et me trouvai nez-à-nez avec le sourire cynique de James, il avait toujours l'air aussi effrayant et déjanté. Il tira un tabouret et le colla contre le mien, il me fixait sans rien dire. De toute façon avec la musique à fond, je ne savais pas si nous aurions pu avoir une conversation quelconque. Kate qui n'avait plus de client, s'approcha.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu reverrais du monde ce soir ! Me cria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu es contente de le revoir, celui-là, il est encore plus dingue qu'avant, mais bon, on l'aime bien quand même.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Mindy ! (1)

- Moi, au moins, j'essaye de ressembler à quelqu'un qui a réussi, pas à un camé ou un psychopathe.

Ils s'envoyaient toujours autant de vannes et c'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Soudain des petites mains douces et indiscutablement féminines se posèrent sur mes yeux.

- Qui c'est ? Dit une petite voix.

- Tanya !

- Mince alors, comment tu m'as reconnue ? Râla-t-elle déçue.

- Elle a senti ton parfum de supermarché, c'est pas difficile, t'en as pas changé depuis le lycée ! La charria James.

Elle me lâcha et cogna dans l'épaule de James qui la regardait tendrement, je me demandai s'ils étaient ensemble. Je n'avais jamais su s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, le soir du bal du printemps, Tanya était la seule à lui parler normalement et ne pas trembler devant lui et ses manières de bad-boy. Ils m'emmenèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la musique et nous pûmes nous raconter nos vies. Kate venait nous voir régulièrement et je passai une excellente soirée à boire des sodas et des limonades.

Une envie pressante m'obligea à traverser la salle, maintenant comble, pour me rendre aux toilettes. Je me lavais les mains quand j'entendis des cris dans l'une des cabines, je souris car la fille qui les poussait, venait apparemment d'atteindre le 7ème ciel. J'appuyai sur le bouton du sèche-main quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je vis sortir un grand noir qui ne me remarqua pas, il attira la fille contre lui. Elle cacha sa tête dans les dreadlocks en pouffant de rire puis elle glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son mec. Il sourit et nos regards se croisèrent.

- Chérie, on n'est pas seul !

La fille ne leva même pas la tête, elle ne voulait sûrement pas voir l'intruse. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand elle répondit.

- On s'en fout ! J'ai encore envie de toi !

Je connaissais cette voix, j'en étais persuadée, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Cette fille faisait partie de mon passé à Forks, mais je n'osai pas la regarder pour vérifier mon impression. Son mec risquait de me prendre pour une voyeuse, ou pire imaginer que je voulais participer à leurs jeux sexuels ! Je sortis très vite et rejoignis James et Tanya, je vis d'autres personnes dans le petit box et mon sourire se crispa en reconnaissant Rosalie et Emmett.

- Bella ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux et je recommençai mon discours bien rodé sur mes trois ans d'absence. Ils vivaient ensemble, Rosalie travaillait dans le salon de beauté de sa mère, elle apprenait, sur le tas, le métier d'esthéticienne et Emmett venait de terminer sa formation de pompier, il espérait se faire muter à Port Angeles ou Forks dès que Rose pourrait y ouvrir son salon. J'étais contente pour eux mais je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite, j'avais une idée concernant l'identité de la fille dans les toilettes, mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Et soudain, je la vis, la fille qui dansait avec le mec à dreadlocks, c'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Comment pouvait-elle être là, en boite, dans les bras de ce type ? Son mec l'attendait sagement chez lui, elle devait bien le savoir ! Rachel Black venait de tromper Paul dans les toilettes d'une boite et j'en étais témoin. Bon dieu, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir entendu cela, ni l'avoir reconnue. Comment allais-je me comporter vis-à-vis de mon ami ? Comment allais-je le regarder se morfondre en attendant la fille qu'il aimait depuis toujours ?

Je me levai et remerciai mes amis pour cette soirée, nous échangeâmes nos numéros et je me sauvai, je ne tenais pas du tout à me trouver face à la sœur de Jacob. Je savais qu'elle me haïssait et, à cet instant, je pouvais dire que ce sentiment était partagé. Dans le taxi qui me ramenait à l'appartement, je me dis que Paul, de son côté, avait bien accepté mon baiser sur la plage. Bon d'accord, on avait trop bu, mais peut être qu'elle aussi. Je n'avais pas à juger les actes de Rachel, surtout pas moi qui fantasmais rien qu'en pensant à son mec !

Je m'endormis en rêvant qu'elle plaquait Paul et qu'il se consolait dans mes bras j'adorai cette fiction. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre pourquoi mon cerveau se focalisait sur Paul Lahote, j'avais décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas chercher le comment et le pourquoi des choses. Peut être que si je m'étais posée moins de questions trois ans auparavant, l'histoire se serait terminée autrement. Je traînerai cette culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, alors il était impensable que j'y rajoute des interrogations inutiles. Pourquoi Paul m'attirait et hantait mon esprit ? La raison n'avait aucune importance, il était là depuis longtemps et je vivais très bien avec cela, le plus difficile avait été de le revoir et de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas qu'un souvenir agréable, mais un homme de chair et de sang encore plus désirable que dans ma mémoire.

Je me dandinai jusqu'à la cafetière en grognant car la nuit n'avait pas été reposante, j'avais échafaudé des tas de stratagèmes pour séparer Rachel de Paul, car j'estimais qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Mais maintenant devant le café qui coulait dans la tasse, je me faisais l'effet d'une belle garce. Jamais je ne dirai au quileute ce que j'avais entendu et vu dans la boite, il devait ouvrir les yeux tout seul, je détestais ces fausses âmes charitables qui venaient rapporter les actes des autres. Je ne leur ressemblais pas !

Je me préparai rapidement et pris la route pour Forks. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je reçus un message de Demetri qui m'annonçait son arrivée pour le jeudi à 13h à l'aéroport de Seattle. Déjà ! Il ne perdait pas de temps ! Il fallait que je m'occupe de notre randonnée et aussi que je prévienne Charlie, cela allait être une discussion étrange, lui annoncer la venue d'un petit-ami dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Je passai l'après-midi à préparer des crêpes pour notre soirée entre filles mais aussi pour Charlie, il raffolait de ces petites galettes avec juste un peu de sucre. Je regardai l'heure, il n'était que 17h mais je m'ennuyais. J'appelai Leah.

- Salut Bella. Ne me dis pas que tu décommandes ! Je n'accepterai aucune excuse. Aboya mon amie en décrochant.

- Range tes crocs ma grande, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir maintenant.

- Hé, mais t'as pas besoin de me téléphoner pour ça. Je t'attends. On pourra papoter toutes les deux.

Une demi-heure après, je frappai à sa porte. Elle me sauta au cou.

- Alors ces oraux ?

- Terminés ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

- Tu auras les résultats bientôt ?

- Vendredi prochain.

- Super, on fera une fête pour arroser ça ! Faut qu'on en parle aux autres.

- Leah, je n'ai pas encore réussi ! Grognai-je.

- Mais je suis sure de moi, tu es la meilleure ! Tu verras que j'ai raison.

J'appréciai sa confiance en moi, mais je me demandai si elle était justifiée. J'avais donné le meilleur de moi-même mais ce n'était plus le lycée et les exigences étaient beaucoup plus élevées.

- Et toi ? Ta semaine ?

- Comme d'habitude, boulot, maison et Sam.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais comme job.

- Je suis secrétaire dans le garage où j'allais souvent avec Jake. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter la Push pour faire de grandes études, le patron cherchait une personne pour remplacer sa secrétaire qui prenait sa retraite, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et depuis 2 ans, j'y suis et ça me va bien.

- Et Sam ?

- Il bosse à la menuiserie de son oncle, il suit des cours du soir pour avoir une qualification. Je crois qu'il a vraiment trouvé ce qu'il aime. Il n'arrête pas de nous construire des étagères, des placards, des meubles... Bientôt la maison va être trop petite !

Elle me montra fièrement les œuvres de son homme, c'était toujours très simple mais merveilleusement bien exécuté et je le dis. Elle se rengorgea encore plus et je ricanai en me moquant d'elle.

- C'est Sam que je félicite, pas toi !

- C'est pareil, et puis je lui transmettrai. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai invité Kim, la fiancée de Jared, je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

- Je me souviens qu'il était avec une fille, mais je ne me rappelle pas son nom.

- Non, c'était une autre. En fait, on connaît Kim depuis toujours, elle habite à la Push, mais elle a fait ses études à Port Angeles parce que ses parents travaillent là-bas. Elle traînait parfois avec nous pendant les vacances, mais jamais on aurait pensé qu'elle sortirait avec Jared. Et pourtant il y a deux ans, ils sont arrivés un jour main dans la main.

- Et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble ?

- C'est pas qu'ils pouvaient pas, mais avant, ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler et à s'envoyer des vannes, comme Paul et toi en fait...

Je remarquai le regard moqueur de mon amie et je grondai.

- Faut vraiment qu'on parle de Paul ?

- Oh que oui ! Alors vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

- Tu sais que tu devrais te reconvertir en journaliste spécialisée en potins !

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, dis moi si tu as revu mon beau voisin.

- Oui, il est passé chez moi après ton départ, l'autre jour et on s'est engueulé, puis le lendemain, j'ai mangé avec lui avant de partir à Seattle. Soupirai-je.

- Et... ?

- Et bien, on a discuté de tout et de rien et on s'est quitté amicalement. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Allez Bella, je veux tout savoir. Tu parles maintenant ou je te pose ces questions ce soir devant les autres. Me menaça-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà un copain, il ne se passera rien entre Paul et moi.

- Tss… tss… Un copain, tu dis ? Mais si tu étais amoureuse, tu nous casserais les oreilles avec lui et t'en parle jamais. Je pense que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider à surmonter ta douleur, mais t'es pas accro. Alors dis-moi ce que tu éprouves quand tu es près du beau Paul.

- Si tu le trouves si beau, vas le draguer toi même. Râlai-je.

- C'est un beau gosse, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, j'ai des yeux pour voir ! Mais moi, je suis amoureuse de mon Sam et rien ne changera ça ! Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu !

- Bon ok, il me trouble. J'aime bien être avec lui, on rigole ou bien on s'engueule, mais ça a toujours été notre façon de fonctionner. Mais dès qu'il me touche, ça me provoque des sensations bizarres, j'ai l'impression que c'est électrique entre nous. Voilà, t'es contente ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Tu reconnais donc qu'il t'attire ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! Hurlai-je.

Ça faisait longtemps que je savais que Paul m'attirait. Depuis mon départ de Forks, j'avais souvent rêvé de lui, et je devais bien reconnaître que j'avais été plus qu'heureuse de le revoir. Ce que je n'avais pas imaginé, c'était que cette attirance allait grandir et m'engloutir complètement.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me demanda Leah.

J'écarquillai les yeux en sortant de mes pensées.

- Je ne vais rien faire du tout, il est toujours avec la sœur de Jake, et même si c'est pas un cadeau, je ne vois ce que je peux faire pour qu'il ne l'aime plus.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours amoureux, ou s'il reste par compassion ou par habitude, Paul n'est pas du genre à confier ses problèmes de couple, en tout cas, pas à moi. Mais je sais qu'ils s'engueulent souvent et violemment, je les entends d'ici.

- Mais Paul s'engueule avec tout le monde. Répliquai-je.

- Non, pas de cette manière et souvent c'est elle qui déclenche les hostilités, il ne fait que se défendre.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Paul se laisse dominer par Rachel ? Dis-je, incrédule.

- J'ai jamais rien compris à leur relation. On a l'impression qu'il n'est plus lui quand il est avec elle. Je trouve ça bizarre, mais bon si ça leur convient.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire à Leah ce que j'avais vu à Seattle mais ce qu'elle venait de me dire rajoutait à ma haine de Rachel Black. Elle avait toujours été une fille dure et autoritaire, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir, mais on était devenues amies après notre bagarre à la cafet et elle m'avait parue gentille avec les gens qu'elle aimait, toujours prête à défendre son clan. Pourquoi la mort de Jake avait tout fait voler en éclat ? Était-ce uniquement pour lui qu'elle se comportait agréablement ? Cette fille était une énigme pour moi.

- Bon assez parler de Rachel et Paul, si on revenait à Bella et Paul ? Décréta Leah au moment où Angela franchissait le pas de la porte.

Leah et moi sursautâmes en même temps.

- Fais comme chez toi, Angela Weber !

- T'as qu'à répondre quand je frappe et fermer ta porte à clef si tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre. En plus, je vous entendais discuter alors oui, j'ai fait comme chez moi.

Angela râlait en posant les plats qui encombraient ses bras. Elle avait apporté des pizzas faites maison et je me léchai les babines à l'avance.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ? Bella et Paul ? Je veux tout savoir ! Dit-elle en attrapant une chaise.

- Y'a rien à dire ! Sifflai-je.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi, je croyais être ta meilleure amie et je ne suis même pas au courant. Alors Leah raconte moi ce qui se passe entre Bella et Paul.

La quileute me regarda en souriant, je haussai les épaules et demandai si je pouvais boire un soda. Elle ouvrit le frigo mais il n'y avait que de la bière.

- Pas question que je boive de l'alcool ! Assurai-je.

- Comme je te comprends, Paul ne sera pas là pour finir la nuit avec toi ! Se moqua Leah.

Angie ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire en remarquant mes joues rouges.

- Y'a des sodas au garage, si tu veux, Bella. M'indiqua la quileute.

- Raconte-lui ce que tu veux pendant que je vais chercher des boissons non alcoolisées. Dis-je en me levant.

Je sortis sous leurs rires.

- Tu peux t'enfuir, Bella Swan, ça ne changera rien aux faits !

Dans le garage encombré de tas de cartons, je cherchai les canettes et finis par les trouver dans un mini frigo caché à côté d'un établi. Il y avait plusieurs parfums et je cherchai un sac pour les transporter quand j'entendis un homme parler. Je sursautai et me retournai d'un bond mais j'étais seule, puis je remarquai un vasistas entrouvert, la conversation avait lieu à l'extérieur.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues ! Parle-lui !

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour souffrir encore une fois ? Hors de question.

La voix sensuelle de Paul me figea sur place.

- T'en sais rien. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu deviens infernal. Et si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, elle ne va pas le deviner !

- Ça a toujours été bizarre entre nous, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce qui nous lie, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

- Mais arrête d'être aussi entêté et fonce, bon dieu ! Ne sois pas lâche encore une fois !

J'entendis des bruits de pas et un claquement contre de la taule.

- P'tain Jared ! Ne me traite pas de lâche ! Je ne le suis pas, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Bon, d'accord j'ai toujours autant de mal à admettre mes sentiments, mais maintenant je le sais, c'est elle depuis toujours, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue !

- Je le sais, mec et c'est pour ça que cette fois, tu ne dois pas la laisser repartir. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Elle revient de Seattle aujourd'hui, non ? Alors n'attends pas plus longtemps.

Je sentis des gouttes sur ma main et je me rendis compte que je pleurais. L'amour de Paul pour Rachel était tellement fort, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas à quel point il tenait à elle ? S'il m'avait dit ça, à moi, je crois que je l'aurai demandé en mariage ! Et je me sentis dévastée par l'ampleur de cet amour, j'admis enfin ce que j'avais toujours tenté de repousser au fond de moi, j'étais amoureuse de Paul. Inconsciemment j'avais espéré qu'un jour se soit réciproque, mais je sentais que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre une telle passion. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Je sortis du garage en courant, me réfugiai dans les toilettes.

- Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Cria la voix anxieuse de Leah, derrière la porte.

- Ça va aller ! Répondis-je en ravalant mes sanglots.

- Sors de là et viens me dire ce qui ne va pas. Exigea-t-elle.

J'essuyai mes yeux et inspirai profondément. J'entrouvris la porte et je vis Leah et Angie qui me regardaient avec inquiétude. A ce moment on entendit des coups à la porte.

- Va ouvrir, je reste avec elle. Affirma Angela.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna dans la salle de bain. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et empruntai du maquillage à Leah pour cacher les plaques rouges que le chagrin avait fait éclore sur mes joues. Angie m'observait en silence, mais dès que j'eus terminée, elle passa à l'attaque.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu dans le garage ?

Je ne savais pas si mon amie pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais. Comment lui expliquer qu'en découvrant la force de l'amour que Paul portait à Rachel, j'avais enfin accepté la puissance de mes sentiments pour lui ? J'avais la sensation de trahir l'amitié qui m'unissait au quileute, je ne devais pas être amoureuse de lui. Il aurait besoin de mon affection et de mon soutien quand il comprendrait que son histoire d'amour avec Rachel n'existait que pour lui. Je relevai la tête et souris à Angie.

- J'ai repensé à nos soirées dans le garage de Jake et ça m'a fait mal. Il faudra du temps pour que j'accepte que tout ça, c'est du passé.

Elle me crut et me serra dans ses bras. Puis nous allâmes rejoindre les autres. Kim était une jolie quileute aux étonnants yeux bridés, elle me serra dans ses bras, comme si nous nous étions toujours connues.

- Je te rencontre enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Heu... J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Répondis-je, un peu gênée.

- Je suis Kim Connweler, la copine de Jared. Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- Ça je le savais. Rigolai-je, amusée par sa joie de vivre.

Tout ça pour dire que les garçons parlaient souvent de toi et râlaient de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et maintenant, ils sont complètement excités par ton retour, et ils se posent des tas de questions, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu vas rester ? Comment est ton copain ? Tu comprends pourquoi il fallait absolument que je te rencontre, je commençai à me sentir exclue !

Elle me fit penser à Alice, le même enthousiasme, la même gaieté et surtout le même débit de mots à la seconde. Leah, Angela et Emily éclatèrent de rire en voyant mon regard stupéfait.

- Tu verras, on s'habitue ! Elle est toujours comme ça. On a même offert des boules Quies à Jared pour les jours où il n'en peut plus de sa mitraillette de copine !

- Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'aime ! Et vous aussi ! Affirma la jeune femme en battant des cils.

Je m'approchai d'Emily, un peu anxieuse de cette confrontation, mais elle m'adressa un sourire que je devinai sincère. En fait, je ne la connaissais pas, la seule fois où je l'avais vue, c'était au bal de printemps, quand elle était la cavalière de Jacob. Par contre, je me souvenais très bien des regards incendiaires qu'elle m'avait envoyés toute la soirée.

- Bonsoir Bella. Ravie de rencontrer aussi. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se parler.

- C'est vrai. On ne s'est pas vu souvent.

- Oui, Jake ne tenait pas vraiment à nous mettre en contact. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je notai que Leah et Angela se crispèrent à la mention du défunt, mais je leur fis un clin d'œil.

- Tu as raison, toutes les deux dans la même pièce à l'époque, ça aurait fait des étincelles.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et la soirée put commencer dans une bonne ambiance. Nous nous affalâmes sur les fauteuils et le canapé et notre première discussion, cela n'étonnera personne, tourna autour des hommes. Nous avons commencé par nos stars préférés pour finir par ceux qui partageaient nos vies. Et les anecdotes qui s'enchaînaient nous faisaient nous tordre de rire. Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone nous coupa, c'était le mien. Et celui qui m'appelait, c'était Paul...

* * *

(1) Mindy Weiss, une des meilleures wedding planners américaines.


	8. Reflexe malheureux

**Bon, le retour de Paul, heu... pas pour longtemps, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute de Bella... Elle comprend rien, alors que vous vous avez tout compris!**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos alertes et mises en favori. Je kiffe!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Nous éclatâmes de rire et la soirée put commencer dans une bonne ambiance. Nous nous affalâmes sur les fauteuils et le canapé et notre première discussion, cela n'étonnera personne, tourna autour des hommes. Nous avons commencé par nos stars préférés pour finir par ceux qui partageaient nos vies. Et les anecdotes qui s'enchaînaient nous faisaient nous tordre de rire. Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone nous coupa, c'était le mien. Et celui qui m'appelait, c'était Paul... _

* * *

J'étais figée dans la contemplation de l'écran, je mourais d'envie d'entendre sa voix, mais d'un autre côté je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre parler de Rachel et de m'extasier sur son retour alors que je n'en penserais pas un mot.

- Tu ne décroches pas ? Questionna Leah.

Je sursautai, j'appuyai sur l'icône verte et me précipitai dehors, en faisant claquer la porte derrière moi.

- Bella ! Tu es là ? S'inquiétait l'homme au bout du fil.

- Oui, oui, excuse-moi, je me suis isolée. Je n'avais pas envie que les filles se mêlent de ma conversation.

- Les filles ? Je te dérange ?

- Je suis chez Leah, avec Angela, Kim et Emily.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'as dit avant de partir. Désolé, j'avais oublié. Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps alors...

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Paul. J'en profite pour prendre l'air sur la balancelle.

- Ça doit être bruyant une soirée de nanas ! Vous avez prévues des aspirines contre les maux de tête. Se moqua-t-il.

- Non mais dis donc ! Tu crois qu'une bande de mecs devant un match, c'est moins bruyant. Me rebellai-je.

- Tu marques un point, mais nous, au moins, on ne monte pas dans les aigus !

- Dis donc, t'as pas autre chose à faire qu'à jouer les misogynes ? Grognai-je.

- Si, te faire peur !

Sa voix résonna en écho dans mes oreilles et je sursautai quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je bondis sur mes pieds et le fusillai du regard.

- Merde, Paul ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! T'as de la chance que mon cœur soit bien accroché.

- Ça aurait été moins drôle ! Je n'aurais pas vu ta tête de petite biche effarée... Rigola-t-il.

- Je vais t'en donner des petites biches effarées, moi... Grognai-je, menaçante.

- Oh, je devrais avoir peur ? Pourtant c'est inoffensif ces petites bêtes... Se moqua-t-il.

Rageuse, je lui donnai des petits coups de poing sur le torse et il attrapa mes mains pour stopper mon geste. Il se tenait tellement près de moi, j'étais troublée. Je rêvais de me blottir contre ses pectoraux et de ne plus bouger. Son corps m'appelait, son regard me terrassait et je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il me serre contre lui, je voulais entendre son cœur battre, je voulais m'enivrer de son odeur. Je me sentais happée par son magnétisme. Puis je me remémorai la conversation que j'avais surprise dans le garage et d'un coup, je dégageai mes poignets pour reculer.

- Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Rachel ?

Je me rendis compte que ma voix sonnait étrangement, sèche et tranchante. Il me fixa et son visage se modifia aussitôt, il devint dur et froid.

- Elle est restée à Seattle. Elle a préféré rester là-bas, encore une fois. Les filles ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent. Lança-t-il méchamment.

Je saisis très bien, le double sens de sa phrase, j'étais autant visée que sa copine et ça me fit mal, comme s'il m'enfonçait un fer rouge dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas lui. Il était mon ami, il ne pouvait pas me faire du mal volontairement, il m'en faisait assez par sa simple présence et par l'amour qu'il portait à une ingrate, à une garce qui le trompait sans honte.

- Oh, je vois ! Monsieur Lahote est tout seul, alors il a décidé de m'emmerder. Sifflai-je.

- Tu te trompes, Swan. Je croyais te faire plaisir en te proposant d'aller au ciné ce week-end mais je crois que je vais plutôt y aller tout seul. Il vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors va te faire foutre !

- Quand tu veux… chérie ! Fais moi signe quand tu décideras que je suis assez bien pour toi... Mais je crois que tu préfères les italiens... Siffla-t-il, méprisant.

Ma main partit sans que je réfléchisse, elle claqua sur sa joue et rapidement l'empreinte de mes doigts se dessina sur sa peau. Je le vis serrer les poings. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes noires qui lançaient des éclairs. Pour la première fois, il me faisait peur, je ne craignais pas qu'il me frappe, il n'était pas du genre à cogner une femme, mais je savais que ses mots seraient cinglants et qu'ils me feraient plus de mal qu'une gifle.

- Casse-toi, Paul. Rentre chez toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, on n'est pas capable de se parler sans se faire du mal. Dis-je doucement.

- Tu as raison, Swan. Tu ne comprends rien à rien, tu n'es qu'une idiote. Mais je vais t'obéir et disparaître de ta vie. Et je te jure que tu devras ramper si tu veux que je te reparle.

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

- Paul ! Criai-je.

J'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendue mais il ne revint pas. Je me laissai tomber dans la balancelle, mon cœur en feu. La violence de mes sentiments me faisait trembler, la rage, la honte encore une fois, la passion dévorante. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je le haïssais de me faire souffrir comme ça, je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Je le voulais pour moi toute seule et pendant un instant, je regrettai de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur Rachel et ses activités à Seattle.

- Viens Bella. Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée dehors. Me dit doucement Angela en ne me relevant.

Je la suivis, à l'intérieur, les trois filles discutaient comme si de rien n'était, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elles avaient entendu mon cri désespéré. J'attrapai une canette de bière et en descendis la moitié sans respirer. Leah gloussa et Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas de commentaires, les filles, j'en ai besoin.

- Tu t'es engueulée avec Paul ? Demanda innocemment Kim.

- Oui, une fois de plus ! Mais c'était la dernière. Leur annonçai-je.

Leah fronça les sourcils, elle se leva pour attraper une couverture, elle me la jeta sur les épaules et me poussa dans un fauteuil.

- Raconte. Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

- Oh, y'a pas grand-chose à dire, il m'a rejoint sur ta terrasse, on s'est engueulé, je l'ai giflé, je lui ai dit de sortir de ma vie, il a accepté et il est parti. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Elles me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Et moi, je tremblai comme une feuille, mon cœur cognait tellement fort que je ressentais les battements jusque dans mes tempes, j'aurai aimé avoir un bouton qui me permette de le faire taire, de l'empêcher de tambouriner pour Paul. Je regrettai de l'avoir revu, je vivais très bien avec son souvenir.

- Tu as giflé Paul ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Angela, complètement sous le choc.

- Parce qu'il a dit une connerie tellement énorme que j'ai pas résisté. Éludai-je.

Elles sourirent et Kim ajouta.

- Là, je reconnais bien Paul ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dehors à une heure pareille ? Il ne devait pas être avec Rachel ?

- Apparemment, elle ne rentre pas ce week-end.

Elles échangèrent des regards entendus, je compris que j'ignorai certaines choses de l'histoire de Paul et Rachel.

- Ça va recommencer. Dit tristement Angela.

- Qu'est ce qui va recommencer ? Demandai-je en les regardant chacune leur tour.

- Ils vont se déchirer, hurler, s'envoyer les pires horreurs au visage pour finir par se séparer. Et nous, on va les regarder sans pouvoir s'en mêler. Me renseigna Emily.

- Mais pourquoi recommencer ? Ils ont déjà vécu ça ?

Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi l'enterrement de Jacob, Rachel semblait accepter les choses, elle était abattue et triste, mais sans colère. Ça c'est venu plus tard. Elle est partie à la fac de Seattle en septembre et chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, elle était de plus en plus bizarre et haineuse. Paul disait que c'était le contrecoup et il la soutenait. Puis elle a commencé à rester là-bas les week-ends, et les rares fois où elle a daigné revenir à la Push, ça dégénérait entre eux. Ils ont fini par se séparer. M'expliqua Angela.

- Il ne m'a pas dit tout ça. Énonçai-je plus pour moi que pour les autres.

- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas parler de cette période.

- Il a dû souffrir terriblement, il l'aime tellement. Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Un nouvel échange de regards, leur connivence commençait sérieusement à m'énerver et je le fis savoir en soupirant bruyamment.

- C'est vrai que pendant quelques semaines, il a tourné en rond comme un fauve, puis il s'est mis à sortir presque tous les soirs avec Quill et Jared, pour celui-ci c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Kim était la femme de sa vie... Précisa Emily.

- ...Et donc, Paul ramenait une fille différente presque à chaque fois mais jamais il nous les présentait, il disait qu'elles ne comptaient pas, qu'il attendait le retour de la femme de sa vie. M'expliqua-telle.

Et la femme de sa vie avait dû revenir puisqu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, je fermai les yeux, je n'arrivai pas à admettre qu'il soit aussi accro à cette fille. La jalousie me tordait les boyaux et elle faisait sortir mon côté sombre, je crevai d'envie de hurler qu'elle n'était pas digne d'un tel amour, que ce n'était qu'une salope qui s'envoyait en l'air dans les toilettes d'une boite. Je rêvai d'aller à Seattle lui coller à elle aussi, une bonne claque, puis l'obliger à quitter Paul, à le laisser pour une fille qui saurait l'aimer comme il le méritait. Et bien sur, j'étais cette fille parfaite ! Je rouvris les yeux, j'inspirai un grand coup et murmurai.

- Et elle est revenue...

- Il y a environ 6 mois, elle a réapparu comme ça, ils ont passé le week-end tous les deux sans sortir et depuis, il rentre sagement du boulot, il reste avec nous, au grand désespoir de Quill qui se retrouve tout seul pour aller draguer. Et quand on demande à Paul ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se remette avec Rachel, il nous envoie balader, comme il sait si bien le faire.

Je notai que Leah n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle se contentait de me fixer étrangement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. Je la toisai un instant, elle finit par me sourire et baisser les yeux. Puis elle se leva et secoua ses cheveux.

- Bon les filles, la conférence, oh combien intéressante, sur Paul Lahote, est terminée. On va s'amuser un peu maintenant. Karaoké ou Just Dance ?

Pendant que Kim branchait la WII, elle me chuchota.

- On poursuivra la conférence, rien que toutes les deux, demain.

Je ne répondis pas et me laissai embarquer dans leur délire dansant et je me retrouvai en train de gesticuler en hurlant « What makes you beautiful » des One Direction. A la manière dont elle me regardait, je soupçonnai Leah d'avoir fait exprès de choisir cette chanson pour moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quand je la questionnai, elle chantonna simplement « demain... ». On finit par danser toutes ensembles en ricanant comme des dingues. Nous fîmes juste une pause pour déguster les pizzas d'Angie et mes crêpes. Finalement je passai une super soirée, c'était tellement bien d'être entre filles, sans mec pour nous surveiller et nous engueuler.

Emily, Kim et Angie se décidèrent à rentrer chez elles vers 2h du matin et Emily déclara que la prochaine soirée entre filles se ferait chez elle. Leah me montra la chambre d'amis dans laquelle je m'endormis comme une masse. Mais je fus réveillée par un bruit de moteur après seulement 4h de sommeil et je me levai pour engueuler celui ou celle qui faisait rugir sa voiture sous la fenêtre. Paul lança un sac dans son coffre, puis il passa à l'avant. Quelque chose attira son regard, et je le vis regarder la maison de Leah, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et je me jetai en arrière avant qu'il ne me voit pas. J'avais les joues en feu et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me trouvais ridicule. Pourquoi le simple de fait de le voir me troublait à ce point ?

J'entendis la voiture démarrer et le bruit s'estompa dans la Push. Je retournai me coucher mais le sommeil m'avait lâchement abandonnée. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que lui, toujours lui. Et ça me faisait enrager, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour avoir des réactions normales en face de Paul, je n'étais plus une gamine et mon comportement était disproportionné. Je tombais dans une sorte d'engourdissement agité, je fis des cauchemars où Paul embrassait Rachel et se moquait de ma jalousie, ou alors il ricanait que j'étais folle quand je lui disais que je l'aimais. J'entendis enfin Leah bouger dans sa cuisine et je me dépêchai d'aller la rejoindre.

- Salut ma belle, bien dormi ? Dit-elle, toute souriante.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai été réveillée par ton voisin à 6h du mat. Grommelai-je.

- Paul ? À 6 h du mat ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

- Il a fait ronfler sa voiture juste sous la fenêtre avant de s'en aller.

- Ben dis donc, tu dois avoir le sommeil léger, moi j'ai rien entendu. Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle m'envoya me doucher et m'habiller pendant qu'elle préparait le petit dej. Quand je revins, je lui demandai si elle avait invité toute la réserve. Elle parut surprise, puis reconnut qu'elle avait exagéré, elle avait fait des pancakes et des toasts, sortit des fruits et des céréales. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en commentant nos danses et chants de la veille. Puis tout à coup, une question me traversa l'esprit.

- Mais au fait, qu'as tu fait de Sam ?

- J'avais tout prévu, il a passé la soirée et la nuit chez Jared. Je ne voulais pas de mecs dans nos pattes. Bon, je n'avais pas prévu la petite visite de Paul. Si j'avais su que Rachel n'était pas là, je l'aurai expédié lui aussi chez Jared, comme ça, on aurait évité cette scène entre vous.

- T'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais... et lui aussi. On n'a rien à faire ensemble, c'est tout, faut être lucide.

Elle me scruta avant d'ajouter.

- Bella, dis moi tout ce que tu n'as pas avoué hier. A commencer par ta crise d'hystérie dans mon garage.

Je soupirai et lui fis un résumé de la conversation que j'avais surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils parlaient de Rachel ?

- Mais qui veux tu que ce soit ? Il aime Rachel depuis toujours, il est lié à elle, sans aucun doute, il ne doit pas la laisser repartir et hier normalement, elle devait revenir de Seattle.

- Mais tu n'as jamais entendu son prénom ? Insista mon amie.

- Non, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça change.

- Moi je vois, je te dirai après, parle moi de votre dispute maintenant. Je sais que c'était lui au téléphone.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que tu as souri en regardant l'écran, le même petit sourire que tu fais quand tu parles de lui.

- Ok, je me rends.

Et je lui expliquai comment la conversation avait rapidement pris une tournure désagréable pour finir par une gifle.

- Mais je ne comprends pourquoi tu es devenue agressive en lui demandant où était Rachel ?

- Parce que j'étais trop près de lui, et que j'ai eu peur de lui sauter dessus, encore une fois. Marmonnai-je en rougissant.

- Comment ça, encore une fois ?

Je me souvins tout à coup que j'avais menti à Leah en lui disant que mes derniers souvenirs le soir de ma cuite, c'était lorsque Paul m'avait traînée dehors. Je ne lui avais pas parlé du baiser sur la plage, ni de nos mains, et encore moins de ce désir entre nous. Alors j'avouai tout à la quileute et sur ma lancée, je lui répétai ce que Paul m'avait raconté, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Waouh, c'est chaud ! Tu es bien atteinte ma chérie ! Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

- T'es folle ! Il me supporte à peine, il fait des efforts en souvenir de notre passé commun et sûrement en mémoire de Jake, mais c'est de Rachel dont il est amoureux.

- T'essaie de convaincre qui ? Moi... ou toi ? T'as tellement peur que ça que tes sentiments puissent être partagés ?

- Mais enfin, tout indique qu'il l'aime, elle ! Répétai-je.

- Ben non, justement. Je l'ai réalisé hier, en écoutant les filles te raconter leur séparation. Des tas de détails me font dire que Paul t'aime depuis longtemps et qu'il n'attendait que ton retour.

- N'importe quoi ! Vas-y donne moi des preuves de ce que tu avances.

J'étais furieuse contre Leah, pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? En lui parlant, je me figurai qu'elle me consolerait, qu'elle me trouverait une solution pour ne plus être amoureuse. Au contraire, elle me donnait des raisons d'espérer, elle voulait me faire croire que quelque chose était possible entre lui et moi et j'étais persuadée qu'elle se trompait. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Des preuves ? J'en ai pas, mais je suis sure de moi, Bella. En plus, ça explique tout. Le fait qu'il parlait souvent de toi, qu'il était très en colère qu'on n'ait pas de tes nouvelles. Ses petites phrases sibyllines quand on lui disait de trouver une autre fille pour remplacer Rachel, sa joie quand il t'a reconnue au cimetière et sa jalousie vis-à-vis de ton copain italien. Tout ça mis bout à bout me conforte dans mon idée.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, s'il m'aimait, il...

Je me tus et elle brisa le silence.

- Il…? Quoi ? Il ne va pas te dire qu'il est amoureux de toi, tu as un copain et s'il y a une chose de Paul ne supporterait pas, c'est de se faire bouler, surtout s'il est amoureux. Il est bien trop orgueilleux. C'est à toi de jouer, ma belle.

- Même pas en rêve, tant qu'il sera avec Rachel, je ne ferai rien du tout. S'il m'aime comme tu le crois, il n'a qu'à se débarrasser d'elle. Après, on verra bien.

- Dis donc, tu ne manques pas d'air. Et toi ? T'es prête à laisser tomber ton Demetri ?

- Oui, sans aucun problème. Juste que je ne peux pas faire ça par téléphone, il doit venir jeudi et je vais lui dire que c'est fini, même s'il s'en doute déjà, il faut que je sois franche avec lui. Il a droit à mon respect et ma tendresse pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Elle me sourit en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Alors dès que tu auras mis les choses au clair avec ton italien, tu verras que Paul sera célibataire dans la foulée. Tu pourras passer à l'attaque et je t'aiderai.

Je rigolai. Avec Leah les choses paraissaient toujours simples, elle oubliait qu'elle parlait de Paul et de moi. Avec nous, rien n'était jamais facile, mais j'avais tellement envie de la croire que ça me mettait du baume au cœur. Et c'est beaucoup plus heureuse que je la quittai quand Sam regagna son domicile. Il fut amical avec moi, ce qui m'étonna un peu, nous n'avions pas eu de très bonnes relations dans le passé, mais peut être que mon amitié avec sa petite-amie le rendait plus accessible.

Les jours suivants, j'évitai la Push. Je fis du déménagement dans la maison et Charlie n'arrêtait pas de râler qu'il ne retrouvait plus rien et qu'il se cognait dans les meubles, mais en fait il était heureux que je bouleverse un peu sa vie. Il souriait plus souvent et rentrait plus tôt pour qu'on regarde des films et des matchs ensemble.

Je passai aussi beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Leah et Angela, mais à chaque fois qu'elles me parlaient de Paul, je me mettais à fredonner une chanson ou je leur raccrochais au nez, ce qui amusait Leah. Elle ne me rappelait pas, mais m'envoyait un SMS qui disait toujours la même chose.

- Aussi mauvais caractère que ton futur mec ! Faudra que je fasse insonoriser ma maison quand vous vivrez ensemble !

Et je grognai en lisant ça, mais cela me plaisait d'envisager que je m'engueulais avec Paul, chez lui. Je rêvais de réconciliations torrides sur l'oreiller ou dans n'importe quelle pièce, aucune importance, pourvu que je sois dans ses bras. Mais je retombais très vite sur terre et je maudissais Leah qui nourrissait mon imagination, comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour fantasmer sur Paul.

Leah s'était empressée de rapporter la seconde partie de la conférence Paul Lahote à Angie, qui du coup, avait aussi ajouté sa petite touche personnelle en m'assurant que Paul avait toujours été différent avec moi, qu'il ne me traitait pas comme les autres filles et que nous avions noué une complicité qui avait surpris tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

- C'est parce qu'il aimait bien Jake et qu'il voulait que je le choisisse ! Répétais-je, inlassablement.

- Tss... Tss... Il aime beaucoup Embry et il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi, ni avec Kim. Je suis sure que vous vous plaisiez déjà, mais vous étiez trop jeunes et trop immatures pour le comprendre. Lui, il était tellement fier d'avoir apprivoisé la tigresse Rachel et toi, tu étais flattée que Jacob et Edward te courent après. Ils te fascinaient mais tu n'étais pas amoureuse.

Pfff... c'était la seule chose que je réussissais à répondre. Je savais qu'elle avait raison sur plusieurs points, mais je n'étais pas prête à croire que Paul soit amoureux de moi. Il n'avait pas cherché à me contacter, à mon grand désespoir, il respectait ma demande et il était hors de question que je rampe devant lui pour le faire changer d'avis.

Un jour où je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que lui, j'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma, toute seule comme une grande et en sortant de la salle, la tête encore dans « Gravity », je percutai une femme. Je lui présentai mes excuses en ramassant son sac et quand je le lui tendis, je la regardai, c'était Sue Clearwater. Elle semblait pétrifiée, je supposai qu'elle ignorait mon retour à Forks ou peut être qu'elle espérait ne jamais me croiser.

- Bonjour Sue. Dis-je gentiment.

- Bella. Répondit-il d'un ton qui aurait glacé l'enfer lui-même.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa froideur.

- Aussi bien que tu peux le voir.

Elle me contourna et voulut abréger notre conversation, mais je l'agrippai par le bras.

- Pourquoi cette attitude ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait qui mérite un tel mépris ?

Elle me foudroya du regard et lança méchamment.

- Oh mais tu le sais très bien, sans toi, Jacob serait encore en vie, Billy serait heureux et moi...

- Oui... toi ? C'est toi qui as abandonné Charlie comme une vieille paire de chaussettes. Tu le fais souffrir, et apparemment tu n'es pas plus heureuse que lui, tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'Edward a tué Jacob, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire, je n'ai pas apporté les armes. Mais même en admettant que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, pourquoi tu fais payer ça à mon père ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, Billy...

- Ne mens pas Sue, Billy ne t'a jamais demandé de le quitter. Billy a tellement perdu ce jour-là, il n'allait pas obliger ses amis à être malheureux, ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Et lui, il accepte l'amitié de Charlie et aussi la mienne. Alors réfléchis bien Sue, tu peux encore changer les choses, mon père n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.

Je vis les larmes dans ses yeux bruns, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui et ça la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle perdit toute son agressivité pour laisser la place à sa détresse, je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa aller à sangloter sans honte. Puis soudain, elle me repoussa et se sauva en courant. Je lui criai.

- Vas voir Billy, il te dira que j'ai raison !

Quand je remontai dans ma voiture, j'étais encore affectée par cette rencontre et par ce que j'avais osé dire. Je ne savais pas si j'avais aidé Charlie, mais je l'espérais sincèrement. Je me rendis chez Newton, je devais acheter de nouvelles chaussures de marche, les miennes avaient rendu l'âme dans les Dolomites, lors de la dernière rando que j'avais faite avec Demetri.

Je me garai sans prêter attention aux voitures stationnées devant la boutique. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je vis Paul en uniforme, en train de questionner madame Newton. Elle ne semblait pas impressionner par la dureté du regard, ni la sécheresse du ton du jeune flic en face d'elle, mais moi, j'étais troublée. Je n'osai pas faire demi-tour, ça aurait pu être mal interpréter de fuir devant la police, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel policier...

Je restai là comme l'idiote que j'étais, il l'avait dit, à le regarder travailler, à l'entendre interroger son témoin et sa voix sonnait à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Je me laissai emporter dans des songes irréels quand la propriétaire de la boutique me remarqua.

- Oh Bella ! Tu es revenue à Forks. Ne bouge pas. Je m'occupe de toi dans cinq minutes.

Le stylo de Paul s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol, il le ramassa vivement, il posa encore une ou deux questions, puis il se retourna, je remarquai les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits fatigués. Il avança vers la sortie en refusant de croiser mon regard, alors quand il passa près de moi, je posai ma main sur son bras.

- Paul. Il faut qu'on parle, je suis désolée.

Il examina ma main un instant, puis il dégagea son bras et sortit sans dire un mot, ni me regarder. J'avais l'impression d'être un déchet, une quantité négligeable. Madame Newton ne me laissa pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et elle me présenta plusieurs paires de chaussures, j'en pris une, au hasard avant de m'enfuir vers ma maison. J'étais pressée d'être au lendemain pour retrouver Demetri à l'aéroport de Seattle.


	9. rupture en tout genre

**Chapitre suivant. Paul n'est pas là, de toute façon il fait la gueule dans son coin alors... **

**Réponse à Dreamylove : Contente et fière que tu aimes ma fic (surtout cette 2ème partie!) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzz**

**Allez hop, place à la lecture**

* * *

_- Paul. Il faut qu'on parle, je suis désolée._

_Il examina ma main un instant, puis il dégagea son bras et sortit sans dire un mot, ni me regarder. J'avais l'impression d'être un déchet, une quantité négligeable. Madame Newton ne me laissa pas le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort et elle me présenta plusieurs paires de chaussures et j'en pris une, au hasard avant de m'enfuir vers ma maison. J'étais pressée d'être au lendemain pour retrouver Demetri à l'aéroport de Seattle._

* * *

J'étais en avance à l'aéroport, très en avance. Alors je m'achetai une revue pour patienter, mais mon esprit ne me laissa pas me concentrer sur les articles sous mes yeux. J'avais décidé de loger à Seattle avec Demetri tant qu'il resterait aux States, je ne voulais pas retourner à Forks, pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin de mon bel italien pour me remettre sur pied. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'effondrer chaque fois que je croisais Paul. Charlie avait été surpris par ma demande tardive, puisque je l'avais prévenu la veille en revenant de chez Newton.

- Papa, j'ai changé d'avis, finalement, j'aimerais profiter de l'appart à Seattle pendant que mon ami est là, je voudrais lui faire visiter la ville et peut être d'autres coins d'Amérique.

Il m'avait dévisagée comme quand je lui avais dit qu'un ami italien venait passer quelques jours avec moi, c'est à dire en écarquillant les yeux, sans faire de commentaires.

- C'est comme tu veux, Bella. L'appart est disponible, tu peux y aller.

J'avais souris et n'avais rien ajouté, je ne voulais pas me justifier, ni lui expliquer que je fuyais encore, que je n'assumais pas ce que je ressentais pour Paul Lahote et que j'envisageais de partir m'installer à Seattle, pour toujours. Forks ne m'apportait rien de bon. J'étais en train de me rendre compte que j'allais encore abandonner mon père quand mon téléphone sonna.

- Salut Leah.

- Hello Bella. Il est arrivé ?

- Non, pas encore, alors j'attends.

- Vous revenez quand ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on viendra à Forks. J'ai l'intention de l'emmener faire un tour du pays. Bredouillai-je en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être d'accord.

- Hors de question ! Enfin tu l'emmènes faire le tour du pays si tu veux, m'en fiche, mais je veux le rencontrer, alors tu te ramènes à Forks avec lui et rapidos !

- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, Leah. Je ne veux pas voir Paul. Admis-je franchement.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas repartir et qu'on ne te reverra jamais ?

Sa voix était devenue cinglante, Leah avait découvert cette faiblesse dans mon caractère.

- J'en sais rien, Leah. Laisse-moi cette semaine pour voir comment je me sens.

Bizarrement, elle n'insista pas et même, changea de sujet.

- C'est demain les résultats de tes exams ?

- Oui, demain matin, j'irai à la fac et tu seras la première à savoir si j'ai réussi.

- Ok, alors bonnes retrouvailles avec ton romain ! Et à demain.

Je fixai le téléphone perplexe, je me demandai ce que mon amie mijotait dans son crane fertile. Je regardai le tableau d'affichage et j'avais encore une heure d'attente. J'en profitai pour passer un coup de fil à ma mère. Depuis mon départ de Forks, nos liens s'étaient dégradés, elle n'avait pas compris ma décision de voyager, ni que je refuse d'aller vivre chez elle. Charlie avait dû se fâcher pour qu'elle accepte que j'utilise l'argent prévu pour mes études, pour partir autour du monde. Bien sur j'étais allée à la voir plusieurs fois, mais en face de moi, elle était mal à l'aise et elle se comportait comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Ma fille ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, maman. Et toi ? Et Phil ?

- Nous allons bien. Alors quand viens-tu nous voir ?

- Je ne sais pas maman, bientôt je pense, mais je ne peux pas te donner de date exacte.

- Bella, ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'on ne t'a pas vue.

- Je sais, mais j'avais mes oraux à préparer et là, j'attends les résultats.

- Oh, j'avais oublié. Je suis tellement prise par les travaux dans la maison que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, enfin il me semble. On saura demain.

- Bon alors tu m'appelles dès que tu sais et tu viens nous voir bientôt. Je te laisse Bella. Les ouvriers ont besoin de moi.

- Bisous maman, à demain.

Les coups de fil à ma mère me laissaient toujours insatisfaite, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps à me consacrer et je ne m'y habituais pas. Je regardai la foule qui s'agitait autour de moi, soudain je vis un grand brun, musclé et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de marteler comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Puis l'homme se retourna, je fus déçue et soulagée à la fois, ce n'était qu'un bel inconnu qui venait chercher sa femme. Je replongeai dans mon magazine jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'avion.

Je cherchai Demetri parmi les voyageurs et quand je le vis, je courus vers lui, il lâcha ses sacs pour me réceptionner. Des gens souriaient autour de nous en voyant notre joie de nous retrouver. Je déposai deux baisers sonores sur ses joues et je l'entraînai vers la voiture de Charlie, nous rigolions comme des gamins.

Nous allâmes directement à l'appartement pour qu'il y dépose ses valises, puis il voulut sortir et voir la vie américaine. A mon tour, je jouai les guides touristiques dans cette ville que je connaissais très peu finalement. C'était agréable de le voir s'émerveiller comme un gosse. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le décalage horaire et quand je lui en fis la remarque, il me dit qu'il n'avait fait que dormir pendant les 15 heures de vol. Le soir tout de même, il s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé pendant que je me douchais, je lui donnai une couverture et me couchai, heureuse de le savoir là.

Le lendemain matin, nous allâmes à la fac, plus on s'approchait et plus je devenais anxieuse. Mon pas devenait moins rapide, moins sur et il rit en me proposant de regarder à ma place, ce que j'acceptai avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je l'attendis au bout du couloir où se dressait le tableau des résultats et quand je le vis lever ses deux pouces en l'air, je fonçai et le poussai pour vérifier que mon nom était bien dans la case des admissions ! Je dansai en sortant de la fac, j'en avais fini avec les cours, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver deux lycées pour effectuer mes stages et je pourrai enseigner n'importe où aux États-Unis.

J'appelai mon père et j'entendis à sa voix qu'il était ému. Il grogna quand je le lui fis remarquer mais il ajouta qu'il avait bien le droit d'être fier de sa fille! J'envoyai un SMS commun à ma mère et mes amies et si la majorité me félicita de la même manière, Leah m'appela.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Je le savais ! Tu es la meilleure !

- Heu... n'exagère pas tout de même, mais je suis heureuse et quand même un peu fière de moi.

- Alors tu reviens quand, pour qu'on fête ça ? Dit-elle, comme si notre discussion de la veille n'avait pas existé.

- Leah, je te l'ai dit, je ne pense pas revenir tout de suite. Demetri est arrivé.

Il regardait les vitrines mais je savais qu'il entendait mes paroles.

- Passe le moi. Ordonna soudain Leah.

- Quoi ? Mais non... je ne...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il ne parle pas notre langue ? Ou tu as peur de quelque chose ? Railla-t-elle.

- Il parle plus de langues étrangères que tu n'en parleras jamais, mais je ne veux pas te le passer.

Je croisai le regard curieux de Dem et je le vis se tendre.

- Bella, passe le moi. Je veux juste lui souhaiter bienvenue dans l'état de Washington.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu magouilles, Leah, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Grondai-je.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, allez, laisse moi parler avec un italien, ce sera une première pour moi.

Je branchai le haut-parleur et tendis l'appareil à Demetri, en murmurant « Leah, une de mes amies », il le prit en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Demetri ! Je suis ravie de t'entendre. Je vais aller droit au but, la grincheuse à côté de toi ne va pas nous laisser discuter longtemps. Tu restes combien de temps aux States ?

- Une quinzaine de jours. Pourquoi ?

- Elle t'a donné le programme de ton séjour.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bien, alors, vendredi prochain, tu es invité à une petite fête que nous organisons pour Bella, pour sa réussite aux examens. Et nous comptons sur toi. Au fait, je suis Leah, une amie quileute de la fille qui doit être furieuse maintenant, parce que je suppose qu'elle a entendu ce que je disais.

Demetri ne put retenir un petit rire en me regardant.

- Je confirme, elle est prête à exploser.

- Pas grave. T'as une semaine pour la calmer et nous l'amener de gré ou de force à la Push. Si elle refuse de te dire où ça se trouve, tu vas au poste de police et tu demandes le chef Swan, je vais le briefer.

- Ok Leah, tu peux compter sur nous. Elle sera là et moi aussi. Je suis pressé de tous vous rencontrer.

- Merci Demetri. T'es cool. A vendredi prochain. 20h chez moi. Tu peux me repasser la râleuse, s'il te plaît.

- Bye Leah. A vendredi.

Je lui arrachai le téléphone des mains en lui murmurant qu'il était un traître, il ne parut pas s'en formaliser, puisqu'il haussa les épaules en ricanant.

- T'es fière de toi ? Criai-je dans l'appareil en coupant le haut-parleur.

- Et comment ! Se marra celle qui se disait mon amie.

- Espèce de...

- Chut, pas d'insultes, ce n'est pas beau ! Donc maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à faire ce que tu as dit, je ne veux pas d'un combat de coqs chez moi. A toi de jouer, je t'aime, petite Bella !

- Oh toi, je te déteste !

Mais je parlai dans le vide, elle avait déjà coupé, sûrement en ricanant. J'étais furieuse de m'être fait avoir par Leah, mais aussi par Demetri qui avait accepté l'invitation sans me consulter. Je le toisai, les poings sur les hanches et il éclata de rire.

- Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es en colère. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça et j'aime beaucoup.

- Pourquoi tu as dit oui ? Je ne voulais pas de fête à la Push.

- Parce que ce sont tes amis et qu'ils sont heureux pour toi. Tu as souhaité renouer avec eux, alors laisse-les te féliciter, ça leur fait plaisir.

Je réalisai tout de suite qu'il avait raison, que je ne pouvais pas encore me défiler et les frustrer. Je savais que Leah ferait tout pour me retenir à Forks, principalement parce qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à une relation entre Paul et moi, mais aussi pour elle, Angela, Billy, Charlie. Ils m'aimaient et je devais leur permettre de me le prouver.

- Dem. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. Marmonnai-je.

Il me sourit et prit mon visage entre ses mains, il posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez sans lâcher mon regard.

- Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, mais attends que nous soyons revenus dans ton appart, ok ?

Et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'appuyai contre lui, en enlaçant sa taille. Toutes les personnes qui nous croisèrent, n'auraient jamais deviné que nous marchions vers notre séparation. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et je me calai sur le canapé en face de lui.

- Comment te dire tout cela ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Je me répète, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi et ce qui a changé.

Je regardai ses traits fins, ses cheveux blonds, il n'avait rien d'un italien type, sauf sa manière désinvolte de se retourner sur les jolies femmes. Il me sourit comme pour m'encourager, alors je pris une profonde respiration et me lançai.

- Demetri, on a toujours su que ça finirait comme ça, qu'un jour, je te quitterai. Et ce jour est arrivé. Je veux que tu m'oublies et que tu cherches une femme digne de ton amour.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Tu l'as dit. Alors maintenant dis moi pourquoi.

- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et que je vais rester dans mon pays. Tu ne dois plus m'attendre, je ne reviendrai pas.

- Mais j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de moi, dis moi ce qui a changé pour que tu décides, aujourd'hui, de me quitter.

Il souriait toujours, je supposai qu'il avait réfléchi après nos discussions téléphoniques et que même s'il souffrait, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser son chagrin.

- J'ai retrouvé mes amis... je trouve cela ignoble de dire un truc comme ça... on dirait que tu n'as été qu'un bouche-trou, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu représentes tellement pour moi, beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami.

- Mais moins qu'un amoureux... ne t'en fais pas, je ne me sens pas comme un... intérimaire. J'ai passé des moments merveilleux avec toi, tu m'as donné beaucoup de bonheur et je suis fier d'avoir été ton premier amant, ça, personne ne me l'enlèvera.

Je rougis violemment, je n'avais pas envie de parler de sexe avec lui, pas au moment où je lui disais que je ne voulais plus de lui dans mon lit. Il rigola en secouant la tête et continua.

- Donc tu as retrouvé tes amis et tu veux rester à Forks, c'est ça ?

Comme je hochai la tête sans répondre, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Et tu ne me demandes pas de venir vivre avec toi ? Pourquoi ? Tes amis ne vont pas m'accepter ? Pourtant Leah paraissait contente à l'idée de me rencontrer.

Je rougis encore en baissant la tête, il me releva le menton et me força à le regarder. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous fixer. Il dit simplement.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Je hoquetai sans pouvoir aligner deux mots.

- C'est la seule raison que j'accepterai pour que tu me quittes comme ça. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu tombes amoureuse et voilà, mon cauchemar prend vie. Et contre ça, je ne suis pas de taille. J'espère simplement qu'il te rendra heureuse.

Il se leva et arpenta le salon tandis que j'essayai de reprendre contenance. Je le vis attraper son blouson, je bondis du canapé pour le retenir mais il m'arrêta.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir et tu me raconteras tout sur celui qui à la chance de faire chavirer ton cœur.

Je me retrouvai seule dans ce grand appart et je restai sur le canapé à attendre son retour, les heures passèrent sans que je bouge. Je somnolai, réfléchis, et quand il rentra vers 17h, j'étais toujours dans la même position.

- Tu es encore dans ce canap ? Faudrait peut être réagir, cara mia, c'est moi qui devrais déprimer, pas toi. Allez viens me faire un câlin et tu me racontes tout, comme cette nuit, à Stresa (1), quand tu m'as parlé de Jacob et Edward.

Et je me blottis contre lui et je lui parlai de Paul, pendant presque une heure. Il me posa peu de questions, il ne me jugea pas, ni ne me conseilla. Il me caressait les bras ou jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux et je me sentais apaisée. J'avais vidé mon sac, comme on dit, auprès de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Paul et c'était comme une thérapie. Quand je me tus enfin, il énonça de sa voix douce.

- Je suis pressé de le rencontrer, peut être que je pourrai te dire ce que j'en pense après.

Nous nous fîmes livrés des pizzas et nous les mangeâmes sur le canapé en nous taquinant. J'allumai la télé et peu après je m'endormis, la tête sur ses cuisses. Je me réveillai dans mon lit, dans ses bras. Il m'observait et je lui souris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Râlai-je pour la forme.

- Je profite des derniers instants de tendresse que tu m'offres, Bella mia. Je ne tenterai rien, je veux juste pouvoir te serrer contre moi.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue et nous allâmes déjeuner. Nous passâmes la journée à courir les boutiques, il voulait ramener des tas de souvenir de son séjour en Amérique. Dans l'après-midi, j'appelai Kate pour lui demander si elle travaillait ce soir-là, je savais que Demetri adorait danser et je comptais lui présenter quelques uns de mes amis. Elle fut enchantée de ma proposition et mon italien aussi.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le club, il était noir de monde et nous eûmes du mal à rejoindre la barmaid-serveuse-videuse. Elle courait partout, mais elle nous indiqua un box où je reconnus Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett et James. Demetri parut très vite à l'aise mais ses pieds trépignaient de ne pas être sur la piste, alors je l'attrapai par le bras et nous partîmes nous déhancher, suivis par Rosalie et Tanya. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le vis draguer une jolie brune toute menue, comme j'ouvrais de grands yeux étonnés, il me dit à l'oreille.

- Je te rappelle que depuis hier, je suis célibataire, alors je vérifie si je plais encore, c'est bon pour mon ego ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne ramènerai personne à l'appart... C'est toi qui dormiras dans mes bras. Ajouta-t-il en repartant vers la jeune femme à qui il semblait plaire.

Je le laissai s'amuser et je retournai vers le box. Emmett et James me regardèrent surpris.

- Ben alors ! Tu laisses ton homme tout seul ?

- On n'est pas ensemble, enfin on n'est plus ensemble. Alors il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Alors tu es sur le marché ? Rigola Emmett avec son tact habituel.

- Vu comme ça, on peut dire que oui, mais j'ai bien envie de rester seule pendant un petit moment.

Puis je demandai des nouvelles de ceux que je n'avais pas revus depuis mon retour. Ils avouèrent ignorer ce qu'étaient devenus Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient partis ensemble, sans prévenir, juste après le lycée et n'avaient jamais donné de nouvelles. Garrett s'était engagé dans l'armée et il était revenu deux fois pour les voir entre deux missions. Quand je leur parlai de Victoria, ils dirent qu'ils avaient perdu sa trace, mais je savais qu'elle était à Forks puisque Charlie l'avait rencontrée. Je ne connaissais pas plusieurs jolies rousses, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet et je n'insistai pas. Ils se mirent à parler boulot alors je me levai pour rejoindre Kate au bar, je m'installai sur un tabouret pour la regarder travailler.

Au bout d'un moment je pivotai sur mon siège pour admirer les danseurs et nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle me reconnut aussitôt et elle perça la foule qui nous séparait. Je criai à Kate.

- Risque de bagarre !

Kate stoppa son geste et elle chercha qui pouvait chercher à se battre quand elle vit Rachel juste devant moi.

- Swan ! Cracha cette dernière.

- Black !

Je répondis sur le même ton, mais en disant Black, mon cœur se serra. Il n'aimait pas que je mette autant de mépris dans le nom de Jacob

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas morte au bout du monde ?

- Peut être que non, peut être que oui et que tu parles à mon fantôme. Ironisai-je.

- Tu es déjà allée à Forks ?

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Tu as qu'à y aller pour le savoir...

Elle me toisait et la haine déformait ses traits. La jolie quileute que j'admirai pour son caractère fort, s'était transformé en harpie et on le lisait sur son visage. Je surveillais ses doigts qui se contractaient, elle était furax et un mot pouvait la pousser à cogner. Et je le souhaitais, moi qui avais toujours rejeté la violence, qui avait tenté de faire comprendre aux autres qu'on pouvait vivre ensemble sans se battre, je mourais d'envie d'envoyer mon poing dans la tronche de ma rivale. Je la provoquai.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Black ?

- Je suis sure que tu es allée à Forks et que tu as encore foutu le bordel dans ma vie. Je te préviens, il est à moi et tu ne t'approches pas de mon mec ! Cria-t-elle soudain.

- Lequel ? Celui qui t'attend à Forks ? Ou celui qui te saute dans les toilettes de ce club ?

J'avais atteint mon but, sa main partit droit vers mon nez, mais je l'avais prévu et je me décalai vivement, le coup atterrit sur mon oreille, c'était douloureux, mais sûrement moins qu'un nez éclaté. Et chose que je n'avais jamais faite de toute ma vie, je lui balançai mon poing dans la figure, en y mettant toute la force que la jalousie et la colère me donnaient. Elle hurla en plaquant ses mains sur son nez en sang. Puis elle me sauta dessus et entoura ses doigts autour de mon cou. Je me débattis et lui envoyai des coups de pieds. Mais elle aussi puisait sa force dans la haine qu'elle me portait et je commençai à suffoquer quand enfin quelqu'un lui fit lâcher prise.

Je me retrouvai dans les bras de Demetri, il écarquillait les yeux, sûrement aussi étonné que moi de découvrir une Bella violente. Autour de nous, les gens s'étaient arrêtés de danser et ils assistaient au spectacle que nous leur offrions. Un videur retenait Rachel qui se démenait pour qu'il la lâche, elle n'était plus en état de penser et elle rêvait de vengeance. Elle hurlait qu'elle voulait me démolir, me tuer, me fracasser et plus elle parlait, plus je riais.

- Bella, calme-toi, tu frises l'hystérie. Disait Demetri dans mon oreille.

- Arrête de la provoquer, il faut vous calmer toutes les deux. Disait Kate derrière moi.

Mais je m'en fichais de leurs conseils, je voulais qu'elle revienne me chercher, moi aussi je crevais d'envie de lui refaire le portrait pour lui faire payer son infidélité et par avance, la souffrance de Paul, et surtout parce que je crevais de jalousie. Je continuai à me moquer d'elle en la pointant du doigt et en ricanant méchamment. Puis soudain, je reçus une gifle, pas trop douloureuse, juste assez forte pour me calmer instantanément.

- Maintenant tu es calmée ? Ou tu en veux une autre ? Questionna Kate qui était plantée devant moi, la main encore en l'air.

Je hochai la tête et regardai James s'approcher de Rachel, il lui parla en souriant gentiment. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était allé vers elle et non vers moi. Elle se tut et se laissa entraîner par le videur, mais avant elle me cria.

- Ce n'est pas fini, Swan. Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai ! Tu entends, je te tuerai comme tu as tué mon frère !

- T'as raison, crie le encore plus fort, comme ça si je meurs dans les jours à venir, les flics n'auront pas besoin de chercher bien loin, y'a plein de témoins autour de nous ! Donc moi c'est Bella Swan et elle Rachel Black. Retenez nos noms.

- Ça suffit Bella. Tu vas trop loin ! Gronda Demetri

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le voyais en colère contre moi. C'était le soir où je découvrais un nouveau Demetri. Peut être parce que je l'avais largué la veille ou tout simplement parce que je dépassais les bornes. Kate me tendit un verre et je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je le descendis cul-sec. Le liquide laissa une trace brûlante tout le long de mon œsophage, mais il me fit un bien fou et je me calmai. Je m'appuyai sur le torse de Dem et il passa les bras autour de moi.

- Désolé pour ce... spectacle. C'était Rachel, la copine de Paul. Lui murmurai-je.

- J'avais compris. Je croyais que tu détestais la violence, mais en fait tu es une vraie teigne. Dit-il mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

Je haussai les épaules. Kate me prévint qu'un médecin m'attendait à l'entrée, ainsi que la police. Pendant que le docteur désinfectait mon oreille entaillée par une bague et mes doigts qui avaient rencontrés des dents, je regardai les hommes en uniforme et je les trouvais beaucoup moins sexy que Paul. Et soudain, je réalisai que je venais de me battre avec la femme qu'il aimait et ça je n'étais pas certaine qu'il accepte de me le pardonner. Surtout moi, la donneuse de leçons, la fervente militante anti bagarre.

Les flics prirent ma déposition, mais je refusai de porter plainte malgré l'insistance de Demetri et Kate. Les policiers me dirent que je n'aurai pas de problèmes avec la loi car selon les témoins j'étais la victime, Rachel avait porté le premier coup, je n'avais fait que me défendre. Je retins un ricanement en croisant le regard réprobateur de Dem. Il posa mon blouson sur mes épaules et nous rentrâmes et dès que nous fumes couchés, je me blottis dans ses bras réconfortants. Je me dis que ce mec allait vraiment me manquer, sa tendresse m'était nécessaire pour être détendue. Comment allais-je m'en sortir sans lui ?

- Tu trouveras le bonheur bientôt j'en suis certain. Tu es forte et tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Me répondit-il.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais posé la question à haute voix.

- J'ai fait trop d'erreurs de jugement pour mériter d'être heureuse.

- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? Je savais déjà que tu te complaisais dans la culpabilité, mais pas à ce point. Si Paul est l'homme que tu aimes et que tu veux, alors donne toi les moyens de l'avoir et cesse de jouer les misérables indignes d'être aimées. Sur ce, dors !

Et il me serra contre lui, j'entendis très vite sa respiration devenir régulière, tandis que mon esprit volait à Forks et que je me demandai ce que pouvait faire Paul à cet instant.

* * *

**(1) Petite ville au bord du lac Majeur dans le nord de l'Italie. Très jolie région à visiter si vous allez en Italie. Bon ok, je fais de la pub pour le coin dont sont originaires mes ancêtres, mais je vous assure que c'est très beau ! Un lac au climat méditerranéen en plein milieu des montagnes!**

**Bon j'arrête et j'attends vos impressions. Bizzzz**


	10. raté mais on avance

**Merci pour vos encouragements en tout genre !**

**Pour répondre à Dreamylove : Heu... tu sais, t'as le droit de lire quand tu veux, ou quand tu peux... :D Et je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à attendre le retour de Paul... et à ne pas trop aimer Rachel... Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire... ;)**

**Je précise une petite chose pour rassurer les inquiètes^^. J'ai pas prévu de tuer qui que ce soit dans cette fic, je sais où je vais et comment ça va finir, mais y'aura pas de mort, promis. Je ne suis pas une "writer serial killer" tout de même. Clarisse, tu peux ranger ton fusil !^^**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? Je savais déjà que tu te complaisais dans la culpabilité, mais pas à ce point. Si Paul est l'homme que tu aimes et que tu veux, alors donne toi les moyens de l'avoir et cesse de jouer les misérables indignes d'être aimées. Sur ce, dors ! Ordonna Demetri._

_Et il me serra contre lui, j'entendis très vite sa respiration devenir régulière, tandis que mon esprit volait à Forks et que je me demandai ce que pouvait faire Paul à cet instant._

* * *

Les jours suivants, nous partîmes en randonnée dans la région d'Olympie et nous rigolâmes beaucoup, nous nous chamaillâmes aussi. Comme avant, comme en Italie quand nous étions un couple. Pour moi, peu de choses avait changé, mais pour Demetri, c'était comme des adieux, il profitait au maximum de ces moments avec moi, parce que quoiqu'il se passe dans ma vie, il savait que je ne lui demanderai jamais de redevenir mon confident, mon pilier.

Le vendredi nous prîmes la direction de Forks et tout le bien-être que j'avais ressenti pendant le trek s'envola. Je conduisais sans entrain et Demetri se moqua de moi.

- Si tu continues de ralentir, je vais finir par descendre pousser la voiture.

- Bah, on n'est pas pressés. Grondai-je.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai promis à Leah que tu serais chez elle à 20h, et tu seras là ! Ne me fais pas mentir. Me sermonna-t-il.

Comme je n'accélérai pas, il soupira et proposa.

- Tu préfères que je prenne le volant.

Je me garai et le laissai conduire. Je préférai me perdre dans mes pensées que me concentrer sur la route. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant chez Charlie, la maison était vide. Dès que j'entrai dans la cuisine, je m'émerveillai devant le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges qui trônait au centre de la table. Une petite carte accrochée à une tige disait simplement « Félicitations ». J'inhalai le parfum délicat de mes fleurs préférés et souris en pensant que mon père devenait sentimental.

Nous nous préparâmes rapidement et je conduisis jusqu'à la Push. Quand nous arrivâmes chez Leah, des nombreuses voitures étaient déjà stationnées devant sa maison. Je jetai un œil vers la demeure de Paul et notai que sa cuisine était éclairée. Peut être que je ne le verrai pas ce soir, et comme toujours mon cœur se coupa en deux, une partie était ravie, l'autre désespérée.

Demetri me poussa vers la porte d'entrée, alors pour lui voler un peu de son courage, je m'accrochai à son bras, il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Leah devait nous guetter et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de frapper, elle ouvrit en grand et nous fit une sorte de révérence en criant.

- La reine de la soirée est enfin là !

J'entendis mes amis applaudir mais cela ne n'atteignit pas, je ne voyais que le regard noir de Paul bloqué sur mes mains enroulées autour du bras de Demetri. Mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il devrait être dans sa cuisine ! Leah cria quelque chose et je sursautai, l'air sûrement paumé. Demetri rigola et je me laissai aller contre lui, il passa son bras sur mon épaule. Paul que je conservai dans mon champ de vision, se retourna, serait-il jaloux ?

Je me décidai à remercier mes amis. Je leur présentai Demetri et nous fîmes le tour de la pièce pour qu'il rencontre enfin tous les quileutes. Charlie était là et il prit son air le plus méchant en toisant mon ami. Je lui mis une tape sur le bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Papa, j'ai fait le tour du monde pendant 3 ans, sans avoir de chaperon. Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer les pères tyranniques ? J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, le soir du bal de printemps quand tu as essayé de faire peur à Tyler.

- Tu sais qu'il était beaucoup plus effrayant à l'époque, mais j'étais plus jeune et plus influençable.

Je sautai au cou de Tyler que je n'avais pas remarqué, obnubilée par les yeux de Paul. Il me serra contre lui, puis me repoussa au bout de ses bras.

- C'est vrai que tu as perdu du poids. Faudrait penser à te remplumer, sinon je ne t'emmène plus danser !

Je ne répliquai pas et le pressai encore contre moi, j'étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir, mon adorable cavalier. Il grogna tout à coup.

- Be.. lla... tu... m'étou...ffes...

- Petite nature ! Répondis-je en le relâchant.

Demetri parlait avec Charlie qui avait calmé le jeu du père despotique. Je m'immisçai dans leur conversation et remerciai mon père pour le superbe bouquet.

- Merci ma fille, mais ce n'est pas moi. Un livreur l'a apporté juste avant que je parte. J'ai préféré le laisser à la maison plutôt que de l'abîmer en le transportant dans la voiture.

- Je n'ai pas vu la carte de l'expéditeur. Dis-je fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y avait que celle que j'ai laissée, sans nom.

- T'as une idée de l'envoyeur ?

- Désolé Bella, tu veux que je mette tous mes agents sur le coup ? Rigola-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis me penchai vers Billy. Son regard doux me mettait toujours à l'aise, il me félicita plusieurs fois et murmura.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus, les jolies fleurs. Je regrette d'être trop vieux pour t'envoyer des roses rouges. Me taquina-t-il.

- Comment tu sais que ce sont des roses rouges ?

Il me fixait d'un air un peu moqueur, mais répondit aussitôt.

- Charlie nous l'a dit. Il était aussi excité qu'une puce.

Je le scrutai pour savoir ce que son regard narquois cachait, mais il me fit le fameux sourire solaire des Black et je soupirai. Mais le dit sourire s'effaça un peu quand Demetri s'approcha de nous, Billy me parut un peu plus sec que d'habitude et cela me surprit. Je décidai de creuser cette impression plus tard et j'entraînai Demetri plus loin.

Leah l'embrassa sur les deux joues en le remerciant de sa bonne influence, Angela lui indiqua qu'elle voulait discuter avec lui en tête-à-tête, ce qui fit grogner Embry et ricaner le reste de la salle. Kim et Emily l'accueillirent aussi très gentiment. Mais par contre les mecs qui s'étaient regroupés près des boissons, le regardaient comme un intrus. Je m'approchai d'eux, traînant toujours Dem derrière moi.

- Je te présente Sam, Jared, Quill et Paul. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par leurs regards menaçants, ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants.

- T'en es sure, Bella ? Rétorqua Jared sans sourire.

- Bon, vous allez faire la gueule toute la soirée. Je ne devais pas venir avec un ami ? En plus, c'est Leah qui l'a invitée, pas moi.

- Tiens donc. Et toi, tu serais venue sans ton petit-ami ? Insista Jared toujours aussi sérieux.

- Moi, je ne voulais même pas venir et Demetri n'...

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans un brouhaha infernal, Seth venait d'entrer et apparemment Leah n'était pas enchantée de cette arrivée soudaine.

- Cette soirée est en l'honneur de Bella alors si tu es venu pour elle, tu es le bienvenu, sinon tu te fais oublier et je te vois demain !

- Ça va ! Je vais être sage, promis ! Ironisa le jeune Clearwater.

Leah entraîna son frère dans la cuisine et nous l'entendîmes le sermonner. Demetri détourna notre attention en tendant la main à mes amis. Ils acceptèrent tous, de la serrer, même Paul, mais je remarquai la petite grimace de Dem, le quileute lui avait broyé les doigts. Je ne dis rien, je les laissai régler ça. Finalement mes amis m'embrassèrent, tous, sauf le dernier.

- Bonsoir Paul.

Je me mis sur la pointe de pieds pour embrasser sa joue, il ne fit aucun effort pour m'aider et il ne me répondit pas. Quand il vit que je restai plantée devant lui, il s'éloigna vers Charlie et Billy. Je serrai les dents, mais ne me laissai pas envahir par la colère.

- Je peux vous laisser Demetri ? Vous me le rendrez en bon état ? Demandai-je aux quileutes.

- T'en fais pas, Bella. Comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas des vrais méchants, enfin pas ce soir ! Me rassura Sam.

- Mais oui, on ne va pas l'abîmer, ton bel étalon, heu... italien. Et si tu n'as pas de gros câlin cette nuit, ce ne sera pas de notre faute !

- Quill ! Grondai-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Fit-il en me faisant un immense sourire, fier de lui.

- Vas-y Bella, je les surveille. Me dit Embry qui avait lâché Angela.

Je haussai les épaules, remerciai Embry et me dirigeai vers mes copines.

- Ben dis donc, il est plutôt beau gosse. Commenta Leah tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son frère qui discutait avec Billy.

- C'est vrai, mais je préfère toujours les bruns à peau mate. Affirma Angela.

- Toi, tu ne vois rien d'autre qu'Embry, Embry et encore Embry ! T'es incurable ma fille. La taquina Leah.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que Sam, toi ? S'insurgea la fille du pasteur.

- J'aime Sam, mais j'ai des yeux et je m'en sers ! Répliqua la quileute.

Kim et Emily dirent aussi qu'elle les trouvait mignons, Demetri et son accent craquant. Elles se mirent à discuter de langues étrangères avec Angie, et Leah m'embarqua dans sa cuisine.

- Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés coller l'un à l'autre ? Vous êtes encore ensemble ?

Je m'esclaffai, elle allait toujours droit au but.

- Non, c'est fini, mais j'avais besoin de son soutien pour entrer, tu connais mon amour des fêtes en mon honneur…

- Tu lui as parlé de Paul ?

- Il sait tout, je n'ai jamais menti à Demetri, entre nous, ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Il l'a bien pris alors ?

- Mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, mais je sais qu'il souffre et ça me fait du mal aussi.

- Bella, on ne reste pas avec un mec par pitié, ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Tu as raison, Leah, mais c'est difficile quand même.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et murmura.

- Dès qu'il sera parti, on va le crier sur les toits et tu verras... y'en a un qui va bouger.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, pas plus convaincue que ça. Nous allions rejoindre les autres quand Paul se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Merci Leah pour l'invitation. Je dois y aller là. Je me lève tôt demain.

Il embrassa mon amie et m'ignora encore une fois. Je suivis du regard ses larges épaules, son dos musclé, ses fesses moulées dans le jean, ses cuisses puissantes.

- Et maintenant que tu l'as déshabillé, tu fais quoi ? Se moqua Leah.

Je rougis sans répondre. Demetri entra à cet instant et m'indiqua du menton la porte d'entrée.

- Tu crois ? Lui dis-je.

- Fais-moi confiance. Il n'attend que ça. A toi de jouer. Assura-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Comme j'hésitai, il me poussa.

- File et rattrape-le ! Et surtout reste calme!

Je ricanai et me précipitai dehors. La silhouette de Paul avançait lentement, il était à mi-chemin entre les deux maisons.

- Paul ! Appelai-je.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé et de m'être énervée contre toi. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il resta planté comme une statue, et quelle statue ! Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? S'il ne voulait pas m'entendre, il n'avait qu'à faire les derniers pas qui le séparaient de sa maison où la cuisine était toujours allumée. Qu'attendait-il de moi ?

- Ok, tu ne veux plus me parler et moi, je ne ramperai jamais devant toi, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On jette l'éponge et notre amitié avec, ou on essaie encore une fois ?

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part, la moutarde commençait à me monter au nez, j'essayai de suivre les conseils de Demetri et de rester calme, mais sans grand résultat.

- Bien, je ne courrai plus jamais derrière toi. Je ne t'adresserai plus la parole. Va au diable, Paul.

Il ne broncha pas alors je fis demi-tour, les yeux déjà humides, j'avançai tristement vers la balancelle qui commençait à bien me connaître quand une main agrippa mon bras et me retourna.

- Tu comptes aller où, Swan ? Dit-il en me faisant son sourire moqueur.

- Là où tu n'es pas, Lahote ! Grognai-je en me dégageant.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu me demandais de te parler, y'a juste quelques secondes. T'as déjà oublié ? Trouble de la mémoire précoce, c'est inquiétant. Faudra consulter rapidement ma chère.

- Ça doit être une réaction à ta présence avec les autres, ça ne m'arrive jamais !

- Je suis fier de provoquer une réaction quelconque en toi.

S'il connaissait toutes les réactions de mon corps en sa présence, il serait sûrement moins fier de lui. Je choisis de changer de sujet.

- Alors que fait-on ? Parce que j'en peux plus de passer mon temps à me prendre la tête avec toi. Dis-je en le fixant.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. On a des caractères de merde tous les deux, on ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain, donc on va essayer de s'apprivoiser. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en pense qu'avant mon départ, on rigolait bien tous les deux, mais depuis mon retour, c'est plutôt explosif et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aimerais retrouver notre amitié d'avant.

Il me fixait intensément et je me demandai ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je l'admirai, la lune qui brillait pour une fois dans le ciel de Forks dessinait des ombres sur son visage. J'adorai ce que ça ajoutait à ses traits parfaits. Il était tellement beau ! Je sentais une douce chaleur embraser mon corps, je laissai cette sensation s'intensifier lentement, elle agissait comme un alcool et je me sentais euphorique. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre et quand ses lèvres effleurèrent ma bouche, je fermai les yeux.

- Bella ! Bella ! On t'attend pour manger le gâteau. Cria Charlie.

Je bondis en arrière et manquai tomber sur les fesses, mais Paul me rattrapa avant que je bascule et je me retrouvai contre son torse.

- On ne doit pas, on ne peut pas ! Marmonnai-je en le repoussant doucement.

- Comme tu veux… dans ce cas, il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir... rien que tous les deux. Ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux que je rêvais d'ébouriffer.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. On finirait par faire une bêtise et on ne va tout gâcher pour une attirance qui ne peut être que sexuelle, n'est ce pas ?

J'espérais qu'il me dise que je me trompais, que ce ne serait pas que du sexe, mais le début d'une aventure merveilleuse, d'un amour passionnel et torride. Il baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Promis, je garderai mes distances à partir d'aujourd'hui. Restons amis, d'accord ?

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux et se sauva en courant vers sa maison. J'inspirai profondément et rejoignis mes amis. Un énorme gâteau m'attendait et ils entonnèrent une chanson dont ils avaient modifié les paroles originales. Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux et je les laissai couler, mon désarroi passerait pour de l'émotion. Demetri, qui avait compris que ce n'était pas uniquement les attentions de mes amis qui me faisaient pleurnicher encore, m'attrapa par la taille et m'offrit son épaule. Bon dieu, pourquoi n'avais je pas réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi est ce que je me contentais de l'aimer comme un frère ?

La soirée continua agréablement même si je dus faire un discours improvisé, J'ai aussi dansé avec tout le monde, ou presque. Seth m'évita contentieusement mais les regards qu'il me lançait étaient tout de même moins agressifs. L'absence de Paul me faisait souffrir et j'étais pressée d'être enfin tranquille pour pouvoir analyser ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin entre les deux maisons. Vers 2h du matin, je commençai à bailler sans retenue et Demetri décida de partir. Je le vis discuter avec Quil mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Leah.

- Demain, tu m'appelles et tu me racontes tout. Me dit cette dernière.

Je grondai qu'elle était vraiment trop curieuse et elle opina de la tête en rigolant. Excédée, je me levai pour rejoindre Dem.

- On fait comme ça. A demain Quil. Et encore merci. Disait mon italien en serrant la main du quileute.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demain ? Demandai-je.

- Je te raconterai. Répliqua Dem en sursautant.

Ce mystère avait réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur et dès que je fus assise dans la voiture, je le questionnai.

- Demain, Quil va à Seattle et je lui ai demandé de m'emmener. Dit-il doucement.

- Tu veux qu'on retourne à Seattle ? Pas de problème, on part demain matin.

- Non Bella, j'y vais tout seul, je rentre à Rome.

- Quoi ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais tu devais rester jusqu'à jeudi. Pourquoi Dem ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant et il rétorqua en continuant à fixer la route.

- Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu as des amis supers et il faut que je rentre chez moi.

- Mais Dem...

- Bella, je t'aime sincèrement et je ne peux que souhaiter ton bonheur, mais maintenant il faut que je pense à moi. Rester près de toi me fait souffrir, même si je ne le montre pas. Je dois rentrer en Italie et essayer de t'oublier, tu comprends ?

Je serrai les dents, ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer, j'en étais consciente. Il fallait que j'accepte de le laisser partir, je ne devais pas être égoïste, pas avec lui. Je hochai la tête en déglutissant pour effacer la boule dans ma gorge. Quand il se gara, j'avais retrouvé un minimum de sang-froid.

- Tu pars à quelle heure ? Murmurai-je.

- Quil doit passer à midi, il y a un vol à 17h et un autre plus tard dans la soirée au cas où celui-là serait complet.

On franchit le seuil en silence. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux fleurs dans la cuisine et je me demandai si c'était de la part de Paul, ça me plairait tellement qu'il ait fait ça pour moi. Demetri remarqua mon regard et il monta en soupirant. Je réalisai qu'il avait vraiment raison de partir, il venait de m'annoncer son départ et moi, je pensais à Paul, j'étais vraiment horrible avec lui. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, il était planté devant la fenêtre, alors je l'enlaçait et pour la première fois, il craqua devant moi et pleura dans mes bras.

Nous nous couchâmes et je le serrai contre moi toute la nuit, son sommeil fut agité et je me réveillai à chaque fois qu'il remuait. Nous nous levâmes assez tôt, presque aussi fatigués qu'au moment où nous nous étions couchés, Charlie n'était pas rentré, il avait sûrement dormi chez Billy et j'appréciai d'être seule avec Demetri. Il fila sous la douche pendant que je préparai le petit déjeuner. Nous discutâmes de la soirée en buvant notre café, j'étais triste mais je tentai de faire bonne figure.

- Tu ne m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Paul ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certaine qu'il souhaite vraiment connaître les détails

- Il a accepté de me parler au moment où je faisais demi-tour. Et puis je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais on allait s'embrasser quand Charlie m'a appelée. Expliquai-je en baissant le nez dans mon bol.

- C'est tout ? S'obstina-t-il.

- On a décidé d'essayer de se comporter comme des amis, et surtout de ne pas rester en tête-à-tête.

- Pourquoi ? C'est idiot, vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourquoi résister ?

- Parce que ce ne serait que du sexe et ça gâcherait notre amitié. Je te rappelle qu'il est avec Rachel.

- Mouais. Je ne comprends pas tout à cette histoire. Il est évident qu'il est dingue de toi, et d'une jalousie féroce, mes doigts peuvent en témoigner. Je me demande ce que cette fille a comme pouvoir sur lui.

- Il l'a dit, c'est elle depuis la première fois où il l'a vue, et ce sera toujours elle. Y'a rien à comprendre, sauf que moi, comme une conne, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il se leva et vint derrière moi, il me força à me lever et me mit face à lui. Il embrassa tendrement ma joue et gronda.

- Je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux d'une conne alors je ne te permets pas de penser ça de toi. Tu vaux mieux que ta culpabilité lassante et tes sempiternelles auto-flagellations. Parfois je me dis que tu aurais fait une martyre parfaite à l'époque romaine. Après sainte Blandine, sainte Bella ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Mais je ne fais que de mauvais choix !

- Merci pour moi. Grogna-t-il, vexé.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'aimer, je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

- Là tu me saoules, grave ! Je suis un grand garçon capable d'assumer mes actes, alors grandis Bella et accepte les choses sans verser dans le mélo. Et je suis sérieux, la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est laisser les gens t'aimer et te prouver leur affection, sans tout de suite imaginer que tu vas leur faire du mal. L'amour, et même l'amitié, parfois font souffrir mais si tu les refuses, tu vas réellement être malheureuse et tu vas te retrouver avec des cheveux blancs sans avoir vécu !

Il était rouge de colère et chaque mot qu'il venait de me lancer au visage venait droit de son cœur. Il sortit de la cuisine sans attendre une réponse quelconque de ma part, je restai là, assise, à tenter d'assimiler tout ça.

- J'aimerais aller faire un tour dans Forks et peut être la Push avant de partir, tu viens avec moi ou tu continues à te morfondre sur ton sort ? Dit-il quelques minutes après, en réapparaissant devant moi.

- Je me douche et on y va.

Je lui fis la visite guidée de la petite ville et ce fut assez rapide vu la taille de Forks. Puis nous primes le chemin de la Push et je m'arrêtai à First Beach, l'une des plages les plus belles de la côte. Il quitta ses chaussures et courut vers la mer, quand il eut les pieds dans l'eau, il râla.

- Évidemment, c'est plus froid que la Méditerranée. Rigolai-je.

- On peut pas se baigner la dedans ! C'est glacial ! Et ils sont où, les ours polaires ?

- Haha ! Très drôle ! On n'est pas sur la banquise, monsieur le petit européen frileux.

- C'est moi que tu traites de frileux ? T'as même pas quitté tes chaussures, alors fais pas ta maligne !

Il me souleva dans ses bras et fit semblant de me jeter à l'eau, mais je m'accrochai à son cou en criant qu'il était fou, que j'allais tomber malade par sa faute. Il ricana puis me reposa doucement, nous nous amusâmes à nous lancer des défis, à courir dans tous les sens sur la plage et bientôt nous fûmes couverts de sable et essoufflés à force de rire. La matinée se terminait et heureusement le dernier souvenir que je garderai précieusement au fond de mon cœur serait celui de cette plage et de nos jeux puérils. Il prit encore quelques clichés de la plage et de moi, puis nous rentrâmes. L'heure du rendez-vous avec Quil approchait.

Il ferma son sac et me tendit une petite boite, j'allai la refuser quand je me souvins de ses paroles. Alors je lui souris et l'ouvris à l'intérieur, il y avait un collier dans un métal que je supposai être de l'argent, en fait c'était une fine tresse à trois brins qui brillait sur du velours rouge. Demetri la prit et l'attacha autour de mon cou, je la touchai en me regardant le miroir.

- Merci. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce ras-le-cou.

Je me jetai dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Comme ça en le portant, tu penseras à moi.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de ça, tu sais, mais il est vraiment magnifique. Tu as très bon goût.

- Je le savais déjà. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Quand j'ai vu ce collier dans la vitrine, il m'a fait penser à toi et à la tresse qui descendait dans ton dos quand on s'est rencontré.

Quil klaxonna en bas et nous descendîmes le rejoindre, main dans la main. Le quileute était sorti de sa voiture et il avait ouvert son coffre, Dem y mit son sac. Je le regardai en m'obligeant à sourire et il s'approcha de moi.

- N'oublie pas de vivre, Bella mia. Tu es forte et je suis certain que tout se finira bien pour toi et Paul. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me serrait contre lui et je sentais mes résolutions faiblir, la boule dans ma gorge grossissait. Il releva mon menton et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce tendre baiser avait la légèreté d'un papillon, mais surtout l'amertume de la séparation et je voulais lui donner un adieu digne de ce nom. Alors je pressai ma bouche en passant mes doigts dans sa nuque, il ne se déroba pas et nous nous embrassâmes comme nous l'avions fait tant de fois, avec allégresse à défaut de passion. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il me sourit tendrement.

- Bella mia, ti amerò sempre et non ti dimenticherò mai ! E tu, non dimenticarmi troppo presto ! (1)

- Ti voglio tanto... tanto... bene. Trova una bella ragazza che ti amerà meglio di me ! Ciao Demetri. (2)

Et il monta dans la voiture. Quand la portière claqua, mon cœur s'effrita et je me laissai tomber sur les marches en bois. Je suivis du regard le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le virage et je me mis à pleurer doucement l'homme qui m'avait tant donné sans recevoir grand-chose en retour. Je restai longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi.

* * *

**(1) Ma Bella, je t'aimerai toujours et ne t'oublierai jamais ! Et toi, ne m'oublies pas trop vite !**

**(2) Je tiens à toi, tellement, sincèrement. Trouve une jolie fille qui t'aimera mieux que moi ! Ciao Demetri !**

* * *

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, vos idées, vos critiques, vos encouragements... Bizz**


	11. rage

**On y retourne ! Tout d'abord merci à Dreamylove, Larosesurleau, Missdsp, Lisa1905, Grazie, et MissCC pour vos reviews qui me motivent, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point! **

**Gros bisous à ma Bambina pour avoir lu et corrigé.**

**Dreamylove : La réponse à ta 1ère question dès la 1ère phrase. Et merci pour tes reviews qui me font bien rire toute seule devant mon écran! Continue... Biz  
**

**Bon c'est pas encore gagné entre eux, pas dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vais vous promener pendant 50 chapitres donc... **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Et Demetri monta dans la voiture. Quand la portière claqua, mon cœur s'effrita et je me laissai tomber sur les marches en bois. Je suivis du regard le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le virage et je me mis à pleurer doucement l'homme qui m'avait tant donné sans recevoir grand-chose en retour. Je restai longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi._

* * *

Je tournai la tête et je vis Paul qui m'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui... Répondis-je irritée qu'il me voie comme ça, et donc sur la défensive.

- Ton copain est parti ?

- Oui, il est rentré en Italie.

Je me levai, époussetai mes fesses et toisai le mec qui me rendait dingue. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ma réponse, mais je passai outre.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

- Bella, tu recommences. Soupira-t-il.

- Pardon ! Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Repris-je plus gentiment.

Il me fit son sourire charmeur.

- J'ai ramené ton père. Sa voiture, enfin ta voiture, n'a pas voulu démarrer.

- Où est-il ?

- Au téléphone et il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Ironique non ? Persifla-t-il.

- Si même mon père se met contre nous, on est foutu. Ricanai-je.

- On va faire comme s'il était à côté de nous, ça devrait nous tenir à distance, non ?

Je ris franchement cette fois et je lui proposai une boisson. Il accepta et me suivit docilement. Nous continuâmes à discuter.

- Mais dis donc, tu ne devrais pas être au boulot toi ?

- Je travaille cet après-midi.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu es parti aussi tôt, hier ?

- Parce que j'étais fatigué tout bêtement. On n'a pas mal de taf ces temps-ci. Se justifia-t-il et je fis semblant de le croire.

- Rien de grave j'espère. M'inquiétai-je tout de même.

- Non, des vols à la tire et des dégradations de magasins, mais on n'arrive pas à les coincer, ça m'énerve.

Mon père arpentait le salon, l'oreille collée à son portable, il me fit un petit signe de la main. Je me rendis compte que j'avais un peu faim, Paul me dit que ni lui, ni Charlie n'avait mangé. J'attrapai un plat que j'avais congelé 15 jours plus tôt. Pendant qu'il chauffait dans le micro-onde, Paul m'aida à dresser la table, nous étions aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre et je surveillais tous mes gestes pour ne pas entrer en contact avec sa peau ou son corps. Quand je pris dans mes bras, le vase de roses rouges, je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres...

- Est ce que... tu sais qui m'a offert ces magnifiques fleurs ?

J'avais modifié ma question en parlant, je ne pouvais pas lui demander s'il m'avait offert ce bouquet, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Les roses étaient mes fleurs préférées, cela il ne le savait pas mais en plus la couleur rouge signifiait la passion et cela il ne l'éprouvait pas, enfin pas pour moi. Il les admira d'un regard insondable.

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

- Absolument aucune. Je sèche, et pourtant j'aimerais remercier son expéditeur. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques et puis j'adore leur parfum. Tu sais, ce sont mes fleurs préférées, et rouges en plus !

Mon enthousiasme l'amusa et il haussa légèrement les épaules en disant.

- Tu devrais mener l'enquête.

- Je compte bien trouver, fais moi confiance.

Il souriait toujours et Charlie entra.

- Hum, ça sent bon. Tu manges avec nous Paul ?

- Je l'ai déjà invité, papa.

Il grommela dans sa barbe un truc que je décodais comme "ne rien savoir aux rapports entre sa fille et un de ses agents", en se lavant les mains et nous passâmes à table. Ils parlaient de boulot et moi je les écoutais sans commenter. J'étais juste bien, Paul et moi étions parvenus à rester dans la même pièce sans nous engueuler, ni nous embrasser et j'espérais que ce jour serait le premier d'une longue liste. Je le contemplais, fascinée, tandis qu'il expliquait à Charlie comment il avait fait avouer l'ado qui libérait tous les animaux en cage de Forks. Il sentit mon regard sur lui et il me sourit, sans trace moqueuse ou méprisante. C'était un vrai sourire et le sang bouillonna dans mes veines.

Je me levai pour préparer le café et quand je me retournai pour débarrasser la table, Paul était juste derrière et je butai contre ses pectoraux. J'eus encore plus chaud, tous mes sens en alerte, cet homme représentait un danger pour mon rythme cardiaque. Il avait arrêté son geste et il me regardait, des assiettes dans une main et un saladier dans l'autre. Pour n'importe qui, il aurait eu l'air ridicule comme ça, les bras en l'air, mais moi, je le trouvais terriblement craquant. De toute façon, à mes yeux, il était sexy quelque soit sa tenue ou la situation. Il demanda d'une voix sourde.

- Où dois-je les poser ?

Je retombai sur terre et lui indiquai l'évier, où voulait-il les poser ? A moins qu'il ne parle de ses mains, et là j'avais plein d'idées à lui soumettre, mais je doutais qu'elles soient raisonnables pour nous et encore moins avec Charlie dans la pièce à côté. Il obtempéra sans un mot puis attrapa les verres et les couverts au moment où je saisissais une bouteille sur la table. Nos mains se frôlèrent et l'électricité présente dans l'air, envahit mon corps et me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je crispai mes doigts sur la bouteille en tremblant légèrement et murmurai.

- Va rejoindre Charlie, je vais terminer toute seule... Merci Paul. Ajoutai-je plus bas.

Il me jeta un regard impénétrable et sortit de la cuisine, je m'appuyai sur l'évier et inspirai profondément. Je fis la vaisselle rapidement et quand le café fut prêt, j'avais repris contenance et je leur apportai en souriant. Charlie suivait les infos à la télé, Paul était debout près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, son visage était fermé, si différent de l'homme plein d'entrain qui racontait des anecdotes au cours du repas. Je posai la tasse devant lui, il but son café d'un trait sans me regarder.

- Je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité.

Sans se retourner, Charlie lui fit un signe de la main et moi, je restai là à le regarder s'enfuir, car je le ressentais comme ça, il me fuyait. La tension entre nous était trop forte et la seule chose à faire était de nous éloigner. Il me sourit.

- A bientôt, Bella. Ton repas était parfait, tu es vraiment très bonne… cuisinière. Rajouta-t-il vivement.

Et à ma grande surprise, je vis sa peau cuivrée s'enflammer, il rougissait ! Cela me rassura de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à subir les effets de la tension entre nous. Et il disparut avant que j'eus le temps de réagir. Je montai dans ma chambre et je me jetai sur mon lit, le parfum de Demetri sur les draps, me surprit. En présence de Paul, j'avais complètement oublié que mon italien m'avait aussi quittée pour rentrer dans son pays. Je ricanai comme une démente, j'avais un effet terrible sur les hommes, je les faisais fuir. Bah, je les comprenais après tout, quand ils s'intéressaient trop à moi, ils finissaient en prison ou au cimetière. Je serrai l'oreiller dans mes bras et le sommeil eut raison de moi.

Mon GSM me réveilla, Leah semblait en pleine forme et sa voix me vrilla les tympans.

- Coucou tombeuse! Comment vas tu ? Rigola-t-elle.

Je grognai sans répondre et elle continua sans se préoccuper de ma mauvaise humeur.

- Tu dois tout me raconter ! Tu te souviens ! Paul, hier devant chez moi.

- Leah, t'es lourde !

- Pfff et toi, t'es pas drôle ! Allez raconte.

- Bon on s'est réconciliés, on a failli s'embrasser et on a décidé d'éviter les tête-à-tête. Et on ne se débrouille pas trop mal, puisqu'il a mangé chez moi aujourd'hui et que tout s'est bien déroulé parce qu'il y avait Charlie. Contente ?

- Dit comme ça, c'est aussi passionnant que ma liste de courses ! Bon alors, je vais à la pêche aux infos. Demetri est reparti c'est ça ?

- Oui mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Sam a entendu ce qu'il demandait à Quil. Alors, tu as dit à Paul que c'était fini entre ton italien et toi ?

- Non, ça ne s'est pas présenté. Écoute Leah, je trouve adorable que tu veuilles absolument me caser avec ton beau voisin, mais laisse moi gérer ça à ma façon, ok ?

Il y eut un blanc sur la ligne puis elle dit.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, mais je vais regarder comment tu te débrouilles et promis je n'interviendrai pas... enfin pas tout de suite.

- Merci, ça me touche ! Ironisai-je.

- Mais de rien, ma chère, ça sert à ça les amis ! Oh, pour changer de sujet, t'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter au sujet de ma mère ?

Je ne savais pas ce que Leah pensait de la séparation de nos parents et j'hésitai à lui raconter ma rencontre avec Sue.

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a parlé de moi ? Éludai-je.

- Elle m'a demandé si je t'avais revue et ce que je pensais de toi. Billy lui a dit que tu étais de retour à Forks, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'elle et Tiffany, ne sont pas venues à la soirée en l'honneur de Jake. Mais là, je l'ai trouvée bizarre et fatiguée. Je me suis demandée si tu avais une idée de son problème.

- Ben en fait je l'ai rencontrée dans les rues de Forks et je crois que je l'ai un peu... engueulée...

J'appréhendais la réaction de Leah, après tout c'était sa mère et je me souvenais qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter la relation en elle et Charlie.

- Comment ça tu l'as engueulée ? Dit mon amie d'une voix plus froide.

- Ben... je lui ai... enfin... à cause de mon père. Bredouillai-je en regrettant mes paroles contre Sue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, qu'est ce que ton père vient faire dans l'histoire ? Ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord, non ?

- Ah, c'est ça, la version officielle ? En fait, non, ta mère a jeté Charlie et il est très malheureux et j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'est tout autant, non ?

Leah ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle devait réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

- Swan, tu es nulle quand il s'agit de tes propres relations, mais je dois dire que sur ce coup, tu m'épates. Je dois avouer que j'ai rien vu, mais tu as raison. Ma mère est malheureuse depuis qu'ils se sont séparés, je croyais que c'était à cause de Jacob, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Mais pourquoi elle a quitté Charlie si elle l'aime encore ?

- Encore une histoire de quileute et de non-quileute !

- Merde ! Je trouve que ça à dire. Et ton père, qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?

- Il bosse comme un dingue et va à la pêche avec Billy. Sinon il se morfond dans sa solitude.

- On peut dire que ton père et toi, vous avez le truc pour avoir des relations compliquées ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Un truc de Swan sûrement ! Admis-je en riant aussi.

- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de toi et de mon beau voisin, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ma mère et Charlie.

- Leah, tu devrais changer de boulot et monter une agence matrimoniale ! Plaisantai-je.

- T'as raison ! Si j'arrive à caser le père et la fille Swan, je crois que je pourrai marier n'importe qui !

J'étais quand même étonnée quelle s'emballe comme ça, la séparation de Sue et Charlie aurait dû la soulager, elle n'avait accepté leur rapprochement qu'avec réticence.

- Tu as bien changé Leah. Et tu m'épates aussi ! Je me souviens de la fille qui ne voulait pas que je devienne sa sœur par alliance.

- J'ai grandi Bella et j'ai quitté la maison familiale. Ma mère est toute seule, Seth n'est jamais là et puis, pour le moment, mon frère est un abruti fini, donc c'est mieux comme ça.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas avec lui ?

- Si un peu, t'as vu hier, il fait des progrès, on va bien voir, en plus là, j'ai demandé à Quil de le sortir en boite. Comme ça, tout le monde est content, notre célibataire n'est plus tout seul et peut être qu'il arrivera à influencer Seth dans le bon sens. Notre petit Quil est un brave mec et je sais qu'il agira sans même s'en rendre compte, ce n'est pas un calculateur.

Je secouai la tête, Leah prenait à cœur la vie de ses amis et de sa famille, elle en devenait machiavélique, j'espérais qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse en ce qui me concernait, sinon j'avais du souci à me faire.

- Bon ma petite Bella, j'ai du taf sur la planche ! Je vais te laisser. On se voit vendredi prochain chez Kim et Jared ?

- Heu... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été invitée.

- Mais si, Kim compte sur toi. Bises, gamine ! Et n'oublie pas moi aussi, je compte sur toi...

Je soupirai très fort et elle l'entendit, elle éclata de rire. Puis je lui posai la question qui me taraudait.

- Est ce que Rachel est revenue à Forks ? Marmonnai-je.

- Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi ! Ricana-t-elle. Et bien, non, toujours pas et ça rend Billy très malheureux. Je sais que Paul passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais par contre, lui, il ne dit rien, comme d'hab.

- Merci Leah, je passerai voir Billy dans la semaine. Salut, bon courage avec ta mère.

Et je raccrochai en souriant, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle allait tout faire pour que nos parents se rapprochent ou parce que Rachel ne venait pas voir Paul. Mais j'étais triste pour Billy, c'était sa fille et elle devait lui manquer. Je me demandai aussi comment elle allait, je ne savais même pas si elle avait eu des séquelles de notre bagarre au club. Il fallait que je trouve des infos.

- Salut Bella. Me dit Kate au bout du fil.

- Salut Kate. Alors tu as toujours la main leste ? Attaquai-je en rigolant.

- Hé, tu l'avais cherché ! En plus, ton copain mourait d'envie de le faire, mais il est trop bien élevé pour frapper une femme. Se défendit-elle.

- Je sais bien et tu as eu raison, sinon je me demande comment ça aurait fini. En fait je ne suis pas très fière de moi. Je l'ai bien provoquée.

- Heureuse que tu le reconnaisses. Emmett a même dit que tu pouvais être une belle garce. Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je me demande d'où sort ta haine de Rachel Black.

- C'est compliqué. Dis-je sans vouloir m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Bella, ne me prends pas pour un lapin de trois semaines, je pense qu'il y a un mec là-dessous, mais je n'ose pas croire que ce soit Lahote...

Elle attendait un démenti ou une confirmation de ses déductions et je n'avais pas envie de parler de Paul avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit. Je devais prendre du recul et voir ce qui se passerait.

- Bella, t'es toujours là ? Cria-t-elle soudain.

- Heu... oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, désolée. Dis, tu as des nouvelles de Rachel ? J'aimerais savoir si je l'ai vraiment blessée et comme elle ne revient plus à la Push...

- Apparemment elle a le nez cassé, mais elle continue à passer tous les soirs au club avec son pansement sur le visage. Elle est même venue me parler, chose exceptionnelle, elle voulait savoir où tu habitais à Seattle et si tu venais souvent au club, mais je l'ai envoyée bouler. Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une autre bagarre.

- Merci Kate, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois en face d'elle, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le dessus.

- Bah, de toute façon, tu es rentrée à Forks, donc ça ne craint pas trop tant qu'elle reste à Seattle. Espérons que vous vous serez calmées quand elle reviendra à la réserve.

- Mouais, je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'éviterai la Push. Au fait, je pense à un truc, je me demande si j'ai rêvé ou si j'ai bien vu James la consoler après notre petite altercation.

- Petite altercation ? Tu rigoles ? On aurait dit des lionnes en furie ! Mais pour te répondre, oui, tu as bien vu James réconforter Rachel.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce côté Saint-Bernard, il le cache bien.

Elle pouffa avant de dire.

- James n'a rien d'un Saint-Bernard mais il y a un truc entre lui et cette fille. À un moment ils ont même été ensembles, mais ils ne se montraient pas trop en public. Puis un jour, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle a décidé de retourner vers Lahote et depuis ils s'évitent, mais je vois bien leurs regards. Ne m'en demande pas plus, j'ai jamais posé de questions à James, je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout que je me mêle de sa vie.

- Rachel et James, ben ça alors ! M'étonnai-je.

- J'aimais bien quand elle était avec lui, elle venait me parler, un peu, elle était plus cool, moins agressive avec « ces connards de blancs » comme elle dit. Puis pendant plus d'un an, on ne l'a pas vue, et un soir, elle revenue encore plus terrible qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Lahote de son côté, mais elle n'est pas un modèle de fidélité. Depuis quelque temps, elle traîne avec un grand noir, Laurent, plutôt sympa.

- Je les ai vus ensemble la première fois que je suis venue.

- Bon alors tu m'expliques ce que tu as contre elle ou je dois deviner ? Persifla la blonde.

- Ça m'énerve qu'elle trompe son mec comme ça, surtout que lui, il est fou d'elle. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a cherché la bagarre.

- Je sais qu'elle te tient pour responsable de la mort de son frère, mais il n'y a pas que ça, une fois où elle avait trop bu, elle s'est lâchée et elle m'a dit que si tu revenais à la Push, elle perdrait tout et que ça, elle ne le permettrait pas alors méfie toi d'elle, Bella. Elle est dans l'excès total quand il s'agit de toi.

Je frissonnai car je savais la menace réelle. Je comprenais pour la mort de Jacob, je me sentais assez coupable comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le rappelle. Mais si son allusion concernait Paul, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire, il l'aimait et même s'il était attiré par ma petite personne, je n'étais pas son grand amour.

- Bon Bella, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec un beau gosse. Il faut que je me fasse belle.

- T'es déjà belle au naturel, Kate. Mais va vite te pomponner. A bientôt.

- Tu reviens bientôt nous voir à Seattle ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je viendrai, promis.

Je restai allongée sur mon lit et Charlie dut crier plusieurs fois pour que je daigne descendre voir ce qui le faisait m'appeler comme ça.

- Je vais manger chez Billy ce soir, tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais rester là. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il gauchement.

- Oui, bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ben... comme ton... copain est parti... je ne sais pas... peut être que tu veux que je reste. Bégaya-t-il.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et le mis dehors. Il fut soulagé, j'en étais certaine, Charlie ne tenait pas à m'entendre parler de mes problèmes de cœur, il avait déjà assez de mal avec le fait que je sois devenue une femme. Je traînai devant la télé et m'endormis sur le canapé.

La semaine suivante, j'envoyai mes demandes de stages dans les lycées de Port Angeles, de Seattle et bien sur celui de Forks. Je fis de longues balades dans la forêt, et concoctai des petits plats pour Charlie qui grognait qu'il allait grossir, mais était simplement ravi que je sois là. J'avais reçu un SMS de Demetri m'annonçant qu'il était bien arrivé à Rome, j'avais eu envie d'entendre sa voix mais finalement j'avais envoyé un court message pour le remercier de m'avoir prévenue.

J'avais croisé Paul plusieurs fois dans les rues de Forks et nous nous étions souris ou faits de petits signes. Mon cœur s'était emballé à chaque rencontre mais je n'avais rien fait pour m'approcher de lui, je craignais trop de détruire ce fragile équilibre.

Puis le vendredi soir arriva et je me rendis chez Jared. Kim m'avait appelée le matin même parce que Leah l'avait prévenue que je ne viendrais pas si je n'étais pas invitée en personne. Ma nouvelle copine m'avait engueulée en me demandant si la prochaine fois, il me faudrait un carton d'invitation !

J'arrivai devant une jolie maison, je fus surprise, elle était moderne et assez différente des habitations quileutes. Je remarquai tout de suite la voiture de Paul garée entre celles d'Embry et de Sam. Je devais encore être la dernière, pourtant en général je m'arrangeai pour être à l'heure. Je grognai contre ces foutus quileutes qui, eux, étaient toujours en avance. Jared vint m'ouvrir et il me fit un agréable sourire, ce qui m'étonna, nos rapports étaient encore assez froids.

Le premier que je vis, bien entendu ce fut Paul, il était tout de noir vêtu et ça lui donnait un air sauvage que j'adorai, mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Jared me désigna le canapé et je notai que Paul était installé sur un fauteuil, très bonne initiative, on ne risquait pas d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Nous passâmes à table rapidement car Kim était pressée de nous faire goûter sa recette de macaronis au fromage, et nous nous régalâmes ce qui la rassura car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner. Elle ne vivait pas avec Jared, elle habitait avec ses parents à Port Angeles, près de la fac de lettres où elle poursuivait ses études.

Soudain de grands coups sur la porte nous tirèrent de nos fous rires, Jared ouvrit à Quil, trempé par l'orage qui s'abattait sur la Push. Il s'engouffra dans la maison et s'ébroua comme un chien. Jared et Kim crièrent en même temps qu'il tachait les meubles neufs. Il râla mais se sécha avec la serviette que lui jeta le maître des lieux. Et nous nous rigolions de cette scène comique.

- Vous m'avez gardé à manger ?

- Tu rêves Quil ! On en est au dessert, le reste est froid.

Le quileute mouillé leva un regard de chien battu sur Kim, quel comédien celui-là ! Et elle céda. Pendant qu'elle faisait réchauffer les macaronis, il poussa Emily et apporta une chaise entre elle et moi.

- Désolé, j'ai été retenu par mon grand-père et vous le connaissez, quand il part dans ses souvenirs, on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Heureusement que le téléphone a sonné, j'en ai profité pour me sauver.

- Pauvre Quil, kidnappé par son grand-père. Railla Embry.

J'écoutai distraitement les vannes qui fusaient dans la pièce, Paul était loin de moi, à l'autre bout de la table en diagonale, il ne parlait pas, non plus. Il souriait aux bêtises de ses amis, ou levait les yeux au ciel, nos regards se croisaient souvent et s'accrochaient, à chaque fois, je me perdais dans l'opacité de ses prunelles, puis il finissait par prendre son petit air moqueur et je perdais le combat en regardant mon assiette.

Les gars se mirent à parler d'un jeu vidéo que je ne connaissais pas alors je me levai pour rejoindre Kim et Angela dans la cuisine, elles discutaient de leurs études et je me mêlais à la conversation. Leah passa à côté de nous, son mobile à la main, elle sortit pour répondre. Soudain j'entendis qu'on parlait de moi dans la pièce à côté.

… c'était trop mignon, on aurait dit qu'ils se séparaient pour toujours ! C'était chaud et attendrissant. Je me demande comment elle le vit. Expliquait Quil à ses copains.

- Apparemment pas trop mal, elle n'a pas l'air abattu ou déprimé. Qu'est ce que t'en penses Paul ? Demanda Jared d'une voix amusée.

Un grognement du beau brun fut l'unique réponse. Je ne les voyais pas d'où j'étais et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je décidai d'attendre et de voir la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Finalement, je l'ai trouvé super sympa, son Demetri. On a eu le temps de discuter jusqu'à Seattle, surtout que mon autoradio est tombé en rade à la sortie de Forks.

Je mourais d'envie de foncer vers le bavard et de lui mettre la tête dans son assiette de macaronis. Je connaissais Quil, il était serviable et gentil mais c'était aussi le roi de la gaffe, mais je restai paralysée, mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir.

- Il était vraiment malheureux de la quitter, il ne l'a pas dit bien sur, mais ça se voyait. Il a beaucoup soupiré pendant le trajet et dès que j'essayai de le faire parler de Bella, il changeait de sujet.

Plus il parlait et plus je sentais ma gorge s'assécher. Je voulais lui hurler de se taire, de ne pas interpréter les choses à sa manière, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'ouvrais la bouche mais rien ne sortait, je cherchai du secours auprès de mes amies, mais Kim et Angela n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation, Leah était toujours au téléphone et j'ignorai où était Emily.

- Mais par contre, j'ai été surpris quand il m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Forks. Apparemment il a trouvé un boulot en Europe, je ne sais plus dans quel pays, ils se ressemblent tous. Ça m'a étonné un peu je ne savais pas que Bella allait repartir, elle vous en a parlé ?

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. On entendait juste le cliquètement des fourchettes dans l'assiette de Quil, il ne se rendait pas compte de la tension qu'il avait créée dans la pièce. Et moi, j'étais comme une idiote, plantée dans cette cuisine, je devais bouger, j'en étais tout à fait consciente mais tout aussi incapable. J'avais la sensation qu'on avait collé mes pieds au sol et que jamais je ne bougerais de cette place.

- Il t'a dit que Bella allait le rejoindre ?

La voix de Paul était cinglante et j'entendis de l'étonnement dans celle de Quil quand il répliqua.

- Non, pas comme ça, mais franchement tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui offrent un collier en platine à une fille qu'ils ne comptent pas revoir ?

Qu'est ce c'était encore que cette histoire ? Je touchais le ras le cou que je n'avais pas quitté depuis le départ de Demetri, je pensais qu'il était en argent, pas en platine.

- Comment tu sais qu'il lui a offert un collier en platine ?

- Ben parce qu'il me l'a dit, tiens. En fait, avant qu'on parte, j'ai remarqué que Bella caressait sans arrêt son collier, pas besoin d'être sorcier pour comprendre qu'il venait de lui offrir. Alors je me suis un peu moqué de lui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas offert un diamant, que c'était le symbole de l'amour éternel et il m'a répondu que le platine correspondait mieux au style de Bella et que l'amour n'avait pas besoin de symbole. Alors tu vois, c'est clair non ?

Je réagis enfin et déboulai dans la pièce, mais trop tard, Paul avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte et il sortit en la faisant claquer violemment. Leah qui revenait à ce moment, demanda.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

- Il vient d'apprendre que Bella va aller vivre en Italie... Gronda Jared.

- P'tain ! Bella, mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'est fini avec Demetri ? Cria Leah.

- Comment ça ? T'es plus avec ton italien ? S'exclama Jared en fronçant les sourcils.

En guise de réponse, je ne pus que hocher la tête, ma gorge était trop serrée pour que je puisse parler.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Cours lui après et dis lui ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Jared.

Il me tira par le bras, sans aucune douceur et il me poussa dehors. Je courus vers la voiture de Paul mais il était déjà au volant et il démarra sans me laisser le temps de m'approcher. Je ne réfléchis pas, je sautai dans ma voiture et partis derrière lui.

* * *

**Heureusement que je suis cachée derrière mon ordi, parce que je sens que vous en voulez à Bella... et à moi par la même occasion... non ?  
**


	12. résignation

**Tout d'abord, merci pour votre enthousiasme. J'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de personne lisait ma fic alors ça me fait très, très plaisir et forcément ça m'encourage à continuer.**

**Pour répondre à vos reviews, il fallait peut être ça pour que Bella se décide à passer à l'action... **

**Réponse à Calysia Nirvelly : Pour commencer, merci pour tes compliments, je suis flattée et très fière de certaines de tes comparaisons ! Dis, tu peux me laisser des reviews comme ça toutes les semaines ? C'est de adrénaline à l'état pur ! Et pour répondre à tes questions, je ne m'attarderai pas sur la demande de chapitre plus long, plus fréquent...^^ c'est un rêve qu'on fait toutes, lire des histoires qui nous plaisent, avec des chapitres de 20000 mots et quotidiennement ! Mais malheureusement c'est pas possible, les jours ne font pas 35h... Pour l'absence de POV de Paul, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, nous sommes dans la tête de Bella, nous voyons les choses à travers ses yeux (même si souvent on n'interprète pas les choses comme elle...), comme dans la vie, quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense (à moins de s'appeler Eward Cullen, mais c'est une autre histoire), tout s'expliquera bientôt, tu sauras ce que Paul ressent, un peu... ce qu'il vit... Bella va le faire parler. Encore merci et à bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes**

* * *

_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Cours lui après et dis lui ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Jared._

_Il m'attrapa sans douceur de ma chaise et me poussa dehors. Je courus vers la voiture de Paul mais il était déjà au volant et il démarra sans me laisser le temps de m'approcher. Je ne réfléchis pas, je sautai dans ma voiture et partis derrière lui._

* * *

Je roulais à toute allure mais ma vieille Ford ne voulait pas dépasser le 80 kms/h et les feux de position de la voiture de Paul disparurent dans la nuit. Il n'allait pas chez lui, il allait en direction de Forks, alors je décidai de le suivre. Je me rendis à l'unique club de la ville, mais rien, puis je parcourus les rues lentement à la recherche de sa présence. Finalement au bout d'une heure de recherche vaine, je retournai à la Push et me garai devant chez lui. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les volets et sa voiture n'était pas là non plus. Je réfléchissais à sa réaction quand un coup contre la vitre me fit sursauter.

- Viens à la maison, tu vas attraper la crève à rester là. Me dit Leah.

- Non, je ne veux pas rater son retour. Décrétai-je.

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle s'éloigna vers sa maison. Quelques minutes après elle revint avec une couette et je la pris avec joie et m'enroulai dedans.

- Bon dieu, Bella. Je t'avais dit de lui dire ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, c'est tout. En plus, je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction, mais je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. Je vais tout lui dire et on verra bien.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est fou de jalousie ? C'est pourtant clair non... ? Alors qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? Explique-moi...

- Tout ! Que Dem et moi, c'est du passé, et que je suis... amoureuse de lui ! On verra bien si tu as raison ! Assénai-je.

Leah sourit et me fit un clin d'œil, elle me souhaita bonne nuit en ricanant. Je me retrouvai seule à attendre ce mec au caractère de cochon, mais qui me rendait folle. Je somnolai et me réveillai au moindre bruit, puis finalement m'endormis vraiment. Le jour qui se levait me tira de ma torpeur. Ma première réaction fut de regarder si Paul était rentré, mais rien, toujours pas de voiture. Je réprimai un sanglot et me débattis avec la couette, je sortis de mon tas de ferrailles pour étirer mes membres engourdis et je vis Leah qui me faisait signe du pas de sa porte.

- Viens, j'ai fait du café. Tu pourras surveiller de la fenêtre. Me cria-t-elle.

Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui rendis sa couette.

- Merci Leah, mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, je me suis assez ridiculisée comme ça. Je vais lui téléphoner et il m'écoutera s'il veut... et s'il veut pas, ben tant pis...

J'étais épuisée et déprimée et je ne rêvais que de retrouver mon lit douillet et de ne plus en sortir. Leah me regarda avec désolation, puis il leva les épaules, mais avant qu'elle ne parle, je lui lançai.

- Et ne me dis pas encore que tu avais raison, que j'aurais dû lui dire depuis longtemps, ce qui est fait, est fait !

- J'allais te dire d'aller te coucher, que tu vois tout en noir parce que tu es crevée. Vas dormir et ça ira mieux après. Je t'appelle dans l'après-midi.

Je l'embrassai et courus vers ma voiture, elle rajouta.

- Et t'inquiète pas, je surveille à ta place !

Je lui fis un vague sourire et démarrai en faisant craquer les vitesses. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je remarquai que la voiture de Charlie n'était pas garée devant la maison, il devait être encore au poste. Je soupirai et me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine. Sur la table, posée contre le vase où s'étiolaient les pauvres roses rouges, il y avait une lettre à mon nom. Je la pris en espérant que ce soit la réponse d'un lycée. Elle portait le cachet de Seattle, seulement le tampon me fit sursauter, elle venait de la prison et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui y soit incarcérée.

Je jetai ce morceau de papier sur la table comme si elle allait me brûler les doigts, j'étais en colère ! Il avait promis qu'il m'oublierait et qu'il ne chercherait pas à me contacter ! Pourquoi m'écrire ? Je ne voulais pas avoir de ses nouvelles, sauf par sa mère parce qu'elle avait besoin de partager cela avec moi.

Je montai dans ma chambre en maudissant tous les hommes de la terre qui me rendaient la vie trop compliquée ! Et de rage, je téléphonai à Paul et bien sur, tombai sur son répondeur !

- Il faut qu'on se voie et qu'on parle ! Tous les deux ! Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Forks pour aller vivre en Italie ! Alors rappelle moi, je ne vais pas te courir après pendant tout le week-end !

Cela me fit du bien et je décidai de m'allonger sur mon lit. Je ne dormis pas vraiment, je somnolai en gigotant et en repassant sans arrêt le visage torturé de Paul quand il avait quitté la maison de Jared. Je me demandai où il était passé, peut être était il allé à Port Angeles. Ou dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de ce mauvais sommeil, je me précipitai pour décrocher, mais ce n'était pas Paul, c'était la voix enjouée de Rosalie.

- Hé Bella ! Dis donc, t'as l'air contente de m'entendre ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- ...lut Rose. Dis-je déçue.

- Mouais, je crois que je ne suis pas celui que tu attends... Tant pis ! Si tu veux, je raccroche…

- T'es bête ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. Mentis-je pour ne pas la vexer.

- Je vais faire celle qui te croit. Bon, est ce que tu es libre ce soir ? Je suis à Forks pour la semaine et j'avais bien envie de passer la soirée avec toi, histoire de discuter toutes les deux, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps, passer une soirée avec Rosalie me semblait être une bonne idée, plutôt que de me morfondre en attendant un coup de fil qui ne viendrait sûrement pas ou de me retrouver chez Leah à surveiller la maison de Paul toute la soirée.

- Je suis cent pour cent d'accord ! On se retrouve où ?

- Tu passes chez mes parents quand tu veux. Et après on verra ce qu'on fait.

- Ok, je serais là vers 7heures, mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton gros nounours ?

- Hé ! Emmett n'est pas gros ! C'est juste un petit ourson ! Et il est resté à Seattle, il est de permanence à la caserne ce week-end, il doit me rejoindre lundi.

- Bon alors bisous à ton ourson si tu l'as au tel, et tout à l'heure.

Ce coup de fil m'avait fait du bien, cette fois je m'endormis vraiment et ne rêvai pas, ou du moins, je ne m'en souvenais pas à mon réveil. Je m'étirai et finalement, je me dis que j'avais été bien ridicule de camper devant chez Paul toute la nuit, je finirai bien par le rencontrer et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, je passai l'après-midi dans la salle de bain à m'occuper de moi, cela faisait du bien de temps en temps.

Bien sur je surveillais toujours mon portable, mais il resta désespérément muet, quelle tête de mule, ce mec, j'allais être obligée de me renseigner sur ses horaires de travail pour arriver à le coincer quelque part. Alors comme ça, il était jaloux ? Ou peut être tout simplement déçu d'apprendre que je partais en Italie ? Il aurait quand même pu attendre que je m'explique au lieu de s'enfuir comme ça, sans écouter ce que j'avais à dire !

Vers 6h Leah m'envoya un message pour me dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'apparemment il n'était toujours pas rentré, elle voulait aussi que j'aille passer la soirée chez elle. J'avais bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de Rosalie ! Comme promis j'arrivais chez elle à 7h pile, elle était souriante et heureuse de me voir. Ses parents habitaient Seattle maintenant et la maison leur servait de résidence secondaire. Je ne me souvenais pas être venue chez elle et j'étais impressionnée par les lieux, d'un style moderne et épuré.

- C'est beau, mais je trouve que ça manque de chaleur. J'ai souvent eu l'impression de vivre dans une maison témoin. Me confia Rosa en me faisant visiter.

- C'est pour cela que tu aimais bien la petite maison de mon père ? Rigolai-je.

- Ben oui, chez toi, au moins, on voyait les souvenirs, les photos, bref une vie de famille, même si tes parents sont divorcés, ton père a su conservé les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène à Forks ? La nostalgie de la vie ici ? Dis-je en m'installant dans un grand canapé en cuir blanc.

- Tu sais que j'aimerais ouvrir un institut de beauté ici, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit combiné avec un salon de coiffure, alors je suis venue voir si je pouvais trouver une coiffeuse qui accepte de s'associer avec moi sur ce projet.

- Wahou ! Sympa l'idée, et tu connais une coiffeuse que ça pourrait intéresser ?

- J'ai ma petite idée mais il faudrait qu'elle accepte de sortir de son mutisme et de sa réserve. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je la connais ?

- Oui, et je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas trop, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais vous n'étiez pas très proches à l'époque.

- Esmée ? Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Mais Emmett et James m'ont dit qu'elle était partie avec Carlisle et que personne ne savait où ils vivaient.

- Exact, c'est bien Esmée, mais il n'y a que moi qui sais qu'elle vit à Port Angeles. En fait, elle ne veut pas voir les autres parce qu'elle a honte de sa vie.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Parce qu'un beau matin, Carlisle a décidé de partir faire le tour du monde, elle avait envie de partir avec lui mais elle voulait aussi finir ses études. Il est parti tout seul, elle comptait le rejoindre plus tard. Seulement quelque temps après, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte alors elle a quitté Forks et elle a accouché d'un adorable petit garçon. Grâce à Elisabeth Masen, elle a réussi à suivre une formation pour devenir coiffeuse. Maintenant elle travaille à domicile, ça lui permet d'emmener son fils quand personne ne peut le garder. Je l'ai rencontrée un jour que je faisais les boutiques à Port Angeles et depuis je lui rends visite de temps en temps, mais elle refuse de dire la vérité aux autres, elle ne veut pas qu'ils pensent que Carlisle l'a abandonnée parce qu'elle était enceinte. Je crois qu'elle l'aime encore même si elle n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Voilà, tu sais tout, triste histoire, n'est ce pas, pour un couple qui semblait indestructible.

Je restai sans voix, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, Rosalie avait raison, comme tout le monde, j'avais cru qu'ils étaient inséparables, presque hors du temps tellement ils étaient fusionnels.

- Il faudrait qu'elle aille de l'avant, je pense que tout le monde serait content de la revoir, non ?

- C'est ce que je lui dis à chaque fois, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. En plus ça m'énerve de mentir à Emmett chaque fois que je vais la voir. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle.

- J'espère que ton idée lui donnera envie de sortir de sa réserve, pour son fils, ce serait bien.

- Je vais essayer de lui amener Emmett pour commencer, puis peut être Alice et Jasper, enfin on verra. Bon à part ça, que fait on ? Je te propose de manger ici puis d'aller faire un tour au club de Forks, histoire de se remuer un peu !

- Ça me convient.

Nous mangeâmes des salades que Rosalie avait préparées dans l'après-midi, puis un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, le préféré d'Emmett me confia-t-elle. Vers minuit, nous discutions toujours de nos vies pendant ces trois années de séparation. Elle avait bien remarqué que je consultai régulièrement mon téléphone et elle avait essayé de me questionner sur la personne dont j'attendais le coup de fil avec une telle impatience, mais devant mon refus de parler, elle n'avait pas insisté. Et cela me faisait du bien de parler d'autre chose et d'oublier Paul, juste un instant.

Nous partîmes pour le club à presque une heure du matin en nous disant que si c'était vraiment trop nul, nous pourrions aller nous coucher plus tôt. Nous prîmes chacune notre voiture puisque nous n'habitions pas dans le même coin et que nous souhaitions rentrer chez nous en sortant de la boite. Je me garai pratiquement devant l'entrée car par chance une voiture partait au moment où j'arrivais. Rosalie dut aller plus loin et je l'attendais près de ma voiture quand je vis un couple sortir de la boite.

La fille, une petite blonde que je ne connaissais pas avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille d'un grand brun qu'à mon grand désespoir, je reconnus tout de suite, et lui, il la tenait par l'épaule et ses doigts glissaient sur la peau dénudé de la demoiselle, et moi…, moi j'avais envie de hurler ! La fille le lâcha et s'éloigna tandis qu'il parlait à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas, la blonde revint au volant de sa voiture et elle le klaxonna, il monta à coté d'elle. Ils allaient disparaître quand je sortis de mon mutisme. Je courus vers la voiture et cognai la vitre.

- Paul ! Descend de là, il faut qu'on parle !

Il me regarda et son regard se troubla, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me trouver là, puis il tourna la tête vers la fille et elle enclencha la première. Je hurlai !

- Merde Paul ! Je ne pars pas en Italie ! Je ne suis plus avec Demetri ! Laisse moi t'expliquer, il faut que je te parle, il faut que tu m'écoutes... Je t'aime !

La voiture avait disparu au coin de la rue quand je murmurai la fin de ma phrase, j'étais partagée entre la colère et la déception de le voir avec une autre ! J'étais plantée là, à regarder ce véhicule disparaître dans la nuit, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Rosalie était maintenant à côté de moi et elle me contemplait en faisant une petite grimace triste.

- Alors c'est Paul Lahote qui occupe tes pensées... Constata-t-elle.

- Je le déteste ! Et je me déteste encore plus ! Répondis-je en serrant les dents.

- Ça va aller ? Tu veux en parler ? Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Non, pas maintenant. Il faut d'abord que je me calme, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu es sûre, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre quelques instants, histoire de faire passer la pilule ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas être d'une agréable compagnie. Je suis désolée de gâcher ta soirée, Rose.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est n'est que partie remise. Allez va te reposer, on s'appelle dans la semaine et tu passes à la maison nous faire un petit coucou, ok ?

Elle m'embrassa gentiment et je remontai dans ma voiture. Je roulai lentement jusqu'à chez moi, Charlie était rentré, mais tout était éteint et je cognai mon volant de rage ! De voir cette maison dans le noir me fit penser que j'avais passé la nuit précédente devant une autre maison à attendre le retour d'un mec ! Pauvre idiote, il devait être avec une blonde ou une brune pendant que moi je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je détestais aussi Leah à cet instant, elle m'avait poussée à croire à une histoire entre nous, mais elle se plantait sur toute la ligne ! Paul ne m'aimait pas, il s'en foutait royalement de ma petite personne.

Soudain ma portière s'ouvrit et une main se posa sur mon visage puis un pouce essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue.

- Bella, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. Me dit la voix que j'attendais depuis la veille.

Je tournai la tête vers Paul et le regardai à travers l'écran de mes larmes, j'inspirai profondément et me calmai lentement.

- Tu veux bien sortir de là... demanda-t-il doucement.

Alors je le poussai de toutes mes forces et m'extirpai de mon tas de ferrailles. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le défiai, en me demandant ce qu'il faisait là, devant moi, et où était passée la petite blonde de la boite. Il avait un regard bizarre, qui m'était inconnu et en même temps il souriait. Et moi, je bouillais de colère et ne parvenais pas à maîtriser mes tremblements.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Paul ? Ta blonde t'a déjà largué ? Crachai-je.

- La blonde on s'en fout. C'est toi et moi, rien que toi et moi. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque et pleine d'assurance.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Attends, j'ai raté un épisode ? Tu partais bien avec une pétasse blonde quand je t'ai vu devant le club et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Il continuait à sourire, je relâchai mes bras, ma main me démangeait, j'avais envie de la coller sur son visage pour effacer ce sourire suffisant. Il devina mon intention et il saisit mes poignets puis il se servit de sa prise pour me rapprocher de lui. Je grognai mon impuissance à me défendre et le fusillai du regard.

- Tu veux bien te calmer ?... s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi me calmerai-je ? Tu t'es enfui de chez Jared comme un fou furieux, tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de fil et tout à coup, tu décides que tu veux bien me parler et moi je dois être à ta disposition ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça...

- Ok, je reconnais que je me suis conduit comme un con et je te demande pardon. Tu veux bien te calmer maintenant ?

J'avais encore envie de lui hurler après, mais en même temps j'attendais ce moment depuis la veille et il était peut être temps qu'on ait une vraie discussion sur ce qui se passait entre nous. Je hochai simplement la tête alors il soupira et me relâcha. Il se décala et s'adossa à ma voiture.

- Que voulais-tu dire devant le club ? Questionna-t-il.

Je ne devais plus me défiler, le moment de vérité était arrivé.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai quitté Demetri et que je ne pars pas en Italie vivre avec lui.

- J'avais entendu, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Bella ?

Sa voix était douce et ensorcelante et je me perdais dans son regard ténébreux.

- Ça veut dire que je reste à Forks et que je n'ai plus de petit copain. Marmonnai-je.

Il sourit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tu peux tourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, ça ne m'en dit pas plus. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me dis ça... maintenant...

- Parce que... ben hier, tu t'es enfui quand Quil... a fait cette... mauvaise interprétation des faits... j'ai cru que... en fait Jared m'a dit de te le dire. Bégayai-je.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes Jared ? Et qu'est ce que tu as cru ? Insista-t-il, son regard perçant rivé au mien.

- J'ai cru que tu étais... jaloux... Murmurai-je en rougissant.

Il sourit et m'attira contre lui, je le laissai faire, je n'avais vraiment plus envie de me battre contre lui, ni contre moi.

- Bonne analyse, mademoiselle Swan. J'étais vert de jalousie que tu ailles le rejoindre et rouge de colère que tu ne comprennes rien. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai, mais ce n'était pas de froid.

- Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Marmonnai-je.

Il releva mon menton et posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Parce que si j'ai autant envie de te prendre dans mes bras, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, Bella. Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux faire partie de ta vie, tout partager avec toi, être là quand tu en auras besoin et savoir que tu seras là pour moi. C'est une relation de couple que je veux, pas ton corps pour une nuit, mais pour toutes les nuits et les jours à venir.

Je le regardai et je devais avoir les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, j'étais surprise par sa déclaration, elle était telle que je l'avais rêvée, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Et Rachel, qu'en faisait-il dans son projet d'avenir avec moi ? J'ouvris la bouche, mais il posa son doigt pour me faire taire.

- Ne parle pas de Rachel maintenant. Ne gâche pas ma déclaration, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas certain de la refaire un jour alors profites en !

Il souriait sincèrement et je glissai mes bras autour de son cou, après tout, il devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, les réponses à mes questions viendraient plus tard. Je le contemplai et je laissai cette attirance me guider et quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Je n'eus pas conscience d'ouvrir la bouche et quand sa langue trouva la mienne, je mis dans cette danse buccale tout l'amour que je gardais secrètement au fond de moi. Ce baiser était encore mieux que celui de la plage et il m'enflamma complètement, je voulais qu'il dure toujours.

Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos et me plaquèrent contre son corps, j'étais en train de me liquéfier contre lui, j'avais la sensation de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses doigts, mais un jouet consentant et heureux d'être là. D'un coup, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes bras, puis il me souleva.

- Paul ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Criai-je surprise.

- Je t'enlève !

Je frémis tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir la portière car il refusait de me lâcher, quand il y parvint enfin, il me déposa sur le siège et attacha la ceinture de sécurité.

- Paul, ma voiture est ouverte et mon sac est à l'intérieur. Me moquai-je.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un va oser voler quelque chose devant chez le chef de la police ?

- Peut être pas, mais j'aimerais bien récupérer mon sac tout de même.

Il grogna que le rôle des ravisseurs n'était pas de satisfaire les captives.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ordonna-t-il avant de foncer vers ma voiture.

Je souris, je n'avais aucune intention de me sauver où que ce soit. Je me laissai aller contre le dossier et le regardai revenir vers moi en courant. Il s'engouffra à côté de moi, jeta mon sac sur mes genoux et démarra en trombe. Je le regardai conduire sans dire un mot, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses mains serraient convulsivement le volant. La tension qui rayonnait de son corps se propageait dans l'habitacle et m'atteignait aussi.

J'étais pressée d'arriver chez lui pour comprendre la raison de son trouble et d'un autre côté, j'aurai voulu qu'il m'emmène au bout du monde, loin de Forks, de la Push et de Rachel, rien que lui et moi. Quand il coupa le moteur, j'étais perdue dans des songes où nous étions loin d'ici, allongés sur un immense matelas de mousse, nos corps nus collés l'un à l'autre, dans un pays inconnu où le soleil brillait et une brise légère nous caressait. Mon Eldorado…

Le froid me saisit quand il ouvrit la portière, il se pencha pour détacher ma ceinture, j'en profitai pour nouer mes bras autour de son cou. Il siffla entre ses dents quand je posai mes lèvres dans son cou, embrassant et léchant doucement cet endroit si tendre et si sensible. Ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques et il m'extirpa rapidement de sa voiture sans que je le lâche.

- Les prisonnières ne sont pas censées embrasser l'homme qui les enlève. Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

- Je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, tu devrais le savoir…

Il me tenait fermement entre ses bras musclés, mes pieds ne touchaient pas terre, il referma la portière d'un coup de pied expéditif et me porta jusqu'à chez lui. Il dut me reposer pour attraper les clefs dans la poche de son jean, mais il ne me quittait pas des yeux, son regard incendiaire me dévorait. Même si j'avais eu l'intention de m'en aller, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, j'étais totalement soumise à ces deux billes noires qui me clouaient contre le mur. J'entendais ma respiration accélérer, mon poux battre comme un fou, je tremblai légèrement et Paul le remarqua. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent.

- Tu as conscience que tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaites ?

Il murmurait d'une voix tellement basse, j'eus l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles transperçaient ma peau. Je mis dans mon regard tout l'amour qu'il me faisait ressentir et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses prunelles obscures. Il ouvrit la porte et se courba légèrement en me faisant signe d'entrer. Dès que je fus à l'intérieur, je me plantai, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller.

Deux grands bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules et je me laissai aller contre ce corps, il murmura à mon oreille

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un soda ou un verre d'eau.

Il prit ma main et me tira dans la cuisine, comme je ricanai qu'il pouvait me laisser seule 2 minutes, que je n'allai pas m'envoler, il me fixa d'un air amusé.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seule pour te préparer un verre, je t'ai retrouvée en sous-vêtement dans mon salon... Je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience...

- C'était si traumatisant que ça ? Grondai-je, vexée.

Je lâchai vivement sa main tandis que son regard se voilait.

- Traumatisant ? My god non ! Surprenant, bizarre, inattendu, mais sûrement pas traumatisant.

- Mouais !

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincue par ses propos et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Il leva les yeux au ciel en sortant une canette de soda du frigo, il remplit un verre. Il me le tendit et il accrocha ses doigts autour des miens en disant.

- Si tu dois faire un strip-tease dans mon salon, j'aimerais bien en être témoin...

Je rougis violemment et il caressa tendrement ma joue.

- Mais à cet instant, tu vois, j'ai d'autres idées... j'ai plutôt envie de t'effeuiller moi même, de découvrir ta peau, ton corps tout doucement, comme un trésor précieux que j'attends depuis longtemps.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai rougi encore plus, mais j'étais au maximum de mes capacités ! Sous son regard brûlant, je descendis le verre d'un trait pour me donner une contenance. Il me proposa de retourner dans le salon, je m'installai dans le canapé, admirant son corps musclé et ses mouvements félins tandis qu'il allumait une lampe et éteignait le plafonnier, soudain une musique douce résonna dans la pièce.

- Tu danses avec moi ? Dit-il en me tendant la main.

* * *

**Désolée de couper à cet instant, mais fallait bien couper à un moment... Et puis comme ça, je vous laisse imaginer la suite...**

* * *

**Je suis très triste ce soir, en mode hommage à Paul Walker devant F&F4. Comme le sort est cruellement ironique parfois.**


	13. Rachel

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord, merci à ma Bambina d'avoir été aussi rapide pour me donner son avis! Et toujours merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires.**

**Rien que Paul et Bella dans ce chapitre malgré son titre... et quelques réponses à vos questions, mais je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il me proposa de retourner dans le salon, je m'installai dans le canapé, admirant son corps musclé et ses mouvements félins tandis qu'il allumait une lampe et éteignait le plafonnier, soudain une musique douce résonna dans la pièce._

_Tu danses avec moi ? Dit-il en me tendant la main._

* * *

Je ne m'attendais à une telle proposition mais cela me convenait parfaitement. J'attrapai la main qu'il me proposait et je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Je me plaquai contre lui, je voulais sentir le moindre frémissement de ses muscles contre moi. Je nichai ma tête sur son torse et ses mains se placèrent au bas de mon dos. Le rythme de la musique était assez lent et nos hanches bougeaient doucement, une bulle de sensualité nous enveloppa et me fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir empêchée d'aller danser avec Rosalie. J'espère me faire pardonner.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi. Lui répondis-je.

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, ses lèvres chaudes et expertes aspiraient les miennes, les suçaient et, sur la pointe des pieds, je m'accrochai à son cou. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt et la chaleur monta entre nous. Sa langue s'amusa à lécher doucement ma bouche, à en refaire le contour. Puis soudain elle plongea dans ma bouche entrouverte, j'étouffai un petit cri de bonheur et répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser tant attendu.

Ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives et elles étaient passées sous mon tee-shirt, frôlant mon dos et remontant jusqu'à ma nuque. Chacun de leur passage laissait une trace de feu sur ma peau, je me concentrai sur sa bouche et laissai mon corps réagir comme il le souhaitait à ses caresses. Soudain il se décolla et rapidement il fit passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête avant de le lancer dans un coin.

J'étais fascinée par son regard envoûtant et ses mouvements souples, il ressemblait tellement à un prédateur et moi j'étais la proie sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu, je frémis quand je sentis qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge qui alla très vite rejoindre le tee-shirt. Il me contempla et je mourrai d'envie de cacher ma poitrine, je sentais mes joues devenir écarlates. Il marmonna d'une voix déformée par le désir.

- Ne sois pas gênée devant moi, je te trouve magnifique. Par contre, tu permets que je retire ce collier...

La jalousie suintait dans sa voix et il n'attendit pas mon accord pour le décrocher. Il se pencha pour le poser sur la table, et je le remerciai de ne pas le jeter à travers la pièce. Il ricana que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Tous ses mots, tous ses gestes me subjuguaient et la passion envahissait mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Être enfin dans ses bras, seule avec lui, et l'entendre me dire ces paroles que je ne croyais jamais entendre dans sa bouche me donnait une confiance nouvelle. Tandis qu'il me dévorait des yeux et que ses doigts couraient sur ma peau, je déboutonnai sa chemise. Il grogna quand mes mains se posèrent sur ses pectoraux, et glissèrent sur ses abdos qui se contractèrent.

Je me serrai contre lui, je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne et je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand le contact se fit. J'embrassai sa clavicule, mordillai ses tétons, caressai son torse musclé, il frémissait, se raidissait et soupirait entre mes mains et j'adorai le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui à cet instant. J'étais totalement focalisée sur le goût de son épiderme sur ma langue et sur les réactions que je provoquais. Doucement il me souleva et me coucha sur le canapé.

Il se précipita sur mes lèvres. Nos respirations haletantes se mêlaient et notre baiser fut sauvage et désordonné, nos sens s'emballèrent à ce moment. Il ôta mon jean, et mon shorty suivit le même chemin et je n'eus pas le temps de le déshabiller qu'il était déjà nu contre moi. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous découvrir, à nous câliner tendrement puis le désir redevint exigeant. Sa main descendit sur mon nombril et continua jusqu'à mon intimité. Quand ses doigts s'introduisirent en moi, j'eus l'impression de m'embraser. Mon être tout entier lui appartenait et le réclamait en lui, j'en oubliai toute pudeur et je m'entendis le supplier, d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

- Je te veux... maintenant... s'il te plaît.

Je devinai son sourire vainqueur alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. Quand il me pénétra lentement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, mon long soupir de soulagement dut le satisfaire. Nos souffles et nos gémissements se mélangèrent dans un baiser tourmenté. Paul accéléra rapidement ses mouvements et je me cramponnai à lui, prise soudain d'une peur irraisonnée qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

Pourtant le plaisir rendait ses traits encore plus sauvages, encore plus mâles. Voir que c'était lui qui me procurait autant de sensations, m'excita encore plus et j'atteignis un ciel... 7ème ? 8ème ?... En tout cas, encore plus étourdissant que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Mon orgasme le terrassa et il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un grognement quand il accéda à la jouissance. Je le trouvai sublime et je l'attirai contre moi, il s'effondra en marmonnant des mots que j'étais incapable de comprendre, pas encore redescendue sur terre, ou plutôt sur son canapé.

Nos corps en sueur vibraient encore du plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, je sentais les battements de son cœur cogner au même rythme que le mien, son souffle brûlant ralentissait dans mon cou. Du bout des doigts, je caressais son dos, j'aimais la douceur de sa peau et les petites imperfections que j'y sentais. Je voulais connaître l'histoire de chaque cicatrice, de chaque trace, Paul ne devait plus avoir de mystère pour moi et je me promis de le faire parler.

Quand il eut recouvré son souffle, et ses esprits, il releva la tête et colla son front contre mien, ses yeux dans les miens, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses pupilles.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demandai-je la gorge sèche.

- J'aimerais tellement te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots alors j'essaie de faire passer tout ça dans mes yeux.

Je lui souris et le serrai contre moi mais je commençais à avoir du mal respirer, un peu compressée par son corps qui reposait sur le mien. Le canapé ne nous permettait pas de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- On va dans ma chambre, on sera plus à l'aise ? Dit-il en se redressant.

Je le suivis en silence, soudain mal à l'aise. Me retrouver dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Rachel me gênait, je réalisai que je venais de faire l'amour avec un homme qui avait déjà une petite amie. Bien sur je ne regrettai pas ce qui venait de se passer, je me sentais juste un peu... salope. Il s'arrêta juste avant que nous entrions dans la pièce.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, mais je pense qu'on sera mieux que sur ce canapé pour discuter. Je sais que tu penses à Rachel à cet instant, alors je vais tout te dire, je veux juste sentir ton corps contre le mien, ok ?

Je me forçai à grimacer une sorte de sourire en hochant la tête. Il se glissa rapidement sous la couette et tapota la place à côté de lui avec un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Malgré mes réticences, je me blottis contre lui, la tête sur son torse prête à l'écouter tout le reste de la nuit. Ses doigts un peu rêches effleuraient mon épaule, il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de commencer à parler.

- Je vais commencer au tout début, quand je n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon. A l'école de la réserve nous n'étions pas très nombreux et nous nous connaissions tous. Jared est devenu tout naturellement mon meilleur pote, et il y avait les jumelles. Dans nos jeux d'enfants, Jared faisait équipe avec Rebecca et moi avec Rachel, on était inséparables tous les quatre. Ça a changé après la mort de leur mère, Becca s'est repliée sur elle-même et Rach' est devenue une véritable terreur. Et surtout, elles semblaient se suffire à elles-mêmes et rejetaient tous ceux qui s'approchaient, même nous.

Son corps se tendit à ce souvenir, ça avait dû être douloureux et sûrement incompréhensible pour le petit garçon qu'il était et l'adulte avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui et il reprit la parole.

- Après on n'a fait que se croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, elles vivaient en vase clos, la seule personne qu'elles acceptaient un petit peu, c'était Jacob. Puis Rebecca a choisi de ne pas aller au lycée, elle est partie en internat à Port Angeles faire une formation, me demande pas de quoi, j'en sais rien du tout. Rachel s'est donc retrouvée seule. Entre temps j'étais devenu ami avec Jake, on jouait au basket ensemble et il était cool. Et sa sœur le suivait partout, elle était infernale, provocante, autoritaire avec tout le monde mais moi, je me souvenais de la petite fille qui avait été mon amie.

Sa voix se brisa à cet instant et mon cœur s'emballa, je me demandai s'il se souvenait que j'étais là, dans ses bras, il paraissait tellement loin, à une époque où je n'existais pas. Je remuai malgré moi et il se recala dans les oreillers puis il souleva mon menton et posa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres en murmurant.

- Désolé… je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je raconte tout ça… ça fait remonter des trucs bizarres…

Je lui souris et repris ma place, ma tête dans son cou.

- Elle se faisait draguer par des tas de mecs, mais elle répétait tout le temps que celui qu'elle aimerait, n'était pas né, alors j'ai pris ça comme un défi et je me suis juré qu'elle serait à moi. Et j'ai gagné ! Oh, ça n'a pas simple, ni rapide, mais un jour, elle a craqué et elle a accepté que je sois son petit ami. Je sais que tout le monde a toujours trouvé que nous formions un couple étrange. Je crois qu'on était toujours en plein combat tous les deux, un jeu de soumission, de pouvoir sur l'autre.

Je me souvenais que Jake m'avait dit un jour que personne ne comprenait comment fonctionnait leur couple, mais qu'il était certain que Paul aimait sa sœur alors ça lui suffisait pour ne pas s'en mêler.

- Et puis, un jour, une fille a débarqué à Forks, une petite brune d'apparence toute fragile mais avec un caractère épouvantable et de grandes idées… je te dis même pas !

Il soupira et sa main descendit dans mon dos, mon corps se cambra instinctivement sous la caresse. Je levai les yeux et croisai un regard amusé.

- Tu vois qui je veux dire ?

- Absolument pas ! Mais j'aimerais bien la connaître, elle doit être cool… Ricanai-je.

Il éclata de rire en écarquillant les yeux, je me dégageai de son bras et lui tournai le dos en me cachant sous la couette.

- Bella… tu trouves que tu es cool ? Franchement ?

Je ne répondis pas, serrant la couette, plus fort contre moi.

- Retourne-toi et regarde-moi. Murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou.

Sa voix tintait comme une supplication, mais j'enfouis mon visage dans le tissu pour ne pas lui montrer mon sourire. Il bougea derrière moi et je sentis sa bouche entre mes omoplates, ses baisers descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mon corps s'électrisa, un désir violent se ralluma en moi. Il faufila une main sur mon ventre qu'il caressa en douceur puis il réussit à forcer le barrage de la couette et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleura tendrement sans vraiment la toucher. Ça me rendait dingue, je voulais plus, j'avais oublié où j'étais et qu'il me racontait son histoire avec Rachel. Je pivotai dans ses bras et ses lèvres m'attendaient, notre baiser fut tendre, langoureux, amoureux et ses mains câlines, mais toujours en surface, sans réelle intention d'aller plus loin. Puis il arrêta tout et se recula, me laissant frustrée et haletante.

- Humm… tu me fais trop d'effet… Soupira-t-il.

Je grognai mais gardai mes distances, son corps si prêt du mien, ce n'était pas une bonne idée si je voulais connaître la suite de l'histoire. Il embrassa mon nez et s'appuya sur son coude en me fixant.

- Je continue… ?

Comme je le regardai sans répondre, il ajouta, coquin.

- Tu veux savoir la suite ou faire l'amour ?

- Les deux !

Les mots avaient jailli de ma bouche sans réfléchir. Son sourire moqueur réapparut et il déclara d'une voix rauque.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais dans quel ordre ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de concupiscence et j'étais fière de voir qu'il me voulait autant que je le désirais. Ses doigts posés sur ma hanche ne bougeaient pas, ils attendaient ma réponse. J'inspirai profondément.

- Finis ton histoire qu'on passe à autre chose…

Je rougis en disant cela, ça faisait vraiment la fille qui veut se débarrasser d'une corvée alors qu'il me racontait sa vie, son amour pour Rachel et que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait dit vouloir autre chose qu'une nuit avec moi. Il m'observa avec beaucoup de tendresse et se laissa retomber sur le dos.

- Donc je disais que tu es arrivée à Forks. Quand tu es venue t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours de biologie, tu te souviens ce jour où Masen te faisait la gueule, j'ai ressenti une attirance bizarre. Après ça, j'avais tout le temps envie de te voir, de te taquiner, de te provoquer et toi tu ne regardais que Jacob et l'autre... J'avais envie, vraiment, que tu choisisses bébé Jake et en même temps j'aimais pas te voir dans ses bras, ça m'énervait. Mais à l'époque, je ne me posais pas autant de questions, c'est venu après, quand tu es partie… quand j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais…

J'ouvrais certainement de grands yeux surpris, je n'imaginais pas que je l'avais marqué à ce point. Il ne me regardait pas, il contemplait le plafond.

- Je suis resté avec Rachel mais je sentais bien que je n'étais plus amoureux, je me demande même si je l'ai été, réellement. Je l'aime beaucoup, je tiens à elle, à notre amitié mais il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, plus d'amour en tout cas…

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble, ça veut bien dire quelque chose. M'écriai-je encore plus surprise.

- Laisse moi te raconter la suite de la vie de Rachel Black et la mienne par la même occasion. Après l'enterrement de Jake, je suis resté près d'elle, autant que je le pouvais et elle s'est appuyé sur moi, on aurait dit que j'étais le seul qui pouvait l'aider, alors je l'ai fait. On a continué, enfin on a essayé, mais c'est à croire que Jake a emporté avec lui ce qu'il restait d'amour entre elle et moi. Alors on a fait semblant de croire qu'on s'aimait encore. De toute façon, elle allait mal, vraiment mal et je ne me voyais pas la laisser tomber à ce moment. Je suis pas un ange, mais je ne suis pas un salaud non plus, surtout pas avec elle.

Son visage s'était refermé, il fronçait les sourcils, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Puis elle est partie à Seattle pour ses études, je pensais que ça serait bien, que ça la sortirait de la Push, de ses souvenirs, et au début quand elle rentrait, elle était mieux, plus calme, plus facile à vivre, mais j'ignorais la vraie raison de ce changement.

Il fit une pause et me serra dans ses bras, cette fois, son étreinte n'avait rien de sensuel, c'était un besoin d'être réconforté ou rassuré, en retour je l'embrassai gentiment sur la joue ce qui lui tira un maigre sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? L'encourageai-je.

- En fait, elle allait tellement mal qu'elle est allée voir un médecin qui lui a donné des antidépresseurs, puis elle est allée en voir un autre et elle a obtenu une autre ordonnance et ainsi de suite… Elle prenait parallèlement des somnifères et des euphorisants, bref elle a avalé des tas de truc plus ou moins douteux, elle a fini par faire une sorte d'overdose. Heureusement c'était un week-end et nous étions ensemble. Je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital et ils ont préconisé une cure de désintox, mais elle n'a pas voulu la faire, disant qu'elle était plus forte que ça… et à partir de là, ça a dégénéré entre nous, on ne faisait que s'engueuler, par téléphone ou chaque fois qu'elle revenait…

J'imaginai très bien les scènes épouvantables que pouvaient engendrer leurs deux caractères explosifs et je compris ce que voulait dire Leah quand elle parlait des cris qui lui parvenaient de la maison voisine.

- On a fini par se séparer, c'était la seule chose à faire à ce stade. Elle n'est pas revenue pendant plusieurs mois, je l'appelai de temps en temps mais apparemment elle avait trouvé un mec et elle paraissait presque heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais un soir elle m'a téléphoné, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle racontait alors j'ai prévenu les pompiers et je suis parti à Seattle. Cette fois elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle a été obligée de faire une cure dans un établissement spécialisé. Et le pire c'est que j'ai dû le dire à Billy...

- Oh ! Il n'était pas au courant pour la première fois ?

- Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète et moi, j'avais pas envie d'être celui qui lui annonçait que sa fille était une camée.

- Ça a dû être terrible pour lui...

Pauvre Billy ! Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit, il ne voulait sûrement pas évoquer la dépendance de sa fille.

- Ce soir là, il m'a fait vraiment de la peine, on aurait dit que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où il m'a traité de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir su la protéger. Et dès le lendemain il m'a présenté ses excuses, je sais qu'il regrette encore de m'avoir dit ça, mais moi, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place et je ne veux surtout pas avoir à le faire...

- Ça a dû lui faire plaisir quand vous êtes remis ensemble.

A ce moment, Paul se pencha et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il y avait dans ce baiser comme un message qu'il voulait me faire passer mais je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Je répondais avec ardeur sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je m'en moquais, j'adorais ressentir toute cette passion.

- Tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes, hein, ma jolie Bella ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Marmonnai-je avant qu'il ne s'empare encore de mes lèvres.

- On ne s'est jamais remis ensemble. Tout ça, c'est pour la galerie, pour les autres, pour Billy.

- Je ne comprends pas. Grognai-je.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffa en levant les yeux au ciel et je râlai qu'ils seraient incoiffables le lendemain !

- Quand elle est sortie de la clinique, il fallait la surveiller pendant quelques temps avant qu'elle puisse retourner toute seule à Seattle alors elle est venue chez moi et pour ne pas avoir à raconter aux autres la vérité sur son addiction, on a fait semblant d'être à nouveau un couple. Et aussi, pour Billy, parce que ça le rassurait de savoir que je m'occupais d'elle.

- Mais comment vous faisiez, devant les autres ?

Il ricana et ce son était désagréable à mes oreilles, il dévoilait une réelle blessure.

- Tu sais, Rachel et moi on n'a jamais été très démonstratifs en public alors ce n'était pas très compliqué. Les autres avaient l'habitude de nous voir relativement distants..., et plus souvent en train de nous engueuler que de nous embrasser...

Je le fixai en tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, mais certaines choses ne collaient pas avec les menaces que Rachel avaient proféré contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu as cette expression contrariée ? On dirait que tu ne me crois pas.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il retira son bras de ma taille en se remettant sur le dos. Alors je me redressai et posai ma main sur ses pectoraux.

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et que tu dois savoir...

Et je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Rachel et notre bagarre, je fis l'impasse sur la scène des toilettes avec le dénommé Laurent et ne mentionnait pas non plus l'attitude empressée de James, je craignais tout de même ses réactions.

- … et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit que tu lui appartenais si vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Ou alors il me manque encore des infos...

Il semblait sous le choc et me regardait d'un air sceptique, il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait comme s'il manquait d'air.

- Tu t'es battue avec Rachel ? Finit-il par dire.

J'émis un petit rire fataliste.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois... mais cette fois, j'espère que c'était la dernière.

- Tu t'es battue avec Rachel ! Répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, amusée par son incrédulité.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne autant, je l'avais déjà fait au lycée, je te rappelle, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis forcément très fière. Avouai-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu me dis que tu l'as provoquée, je ne comprends pas. Bougonna-t-il.

Je le fixai intensément, c'était son tour de ne pas voir l'évidence. Je souris et me jetai sur sa bouche, il fut surpris et pendant un court instant, il me laissa jouer avec ses lèvres puis elles s'étirèrent et il me bascula sur le lit. Il me plaquait entre son corps et le matelas, et ce baiser devint très vite passionné et violent. Ce n'était plus de la tendresse que nous partagions mais quelque chose de bien plus fort, qui nous transcendaient tous les deux.

Nos corps s'appelaient, se désiraient et nous les bridions depuis trop longtemps, ils ne nous obéissaient plus, enfin le mien surtout. Quand ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes, je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement, mais elles parcoururent mon cou, ma gorge avant de s'arrêter sur ma poitrine. Cette fois, les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche n'étaient que des gémissements de plaisir, tous les nerfs à fleur de peau, j'avais la sensation que tout mon corps était devenu une zone érogène. Tout cela parce que c'était lui, ses mains, sa bouche sur ma peau.

Il s'amusait à me faire languir en embrassant, mordillant tous les recoins de mon corps. J'étais perdue depuis longtemps, mes hanches se lançaient vers lui, mon dos se cambrait de manière tout à fait évocatrice. Et lui, il me maintenait sur un fil entre le plaisir et la frustration parce qu'il voulait que je le désire encore plus, jusqu'à lui hurler de venir en moi avant que je le tue. Il rit franchement avant d'obéir à mon ordre, à cet instant, mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs.

- Tu es encore plus désirable quand tu es folle de rage. Murmura-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il s'enfonça en moi avec douceur et une lenteur infernale, il se contrôlait et ça me rendait dingue. Je me comprenais pas comment il faisait pour avoir une telle maîtrise, je voulais lui faire perdre ses moyens et qu'il soit comme moi, perdu dans les affres du plaisir et qu'il s'abandonne corps et âme. Mais même si mes baisers, mes caresses semblaient l'exciter, je n'avais pas trouvé son point faible. Je m'avouai vaincue pour cette fois, mais je me dis qu'il en avait forcément un et que c'était à moi de le découvrir.

Il se décida enfin, à laisser son corps se livrer, j'avais trop attendue et la souffrance provoquée par l'attente laissa place à une explosion de délices, des milliers d'étoiles éclatèrent dans ma tête m'emportant encore une fois, haut, très haut dans l'échelle du plaisir. J'atteignis un point culminant au moment où nos regards s'accrochèrent, son visage dégoulinant de sueur, ses pupilles dilatées par la jouissance le rendait encore plus sexy, je jetai ma tête dans son cou que je mordis en étouffant un ultime cri de plaisir.

Il s'effondra à côté de moi, je voyais ses muscles tressaillir tandis que j'essayai de retrouver mon cerveau envolé quelque part dans la chambre. Il m'attira contre lui et murmura entre deux respirations difficiles.

- Tu me rends fou... plus jamais... tu ne sors de ce lit...

Je pouffai en cachant ma tête sur son torse ! Ben moi, je trouvais qu'il contenait très bien, trop bien cette soi-disant folie, il releva ma tête et enfonça son regard ténébreux dans mes yeux.

- Je suis sérieux... je te séquestre... pour de bon cette fois !

- D'accord ! Mais tu ne quittes pas ce lit, non plus ! Répondis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

- J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule.

Le silence qui suivit, était chargé d'érotisme, de passion, mais aussi de non-dits, de questions qui attendaient leur vérité. Paul le brisa en me proposant à boire, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre, je matai son corps nu à la musculature parfaite et je me rengorgeai en pensant que c'était avec moi qu'il venait de faire l'amour. Je m'étalai dans le lit, je savourais l'instant et rejetais toutes les pensées pernicieuses qui tentaient de faire voler en éclat ma bulle de bonheur. Il revint très vite avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux verres et des chips, des gâteaux, des bonbons.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de reprendre des forces…

Il me lançait un regard incandescent que je ne soutins pas longtemps, tout ce désir me troublait. Mais j'entrai tout de même dans son jeu.

- Et tu as bien fait… je suis affamée…

Je mis dans ma phrase tous les sous-entendus qu'il pouvait imaginer et son sourire narquois revint en force. Il se réinstalla sous la couette près de moi et nous grignotâmes en nous regardant dans les yeux… et en mettant des miettes partout.

- Alors tu étais jalouse de Rachel ? Et tu t'es battue pour moi… Dit-il, rêveur.

- Ha ça, ça te fait fantasmer, hein ? Sifflai-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il rigola en saisissant mes poignets.

- Non, en fait, je n'aime pas trop cette idée. Ça aurait pu mal finir. Je sais qu'elle t'en veut vraiment et ça n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Pour…

- Excuse moi, j'ai été distrait, ça ne se reproduira plus… Me coupa-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Paul ! Tu viens d'écraser le paquet de chips !

- On s'en fout…

Je soupirai et le repoussai, il daigna se recaler contre les oreillers tandis que je râlais qu'il y avait des morceaux de chips partout et que ça grattait. Il ricana en me regardant repousser les miettes.

- Donc je recommence, pourquoi Rachel dit que tu lui appartiens ?

- Elle compte sur moi depuis si longtemps, elle a certainement peur que je ne m'occupe plus d'elle si tu es dans le coin.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je lui ai rien dit pour nous deux… sur la plage…

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas idiote. Elle sait depuis longtemps que j'espérais ton retour.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'en veut ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Grondai-je.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, elle a deviné toute seule, elle est droguée aux médocs, pas lobotomisée.

Il s'amusait à me chatouiller avec une mèche de mes cheveux et je récupérai ma tignasse pour la coincer en boule derrière ma nuque. Il arqua les sourcils en me toisant.

- Déjà de mauvaise humeur ?

- Non, pourquoi je serais de mauvaise humeur ? Mais j'arrive pas à réfléchir si tu m'embêtes…

- Oh, je t'embête ! Excuse-moi, je vais rester sage alors !

Il posa ses bras sur la couette de chaque côté de son corps, ses doigts écartés, bien à plat. Je secouai la tête et soulevai son bras pour me blottir contre lui.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Swan. J'ai le droit de te toucher ou pas ?

- Arrête de te grogner Lahote, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Et au lieu de bougonner, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es parti de chez Jared.

Je sentis son corps se tendre instantanément et une petite grimace passa furtivement sur son visage.

- Rien de spécial, j'ai traîné.

- Mais encore ? Insistai-je.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Simple curiosité. Assurai-je.

En fait, j'avais terriblement envie de savoir s'il avait été aussi malheureux que moi et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. Je n'étais pas complètement naïve et j'avais bien une petite idée, et elle ne me plaisait pas. Mais je devais être un peu maso pour poser cette question.

- Je suis allé à Port Angeles, j'ai traîné en boite, j'ai rencontré des gens, j'ai essayé d'oublier que tu partais en Italie.

- Et tu as couché où ?

Allons jusqu'au bout de la torture ! Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les traits durs.

- Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas couché ici ? Tu as chargé Leah de me surveiller, c'est ça ? Sam a dû apprécier… Conclut-il avec une moue moqueuse.

Après un long duel de regards, je me décidai à dire la vérité.

- Je le sais parce que j'ai passé la nuit devant chez toi à attendre ton retour.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa les paupières en murmurant « et merde ! » J'enlaçai son torse et me serrai plus fort contre son corps chaud.

- Je suppose que tu as passé la nuit avec une… fille et que c'est encore, ce que tu comptais faire ce soir avec la blondasse du club…

Il pinça les lèvres en me regardant.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'à toi et ton rital.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… enfin pas trop… quoique si un peu… mais ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est si tu vas te barrer pour sauter la première que tu trouveras sur ton chemin, la prochaine fois qu'on s'engueule ?

Il se pencha, posa sa bouche sur la mienne et murmura.

- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à te mettre dans mon lit, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Et sûrement pas d'une fille à sauter, comme tu dis si élégamment… Ironisa-t-il.

- Oh tu as réussi à me mettre dans ton lit… question élégance, t'es pas mal non plus…

- Quoi ? T'es pas dans mon lit, là ? Et juste pour mettre les choses au point tout de suite, toi, je n'ai jamais eu envie de te sauter, mais par contre si tu veux encore faire l'amour avec moi, alors je suis ton homme !

- Humm… mon homme… J'aime bien… que tu sois Mon homme ! Susurrai-je en insistant sur le M.

- Possessive !

- Autant que toi !

- Jalouse !

- Pas plus que toi !

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Et toi ?

Et notre joute verbale s'arrêta aussitôt, nous n'étions pas prêts pour échanger ses mots là. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, pour lui comme pour moi, même si je savais au fond de mon cœur que je l'aimais plus que je ne devrais. De toute façon, j'étais couchée sur lui, ses mains plaquées sur mes fesses, son regard s'était voilé et un désir tyrannique nous conduisit une nouvelle fois dans un corps à corps voluptueux…


	14. Résolument amoureux

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices et bonsoir ou bonjour aux autres.**

**Je suis toujours étonnée par votre enthousiasme pour ma petite fic, mais très heureuse aussi, je dois le reconnaître. Alors merci, je ne le dirai jamais assez.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Et_ notre joute verbale s'arrêta aussitôt, nous n'étions pas prêts pour échanger ses mots là. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, pour lui comme pour moi, même si je savais au fond de mon cœur que je l'aimais plus que je ne devrais. De toute façon, j'étais couchée sur lui, ses mains plaquées sur mes fesses, son regard s'était voilé et un désir tyrannique nous conduisit une nouvelle fois dans un corps à corps voluptueux…_

* * *

Les paupières closes, je flottai dans un état léthargique entre le souhait de prolonger ce rêve merveilleux et l'envie de sauter du lit parce que je me sentais en pleine forme. Quel songe fantastique ! Finalement je me tournai sur le côté et essayai de me rendormir pour me croire encore dans les bras de Paul, mais un claquement de portière à l'extérieur me fit sursauter et je grommelai à Charlie de faire moins de bruit. Du coup, j'émergeai réellement du sommeil et j'ouvris les yeux…

Je n'étais pas dans mon lit !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je devais afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce n'était donc pas un rêve, j'avais bien passé la nuit avec mon beau brun, mais il n'était déjà plus à côté de moi. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour le rejoindre au plus vite, il me manquait déjà. Mes fringues étaient restées dans son salon et je ne voyais rien autour de moi que je pourrai enfiler. Tout était rangé et je n'allais pas commencer à fouiller dans ses placards, puis je me mis à rire toute seule.

Je me moquai toujours des filles qui, dans les films, s'enroulaient dans un drap pour ne pas se montrer nue à leur copain. Et bien j'allais faire pareil. Je tirai sur le drap et le pliai pour m'en faire un paréo, une fois le tissu solidement enroulé autour de mon corps, je sortis de la chambre et fonçai dans la salle de bain.

Puis je partis à la recherche de Paul, et je le trouvai sans difficulté. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans un meuble, je m'approchai lentement et le plus silencieusement possible. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille et m'appuyai sur son dos.

- Bonjour toi. Murmurai-je.

Il agrippa mes mains et pivota entre mes bras, puis il me sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien, j'ai fait un rêve fabuleux.

- Ah oui, raconte. Demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

- Ben en fait quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était mieux, c'était la réalité.

Il roula les yeux et me serra contre lui.

- J'aime bien ta tenue, c'est à la fois très sage et très sexy. Murmura-t-il.

- J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord...

- Je ne vais plus regarder mes draps de la même manière... Rajouta-t-il.

Je rit avec lui et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

- Je suppose que tu as faim.

- Une faim de loup. Assurai-je.

Et je rougis en pensant au tatouage sur son bras et au nom de leur équipe de basket. Il rit et m'entraîna dans la cuisine.

J'ai rien préparé parce que je ne savais à quelle heure tu allais émerger et puis j'ai pas grand-chose dans mon frigo, faut que j'aille faire des courses. Mais je te propose des céréales, du pain de mie que je peux passer au grille-pain, avec du beurre de cacahuète, du sirop d'érable... à moins que tu préfères un vrai repas, vu qu'il est plus de midi. Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?

- Des tartines, ce sera parfait.

Je venais de m'asseoir quand il dit.

- Tu devrais rappeler Charlie, je me suis permis de regarder qui t'appelait aussi souvent et c'était écrit papa. Il doit être un peu inquiet que ta voiture soit devant chez lui et que ton lit soit vide...

Je bondis dans le salon et récupérai mon cellulaire. Charlie décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Bella ! Est ce que tout va bien ?

- S'lut papa, je vais très bien. Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété.

- Nom d'un chien, ne me refais jamais ça. Si tu n'avais pas été majeure, j'aurais déjà appelé le FBI !

- Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils ont mis un délai de 48h avant d'accepter de lancer des recherches... pour calmer les pères un peu trop protecteurs...

Il continua sans se préoccuper de mes sarcasmes.

- Quand j'ai vu ta voiture ce matin, j'ai cru que tu dormais, puis Rosalie a appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton portable. Alors je suis allé dans ta chambre ! Tu imagines ma tête quand j'ai trouvé ton lit vide...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû te laisser un message.

- Mais où es tu ?

- Je suis à la Push.

Je savais qu'il n'en demanderait pas plus, ce qui m'arrangeait car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui dire, comme ça, que je venais de passer la nuit avec un de ses agents. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- Bien, et tu rentres quand ?

Je levai les yeux vers Paul, je resterais bien toutes mes vacances avec lui, mais il risquait de ne pas apprécier que je m'incruste.

- Je ne sais pas encore, peut être ce soir...

Le beau brun en face de moi fit non de l'index et je souris

- … ou demain.

Cette fois encore, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils.

- Enfin tu verras bien. Y'a rien de décider.

- Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, mais réponds au téléphone quand je t'appelle.

Il grommela encore un peu avant de raccrocher. Dès que j'eus posé mon téléphone, Paul me prit dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux déjà me laisser tout seul ?

- J'en sais rien, peut être que c'est toi qui vas me mettre dehors.

- C'est pas prévu au programme de la journée. Dit il sérieusement.

- Oh, parce qu'il y a un programme pour la journée... et qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?

- Tout d'abord, te nourrir, puis te laisser t'habiller, ensuite je t'emmène prendre l'air, à la plage ou dans les bois, comme tu veux et ce soir, on va manger au resto, tous les deux et après... tu pourras reprendre ton rêve...

Il avait retrouvé son sourire narquois et me dévisageait d'un regard gourmand.

- Obsédé ! Ricanai-je.

- Serais-tu déjà en train de te plaindre et de me prévenir que tu vas avoir la migraine ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou qu'il embrassa longuement, puis il se recula et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu as un goût de chips... ? Tu veux aller te doucher ?

- Oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée.

- Allez, et ne traîne pas, je m'occupe de ton p'tit dej.

- Monsieur est trop bon.

Je fis une petit courbette et me sauvai le plus vite que je le pouvais en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans le drap. Et miraculeusement j'arrivai dans la salle de bain sans rien casser sur mon chemin ou m'être fait du hématome supplémentaire.

Je réfléchis tandis que l'eau tiède réveillait mon corps, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, mais étions nous capables de passer du temps ensemble sans nous faire du mal ? Finalement je ne le connaissais pas et m'embarquer dans une liaison sérieuse, puisque c'était ce qu'il avait eu l'air d'envisager pour nous, n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

- Tu comptes sortir de la douche ou tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

Je sursautai et me cognai contre la paroi carrelée. Je tirai le rideau, il me tendit un drap de bain et mit son autre main devant ses yeux entre ses doigts écartés, je vis son regard amusé. Je tirai la serviette et m'enroulai rapidement dedans.

- Je pose tes habits sur la chaise. Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Il m'étonnait, je découvrais un Paul prévenant et attentionné qui me plaisait bien. C'était bizarre de le voir si différent du mec impulsif et colérique que je croyais connaître. Une fois habillée, je tentai de discipliner mes cheveux, mais avec les doigts ce n'était pas facile.

- Il y a une brosse dans le tiroir à gauche, et si tu veux une brosse à dents, regarde dans celui du bas, il doit y en avoir une neuve. Je ne suis pas un homme des cavernes, tu sais...

- J'ai jamais pensé ça, mais je ne me permets pas de fouiller dans tes affaires.

Il resta derrière moi et suivit chaque mouvement de la brosse dans ma chevelure. Son regard était indéfinissable, j'aurai aimé être dans sa tête et savoir ce qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Je lui fis face et l'attrapai par la main, il emmêla nos doigts et nous partîmes ainsi vers la cuisine d'où émanait l'arôme du café couplée à celle du pain grillé.

- Hum... tu sais que tu es un hôte parfait ?

- C'est pour toi, pour que tu aies envie de rester avec moi, tiens.

Nous déjeunâmes face à face, sans parler, en nous contemplant, surpris en fait de se retrouver comme ça, dans sa cuisine. Mon téléphone vibra et j'y jetai un oeil, un message de Leah. Je fixai l'écran, on allait devoir sortir de la maison de Paul et de notre bulle, je m'interrogeai encore sur la suite des événements. Il souleva mon menton et caressa ma joue du dos de son index.

- Pourquoi cette mine songeuse tout à coup ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, par rapport aux autres ? Qu'est ce qu'on leur dit ?

Il soupira et se cala au dossier de sa chaise.

- On fait ce que tu veux... je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange... à moins que...

Il se leva d'un bond, me fusillant du regard et faisant voler en éclat mon cocon de béatitude.

- Paul, arrête. Moi, j'ai rien à cacher, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. C'est pour toi que je dis ça, pour Rachel.

Je parlai doucement et m'obligeait à rester calme. Pourtant tout mon être se tendait et rêvait de courir dans la Push, dans Forks et même plus loin pour crier à qui voudrait l'entendre, que j'étais avec Paul, que j'avais passé la plus nuit de ma vie et que... je l'aimais.

Il se détendit légèrement mais resta appuyé contre le mur.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes, à personne. Je veux juste savoir si on est... ensemble... un couple. Est ce que je peux dire que tu... es ma petite-amie ?

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, alors je serais fière d'être ta petite-amie. Mais les autres vont...

- Laisse les autres se poser les questions qu'ils veulent, c'est notre histoire, ça ne les regarde pas. Me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Je souris et me levai pour me blottir contre lui. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi et en plus je devinais que notre proximité le rassurait et le calmait.

- Leah et Angie seront sûrement très contentes, elles me cassent les oreilles avec toi, depuis que je suis revenue.

- Faudra que je les remercie alors...

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Et je poursuivis mon idée.

- Pour Jared, je suppose qu'il est déjà au courant, que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Une intuition... Ricanai-je.

- Ok, je me rends, je l'ai appelé dès que je me suis réveillé.

- Ça doit être ton côté féminin...

Il fit semblant de me mordre l'oreille et je ris encore plus fort.

- Je suis un mec, un vrai et j'ai pas de côté féminin ! Grommela-t-il.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu es un dur, un vrai bourru qui ne montre pas ses sentiments...etc... Me moquai-je.

Il me repoussa doucement et ses yeux étincelaient de tendresse. Nous rangeâmes la cuisine en nous embrassant fréquemment et j'adorai tous ces petits gestes qui faisaient de nous, un couple d'amoureux. Amoureux ? Sans aucun doute. Pour combien de temps ? Ça personne ne le savait. Est ce que ce serait facile ? Sûrement pas.

- Je dois passer un coup de fil au boulot. Tu restes sage en m'attendant ?

- Promis, je vais en profiter pour répondre à tous mes SMS.

- Bonne idée. Comme ça après, ils nous laisseront tranquilles.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, je posai la question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis un moment.

- Paul..., tu vas le dire à Rachel ?

Il se retourna vivement, son sourire avait disparu.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je la préviendrai avant que quelqu'un le fasse. Et puis, il faudra tout de même le dire à Billy...

- Oh, j'avais pas pensé à lui. Il va me haïr cette fois.

- Je ne pense pas, il risque même de te surprendre, mais je ne dis rien.

Il attrapa son mobile me faisant comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Je regardai mes SMS et répondit à tout le monde.

A Rosalie « Tout va bien, je suis chez Paul et tu dois te douter que je vais bien, très bien :D. Je passerai te voir dans la semaine. Bsx à toi et ton ourson ;) »

A Angie « Merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien, même très, très bien... Je t'appelle plus tard pour te raconter. bsx »

A Leah « Alors comme ça, Paul est rentré chez lui ? Tu crois qu'il est seul ? J'aimerais pas tomber sur une p... si je viens pour lui parler. »

En écrivant ça, je savais que Leah réagirait et si elle faisait ce que je pensais, j'allais m'amuser. Paul revint à mes cotés alors que je rigolai toute seule. Il m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis lire le message que je venais d'envoyer, il sourit.

- C'est pas cool, tu me fais passer pour qui ?

Je grimaçai et marmonnai que j'étais pas loin de la vérité...

- Dans moins de 5 minutes, Sam ou Leah vont frapper à ta porte. Tu joues le jeu ? Demandai-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on toqua à la porte. Je filai dans la chambre pendant qu'il ouvrait au visiteur.

- Salut Paul. Comment vas tu ?

- Salut Leah. Je vais bien, mais que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je voulais t'inviter à la maison. Angie et Embry doivent venir dans un moment.

J'entendis Paul se racler la gorge comme s'il était embêté.

- Je suis désolé Leah, mais je ne suis pas seul. Il faut d'abord que je demande à ma petite-amie si elle veut bien m'accompagner.

Leah émit un petit cri étouffé et elle ne put cacher sa déception.

- Ta petite-amie ? Mais... Rachel est là ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Rachel. C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré hier soir par hasard.

- Ah bon, c'est juste une fille pour le week-end...

Elle semblait soulagée et moi je retenais de plus en plus difficilement mon fou rire.

- Non, je ne crois pas, celle-là, je vais la garder un moment, un long moment, j'espère. Elle me plaît vraiment beaucoup, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je frissonnai en entendant cette révélation, sa voix révélait sa sincérité.

- Bien, bien. Tu vas nous la présenter alors ? Dit Leah après un long silence.

- Bien sur, il faudra vous habituer à nous voir ensemble...

Leah ne répondit pas et je devinai son désarroi, je soupçonnai les rouages de son cerveau d'être en pleine action. Elle devait réfléchir à la manière la plus douce de me prévenir et anticiper au mieux mes réactions.

- Ma puce, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, je voudrais te présenter à une amie. Cria Paul qui avait décidé que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

Alors je sortis de la chambre, Leah fixait intensément la porte et je pus voir un éclat de haine avant qu'elle me reconnaisse, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et son visage changea, un mélange de joie et de colère déforma ses traits. J'enlaçai Paul qui me sourit et posa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Vous êtes... ho vous deux ! Je vous déteste ! Comment avez vous pu me faire ça ?

- Comment ça ? T'es pas contente pour nous ? Demandai-je faussement triste.

Elle entra dans le salon en nous bousculant, elle s'installa sur le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air déterminé.

- Maintenant vous allez tout me raconter !

Nous éclatâmes de rire en la voyant si furax, elle était vexée de notre petite blague et avait l'intention de nous le faire payer. Paul se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et il m'attira sur ses genoux. Alors je racontai à Leah notre rencontre devant la boite de Forks et nos retrouvailles devant chez Charlie, Paul rajoutait des petits commentaires plus ou moins moqueurs.

- Alors tu as passé la nuit ici ? Conclut Leah.

- Tu veux aussi qu'on te raconte tout ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda Paul en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je vais me contenter d'imaginer, ça suffira.

Et elle nous sauta dessus et nous serra très fort contre elle.

- Je suis trop contente ! Je le savais, je le savais ! Faut que j'aille le dire à Sam, à Angie, à Emily, à Kim... quoique celle-là, elle doit déjà être au courant, n'est ce pas, Paul ?

- Y'a des chances, sauf si Jared a gardé ça pour lui.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte en sautillant comme une gamine.

- Mouais ça m'étonnerait, il doit être content lui aussi. Bon vous venez manger à la maison ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle était convaincue que nous viendrions et elle fut stoppée par la réponse sèche de Paul.

- Non, on a d'autres projets.

Leah fronça les sourcils et chercha à savoir s'il était sérieux.

- Vous aurez tout le reste de la nuit pour ça. Bougonna-t-elle.

- D'abord on fait ça quand on veut, on n'a pas besoin de ta bénédiction. Et en plus, ce soir, j'emmène Bella au resto.

- Bon ça va, t'as une bonne excuse. Mais toi, dès que tu as réussi à t'échapper de ses pattes, je te veux chez moi. T'as plein de choses à me raconter... Dit elle en pointant un doigt vers moi.

Je ris et me cachai dans le cou de Paul.

- Protège moi, elle me fait peur.

- Je reconnais qu'elle est effrayante, mais je crois que tu n'y échapperas pas. A part si tu me laisses t'attacher au lit...

- Silence Paul, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans un lit. Ne m'oblige à imaginer des trucs pornos avec vous deux dans les rôles principaux !

Je restai blottie dans les bras rassurants et lorgnai Leah qui ne bougeait pas, plantée devant nous.

- Promis, je passe te voir dès que possible.

- Je te lâcherais pas de toute façon, j'ai aussi des trucs à te raconter au sujet de ma mère, bon je vous laisse, j'ai plein de coups de fil à passer.

Et elle sortit. Par la fenêtre, je la vis esquisser des petits pas de danse, sur le chemin entre les deux maisons.

- Bon on va faire ce tour dans la nature ? Dis-je en essayant de me relever.

- Allez en route, avant que je change d'avis, Leah m'a donné des idées...

Je grognai qu'il faisait beau, enfin, il ne pleuvait pas, donc on devait sortir.

- Tu as choisi, plage ou forêt ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas les bonnes chaussures pour une balade en forêt. Sur la plage, je pourrais au moins marcher pieds-nus.

Il examina mes petites ballerines vernis et acquiesça.

- Alors cap sur la plage. Je veux te montrer un coin que j'adore, je ne sais pas si tu le connais.

Soudain, j'hésitai à franchir le seuil de la maison, j'avais l'impression que tous les habitants de la Push m'attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'ils allaient nous juger, me juger. Paul le remarqua, il saisit ma main et m'attira contre lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne vas pas être lapidée en place publique. Nous allons juste alimenté les potins de la Push pendant quelques jours et puis ça passera. Dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

- Génial ! J'adore être au centre des conversations. Sifflai-je, mauvaise.

Paul plongea son regard ténébreux dans le mien, la mâchoire crispée, il essayait de décrypter mes pensées.

- Tu préfères qu'on reste à la maison, qu'on ne se montre pas en public ensemble ? Peut être que tu as honte d'être vue avec moi...

- T'es con ! J'ai pas honte d'être vue avec toi, je suis juste inquiète de ce que les autres vont penser, par rapport à Rachel, à moi, à ma réputation à la Push... Grognai-je.

- L'opinion de qui ? De personnes que tu ne connais même pas ? Qui en plus, ne savent rien de ton histoire, de nos vies alors arrête Bella. Tes amis, eux, seront heureux pour toi, Leah te l'a prouvé, non ? Alors la question est simple : as-tu réellement envie d'aller te balader sur la plage avec moi ou pas ?

Son était mordant et sans concession, je savais que ma réticence à sortir le blessait, cela allait au-delà d'une simple sortie à la plage, avais-je le courage d'afficher notre relation aux yeux de tous ? Alors oui ! Sans aucun doute ! J'avais vraiment envie de faire des choses normales avec lui, comme tous les couples du monde entier. Alors je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens et de l'autre main, j'ouvris la porte.

- Emmène moi voir cet endroit que tu adores.

Il sourit et nous sortîmes. Je reconnus la voiture d'Embry qui se garait au même instant, devant la maison de Leah et Sam. Angela n'attendit pas que le moteur soit arrêté pour sauter de son siège et elle piqua un sprint dans notre direction. Elle m'arracha à la main de Paul et me serra contre elle.

- Je suis tellement contente, c'est merveilleux.

- Merci Angie, mais là, tu m'étouffes...

Elle se recula et sauta au cou de Paul qui ne s'y attendait pas, il écarquilla les yeux en ricanant. Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

- Promis. Tu seras la première informée.

Embry me regardait d'un air interrogateur et je haussai les épaules. Puis il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Alors Bella, heureuse ?

- Plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- C'est cool! Et comme ça, on se verra plus souvent, tu vas être souvent à la Push...

- Oh oui, d'ailleurs vous allez où là ? S'écria Angela.

Paul passa son bras sur mon épaule et me serra contre lui avant de répondre.

- On va faire un tour, tous les deux.

Il insista sur les dernier mots et Angie le dévisagea, surprise, puis elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Profitez en bien, les premiers jours sont les meilleurs moments dans une relation. A bientôt les amoureux.

Paul m'entraîna vers la plage alors qu'Embry demandait à sa copine.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie exactement ta petite phrase là ? C'est pour nous que tu dis ça ?

- Ben... heu... enfin, reconnais que de faire connaissance, d'apprendre à se connaître...

Et la suite se perdit dans l'air de la Push, je souris, Angela allait ramer pour expliquer à sa moitié ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et que leur histoire était toujours aussi belle. En tout cas, vu de l'extérieur, ils étaient parfaits et j'espérais que leur amour serait éternel et toujours aussi magique.

Je me serrai contre Paul et tendrement enlacés, nous arrivâmes dans le sable. Pieds nus, nous marchâmes une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans un endroit merveilleux. Les arbres qui étaient au bord de la plage avaient étendus leurs branches au dessus du sable et formaient comme une tente au dessus du sol, Paul se glissa entre le feuillage et le tint écarter pour que je rentre dans cet abri boisé. De l'autre coté une porte de verdure s'ouvrait sur l'océan et je compris pourquoi cet homme solitaire se sentait si bien dans ce lieu. La nature lui offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus paisible

- Alors, comment tu trouves mon coin secret ?

- Enchanteur, on se croirait dans un autre monde.

- C'est pour ça que j'aime venir ici. J'ai l'impression de quitter la Push.

Il s'assit sur un rocher et m'attira contre lui, calée contre son torse je regardai les vagues et les oiseaux au loin.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais quitté ton italien... demanda-t-il soudain.

Alors je lui racontai la nature exacte de ma relation avec Demetri, puis nous parlâmes de nous, de nos goûts, de son boulot, de son chef que je découvrais dans un autre rôle que celui de papa. Les heures passèrent sans que nous nous en rendions compte, on était simplement bien ensemble. Nous décidâmes finalement de repartir pour avoir le temps de passer chez moi avant d'aller au resto. Je venais de remettre mes ballerines en râlant contre le sable qui se collait à ma peau quand Paul m'attira contre lui et, pour me faire taire, il m'embrassa passionnément.

- Paul ! Comment tu peux faire ça ? Avec elle ! J'en crois pas mes yeux !


	15. rabat-joie

******Merci encore et toujours pour vos remarques et vos encouragements, vos suivis et mises en favoris.**

******Merci Sabrina (guest) pour tes encouragements qui sont toujours les bienvenus. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

_**Je vous informe que vous avez toutes, ou presque, perdu. Ce n'est pas Rachel !**_

_**Je vous laisse avec Bella et Paul, et ...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

___Je venais de remettre mes ballerines en râlant contre le sable qui se collait à ma peau quand Paul m'attira contre lui et, pour me faire taire, il m'embrassa passionnément._

___- J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Paul, comment tu peux faire ça ? Avec elle !_

* * *

La voix agressive et contrariée mit fin à notre baiser de manière brutale, mais Paul ne me lâcha pas, au contraire il me comprima un peu plus fort contre lui. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine et son visage, si tendre et ouvert depuis le début de notre balade, se rembrunit. Sa voix claqua froidement, comme le jour où il m'avait dit que je devrais ramper pour qu'il me reparle.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

- Tu trompes Rachel et en plus avec elle... la... la fille qui a tué Jake, son frère... comment...

Paul, de plus en plus en colère, serrait la mâchoire, la tension durcissait tous ses muscles, je caressai doucement son dos pour essayer de le calmer.

- Depuis quand Rachel a besoin d'un chevalier servant ? Tu sais ce qu'elle fait à Seattle ? Non n'est ce pas, Seth ? Et bien moi si, alors ne viens pas me faire de leçon de morale. Quant à Bella, fous lui la paix, c'est Masen qui a tué Jacob, pas elle.

- Mais c'est à cause d'elle...

Et là, j'aperçus le couteau entre les mains de Seth et je remontai le temps, je me retrouvai trois ans en arrière. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça, hors de question que Paul soit blessé. Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'interposai entre eux. Mais Paul fut vif comme l'éclair, il agrippa mon bras et me ramena contre lui en me foudroyant du regard.

- Elle ne mérite même pas de vivre et toi tu couches avec elle ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton honneur de quileute ? Accusa le jeune Clearwater.

- Mon honneur de quileute ? Me fais pas rire, qu'est ce que tu sais de l'honneur ? Tu ne t'occupes pas de ta mère qui en a pourtant bien besoin, tu ne vas même plus au lycée, tu traînes avec des mecs louches. Alors pour toi, l'honneur des quileutes c'est d'être un gangster ou un dealer ?

- Je fais ce que je veux et moi, je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi.

Seth gesticulait et hypnotisée, je suivais chacun de ses mouvements, prête à me jeter devant Paul s'il lui sautait dessus.

- Quel ennemi ? On est en guerre avec quelqu'un ? Savais pas... Se moqua Paul.

- Tu couches avec une meurtrière !

- Ça suffit avec ces conneries. C'est Jake qui est mort ce jour-là mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ce sont nos bastons, nos provocs, notre intolérance qui l'ont tué, j'en ai marre de toujours répéter la même chose depuis trois ans.

Les paroles que Paul siffla entre ses dents, firent un certain effet. Seth, qui nous fixait toujours avec haine, enfin surtout moi, sembla déstabilisé et je le vis ranger son couteau avant de partir en courant. Je me rendis compte que je tremblai comme une feuille quand Paul me souleva et me porta jusqu'à chez lui. Il me donna un verre d'eau et m'ordonna de le boire, ce que je fis comme un automate.

- Ça va aller ! C'est fini ! Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'on le rencontrerait, ni qu'il réagirait comme ça. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

J'avais fermé mon cerveau et je me réfugiais dans la contemplation de son carrelage, j'aurais pu énoncer tous les défauts, tous les petits éclats et je refusai de penser à autre chose. Paul prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien. Il ancra ses prunelles tristes dans mon regard et je fondis en larme, cachant ma tête dans son cou. J'avais eu tellement peur que tout recommence, j'avais revécu la mort de Jake, entendu ses derniers mots et revu son regard s'éteindre sans que je puisse le retenir. Je ne supporterai une nouvelle bagarre, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

- Calme toi, tout va bien. Il ne fera rien, il va réfléchir. J'irai le voir plus tard quand il..

- Non, je te l'interdis ! Hurlai-je en me redressant d'un coup. Je me mis à marteler son torse de mes poings et il bloqua mes gestes.

- Ok, ok. Calme toi, je reste avec toi. Tu veux quelque chose ? Dit-il patiemment.

- Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît.

Il passa sa main dans ma nuque et cala ma tête dans son cou. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux.

- Jamais. Je te l'ai dit, maintenant que j'ai réussi à te mettre dans mon lit et... dans ma vie, je ne te lâche plus, jamais. Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Il parvint à me faire sourire et je me calmai doucement.

- Tu veux qu'on annule notre sortie ?

Je réfléchis un court instant, mais ne pas aller manger au resto, c'était donné de l'importance à ce qui venait de se passer, comme si Seth et ses semblables dirigeaient notre vie. Je devais être plus forte que ça et je le serai, pour Paul et pour moi.

- Non, on fait comme prévu. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller, si je veux avoir le temps de me faire belle pour toi.

- Pas besoin d'artifices pour moi, je te trouve belle dans toutes les tenues, même enroulée dans un drap, les cheveux en bataille... Me taquina-t-il.

Je grognai et nous partîmes chez Charlie. Mon père n'était pas là et je laissai Paul devant la télé pendant que je prenais une douche rapide, plus pour me détendre que me laver. J'enfilai très vite exactement la même tenue que pour la soirée chez Leah, celle où j'avais trop bu, j'espérais qu'il apprécierait le symbole. Quand je redescendis, il siffla et sauta par dessus l'accoudoir pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Waouh. C'est ma robe qui te fait cet effet ?

- C'est que cette fois, je peux faire ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire la première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue. Tu es tellement... sexy.

- Pourtant ce soir-là, t'as rien dit, t'es passé devant moi comme si j'étais transparente. Lui reprochai-je.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as accueilli à moitié à poil, dans ta serviette de bain. Et après tu reviens dans cette robe qui te rend tout aussi excitante, alors j'ai préféré me tirer avant de te sauter dessus.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cette robe ? Elle était toute simple, noire à bretelles, assez prêt du corps sans être moulante et elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je l'aimais bien, mais de là à me trouver sexy... il y avait un pas que je n'avais pas franchi. Je tournai sur moi-même et me regardai dans le reflet de la fenêtre parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un miroir chez Charlie et il était dans la salle de bain. Je me trouvais mignonne, sans plus et je haussai les épaules.

- Tu ne te vois pas avec mes yeux. Je te jure que tu es la fille la plus sexy que je connaisse, et tout ça le plus simplement du monde, ça doit être ça ton truc en fait.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, face à Rosalie, Alice ou Leah, j'ai l'air d'un vilain petit canard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que le vilain petit canard devient un splendide cygne, et c'est ce que tu es, en tout cas, à mes yeux. Et ça devrait te suffire. Finit-il par gronder.

- Et ça me suffit. Bon on y va, tu me fais rougir.

- Je sais et j'adore quand tu as les joues rouges, tu es trop désirable.

- En fait, tu me fais des compliments juste pour me voir me ridiculiser !

- Jamais de la vie, mais j'aime bien quand tu es toute timide alors que je sais que tu es une vraie panthère...

- Paul ! Tu dérapes et on doit aller au resto.

Il éclata de rire et me souleva sur son épaule.

- Lâche moi, tu es infernal ! Je veux marcher.

- Tss... tss... et si je t'emmenais à la plage ? Quoique non, t'es pas encore bourrée, ça sera pas aussi drôle. On ira après.

Il me reposa à côté de la voiture.

- Bon t'es fier de toi ? Parce que maintenant faut que je retourne dans la maison chercher mon sac et mes affaires pour m'habiller demain. Au fait, tu me libères quand ?

- Je te ramène chez ton père demain. Je vais au taf à 13h.

- Ok, bon je me dépêche. Dis je en trottinant sur mes talons.

- Pense à prendre des trucs que tu laisseras chez moi.

Je m'arrêtai net, surprise par la proposition, je me retournai lentement mais il était déjà installé au volant et me fit signe de filer. J'étais partagée entre l'enthousiasme et la peur d'aller trop vite, de brûler les étapes. En même temps, il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'épouser, ni même de vivre avec lui. Il voulait peut être juste éviter que je n'utilise tous ses draps comme toge...

Je ricanai toute seule en remontant dans ma chambre. Je rajoutai quelques fringues pratiques, une brosse à dents et deux ou trois trucs de filles, comme du démaquillant, une crème pour le visage. Je vis son sweat et faillis le prendre, mais finalement non, celui-là restait dans ma chambre, j'aimais savoir que c'était le sien et qu'il n'avait même remarqué que je lui avais emprunté un certain matin en m'enfuyant comme une voleuse.

Je passai par la cuisine, écrivis un petit mot pour mon père. Je remarquai le pauvre bouquet qui n'avait même plus d'eau dans son vase, alors je le jetai et posai le récipient dans l'évier. Sur la table il ne restait que la lettre qui venait de la prison de Seattle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la vue de mon flic de père alors je la jetai dans mon sac parce que mon beau brun s'impatientait et klaxonnait. Heureusement que Charlie n'avait pas de voisin proche.

Je lançai mon sac sur le siège arrière et m'attachai, Paul démarra rapidement sans me regarder. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire sans m'en rendre compte ? Je soupirai, agacée par ce changement d'attitude. Puis je pouffai, les trajets avec Paul dans cette robe ne donnaient pas grand chose de bon, peut être qu'elle me rendait sexy, mais elle avait une mauvaise influence sur le conducteur.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dis je en soupirant exagérément.

- Je fais quelle tête ? Siffla-t-il.

- La tête d'un mec bougon ou en colère. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ça ?

Il souffla violemment et répondit d'un ton sec.

- Toi rien. Je me calme et je t'explique après.

- Alors si j'y suis pour rien, je peux me détendre.

Et je me laissai aller au fond du siège et fredonnai une chanson à la mode qui passait à la radio à ce moment. Je le vis me lancer un regard étonné puis se reconcentrer sur la route. J'ignorai où il m'emmenait et cela ne me dérangeait pas, je pouvais supporter ce genre de surprise. Nous roulions en direction de Port Angeles et je me mis à penser aux nombreuses fois où j'avais pris ce chemin avec Jacob ou Edward. La scène avec Seth faisait remonter mes souvenirs, les mauvais, mais aussi les bons. Et là, à cet instant, ils me manquaient tous les deux.

Oh, j'étais heureuse, plus que ça même, d'être avec Paul. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir que mes deux amis étaient, eux aussi, heureux quelque part avec une femme qui les aimerait sincèrement. Cela aurait dû se terminer ainsi pour eux et pas de cette manière tragique.

Tout à coup, la lettre d'Edward dans mon sac me brûla, je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait écrit, ce qu'il espérait. J'étais certaine qu'il me demandait un service ou un truc dans le genre, c'était la seule raison qui le pousserait à m'écrire. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui donc il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'obligeait à prendre contact. Mais je ne me voyais pas lire ce courrier en présence de Paul, je me doutais un peu de sa réaction. Ce n'était vraiment pas le truc à faire. Alors je m'amusai à compter les arbres qui défilaient dans les phares de la voiture quand il tourna dans un petit sentier.

Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, ni ce qu'il y avait au bout du chemin et je fus surprise de découvrir une grande maison, un peu bourgeoise au bout d'une allée bordée d'amphores. Des jolis lampadaires éclairaient le chemin et les fenêtres du rendez-de-chaussée étaient toutes allumées. Mais il n'y avait aucun panneau, aucune enseigne pour m'aider à savoir où j'étais. Paul s'arrêta devant un immense escalier.

- Descends et attends moi là. Je vais me garer sur le parking. Je fais vite.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais. Me défendis-je.

- Dans les graviers, tu vas abîmer les talons de tes jolies chaussures. Allez fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. Marmonna-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Il avait vraiment l'air contrarié alors je n'insistai pas, en plus c'était plutôt prévenant de penser à l'état de mes talons. Je n'attendis pas très longtemps, il arriva très vite et glissa sa main autour de ma taille et se pencha vers mon oreille.

- Je suis désolé, mon comportement n'est pas très sympa. C'est juste que j'ai eu Rachel au téléphone pendant que tu étais chez toi.

- Oh ! Elle va bien ?

Il arqua les sourcils et demanda surpris.

- Tu t'inquiètes de son état ?

- Elle a été mon amie, avant... et ce que tu m'as appris hier soir me fait de la peine.

- Ne lui dis jamais qu'elle te fait pitié, elle pourrait te sauter dessus rien que pour cette phrase.

- Mais je n'ai pas pitié, je suis triste. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile, puis sa sœur jumelle se barre du jour au lendemain, son petit frère meurt, avoue que ça mérite un minimum de compassion.

Il me sourit tendrement et embrassa ma joue.

- Alors non, elle ne va pas bien, enfin je ne pense pas, mais elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Elle voulait savoir si c'était vrai que je couchais avec toi. Seth a été rapide sur ce coup, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je restai muette. Paul se tut aussi et me fixa attendant sûrement que je le questionne, mais en fait je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir quelles injures Rachel avait pu me balancer.

- Je la rappellerai demain, je pense que j'arriverai à la raisonner. Ne te fais pas de souci.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit, exactement ? Bégayai-je finalement.

- Elle m'a traité de con, de faible, soit disant que tu me manipules pour mieux la faire souffrir. Elle devient complètement parano. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ça, mais elle m'a raccroché au nez en me hurlant que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts. Expliqua-t-il à contrecœur.

J'étais tétanisée, je ne comprenais pas toute cette haine à mon encontre. Jamais je n'avais voulu faire de mal à la sœur de Jacob, elle était mon amie et si elle ne n'avait pas rejeté, jamais je ne me serais rapprochée de Paul, en tout cas, je voulais m'en persuader.

- Tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ?

- Je pense que je vais devoir aller à Seattle pour lui parler en tête à tête. Faut que je règle ça avec Charlie pour pouvoir m'absenter quelques jours.

- Tu seras prudent hein ?

De l'imaginer loin de moi, près de cette fille qui me haïssait et qui se droguait certainement encore, me terrifiait, mais il avait raison, lui seul pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Ma présence dans la vie de Paul ne devait pas les séparer encore plus, je devais accepter qu'elle serait toujours importante pour lui.

- Promis. Bon on rentre ? On sera mieux dedans pour discuter.

Il essaya de prendre un ton enjoué et il m'enlaça pour monter les escaliers.

- Où sommes nous ? Je ne connais pas ce restaurant.

- Parce que ce n'est pas un restaurant dans le sens classique du terme. En fait, c'est une école de restauration qui travaille surtout pour les séminaires, les mariages. Ça permet aux apprentis cuisiniers et serveurs de se faire la main et aux clients de manger des plats de qualité à un tarif raisonnable.

- Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

- Parce qu'à un moment, j'ai eu envie d'être serveur, pour être en contact avec les gens et gagner plein de pourboires.

- Et draguer les jolies filles... Ajoutai-je.

- Aussi ! Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai trouvé un boulot qui me plaît vraiment.

- Je préfère...

- Ah oui ? Pourtant les horaires d'un flic ne sont pas marrants et puis c'est un job dangereux.

- Je sais, mais je suis habituée, fille de flic, ça permet de relativiser, mais là au moins, je suis sûre que tu croises moins de jolies filles qui voudraient te mettre dans leur lit.

Il riait encore quand nous entrâmes dans le hall. Un garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence vint très vite à notre rencontre, il s'empressa de nous indiquer le vestiaire puis il nous conduisit dans une magnifique salle de restaurant, décorée comme dans un château de princesse, avec des chandeliers, d'énormes bouquets de fleurs. Les tables recouvertes de nappes blanches immaculées semblaient attendre des hôtes de marque et je me sentis importante quand le jeune homme recula la chaise où je devais m'asseoir.

- Pouvez-vous me dire si Anita est présente ce soir ? Demanda Paul à notre serveur.

Celui-ci sursauta et se figea dans une attitude choquée.

- Madame Kratz doit être dans ses appartement. Voulez vous que je la prévienne de votre arrivée ? Répondit-il tout de même, se rappelant que le client a tous les droits, surtout s'il se permet d'appeler la patronne par son prénom.

- Dites lui simplement que Paul Lahote serait content de boire un verre avec elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il me faisait encore ? C'était qui cette Anita ? Et pourquoi lui demander de venir se joindre à nous ? J'avais espéré une soirée en amoureux, notre après-midi en tête-à-tête avait été si merveilleux et j'avais encore tant de choses à apprendre sur lui. Il me fixa perplexe, puis éclata de rire.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas une scène de jalousie, Anita était une amie de ma mère et en plus c'est ma marraine.

Je respirai nettement mieux tout à coup et il afficha son sourire narquois que j'adorai et détestai à la fois. Brusquement, une toute petite femme entra en courant presque dans la salle, elle nous repéra très vite et son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit Paul se lever. Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle émit un rire affectueux en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que tu venais manger ce soir ? Je t'aurais accueilli, ainsi que ton amie.

- Anita, je te présenté Bella Swan. Bella, mon affreuse marraine, Anita Kratz.

Il la reposa sur le sol et à coté de lui, on aurait dit une enfant tellement la différence de taille était importante.

- Swan ? Comme le chef de la police de Forks ?

Elle me fit penser à Elisabeth Masen la première fois que je l'avais vue. Le genre de femme auquel j'aimerais ressembler, simple, vive, directe et chaleureuse.

- Exactement, je suis sa fille. Répondis-je.

- Oh Paul ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Charlie Swan est armé et c'est pas un rigolo.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux et me détailla de la tête aux pieds pendant que Paul se marrait franchement en l'observant. Elle se reprit et s'approcha de moi puis elle me serra contre elle. Je restai les bras ballants, surprise par cette étreinte.

- Alors sois la bienvenue Bella ! Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer mais sache que je peux être au moins aussi dangereuse que ton père, si ce n'est plus !

Je me demandai ce que Paul avait bien pu lui raconter pour qu'elle me menace ainsi, son visage était sérieux mais heureusement ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Il a bon goût mon filleul, tu es très jolie. J'aime ta simplicité. Mais dis moi es tu vraiment amoureuse de cet adorable bad boy ?

Je devins aussitôt écarlate et j'aurais préféré me cacher sous la nappe plutôt que de répondre, mais Paul me dévisageait, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

- Je crois... que oui. Murmurai-je dans un souffle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Pourquoi cette soirée prenait cette tournure ? J'avais la sensation d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de subir. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvris pour montrer ma fureur à celui qui m'avait mis dans cette situation.

- Houla, la demoiselle a du caractère ! Tant mieux, elle saura te mater, ça me plaît ça. Bella, tu as réussi le premier round. Bon, asseyez vous, je vais vous servir. Et j'essaierai de rester discrète.

Paul ricana qu'elle en serait incapable et je me rassis en rêvant déjà au moment où nous partirions de cet endroit.

- Voilà, maintenant tu connais l'autre femme importante dans ma vie. Anita a vraiment joué à fond son rôle de marraine après le décès de ma mère et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Elle t'aime énormément aussi, j'ai bien compris le message.

- Je sais qu'elle est effrayante parfois, mais elle ne triche pas, ni ne ment. C'est la personne la plus franche que je connaisse. C'est un peu pour ça que je la tiens à distance de ma vie en général, mais là, je voulais que vous fassiez connaissance.

Hé bien c'était fait et je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Seul l'avenir pourrait nous le dire. Elle nous apporta la carte et nous conseilla sur le choix des plats, elle ne s'immisça pas dans notre conversation et je commençai à l'apprécier un peu plus. Forcément après avoir échangé nos goûts en matière de cuisine et de vin, Paul et moi reparlâmes de Rachel et de Seth.

- Si tu vas à Seattle, j'aimerais bien aller avec toi. Dis je soudain.

- Je préférerai voir Rachel tout seul. Ça me paraît plus judicieux, non ?

- Je resterai à l'appart ou j'irai voir Kate ou Tanya.

Il réfléchit, puis enroula ses doigts autour de ma main et je frémis à ce contact.

- Et si je posais des jours de congés, on pourrait rester un peu à Seattle, rien que tous les deux. Qu'est ce t'en pense ?

- J'en pense que ce serait une très bonne idée. Profitons de mes vacances parce que je ne sais toujours pas où je vais faire mes stages.

- Bon pour ça on avisera quand tu sauras. Prenons les problèmes les uns après les autres.

Le repas fut excellent et Anita resta dans son rôle de serveuse prévenante jusqu'au dessert. Elle vint s'asseoir avec nous un moment et Paul lui parla de son boulot et de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Elle remarqua que j'admirais la salle et elle me proposa de me faire visiter le reste de l'établissement qui comprenait des chambres à l'étage. Elles étaient toutes très belles, mais l'une d'entre elle me laissa sans voix, c'était la plus petite, mais il avait une cheminée et une porte-fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse. Je me voyais dans ce lit avec Paul, à contempler le feu dans l'âtre.

- Tu es bien rêveuse ?

- Cette chambre me plaît énormément, j'imaginai la neige sur la terrasse, le givre collé aux vitres, et le contraste avec cette pièce, le crépitement du feu de bois, et toi et moi...

- Alors on reviendra cet hiver, je te le promets et on vivra ton rêve d'accord ?

Je lui souris et l'embrassai passionnément, notre baiser s'enflamma très vite et le désir nous rappela ses exigences. Anita qui en profitait pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, sortit de la salle de bain et toussa pour nous ramener sur terre.

- Vous voulez rester ici cette nuit ? Je vous laisse cette chambre. Je n'ai pas de clients avant demain soir. Proposa-t-elle, en nous lançant un regard entendu.

Paul me questionna du regard.

- Merci Anita, c'est très gentil mais il vaut mieux que nous rentrions. Répondis-je gentiment, ne voulant pas la blesser.

- Mais nous reviendrons cet hiver, quand il y aura du feu dans la cheminée. Précisa Paul.

- Oh, je comprends. C'est d'accord, quand vous voulez.

Je rougis, encore, et après avoir remercié Anita, nous rentrâmes à la Push. Je rallumai mon portable que j'avais éteint pour ne pas être dérangée pendant notre soirée, j'avais plusieurs messages vocaux de Leah.

- Bella, rappelle moi dès que possible.

- Toujours au resto ? Paul n'est pas joignable non plus. Rappelle moi à n'importe quelle heure.

- C'est Leah, j'attends toujours votre appel.

Le dernier message datait de moins d'une demi-heure alors je rappelai immédiatement.

- Bella enfin ! Vous êtes où ?

- On rentre à la Push. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Seth a disparu, ma mère m'a appelée, il a vidé sa chambre, il a emmené tout ce qui lui appartenait. Et il a laissé un mot disant qu'on serait mieux sans lui. J'ai prévenu Charlie, il a commencé les recherches.

- Tu es où ?

- Chez ma mère.

- Ok, on arrive.

Je raccrochai et informai Paul qui hocha la tête sans commenter. Le trajet se passa dans le silence complet, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Nous sortîmes en même temps de la voiture et je pris sa main, il me fit un petit sourire crispé et tenta un peu d'humour.

- Moi qui comptais t'emmener à la plage pour que tu me sautes dessus, c'est raté.

- On va voir ce qui se passe avec Seth et dès qu'on sera seuls, t'inquiète pas, t'auras pas besoin de m'emmener à la plage pour que je te saute dessus, je le ferai dans ton salon, dans ta cuisine... où tu voudras !

- C'est une promesse ? Demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur ma cuisse.

Je tapai doucement sa main baladeuse.

- Oh que oui ! Mais avant on va chez Sue, allez ouste. Dis-je en le poussant devant moi.

Il rouspéta pour la forme mais il était tout de même inquiet et tendu, je le voyais à sa manière de se tenir droit et à sa démarche rigide. Sam ouvrit au premier coup sur la porte, Sue était allongée sur le canapé derrière lui. Leah m'appela de la cuisine et je la rejoignis après avoir vu Paul se diriger vers la mère de mon amie.

- Vous êtes pas faciles à joindre tous les deux ! Grommela mon amie.

- Désolée, j'avais coupé mon portable et Paul aussi, on voulait être tranquille, tu comprends ?

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je devrais pas t'engueuler, mais j'ai passé une soirée de merde !

- Ta mère a découvert son absence depuis longtemps ?

- Ça fait deux heures à peu près qu'elle m'a appelée, elle venait de rentrer du centre. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin. Donc on se sait pas quand il a décidé de partir.

- A 18h, il était à la plage.

- Quelle plage ? Vous l'avez vu ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? Cria-t-elle.

- Calme toi, on ne savait pas qu'il allait s'enfuir de chez lui. Il nous a vu en train de nous embrasser, il a hurlé, il nous a menacé, il a même sorti un couteau et j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru être revenu trois ans en arrière. Mais finalement, il est parti en courant... Et on n'a pas imaginé une seconde qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

Leah me regardait avec des grands yeux horrifiés et je me sentais coupable, encore une fois, mes actes bouleversaient mes amis, tout particulièrement l'une de mes plus précieuses amies. Je n'osai plus parler de peur de me faire rejeter, même si quelque part, je me disais que je l'avais mérité, je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Paul nous rejoignit avec Sam et ils nous étudièrent en fronçant les sourcils, Leah silencieuse mais en colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et moi, prostrée attendant la sentence.

- Tu lui as dit ? Me demanda Paul.

Je hochai la tête alors il expliqua à Sam qui, à son tour, se referma. Je croyais avoir réussi à me refaire une place à la réserve, au milieu de ceux que j'aimais et encore une fois, j'étais celle qui amenait le malheur et la désolation. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette maison où je ne me sentais pas la bienvenue, je me levai d'un bond et je m'enfuis.

- Où cours tu comme ça ? Cria Paul en me rattrapant.

- J'en sais rien, mais je ne peux pas rester là, c'est encore de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû revenir à Forks.

Il me lâcha et la colère transforma son visage.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je compte donc si peu pour toi ? Je croyais que tu avais compris à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux, mais je me trompais encore une fois.

Il était planté devant moi, les bras le long du corps et je discernai plus de déception que de colère dans son attitude. Je culpabilisai encore plus, je le faisais souffrir et je ne supportais pas cette sensation. Je le serrai contre moi, mais il ne bougea pas, ne me rendant pas mon étreinte.

-Paul, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, mais regardons les choses en face, quoique je fasse, ça finit mal. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec les reproches de Leah s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Seth. J'ai déjà perdu Rachel, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Alors tu es prête à nous sacrifier ?

Je levai les yeux vers son si beau visage, il était crispé et sa mâchoire tremblait de rage. Alors la voix de Demetri s'insinua dans mon cerveau, ses paroles cinglantes me reprochant de me la jouer martyre, me firent retomber sur terre. Je ne voulais par perdre Paul et c'est que ce qui allait se passer si je continuai dans cette voie. Alors je posai mes mains sur ses joues et le forçai à baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il resta immobile sous mon baiser. Alors je cherchai au fond de moi un moyen de le faire réagir.

-Non, je ne ferai pas ça, je te signale que j'ai réussi à entrer dans ton lit... et dans ta vie et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester aussi longtemps que tu me supporteras.

Il me fixa d'un air incrédule, puis il parut remarquer mon sourire. Il me serra contre lui tellement fort que ma respiration se coupa assez vite et je haletai quand il me dit.

-De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir et nous ferons front ensemble, toi, moi et ton manque de confiance en nous.


	16. rien n'est jamais acquis

**Enfin la suite, je suis désolée de ce retard, c'est la faute au manque de temps. Le boulot, la famille, la préparation de Noel, les courses aux cadeaux et les soirées chez les amis. Bref j'ai une vie bien remplie pour le moment et forcément moins de temps pour écrire, je voudrais des journées de 35h, ça me permettrait de faire tout ce que je veux!**

**Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vos reviews qui me donnent l'envie de continuer. Bienvenues aux nouvelles lectrices, je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plaise, alors je me tais.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Il me fixa d'un air incrédule, puis il parut remarquer mon sourire. Il me serra contre lui tellement fort que ma respiration se coupa assez vite et je haletai quand il me dit._

_- De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir et nous ferons front ensemble, toi, moi et ton manque de confiance en nous._

* * *

Nous retournâmes dans la maison des Clearwater. Dès que j'entrai, Leah m'attrapa par les épaules et me serra contre elle en me demandant pardon. Et nous finîmes par pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sous les regards mi-exaspérés, mi-soulagés de Paul et Sam. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sam ouvrit à mon père qui, s'il fut surpris de me trouver là, n'en montra rien, par contre il avança lentement en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il vérifiait que la décoration n'avait pas changé sa dernière visite, qui remontait à plus de 3 ans.

- Bonsoir à tous, je suis venu voir la lettre que Seth à laisser et vous posez quelques questions qui pourraient nous aider.

Au son de sa voix, Sue ouvrit les yeux puis elle se leva d'un bond pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. Charlie, complètement tétanisé, ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, finalement il lui tapota le dos essayant de la calmer. Pauvre papa, toujours aussi emprunté ! Nous les regardions, amusés et surpris, Leah me fit un petit clin d'œil à travers ses larmes. Sam finit par trouver que nous étions des intrus et il nous invita à aller boire un verre dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment nous les entendîmes discuter à voix basse, Leah regarda Paul et dit.

- Serait-ce le week-end du changement pour les Swan ?

Il me sourit tendrement et répondit.

- Faut croire. Maintenant on a plus qu'à retrouver Seth et lui faire entendre raison.

- Je croyais qu'il s'était calmé avec toute cette histoire. Énonça Sam avec agacement.

- Je le pensais aussi... Il m'a même dit qu'il acceptait que Bella revienne à la Push parce que Jake l'aurait voulu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. Mais où peut-il être? Demanda Leah pour la centième fois.

Ils se turent et cherchèrent dans leurs souvenirs si une info pouvait leur revenir. Charlie nous rejoint, il souhaitait voir la chambre de Seth et Sam le conduisit tandis que Leah retournait auprès de sa mère. Je voulais me rendre utile et proposai à Paul d'appeler mes amis à Seattle au cas où il serait allé rejoindre Rachel. Il acquiesça avec empressement et lui même attrapa son cellulaire et sortit sur le perron.

J'écoutais le répondeur de Kate quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, me faisant oublier ce que j'avais à dire. Leah et Sue le regardaient sans bouger, elles me firent signe de décrocher.

- Allo, maison des Clearwater. Marmonnai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? Me dit-on au bout de la ligne

Je me précipitai vers Sue et lui jetai le combiné en disant « Seth ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle hurla dans le téléphone, rendant certainement son fils sourd pour quelques minutes.

- Seth, où es tu ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça ? J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude.

Elle se tut enfin et écouta longuement ce que lui expliquait son fils. Puis elle soupira, visiblement rassurée.

- Mon dieu, tu aurais pu le dire. J'ai appelé la police, Seth et ils te cherchent partout... Oui, J'ai bien sur que j'ai prévenu ta sœur et Sam. Paul est là aussi. Et... Charlie Swan.

Je notai qu'elle évitait de me mentionner, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas la peine de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Seth allait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et me fixa.

- Oui, elle est devant moi... D'accord... Tu me rappelles demain ? Promis ?... Je t'embrasse et je te la passe.

Elle me tendit le téléphone en disant « Il veut te parler », je le saisis lentement, j'étais stupéfaite et inquiète. Que me voulait-il ?

- Bella ? Entendis-je dans mon oreille.

- Oui. Parvins-je à articuler.

- Je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser comme ça. Je suis vraiment qu'un con.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pourtant il fallait que je parle, que je lui dise que ce n'était rien, que je ne lui en voulais pas, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Arriverai-je un jour à m'exprimer clairement quand c'était important ? Je sentis un bras entouré ma taille et je pris appui sur le corps de l'homme que j'aimais.

- C'est oublié Seth, tout s'est bien terminé et je ne t'en veux pas.

Je croisai le regard de Paul et rajoutai.

- On ne t'en veut pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Reviens à la Push, ta mère, ta sœur t'attendent et nous aussi.

- Je te remercie de me mentir Bella, je suis sur que tu dis ça pour rassurer ma famille. En plus j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça...

Je devais être plus convaincante.

- Écoute-moi bien, Seth. Oui tout à l'heure, j'étais terrifiée, j'ai cru faire un bond dans le passé et j'ai eu peur pour Paul, que tu le blesses ou pire, mais j'ai aussi eu peur pour toi. Tu es le frère de l'une de mes meilleures amies, à une époque, on aurait pu faire partie de la même famille, et je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Jake, jamais. Je vais être très égoïste Seth, mais ma raison n'y survivrait pas, pas deux fois. Alors tu rappliques ici et vite. Criai-je.

Il y eut un long silence et je crus même que j'étais allée trop loin et qu'il avait raccroché, quand il reprit la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pensais encore à Jacob. Dit-il d'une voix piteuse.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Seth, ni de ce que je vis ou ressens, alors viens me voir et on en parle. Après tu pourras continuer à me détester ou simplement m'ignorer, mais au moins ce sera clair entre nous, ok ?

- D'accord, je vais revenir, dans quelques jours, j'ai vraiment besoin de rester quelques jours loin de la Push pour remettre mes idées en place. Merci Bella, de ne pas me détester.

- De rien Seth. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, les deux femmes en face de moi m'arracheraient les yeux...

Il ricana et j'étais fière d'avoir réussi à lui soutirer une réaction autre que la haine.

- A bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt Seth, je te passe Leah.

Et je me débarrassai du combiné et me laissai aller contre Paul qui demanda à Sue.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est parti à Tacoma chez un ancien camarade d'école qui a déménagé là-bas avec ses parents, il y a quelques années. J'aurais dû y penser, ils sont restés en contact malgré la distance et il a toujours eu envie d'aller le voir. C'est bien, je suis rassurée, il ne dormira pas dans sa voiture ou dans un hôtel sordide.

Nous étions enfin détendus et même si Seth restait loin de la Push pendant plusieurs jours, il était avec un ami, nous pouvions respirer normalement et reprendre le cours de nos vis. Je sentais que la tension évacuait mon corps et je commençai à prendre conscience de la main chaude qui appuyait sur ma hanche. Paul dut ressentir le changement dans mon attitude car il me murmura.

- Tu sais que tu es étonnante quand tu oses t'exprimer franchement. Tu me diras un jour ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Et bien sur, je devins rouge pivoine. Je levai la tête et l'embrassai tendrement quand un raclement de gorge me rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls. Charlie, planté en bas des escaliers, nous fixait d'un air indéfinissable, Sam derrière lui, secouait une main en faisant une grimace crispée qui signifiait « ça va barder ». Je soutins le regard de mon père, mais je ne dis rien, j'attendais qu'il enclenche les hostilités. Paul me serrait toujours contre lui mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Soudain mon père marmonna entre ses dents des mots que j'avais déjà entendus

- Je ne veux rien savoir d'une relation entre ma fille et un de mes agents.

Il se dirigea vers Sue et lui parla de Seth, il agissait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de scandale, mais en même temps, j'aurais aimé crever l'abcès et qu'il soit heureux pour moi, plutôt que de faire l'autruche. Je regardai Paul et il souriait, il refusait de me lâcher, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma hanche quand je voulus me dégager.

- On rentre ? Tu as une promesse à tenir... Chuchota-t-il.

Je fis les gros yeux et tentai encore une fois de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me cramponna plus fort.

- Arrête de gesticuler, tu vas finir par avoir des bleus partout et on va croire que je te bats. Dit-il toujours à voix basse.

Puis il annonça à la cantonade.

- Puisque Seth va bien, on va vous laisser. Bonne fin de soirée. A bientôt.

Et il m'entraîna vers la porte, je bredouillai un au revoir gêné en évitant soigneusement les yeux de mon père. Dès que la porte claqua derrière nous, j'entendis les rires de Leah et Sam, Paul me tirait toujours vers la voiture et mes petites chaussures à talons hauts ne m'aidaient pas à suivre la cadence de mon forcené de copain.

Il roula comme un fou jusqu'à chez lui, heureusement que le trajet était court sinon mon estomac aurait rendu le délicieux repas. Il sauta de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière pendant que je récupérai mon sac qui avait glissé sous le siège. Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et il m'attira d'un coup, glissa son bras sous mes genoux et me souleva contre lui. J'étais un peu surprise mais heureuse de blottir ma tête dans son cou que j'en profitai pour couvrir de baisers.

Tandis qu'il se débattait pour ouvrir la porte sans me poser sur le sol, je me mis à rire toute seule.

- C'est quoi cette manie de toujours me porter ? J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mamie impotente.

- T'as oublié que tu es mon otage ? Comme ça je m'assure que tu ne te sauveras pas...

Il plaisantait, mais je sentais un fond de sincérité derrière le sourire. Il avait peur, consciemment ou pas que je sorte de sa vie. Étais-je prête à lui promettre ma présence à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait de moi ? Je l'ignorai, pour le moment, je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser, mais je voulais aussi que les choses aillent doucement, que nous prenions le temps de nous découvrir sans toujours chercher à savoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le canapé et dans un soupir de soulagement, je laissai tomber mes chaussures sur le plancher. Je remontai mes pieds et les frottai doucement, Paul s'assit à côté de moi en se moquant des conséquences que ma coquetterie me faisait subir.

- Hé ! C'est pour toi que j'ai mis une jolie tenue, tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion pour mes pauvres orteils obligés de rester compressés toute la soirée.

- Je t'avais dit que je trouvais belle dans n'importe quelle tenue… Se défendit-il.

- Pfff… c'est noté, la première fois, je mettrai un jogging, et le plus moche que je trouverai !

Il éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel en rejetant sa tête sur le dossier. Je le fixai, ne sachant pas si je devais bouder ou le taquiner, alors j'enjambai ses cuisses et m'assis sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il ne bougea pas, seules ses pupilles suivirent mes mouvements. Je l'admirai, soudain intimidée par cet homme que je trouvais de plus en plus beau et dont je découvrais à chaque instant des facettes insoupçonnées.

Son sourcil gauche se leva légèrement et son sourire moqueur me nargua, il fallait que je l'efface et je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen, je posai mes mains sur ses joues et ma bouche sur ses lèvres, mais je sentis que son sourire s'accentuait. Alors je laissai libre court à mes envies et forçai la barrière de son amusement, l'obligeant à répondre à mon baiser fougueux. Mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux et descendaient dans son cou juste pour frôler sa peau et le sentir frissonner.

Ses mains qu'il avait sagement placées sur mes cuisses, commencèrent à faire remonter lentement ma robe, et l'impatience me gagnait, je voulais qu'il me touche et le caresser en retour. J'inspirai profondément et reculai tout en le regardant. Puis je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, très lentement, en effleurant la peau de son torse. Ses yeux se plissaient mais ne quittaient pas les miens, je me laissai entraîner dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, où tous nos gestes n'étaient que pour l'autre.

Le désir montait en moi, pour le moment, il était léger, tendre et je prenais le temps de le ressentir, je voulais le discipliner, apprendre à ne pas le laisser me submerger, pas tout de suite. J'écartai les pans de sa chemise, dénudant ses pectoraux musclés et ma bouche embrassa et lécha chaque parcelle de sa peau caramel. Il grognait dans mes cheveux, mais ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, tandis que l'une remontait sous ma robe, l'autre passa dans mon dos et descendit le zip de ma robe. Dès que sa paume chaude se posa dans le creux de mes reins, mon corps réagit et se tendit vers lui. Je dus me concentrer sur les caresses que je lui procurais, ne voulant toujours pas m'abandonner au feu qui brûlait en moi.

Il releva mon menton doucement et m'embrassa avec passion, mais sans précipitation, à cet instant, seuls la tendresse et le plaisir de l'autre nous commandaient. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent de ma bouche pour mon oreille qu'il mordilla en murmurant.

- J'adore ta saveur sucrée, tu es mon bonbon au miel et je vais te sucer très, très, très longtemps avant de te manger toute crue.

Le double sens de ses mots me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et l'excitation dans mon bas-ventre monta d'un cran, ce mec me rendait lubrique. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, malgré mon aspiration à calmer le jeu, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon envie de plus, de sa peau contre la mienne, de nos corps unis dans ce plaisir charnel dont j'avais découvert la puissance la veille avec lui. Je me redressai et sans baisser le regard, je défis sa ceinture et commençai à déboutonner son jean, mais Paul avait d'autres idées en tête. D'une main experte, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge puis il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, entraînant celles de ma lingerie le long de mes bras. Il regarda le tissu de la robe glisser peu à peu, sur ma peau et il plissa les yeux quand mes seins furent libérés de leur carcan de dentelles, j'anticipai avec délices la sensation de ses doigts sur ma poitrine et les pointes en durcirent avant qu'il ne les touche.

Je croisai son regard et il m'attira contre lui, notre baiser fut sensuel et plein de promesses, je gémis de bonheur dans sa bouche, nos peaux moites se collaient l'une à l'autre et j'aimais ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute la journée. Cette fois sa bouche descendit dans mon cou qu'elle suça avec ferveur avant de continuer vers ma poitrine. Paul plaqua une main dans mon dos en même que ses lèvres s'emparaient de mon sein, mon corps se cambra et je rejetai la tête en arrière, comprenant l'utilité de la main qui me soutenait. Il joua longuement avec mes seins, m'amenant au bord de l'extase. Je perdis encore une fois, toute pudeur, toute retenue et me laissai manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon, par ses touchers exquis.

Puis tendrement il me souleva et me posa sur le canapé, je le regardai quitter son jean en soulevant ses fesses, et comme mues par leur volonté propre, mes mains s'accrochèrent à son boxer, elles voulaient l'enlever et profiter de cet instant pour toucher l'objet de leur convoitise. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent sous mes caresses et j'admirai son visage qui se crispait de plaisir, ses dents qui aspiraient et mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle était d'un érotisme trop torride pour mon pauvre cerveau déjà en ébullition. Je me débarrassai de ma robe et de tous les petits bouts de tissu qui collaient encore à ma peau.

Alors il rouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles ardentes consumèrent ce qu'il me restait de raison, je me jetai sur lui, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, le désir me tordait les entrailles, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter cette douleur, il devait venir en moi. C'est avec soulagement que je compris qu'il était aussi impatient que moi, il m'attira brusquement et me fit glisser sur lui sans attendre. Notre union fut relativement brève, nous avions repoussé trop longtemps notre désir pour l'empêcher de déferler tel un un raz-de-marée. Encore une fois un plaisir d'une intensité rare nous transporta dans un monde de volupté.

Abandonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous retrouvions la terre ferme, nos souffles reprenant un rythme normal. Je dégageai ma tête de son cou, Paul fermait les yeux, son visage luisait de sueur et gardait les traces de ce plaisir intense que nous avions partagé. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte et son regard ténébreux me paralysa, j'y lus tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, c'était profond, intense et j'espérais que mes yeux lui offraient le même spectacle.

- Si on allait prendre une douche ? Proposa Paul tout à coup.

- Bonne idée.

Du regard, je cherchai mon petit sac de voyage, puis constatai qu'il était resté sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

- Mince, j'ai oublié de sortir mes affaires de ta voiture.

Paul se leva et se rhabilla sommairement, enfin il remit son boxer et son jean, j'avais ramassé sa chemise et la gardai contre moi.

- Tu veux me piquer une chemise, en plus de mon sweat préféré ? Rigola-t-il en sortant.

Mince alors, il avait remarqué mon emprunt ! Pourtant il n'avait jamais réclamé le retour dudit sweat préféré. Les yeux clos, je frottai la chemise contre mon nez, j'adorai l'odeur de Paul, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, elle seule avait ce pouvoir de me faire perdre pied. Et moi, la fille qui aimait tout contrôler, tout maîtriser, j'étais incapable de résister à ce doux parfum, mélange de musc, de caramel, mais aussi de cuir et de sueur. Je voulais le sentir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Qu'est ce que ça fout dans ma voiture ?

Je rouvris instantanément les yeux, déroutée par la sécheresse de la voix de Paul. Il était débout devant moi, mais je ne le voyais plus, mon regard piégé par la chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la lettre d'Edward. Il la jeta sur mes genoux en me fixant d'un air méprisant.

- Comment peux-tu être encore en contact avec lui ? Siffla-t-il.

- Mais je ne suis pas en contact avec lui ! Bredouillai-je pour me défendre.

- Ha ouais ? Et tu connais beaucoup de prisonniers à Seattle ? C'est Masen ! Tu le sais et je le sais ! Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Ses mots me blessaient mais ce n'était rien à côté du dégoût qui perçait dans sa voix. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme qui m'avait fait l'amour si tendrement quelques minutes auparavant. Je me rendis compte que j'étais encore nue et je me sentis totalement vulnérable et ridicule. Il dut ressentir la même chose puisqu'il rassembla mes fringues et me les balança méchamment.

- Habille-toi et tire-toi.

Quoi ? Il ne me laissait même pas le temps d'expliquer ce que faisait ce courrier dans sa voiture ? Comment pouvait-il me traiter comme ça, comme une... pute ? Oui, une pute, c'était l'effet que ça donnait et la colère dépassa le chagrin. Je rougis violemment et me revêtis très vite, les larmes au bord des paupières.

- Tu as déjà jugé, n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux même pas m'expliquer ? Grondai-je en remontant la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

- Expliquer quoi ? Que tu es restée en contact avec Masen pendant toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu attends qu'il sorte de prison, comme Pénélope attendait Ulysse... et tu vas l'épouser et vous aurez de beaux enfants...

Bon dieu, que de conneries à la seconde ! Où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Je serrai les poings, je mourais d'envie de lui coller ma main dans la figure pour le faire taire. Mon retour à Forks ne m'apportait pas du tout ce que j'escomptais, pas de calme, ni de sérénité, mais une violence dont je ne me serais pas cru capable.

- Arrête ! Tu dis des conneries ! Je n'ai jamais écrit à Edward et non, je ne l'attends pas. Il sait que je ne veux pas le revoir, jamais ! Il doit vivre sans moi et moi sans lui ! Hurlai-je.

Paul me dévisagea comme s'il cherchait au delà des mots si j'étais sincère. J'en profitai pour ajouter.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le soir de la mort de Jake, il était dans la petite cellule du poste de police et je lui ai dit adieu. Et ça...

Je secouai l'enveloppe sous son nez et la tournai dans tous les sens pour qu'il la voie bien.

- ...c'est la première lettre que je reçois et comme tu peux le remarquer, si tu prends la peine de te conduire comme un flic, c'est qu'elle n'est même pas ouverte, parce que je ne sais pas si je dois ou pas la lire ! Maintenant tu penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Ramène-moi chez moi ! Tout de suite !

A ce moment une rage sourde me pilotait, je ramassai mes sacs, mes chaussures et me dirigeai vers la porte en chancelant, difficile pour mon corps de digérer un orgasme foudroyant suivi d'une fureur tout aussi dévastatrice. Il hésitait et continuait à me toiser, il voulait en savoir plus et en même temps son corps refusait d'entendre parler d'Edward Masen. Son attitude m'énerva encore plus et je sortis en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans un brin d'herbe, me couvrir de ridicule en tombant n'arrangerait pas mon humeur.

Je piaffai à côté de la voiture en me demandant comment on en était arrivé à là. La journée avait été tellement merveilleuse, il m'avait intégrée à sa vie, aux endroits qu'il aimait, il m'avait présenté une personne vraiment importante à ses yeux. On avait été complice, on avait eu peur ensemble devant Seth, puis pour lui, et là, un simple bout de papier sans intérêt venait tout foutre en l'air. Et pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi… en fait, pas plus que moi en lui, je devais bien le reconnaître.

La douce brise de la nuit me fit frissonner, je posai mes sacs et m'adossai à la carrosserie, Paul n'arrivait toujours pas et mon orgueil muselait toute intention d'aller voir ce qui le retenait ainsi. Je restai là, un sacré bout de temps quand tout à coup, je le vis, dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait remis sa chemise mais elle n'était pas boutonnée et je devinais son torse nu. Je chassai cette image sur laquelle mon esprit pervers voulait s'abandonner. Paul ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'avancer plus, il me fixait et dans la pénombre, je ne distinguai pas les expressions de son visage. Je supposai donc qu'il était encore en colère et peut être encore indécis quant à la manière de régler la situation. Tout aussi têtue que lui, je ne bougeai pas, j'envisageai d'aller demander asile à Leah pour le reste de la nuit, mais il était hors de question que je fasse le premier pas, je n'étais coupable de rien sur ce coup là. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher, il posa sa main sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter.

- Bella... excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Paul me présentait des excuses pour la deuxième fois, waouh ! Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, je souhaitais le faire un peu mijoter dans ses remords et ses excuses.

- Tu veux bien rentrer et qu'on en parle calmement... enfin si on en est capable... reprit-il en soupirant.

Je ne voyais toujours pas ses yeux, mais j'imaginai qu'ils me suppliaient un peu, après tout, j'avais bien le droit d'y croire. Je ramassai mes sacs et les lui tendis, puis je me dirigeai vers sa maison.

- Tu viens où je vais devoir discuter toute seule ? Appelai-je d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

Il me dépassa avant que je n'arrive à la porte, il jeta mes sacs sur le canapé et se retourna pour m'enlacer. Il parsema mon cou de baisers en murmurant.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis qu'un con.

- Je crois surtout que tu es jaloux et que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Rétorquai-je sérieusement.

Il se recula brusquement et me regarda, cette fois, ses pupilles me dévoilèrent que je ne me trompais pas, nous avions tellement de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment avant que je parte et mes trois ans d'absence et de silence l'avaient fait souffrir et lui offraient toute une palette de questions.

- Tu as sûrement raison, on va devoir remédier à ça.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Et pour te prouver que concernant Edward, je n'ai rien à cacher, on va lire la lettre ensemble. Proposai-je.

- Non Bella, c'est ton courrier, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu me diras ce que tu veux, j'ai confiance en toi. Affirma-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en ricanant et allai chercher l'enveloppe dans mon sac. Paul s'était installé sur une chaise dans sa cuisine et il buvait une bière que je lui piquai pour me donner le courage d'ouvrir ce foutu courrier. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et décachetai l'enveloppe. Sur la feuille, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture fine d'Edward, ça me rappela les mots que nous échangions en cours et les larmes envahirent mes yeux, Paul s'en rendit compte et il se tendit contre moi.

- Désolée, le passé revient encore en boomerang. Expliquai-je doucement.

Il pressa ma hanche sur laquelle sa main était posée et il appuya sa tête dans mon cou. J'étais bien comme ça, les mots d'Edward ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, Paul y veillerait. Alors je lus.

_Bella,_

_Je sais que je romps la promesse que je t'ai faite de ne jamais entrer en contact avec toi et je le regrette, crois-moi, si j'avais une autre solution, je ne me permettrais pas de t'écrire. J'espère que tu as réussi à surmonter tout cela et qu'aujourd'hui tu as retrouvé ton sourire et une certaine joie de vivre. Je sais que tu viens de revenir à Forks, ma mère m'a parlé de toi chaque fois que tu es venue la voir. Tes visites lui font toujours plaisir et je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber. Elle a perdu encore plus que moi ce jour maudit et je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la moitié de ce que j'ai détruit, mais j'aimerais être là pour elle quand elle aura besoin de moi._

_Voilà la raison pour laquelle je fais appel à toi, ma mère est malade, elle souffre d'une maladie dégénérative. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de fulgurant bien sur et elle a encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Seulement au fil du temps, elle aura besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle et comme je la connais, elle ne réclamera rien, à personne. J'ai la possibilité de demander une libération conditionnelle l'année prochaine, et c'est un dossier que mon avocat doit commencer à préparer dès maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrai pas à Forks, je pense m'installer à Boston où vivent mes cousins, j'ai assez d'argent pour ne pas travailler dans un premier temps. Mais pour que je puisse sortir, il faut que Billy Black ne s'y oppose pas, j'avais pensé lui écrire et lui expliquer la situation de ma mère, mais je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui demande de me pardonner, je sais que c'est impossible. C'est pourquoi je te demande de lui expliquer, tu connais ma mère et tu sais que ni elle, ni moi ne voulons le blesser ou le forcer à aller contre la haine qu'il doit ressentir._

_Je te laisse agir comme tu le souhaites ou ne pas agir si c'est ce que tu ressens. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour moi, mais simplement pour elle. Pour me permettre d'atténuer le mal que je lui ai fait. Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma lettre. Ne te crois pas obliger de me répondre, ni même de parler de ça au père de Jacob si tu ne le veux pas. _

_Sois heureuse Bella, pour nous deux, pardon, pour nous trois._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Edward._

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues et tombaient en pluie sur le papier, Paul me berçait contre lui. Délicatement, il prit la feuille et la posa sur la table, puis il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il nous déshabilla rapidement et il me serra dans ses bras. Je me calmai, la tête sur son torse. Pauvre Elisabeth, elle ne méritait pas tout ça, je devais parler à Billy, qu'elle ait au moins son fils auprès d'elle pour la soulager. Je m'endormis difficilement et mon sommeil fut entrecoupé de cauchemars. A chaque fois, Paul me serrait un peu plus contre lui, il me parlait doucement comme à une enfant effrayée, ce que j'étais redevenue à ce moment.

* * *

**Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier avant le week-end prochain alors je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel à toutes ! **


	17. reflexions

**Tout d'abord : Joyeuse nouvelle année et puisse 2014 vous être favorable ! xO**

**Voilà la suite des aventures de Bella et Paul, je tenais à vous remercier encore pour vos encouragements, j'en ai toujours autant besoin. **

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles, surtout celles qui ont eu du mal avec la fin de la première partie...^^**

**Petit chapitre qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer les choses, mais le prochain devrait avoir plus d'actions... si, si, je vous assure. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues et tombaient en pluie sur le papier, Paul me berçait contre lui. Délicatement, il prit la feuille et la posa sur la table, puis il me souleva dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il nous déshabilla rapidement et il me serra dans ses bras. Je me calmai, la tête sur son torse. Pauvre Élisabeth, elle ne méritait pas tout ça, je devais parler à Billy, qu'elle ait au moins son fils auprès d'elle pour la soulager. Je m'endormis difficilement et mon sommeil fut entrecoupé de cauchemars. A chaque fois, Paul me serrait un peu plus contre lui, il me parlait doucement comme à une enfant effrayée, ce que j'étais redevenue à ce moment._

* * *

Je sentis Paul bouger près de moi, j'ouvris les yeux et la lumière du jour m'agressa. Pour une fois que le soleil brillait, je le détestais, sa lueur trop vive me donnait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Mes yeux qui avaient trop versé de larmes me brûlaient et ma tête était serrée dans un étau puissant. Je croisai un regard inquiet qui me fixait et je lui grimaçai un pauvre sourire que je voulais reconnaissant, Paul avait dormi aussi mal que moi et tout cela parce que je me sentais misérable et terriblement angoissée à l'idée d'aller rapporter la demande d'Edward à Billy.

- Ça va ? Tu veux rester ici et dormir encore ?

- Non, je te remercie, dépose moi chez moi en allant au boulot.

- Je peux essayer de me faire remplacer si tu veux que je reste avec toi. Me dit-il en caressant ma joue de ses grands doigts fins.

- J'aimerais bien que tu restes tout le temps avec moi mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois travailler et puis tu sais, je suis une grande fille maintenant, je peux rester un peu toute seule. Répondis-je tendrement.

Il me sourit et sortit du lit après m'avoir embrassée furtivement sur les lèvres. Je refermai les yeux quelques minutes, le temps de me réveiller vraiment. Puis je le rejoins dans la cuisine qui embaumait le café.

- Je n'ai plus que des céréales à t'offrir, désolé, cette fois, faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses.

- Ça ira très bien, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

Je grignotai un peu en appréciant le grand bol de ce merveilleux café que seul Paul savait faire. Nous ne parlions pas, nous nous regardions en souriant appréciant juste d'être ensemble par cette journée qui commençait.

- Bon je vais me préparer et on y va ? Grogna-t-il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Je me levai et fis la vaisselle rapidement tandis que j'entendais l'eau de la douche. S'il ne devait pas aller au taf, je l'aurais bien rejoint, j'avais besoin de sa présence, de sa tendresse, de sa passion, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en retard à cause de moi. Déjà que Charlie n'avait pas paru enchanté par notre relation, je ne devais pas en rajouter. Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis des fringues propres en attendant sagement que la douche soit libérée par son utilisateur trop sexy.

Des lèvres dans mon cou et des mains autour de ma taille me tirèrent de mes songes, je souris, flattée par tous ses petits gestes affectueux.

- Tu aurais pu me rejoindre, tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix particulièrement aguichante.

Je secouai la tête en riant et me sauvai dans la salle de bain. Quand je fus prête, je le trouvai dans la cuisine en train d'écrire une liste de ce qui manquait dans ses placards et son frigo, je le regardai faire avant qu'il ne me remarque, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Demain matin, faudra que je me lève plus tôt, pour pouvoir aller à l'épicerie avant le boulot. Annonça-t-il.

- Tu veux que je fasse les courses cet après-midi ? Comme ça, demain matin tu auras plus de temps pour dormir.

Il leva la tête et me fixa d'un air bizarre, comme si j'avais parlé dans une autre langue.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Sans problème, comme ça, tu resteras plus longtemps avec moi demain.

Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et un large sourire éclairer son visage. Et je réalisai ce que je venais de suggérer, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je fermai les yeux de peur en attendant sa réaction.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant mon menton.

- Je crois bien... que oui, je m'incruste. Murmurai-je en me cachant dans son tee-shirt.

Il me pressa contre lui et je crus qu'il allait me casser en deux tellement il y mettait de la force. Il me relâcha légèrement quand il compris que je commençai à suffoquer.

- Bella, j'espérais bien te voir ce soir mais je ne termine pas avant 21 heures au mieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais m'attendre.

- Je peux très bien t'attendre ici, si tu es d'accord. Tu m'appelles quand tu pars du poste et comme ça, je prépare le repas pour qu'il soit chaud quand tu arrives.

Je bredouillai un peu en disant cela, car j'étais en train de m'inviter chez lui, bon d'accord pour faire les courses et la cuisine, mais tout de même, cela me semblait un peu rapide pour une vie de couple, non ? Mais en même temps, je ne me voyais pas passer ma soirée seule, ni avec Charlie, être dans sa maison, même sans Paul, me rapprochait de lui. J'aimais l'idée de l'attendre et que lui ne pense qu'à me rejoindre une fois son job terminé.

Je me décidai quand même à croiser son regard, il avait son fameux sourire narquois, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur intense.

- Continue comme ça et je te demande de m'épouser avant la fin de la semaine.

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux en disant cela que je reculai malgré moi. Le mariage ? Quelle horreur ! J'avais déjà du mal à assister à celui des autres, je ne risquais pas de me marier un jour, même si c'était Paul qui me le demandait. L'idée d'être liée à quelqu'un par un bout de papier ne me plaisait pas du tout, en plus ça ne garantissait rien pour la survie d'un couple. Il n'insista pas et nous partîmes.

Je ne vis pas passer l'après-midi. Je commençai par rendre visite à Élisabeth Masen qui m'accueillit comme toujours, avec sa gentillesse légendaire. Tandis qu'elle préparait le café, j'étudiai son comportement, je ne connaissais rien aux maladies dégénératives, mais je remarquai tout de même une certaine raideur dans son bras droit. Parfois elle arrêtait son mouvement et respirait profondément avant de reprendre en me souriant. J'hésitai à lui demander si elle était vraiment malade. Devais-je le faire ? Est-ce que j'avais assez confiance en Edward ou pouvais-je imaginer qu'il me manipulait pour sortir plus tôt de prison ?

- J'ai reçu un courrier d'Edward.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche comme si mon cerveau avait répondu tout seul à la question, je ne connaissais pas le nouvel Edward, il fallait que je suis sure de moi et de ses dires avant de parler à Billy.

- Edward ? Il t'a écrit ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'en avait pas le droit... que tu ne le souhaitais pas...

- C'est exact, il m'avait promis de ne pas le faire mais parfois les circonstances font que... la vie nous oblige à renier nos promesses...

Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et je soutenais son regard sans ciller. Soudain elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

- Il t'a demandé de m'aider. Tu es donc au courant pour ma maladie...

Les larmes brillaient dans ses jolis yeux et je la serrai contre moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi, j'ai assez d'argent pour cela.

Elle cracha ses derniers mots avec une sorte de dégoût, cet argent ne la rendait pas heureuse et j'étais persuadée qu'elle donnerait toute sa fortune sans hésiter si ça pouvait lui rendre la vie qu'elle avait avant... avec Edward, Billy et Jacob.

- Parfois il faut savoir demander de l'aider aux personnes qui vous aiment, vous savez.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui es partie au bout de la terre pour que personne ne te plaigne, ne t'aide à affronter ton chagrin et ta culpabilité... Vraiment Bella... Remarqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Peut être que depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai compris que j'ai besoin de mes amis, de ma famille. J'aurais dû rester à Forks et faire face à tout cela, avec tous ceux qui m'aiment, ça aurait été possible.

Elle termina son café en souriant, puis elle m'expliqua la nature de sa maladie, c'était un variante de la maladie de Parkinson et rien ne pouvait la guérir, mais certains médicaments arrivaient tout de même à la soulager et elle avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Je ne savais pas si elle se voulait rassurante et si elle me disait la vérité mais j'étais heureuse de savoir que même si Edward ne sortait pas de prison l'année suivante, il aurait quand même l'occasion de vivre avec elle plus tard.

- Tu comptes entretenir une correspondance avec mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, espérant sûrement une réponse affirmative de ma part.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. A ce sujet je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Edward fait partie de mon passé et il doit y rester.

- Mais... tu ne veux pas vous donner une chance ? Tu vas rester malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Je ne suis plus malheureuse, oh bien sur, il me manquera, mais il ne fait plus partie de ma vie au même titre que Jacob. En plus j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me rend heureuse.

- Oh, je ne savais pas. Tu m'avais parlé d'un italien, mais ça ressemblait plus à une amitié qu'à de l'amour. Alors tes sentiments ont évolué ? Questionna-t-elle tristement.

- Ce n'est pas Dimitri. C'est un quileute.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de Paul, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward l'apprenne par sa mère. Elle me regarda et ne rajouta rien, nous changeâmes de sujet et finalement je m'en allai peu après en lui promettant de revenir une fois par semaine tant que je serais en vacances.

Je me dépêchai de faire les courses de Paul ainsi que celle de mon père. Je rentrai vers 17h chez Charlie et je préparai des repas pour mes hommes, cela me fit sourire et je chantai à tue-tête en cuisinant quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge dans mon dos.

- Oh papa. Comment vas-tu ?

Je lui sautai au cou en espérant qu'il était lui aussi content de me trouver dans sa cuisine, mais apparemment, il avait quelques griefs contre moi.

- Donc, je ne vais te voir que lorsque Paul travaillera... Attaqua-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Ma joie de vivre s'envola aussitôt, je restai plantée devant lui les bras ballants. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être heureux pour moi, que lui arrivait-il ? Où était passé Charlie, mon père, celui qui aurait été content de savoir sa fille enfin heureuse ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Grognai-je.

- Ha bon, tu es certaine de ça ? Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue du week-end ?

- Parce que nous avions envie de passer du temps ensemble, nous venons de nous rendre compte de nos sentiments... papa, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

J'étais au bord des larmes et lui qui me fixait froidement, sursauta en entendant ma question.

- Je ne te fais rien, je m'inquiète pour ma fille, j'en ai le droit, je crois.

- Tu ne peux pas juste être content et me souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur ? Bégayai-je en craignant de m'effondrer en pleurs encore une fois.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas être heureuse avec Paul Lahote ? Je te rappelle qu'il est avec Rachel depuis des années, qu'est ce que tu espères avec lui ? A part, démolir un peu plus ta réputation ?

Les pensées de mon père étaient le simple reflet de celles des habitants de la Push quand ils me verraient avec Paul, parce que comme eux, il ne savait pas la vérité.

- Papa, ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis longtemps, c'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter mais parles-en à Paul, il te dira ce qu'il voudra.

Il arqua un sourcils, ça tournait dans sa tête, j'attendais le moment où de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles... puis il lâcha.

- Je savais que Paul attendait ton retour, il me demandait souvent de tes nouvelles, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il voulait plus que ton amitié. Tu es sûre de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, il a tellement de conquêtes à son actif... je ne veux pas que ma petite fille soit l'une d'entre elles, en plus tu as un petit copain en Italie. Tout ça va trop vite pour moi, j'y comprends rien.

- Pauvre papa ! Tu as du mal à suivre, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi. Je crois que j'étais déjà amoureuse de Paul quand... j'étais au lycée, mais il y avait Rachel, Jake et Edward et on est passé à côté de notre histoire. Ce n'est que depuis samedi que j'ai compris qu'il m'aime aussi, alors s'il te plaît, sois heureux pour moi, pour nous.

Charlie me serra dans ses bras, rapidement et maladroitement comme toujours.

- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et si c'est avec Paul Lahote, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas, et lui non plus, sinon nos relations de travail vont être difficiles.

- J'ai confiance en lui, alors fais lui confiance toi aussi, ok ? Dis-je en embrassant la joue à la barbe naissante de mon père.

- Je vais faire un effort, pour toi.

Il sourit et je sus que c'était gagné, mon père acceptait ma relation avec Paul et ce serait mieux pour eux qui travaillent ensemble.

- Vous l'avez dit à Billy ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Non pas encore. Je voulais aller le voir, mais pas toute seule, ils sont assez proches tous les deux et je pense que c'est à Paul de lui dire la vérité.

- Billy n'est pas au courant pour Paul et Rachel ?

- Non, d'ailleurs cette comédie entre eux a été faite surtout pour lui.

Charlie parut dubitatif quant à la réaction du père de Jake face à notre nouveau couple, j'en profitai pour lui parler aussi du courrier d'Edward, je lui dis tout, la maladie d'Élisabeth, la libération conditionnelle, la nécessité de l'accord de Billy et cette fois, il secoua la tête en m'assurant que jamais son ami n'accepterait la sortie anticipée de l'assassin de son fils. Je le comprenais, moi-même je ne savais que penser. Je me focalisai sur Madame Masen, elle avait payé le plus cher et c'était uniquement pour elle que je voulais transmettre la requête.

- Jamais Billy ne pourra l'admettre, même pour elle. Ce jour là, il a perdu plus que son fils, il y a laissé aussi sa fille, alors il ne fera rien pour alléger la sentence du fils Masen.

Sur ces paroles, il s'installa devant la télé et fit semblant de se concentrer sur la rediffusion du match. Je continuai mes préparations culinaires et en mis la moitié au congel. J'embrassai Charlie qui grogna que ce n'était pas drôle d'avoir une fille amoureuse, puis je filai chez Paul. Il y avait une visite que je voulais faire avant qu'il n'arrive du boulot. Je me dépêchai à ranger les courses dans les placards car il était déjà près de 9 heures, je préparai une jolie table, mis mon repas dans le four à température très basse, ça pouvait mijoter longtemps, ça n'en serait que meilleur et je ressortis.

- Salut Jake, il fallait que je te parle. J'ai besoin de toi, de savoir que ce que tu penses de tout ça. C'est tellement bizarre tous ces changements dans ma vie depuis que je suis revenue à Forks. Tu ne veux pas me faire un signe, me dire si j'ai raison d'agir comme je le fais ? J'essaie d'imaginer ce que tu me dirais si tu étais encore là, mais le Jake dont je me souviens, serait tellement jaloux de me voir avec Paul que ça fausse tout...

Je m'étais assise comme chaque fois à coté de la tombe de Jacob et je lui parlais en caressant les gravures qui formaient son prénom. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais, mais ça me faisait toujours énormément de bien de lui parler, peut être parce que ça me permettait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Avant je ne comprenais pas ces personnes qui parlaient aux défunts mais là, ça m'était nécessaire, même si bien sur, je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part. Je ne croyais pas aux revenants, aux fantômes, ni aux messages de l'au-delà.

Je continuai à lui parler pendant un long moment, je ne prêtais pas attention au temps qui passait quand j'entendis le grincement de la petite porte du cimetière, je relevai la tête vivement. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme le jour où Paul m'avait surprise, mais la nuit était tombée et un cimetière reste un lieu propice aux angoisses en tout genre.

- Bella, préviens moi quand tu vas voir Jake. Dit la voix inquiète de Paul.

- Tu es déjà là ! M'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

- Bella, il est presque 10 heures. Je t'ai cherchée partout dans la maison, je suis même allé sonner chez Leah et Sam, mais ils ne sont pas chez eux ce soir.

Je fis un clin d'œil à la tombe de Jake en lui expliquant que son pote me réclamait, mais que je reviendrais bientôt, puis je me jetai dans les bras de mon beau brun préféré.

Il me raconta sa journée au poste tandis que je lui rapportai ma discussion avec son chef. Il grommela que c'était exagéré quand je lui dis que mon père avait du mal à lui faire confiance parce qu'il avait brisé trop de cœurs. Mais il parut content de savoir que Charlie ne changerait pas sa façon d'être avec lui. Puis nous parlâmes de Billy et nous décidâmes d'aller nous présenter en tant que couple dès le lendemain matin. Il devait sûrement déjà être au courant, mais il fallait qu'on le fasse, ça nous paraissait inévitable.

- Tu vas lui parler du courrier de Masen ?

Le ton de Paul avait changé, il était tout à coup beaucoup plus sec, plus sérieux.

- Je crois que oui, qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?

- Est ce qu'elle est réellement malade ? Et puis qu'est ce que ça change ? Elle a assez de fric pour se payer toutes les aides qu'elle veut, non ? Siffla-t-il.

Je me doutais bien qu'il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la libération conditionnelle d'Edward et je ne tentais pas de le convaincre, mais simplement de lui relater les faits tels qu'ils étaient.

- Elle est réellement malade, je suis allée la voir, elle me l'a confirmé. Annonçai-je doucement.

- Tu es allée chez Masen ? Gronda Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis toujours restée en contact avec elle, je lui donne des nouvelles de Billy et vice-versa.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et me scruta intensément, je ne baissai pas les yeux, je ne me sentais pas en tort, même s'il pouvait me reprocher d'avoir donné de mes nouvelles à la mère d'un meurtrier plutôt qu'à mes amis, je l'assumais.

- Peut être qu'elle t'a menti pour faire sortir son fils plus tôt.

- Peut être mais je ne le pense pas. Quand tu la regardes bien, elle a des difficultés à faire certains mouvements, et je suis certaine que si Edward ne m'avait écrit, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit.

- Et bien sur, elle a insisté pour que tu parles à Billy... Ricana-t-il.

- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, elle pense que son fils m'a demandé de la soutenir, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, peut être parce qu'à ce moment, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais en parler à Billy.

- Tu doutes, n'est ce pas ?

Je me plongeai dans son regard envoûtant et je reconnus que je ne savais pas si je faisais bien de transmettre ce message, j'avais essayé d'avoir des infos pour ne pas me décharger de ce fardeau sur Billy qui allait certainement avoir du mal à prendre une décision.

- Alors ne transmets pas la demande et laisse Masen purger sa peine jusqu'au bout.

- De toute façon, il demandera à sortir et Billy devra donner une réponse, alors autant qu'il ait toutes les données en main, non ?

- Je te trouve bien cool avec celui qui a tué Jacob. C'est tout, mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de parler à Billy, sache simplement que s'il me demande mon avis, je lui dirai de laisser Masen en taule.

Il s'était levé et me toisait de toute sa hauteur et dieu qu'il me paraissait grand, là droit comme un i et moi encore sur ma chaise.

- Je comprends ton point de vue et je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, ni de lui accorder cette faveur. Et surtout, je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi à cause de cette histoire, alors si tu penses que je ne dois rien dire à Billy, je ne dirais rien.

Je m'étais levée à mon tour et j'étais appuyée contre le mur le plus éloigné de lui, je ne voulais pas me laisser impressionnée par sa stature imposante. Il tiqua à mes mots et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, subitement gêné d'être obligé de prendre une décision.

- Fais comme tu le sens, je n'irais pas contre.

Il s'était rapproché de moi et je vis son regard se modifier, il avait retrouvé son allure de prédateur et je compris que la discussion était close. Je lui avais tenue tête sans que le ton monte mais il n'avait pas forcément apprécié et il voulait me soumettre d'une autre manière et celle-là j'étais tout à fait d'accord pour la lui accorder. Il me plaqua contre le placard et son baiser fut enragé voire brutal. Il me souleva et m'assit sur le rebord de l'évier et je m'agrippai à son cou, le laissant mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Ses mains passèrent très vite sous mon tee-shirt, je sentais la chaleur m'envahir tandis que le désir prenait place dans mon corps. Je me collai contre lui, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il m'emporta dans sa chambre. Bien que notre dialogue soit resté correct, nous étions en colère l'un contre l'autre parce que nous n'étions pas d'accord, alors nous nous déshabillâmes très vite et nous fîmes l'amour sauvagement, sans tendresse. C'était ce qu'il nous fallait pour libérer notre rage, notre incompréhension.

Je ne me gênai pas pour lui griffer le dos et lui ne retenait pas ses mains qui allaient laisser des marques sur mes hanches. Je m'accrochai sans douceur à ses cheveux et il grimaça de douleur avant de me mordre dans le cou. Il voulait de me soumettre et il y parvint sans problème mais je lui montrai que je ne le laissais pas faire sans me défendre, je n'étais pas docile, mais cela il le savait déjà, je ne faisais que le lui rappeler.

Le plaisir nous submergea rapidement car le traitement que nous nous imposions ne permettait pas de faire durer les choses et je fus surprise encore une fois par son intensité. Je décollai dans un orgasme puissant, mais libérateur puisque lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, je n'éprouvais plus aucune rage contre Paul et apparemment lui non plus. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me caressa doucement le ventre.

- Waouh. C'était bizarre. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Exact, j'avais presque l'impression de livrer un combat. Répliquai-je en posant mes lèvres sur son torse.

- Je crois que c'en était un, une nouvelle façon de nous disputer et de nous réconcilier.

Il souriait en disant cela et j'acquiesçai de la tête. Il m'attira sur lui et je nichai ma tête dans son cou, j'étais juste bien. Il s'amusa alors à écrire des mots dans mon dos et je devais deviner ce qu'il me disait. Le jeu dura un bon moment et nous rions aux éclats quand je confondais les lettres et faisais des contresens idiots, mais tout s'arrêta net quand je refusai de croire qu'il avait écrit 'je t'aime'. Je ne le laissai pas retracer les lettres comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant, je prétextai devoir me rendre aux toilettes pour masquer ma gêne. Je n'étais pas prête à le dire, ni à l'entendre.

Je décidai ensuite d'aller ranger la cuisine, pensant qu'il s'endormirait avant mon retour, mais c'était sans compter sur insistance de Paul à m'avoir près de lui.

- Tu te lèves souvent au milieu de la nuit pour faire la vaisselle ou le ménage ? Bougonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas trop sommeil, je ne voulais t'empêcher de dormir. Mentis-je.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et m'obligea à lui faire face.

- Deux choses que tu dois savoir, Bella. La première c'est que je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois donc j'ai bien compris que tu me fuis et je sais pourquoi. La deuxième c'est que tu as oublié que depuis que je t'ai mis dans mon lit, il est hors de question que je m'endorme pendant que tu joues à la parfaite femme d'intérieur. Alors tu reviens te coucher et on discute si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de dormir, ok ?

Je le fixai en soupirant, je me séchai les mains et le suivis sans rien dire.

- Tu sais que c'est très sexy de te voir en short et débardeur dans ma cuisine... surtout que je sais que tu n'as rien d'autre sur la peau... Murmura-t-il en picorant mon cou.

- Je croyais que tu voulais discuter... Râlai-je pour la forme.

Calée entre ses bras, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse parler de ma fuite du lit, mais il m'étonna encore une fois.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit la très bonne nouvelle...

Il se tut et me regarda, fier de lui. J'éclatai de rire, on aurait dit un gamin qui avait trouvé le placard où sa mère cachait les bonbons.

- Bon alors, tu accouches ou il faut que je te torture ?

- Oh oui ! Torture moi !

- Paul... ne me tente pas, tu risquerais de ne pas trouver ça très sympa... Menaçai-je.

Il se marra en me disant que je ne faisais pas le poids, mais finalement il me révéla son scoop.

- Notre vénérable et talentueux chef de la police m'a accordé deux semaines de congés !

- C'est génial ! Quand ? M'écriai-je après l'avoir embrassé fougueusement.

- A la fin de la semaine prochaine ! On pourra aller à Seattle comme on a prévu et même ailleurs si tu veux.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure et j'eus une idée.

- Et si on allait passer quelques jours à Phoenix ? Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Chez ta mère ?

Je hochai la tête en le scrutant, cherchant un signe de désaccord avec mon projet.

- Tu as donc l'intention de me présenter à ta mère... Je suis flatté et tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de nos projets de vacances et je commençai à somnoler quand il murmura :

- Je t'aime Bella. Je veux juste que tu le saches. J'espère qu'un jour, tu oseras me le dire, mais je ne suis pas pressé. Bonne nuit, ma jolie Bella.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras en souriant, finalement c'était agréable à entendre.


	18. refouler ses émotions ou pas

**Bonsoir. Allez hop, un peu de lecture pour ce début de weekend. Chapitre principalement centré sur les réactions de Billy, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez et si ça ressemble à ce que vous imaginiez.**

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses anciennes et nouvelles. **

**Réponse à Enora : Dis toi bien que j'avais Paul dans mes relations, je le garderais rien pour moi, donc pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, ne compte pas sur moi^^ C'est vrai que tu es curieuse, mais je veux bien te répondre et donc quand j'écris, j'écoute de la musique avec mon casque parce que je n'aime pas trop le silence. Voilà tu sais tout. Bizz et merci**

**Bon je vous laisse. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous parlâmes encore un peu de nos projets de vacances et je commençai à somnoler quand il murmura :_

_- Je t'aime Bella. Je veux juste que tu le saches. J'espère qu'un jour, tu oseras me le dire, mais je ne suis pas pressé. Bonne nuit, ma jolie Bella._

_Je m'endormis dans ses bras en souriant, finalement c'était agréable à entendre._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, la gorge sèche, je mourais de soif, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger sans risquer de réveiller Paul, son bras était posé sur mon ventre, je le soulevai délicatement et rampai au bord du lit. Il grogna et resserra ses doigts autour de mon poignet, me faisant revenir vers lui.

- Tu comptais sortir du lit sans m'embrasser ? Je pourrais me vexer tu sais.

- Ne commence pas à râler de bon matin. Je voulais te préparer le p'tit dej, tant pis pour toi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me relâcha.

- Va faire le p'ti dej, femme. Au fait, j'aime le café assez fort et les céréales au chocolat. Allez file. Ajouta-t-il comme je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais femme ou alors ton petit déjeuner tu iras le faire tout seul.

Il riait encore quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. La matinée se passa comme ça, il me taquinait et moi je marchais à fond, trop naïve ou trop contente d'être juste heureuse avec lui. Vers 11h, nous partîmes voir Billy, mais plus nous rapprochions de la maison des Black, plus je me crispais. Paul le sentit et avant que nous sortions de la voiture, il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je sais que l'opinion de Billy compte beaucoup pour toi, et pour moi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il sera très heureux pour nous, tu veux bien me faire confiance sur ce point ?

Je lui souris, j'essayai de me détendre en inspirant à fond, Paul était très proche du père de Jacob et je devais apprendre à me fier à son jugement. Billy était installé dehors devant chez lui, en train de lire des rapports, il ronchonnait tout seul contre la bêtise humaine quand il nous remarqua. Son regard passa de Paul à moi et il s'arrêta sur nos doigts enlacés. Je me raidis et Paul me lâcha... pour passer son bras sur mon épaule et m'attirer contre lui.

- Bonjour vous deux. Dit Billy et son sourire solaire me fit fondre en larme.

En le voyant comme ça, si heureux pour nous, simplement grâce à son visage rayonnant, j'avais l'impression que Jacob était là et j'aurais aimé qu'il ait le même sourire qui prouverait qu'il acceptait ma relation avec Paul. Les deux hommes me regardaient sans comprendre la raison de mes sanglots inattendus et je n'avais pas envie de leur expliquer. Je tentai de me calmer en m'accrochant à Paul et je finis par y réussir. Je demandai en hoquetant à Billy si je pouvais utiliser sa salle de bain, histoire de me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Quand je revins, je m'excusai mollement et restai plantée là, à les écouter parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Paul me scrutait, son regard oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la colère, on en revenait toujours au même, la dispute couvait. Billy nous évita un énième conflit.

- Alors Bella, tu as pris enfin conscience que ce beau garçon était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ? Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre et je me contentai de le fixer en attendant la suite.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Rigola-t-il.

Alors je me forçai à décrocher quelques mots.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je ne suis qu'une garce qui va encore faire souffrir votre fille ? Lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale et belliqueuse.

Finalement ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée que je retrouve la parole, mais c'était la seule chose qui tournait dans ma tête. Paul plissa les yeux et serra les dents, ses pupilles noires m'envoyaient des éclairs, j'avais réussi à le mettre vraiment en colère. J'avais encore dérapé à cause de mon éternelle culpabilité et au lieu de me réjouir de la joie de Billy, je l'agressai sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Bella, si Paul a décidé de t'amener chez moi aujourd'hui, c'est qu'entre lui et Rachel, c'est fini. Et je crois même que c'est fini depuis très longtemps, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, n'est ce pas, Paul ?

Billy souriait toujours serein, presque moqueur.

- Tu savais qu'on jouait la comédie ? Interrogea Paul, visiblement surpris par la perspicacité de son interlocuteur.

- J'avais des doutes, mais j'ai fait comme tout le monde, j'ai fait semblant d'y croire, c'était plus simple que d'expliquer les problèmes de ma fille qui t'obligeaient en quelque sorte à t'occuper d'elle.

- Et dire que c'était principalement pour toi qu'on faisait ça… S'esclaffa Paul.

Billy haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour lui. Je me trouvais bête face à eux et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Paul refusait de me regarder, ou de m'aider à me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée toute seule. Mais le père de Jake, lui, ne me laissa pas m'enfoncer dans mon mutisme.

- Maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, tu veux bien retrouver ton sourire et arrêter de faire cette tête ? Dit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête d'imaginer ce que pensent les autres parce qu'apparemment je ne suis pas très douée pour la divination.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, il vaut mieux que tu deviennes professeur, c'est plus adapté à tes capacités. Acquiesça Billy.

Puis il se tourna vers Paul qui ne se mêlait toujours pas à la conversation, je voyais bien qu'il m'en voulait et je n'osai rien dire devant une tierce personne, mais la rage montait aussi en moi. Il ne pouvait pas faire un effort et essayer de me comprendre au lieu de tout de suite monter en pression ?

- Tu travailles cet après-midi ?

- Oui, je commence à 1 heure.

- Tu manges avec nous ou je garde Bella pour moi tout seul ? Tu aimes le poisson Bella ? Parce que j'ai plein de recettes à te faire goûter...

Ses prunelles sombres me fixaient et je lui fis un maigre sourire en guise d'affirmation.

- Je suis toujours d'accord pour manger une de tes fameuses recettes de poisson, parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu vas faire... Répondit Paul en ignorant totalement la perche que lui tendait le chef des quileutes.

- Faut bien que je partage le résultat de mes pêches sinon à force je vais me retrouver avec des branchies !

Il fit rouler son fauteuil à l'intérieur et l'homme coléreux que j'avais le malheur d'aimer le suivit sans se préoccuper de moi. Je soupirai et entrai à mon tour, j'aimais cette maison, elle était petite mais chaleureuse et je me souvenais avec tendresse que tout le monde y défilait quand Jake était là, je me demandai si ça continuait malgré tout. Billy n'avait pas changé grand chose à la déco composée essentiellement d'objets artisanaux quileutes. Il s'installa devant la gazinière et nous demanda de mettre la table ce que nous fîmes de bonne grâce.

Je profitai du fait que notre hôte soit concentré sur sa préparation pour attraper Paul par le bras et le forcer à me regarder. Il me fixa de son air dur, je lui fis ce que j'imaginai être un sourire contrit, il ne s'adoucit pas alors je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Pas de réaction, il restait de marbre, alors j'insistai en parsemant son visage de baisers légers. Toujours rien, il restait impassible alors je baissai les bras au propre comme au figuré, ne pouvant rien faire de plus en la présence de Billy. Je reculai vaincue et surtout déçue, mais à ce moment, il m'enlaça et me plaqua d'un coup contre lui.

- Tu penses avoir quelque chose à te faire pardonner Swan ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle.

- Non, je cherche juste à te dérider Lahote ! Répliquai-je en essayant d'imiter ses intonations.

Il frissonna, posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis me repoussa doucement.

- Bon puisque vous êtes réconciliés, on va pouvoir manger dans la bonne humeur. Annonça Billy et je me demandai, en rougissant, depuis combien de temps, il nous épiait.

Et le repas passa très vite et comme l'avait prédit le chef des quileutes, dans une excellente ambiance. Il semblait vraiment heureux de nous avoir tous les deux avec lui et je le découvrais son un nouveau jour, comme il devait être avant, avec ses enfants. Mais tout a une fin, et Paul se leva dès qu'il eut avalé le dernier morceau de cake, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Billy fut plus rapide.

- Est ce que Rachel est au courant pour vous deux ?

Pendant ce délicieux repas, j'avais carrément oublié l'existence de la jeune femme et je retombai sur terre.

- Oui, Seth s'est chargé de la prévenir et elle m'a appelé pour avoir confirmation.

- Seth est donc aussi au courant pour vous ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu ?

- Il nous a vus sur la plage et il a piqué une crise avant de s'enfuir. Dit simplement Paul.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas parti comme ça, juste pour des vacances. Sue ne sait vraiment pas mentir... Bah finalement, il en sort un truc de bon, Charlie va venir plus souvent à la Push.

Je compris tout de suite l'association d'idée, mais est ce que ça voulait dire que Sue et Charlie s'étaient réconciliés ? Il fallait que j'aille voir Leah, je me souvenais qu'elle voulait me parler d'eux mais j'avais été un peu accaparée par un grand brun irrésistible.

- Bon je dois aller bosser. Bella, je te dépose à la maison ?

Paul me proposait cela uniquement pour me dissuader de parler de la lettre d'Edward, ce que je souhaitais faire une fois seule avec le père de Jacob, donc je déclinai l'offre.

- Je rentrerai à pied, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas si loin.

- Mais il pleut Bella, tu vas être trempée. Maugréa-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Hé bien j'emprunterai un parapluie à Billy. Il doit bien avoir ça dans ses placards.

J'avais dit ça en regardant notre hôte qui hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, il nous étudiait et comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Paul le salua, déposa un baiser désinvolte dans mes cheveux et sortit rapidement. Je n'aimais pas cette fuite et je courus derrière lui. Il était déjà près de sa voiture quand je le rattrapai, il avançait vraiment vite avec ses grandes jambes !

- Tu comptais partir au boulot sans m'embrasser ? Je pourrais me vexer tu sais.

Il ricana en reconnaissant l'adaptation de la phrase qu'il m'avait dite le matin même. Il souleva mon menton et nous échangeâmes un baiser très doux, mais tellement plein de promesses que j'en frémis. Il me lâcha en m'offrant son sourire narquois.

- Arrête de râler, c'est toi qui préfères rester avec Billy plutôt que de passer quelques minutes de plus avec moi.

- Pff, tu dis des bêtises, allez va travailler, homme et ramène plein d'argent, j'ai des tas de trucs à acheter. Plaisantai-je pour reprendre contenance

- Mais bien sur, tout ce que tu veux. Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à trouver un job mieux payé pour assurer l'avenir de nos 7 enfants... Avocat, ça me paraît dans mes cordes, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il se tapotait le menton en réfléchissant et, moi j'avais décroché. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? 7 enfants ? Il n'était pas sérieux ? Et puis pourquoi il me parlait d'enfant ? Je devais ressembler à un poisson qu'on a sorti de l'eau, les yeux exorbités, puis soudain il éclata de rire en montant dans sa voiture.

- Respire Bella ! C'était une blague...

Il rigolait en démarrant le moteur, mais avant de partir, il m'appela.

- T'es trop mignonne quand tu ne sais pas si tu dois me croire... ou pas. Allez, viens que je t'embrasse pour me faire pardonner.

Je m'approchai en grognant qu'il était insupportable et qu'il me le paierait, et il me fit taire en posant ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il fit...

- Sept, c'est peut être un peu trop, je me contenterai de trois... Murmura-t-il avant de me repousser et de démarrer en trombe.

Je serrai les dents en l'insultant mentalement, tout y passa, même les injures italiennes que Demetri m'avait apprises. Je pivotai et repartis vers Billy quand une voiture stoppa près de moi.

- Salut Bella, salut Billy. Dis, je vais à Port Angeles, tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux je t'emmène ? Cria Jared à l'intention de l'homme invalide.

- Je te remercie Jared, mais j'ai une invitée. Une prochaine fois, peut être.

J'étais toujours en train de penser à ce qu'avait dit Paul avant de partir et mon désarroi devait se lire sur mon visage. Jared coupa le moteur, il sortit de sa voiture et me regarda fixement, puis il s'adressa à Billy.

- Mais dis donc, ton invitée elle a l'air complètement à l'ouest. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi rien du tout, mais il me semble que Paul lui a dit qu'il voulait 7 enfants... Lui répondit mon hôte en riant.

Le plus jeune des quileutes éclata de rire, il trouvait la situation tellement drôle qu'il en pleurait presque et moi je me renfrognai de plus en plus parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas où était le comique de l'histoire.

- Sacré Paul, il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute ! Finit-il par dire une fois calmé.

- Ben alors Bella, tu ne veux pas d'un tas de Paul miniatures qui s'accroche à tes jupes ? Ajouta-t-il en pouffant face à ma tête décomposée.

A ce moment, je craquai et me défoulai sur le meilleur ami de mon cher et tendre en hurlant.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous allez arrêter de me parler d'enfants, d'engagement et de tout ce qui s'ensuit ! Paul et moi, on n'est ensemble que depuis 4 jours ! 4 jours, tu entends ! Déjà hier il me parle de mariage, il me dit qu'il m'aime et aujourd'hui, il veut des enfants ! Mais moi je ne veux rien de tout ça...

Je m'arrêtai net, essoufflée et surtout déroutée, les sourires de Jared et Billy s'étaient effacés instantanément et on aurait dit que je venais de leur coller un coup de poing en pleine figure, ils me scrutaient étonnés.

- … enfin pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. Tout cela me dépasse... Ajoutai-je plus doucement en admirant mes pieds.

Jared leva les yeux au ciel et me releva la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Mais enfin, Bella. Paul ne va pas t'épouser demain, ni te faire un bébé ce soir, en plus sans ton accord, ça me paraît difficile. C'est juste sa façon de te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas la fille d'un soir, il attend beaucoup plus de votre histoire.

- Mais il ne peut pas le dire clairement au lieu de m'envoyer des messages subliminaux ? Râlai-je.

- Écoute, Paul sait qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les mots et les grandes déclarations, mais en même temps il a tellement la trouille que tu repartes au bout du monde qu'il veut aller vite pour te convaincre de sa sincérité. Ne prends pas tout au premier degré, apprends à lire entre les lignes et tu verras que sa seule motivation c'est de te garder près de lui. Il attend ce moment depuis 3 ans, alors sois indulgente.

Les mots de Jared me firent un bien fou et ôtèrent l'angoisse qui s'était infiltrée dans mon cœur. Parce qu'en fait, je commençai à me demander si mon grand brun ne se foutait pas de moi, toutes ses allusions à notre avenir en commun me faisaient peur, car elles ne lui ressemblaient pas. En vérité, elles ne correspondaient à l'image que je me faisais de Paul et tout cela venait trop tôt dans notre relation pour je puisse croire à sa sincérité.

J'embrassai la joue de Jared qui se contenta de répondre par une tape légère derrière ma tête en rigolant, puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture et disparut en nous faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Ça va mieux, Jared t'a rassurée ? Dit Billy en penchant la tête sur le côté, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde en face de lui et hochai la tête. Il parut satisfait et commença à m'interroger sur mes études, mes stages et mes projets pour les vacances. Il posa une main bienveillante sur mon genou quand je lui annonçai en rougissant que je voulais emmener Paul chez ma mère, puis il me parla de la Push, des derniers problèmes au sein du conseil et je ne l'écoutai plus, mon esprit focalisé sur la lettre qui était dans mon sac.

- Billy, il faut que je vous parle d'une chose pas facile. Le coupai-je en plein milieu d'une phrase.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me tutoyer ? Répliqua-t-il sans paraitre surpris par mon impolitesse.

- Un jour, j'y arriverais peut être.

Je grimaçai car il me le demandait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, ou presque, et cela ne changeait rien, je me cantonnais au 'vous'. Puis agacée par mes hésitations, j'allais chercher mon sac et revins avec le courrier. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et me plongeai dans le regard avenant et doux de cet homme que la vie avait tellement malmené et qui malgré cela ne montrait aucune amertume. Je l'enviai pour ce courage hors du commun et je me sentais misérable de lui transmettre la requête d'Edward.

Il continuait à me regarder sans rien dire, il attendait mon bon vouloir et je me fustigeai de lui infliger cette interrogation inutile, j'en avais trop dit ou pas assez et je devais en finir avec cette histoire.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de la prison de Seattle…

Je n'arrivai pas à prononcer le prénom d'Edward devant Billy, cela me semblait irrespectueux, surtout dans ces circonstances. La mâchoire de ce dernier se crispa et une fraction de seconde son regard se voila, puis il arqua les sourcils en guise de question.

- Et cela vous… enfin te concerne.

- Tiens donc, tu es donc devenue l'émissaire du meurtrier de mon fils.

Un hoquet filtra entre mes dents et mon cœur s'emballa sous l'attaque, un sifflement acerbe et cinglant remplaçait la voix si amicale de Billy et je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Si tu es venue pour me demander de raccourcir sa peine de prison, tu as perdu ton temps et tu peux repartir tout de suite. Tant qu'on me demandera mon avis, il restera sous les verrous.

Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Pas la détermination, ni même la haine qu'il affichait, oh non, même si c'était la première fois que je la percevais dans toute son ampleur, j'avais toujours su qu'elle état là, tapie derrière le sourire de Billy. Mais la déception et le mépris que je lisais dans son regard, ceux-là je ne les avais pas envisagés, je me sentais minable, je venais de casser ce lien unique qui m'unissait au père de Jacob et c'était intolérable. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, de honte, de colère contre Edward et surtout contre moi qui était la seule responsable.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir écouté Paul, j'aurais dû jeter cette foutue lettre à la poubelle sans même l'ouvrir. Qu'est ce que j'espérais au fond ? Qu'est ce que j'attendais d'Edward ? J'étais bien incapable de le dire moi même. J'avais envie de fuir loin de cette maison où je ne me sentais plus la bienvenue, mais je devais assumer les conséquences de mes décisions. J'inspirai profondément et me lançai.

- Je me rends bien compte que je n'aurais pas dû venir vous parler de cette lettre, mais j'ai pensé à tort, ça me paraît évident maintenant, que vous aimeriez avoir toutes les données pour répondre à l'avocat de..., enfin à son avocat.

Billy leva la tête, la méfiance toujours présente dans son regard.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella comment tu as pu imaginer que quelque chose pourrait me rendre indulgent envers lui, ni ce que tu cherches en faisant cela... Tu te crois redevable envers Edward Masen ? Mais de quoi ? Quand vas tu comprendre que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Jake et de l'enfermement de son assassin ? Tu commences une nouvelle vie avec Paul, alors cesse de ressasser le passé et d'alimenter tes regrets. Rien ne ramènera Jacob et Masen purgera sa peine jusqu'au bout.

Je baissai la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, mais j'en avais marre de pleurer comme une gamine au premier problème. Je me forçai à ravaler les sanglots qui obstruaient ma gorge et je me redressai.

- Je comprends et vous avez raison. Je dois aller de l'avant et ne plus me laisser guider par ma culpabilité. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir déçu, je n'ai pas assez réfléchi, pourtant Paul, et Charlie m'avaient dit que c'était une erreur.

- Paul et ton père sont au courant et ils t'ont laissé venir...

Ce n'était pas une question, il semblait parti dans ses pensées, il ajouta un peu après.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit dans cette lettre, mais ça doit être plus qu'une simple demande de libération conditionnelle, Paul aurait trouvé les arguments pour te convaincre que c'était peine perdue.

Alors je sortis l'enveloppe et la posai sur ses genoux, j'étais totalement incapable de relire ces mots, surtout que Paul n'était pas près de moi pour me soutenir de sa simple présence. Je rentrai dans la maison pour récupérer mon sac à main, mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je refusais de leur accorder les larmes qui calmeraient cette irritation.

- Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour n'avoir pas pris en compte votre douleur. Et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, je regrette, Billy, vraiment.

Je lui débitai tout ça sans pouvoir affronter son visage déçu, fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche d'un objet imaginaire. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était insultant de ne pas regarder dans les yeux la personne à qui on demande pardon. Je décidai de faire face à sa réaction, je levai le nez et me figeai.

Des flots de larmes dévalaient les joues de Billy, et tout cela dans un silence déroutant, il n'émettait aucun son, son corps ne tremblait pas non plus. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'eau qui mouillait son visage et inondait la feuille sur ses genoux. Je m'aaccoupis à côté du fauteuil et serrai ses mains dans les miennes, il sursauta, il semblait avoir oublié que j'étais là. Étonnamment les larmes cessèrent aussitôt, il n'essuya pas son visage, permettant à l'eau salée de sécher en laissant une trace blanchâtre sur sa peau cuivrée.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais que je sois au courant et je te remercie. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas pour lui que tu fais ça, mais pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Je pressai ses doigts un peu plus fort en hochant la tête. Il caressa mes cheveux doucement.

- Tu es une fille bien, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça, en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, bercés par la pluie qui tombait à côté de nous. Puis soudain le vent tourna et les gouttes d'eau glacée nous parvinrent. Je poussai Billy à l'intérieur de son foyer, je restai là plantée, ne sachant pas si je devais le laisser seul ou si ma présence lui était nécessaire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Elle va bien, du moins, elle cache bien sa maladie. Je l'ai vue hier... en fait, j'ai vérifié qu'il ne me mentait pas... et elle a confirmé, mais elle n'est qu'au début de la maladie, elle est toujours indépendante.

- Tu lui as dit que tu m'en parlerais. S'enquit-il.

- Non, parce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce que son fils attendait de moi... et de vous.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi j'étais restée muette à ce sujet. Il repartit dans ses songes et il avait un sourire doux, sûrement parce qu'il pensait aux jours heureux passés auprès de cette femme que la bêtise incommensurable de deux bandes d'adolescents avait fait voler en éclat.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir, j'ai besoin de calme. Dit il en reprenant contact avec le temps présent.

Je compris que c'était une manière polie de me demander de partir alors j'embrassai sa joue ridée et salée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse Billy, j'ai fait ce que je jugeai le mieux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire à Edward. Maintenant c'est à l'avocat que vous transmettrez votre décision.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il ajouta de la voix chaude que je connaissais.

- Tu avais commencé à me tutoyer, j'espère bien que tu continueras dans cette voie. A bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt Billy, je vais faire un truc qui ne se fait pas, mais tant pis, je suis certaine qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Dès que Paul sera de repos, il faudra que tu viennes manger avec nous, chez lui.

J'avais bien insisté sur le « tu » en souriant et lui, il rit et secoua la tête en me remerciant pour l'invitation chez mon petit-ami.

Je traversai la réserve d'un pas plus léger et la pluie qui me trempait jusqu'aux os, ne gâchait pas mon sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Le sentiment du devoir accompli, j'arrivai chez Paul et me précipitai sous la douche, je me réchauffai longuement sous l'eau chaude. Ensuite, je fis un peu de ménage et de rangement avant de m'écrouler devant une série débile à la télé. Je somnolai, l'intrigue n'ayant pas réussi à me captiver quand j'entendis un moteur s'arrêter à l'extérieur. Il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Paul, mais j'espérais bien que ce soit Leah et bingo ! Mon amie s'extirpait difficilement de sa voiture, les bras chargés de nombreux paquets, je sortis de la maison en courant pour l'aider.

- Bella ! Mais... que fais tu là ? Paul t'a laissé sortir ? Dit-elle en ricanant.

- Dis plutôt que c'est moi qui l'ai sortir… il est au boulot.

- Comment ça ? Tu es toute seule chez lui ? S'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

- Ben oui, et en l'attendant, j'ai bien envie de papoter avec toi.

Elle me donna un coup d'épaule, toujours aussi douce, ma copine Leah ! Nous rentrâmes chez elle et elle disparut dans ce que je supposais être sa chambre avec ses paquets. Une fois installées devant une tasse de thé, elle me donna des nouvelles de Seth qui apparemment profitait pleinement de son séjour chez son pote. Il ne parlait pas de revenir mais appelait tous les jours et semblait heureux.

- Alors c'est cool, il sera peut être plus tolérant en revenant, non ? Bon à part ça ? Nos parents ? Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu avais plein de choses à me raconter.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à ce rappel.

- Je crois que c'est en bonne voie, en très bonne voie. Et ils pourront dire merci à Seth, si cet idiot ne s'était pas barré sans prévenir, ma mère n'aurait pas appelé les flics et ton père ne serait pas venu à la maison… et ça aurait pris beaucoup plus temps ! Tu as vu comment elle s'est jetée dans ses bras quand il est arrivé… Depuis je sais qu'ils se téléphonent régulièrement, sous prétexte de prendre ou donner des nouvelles de Seth, mais bon ça dure des heures et le cas de mon frère ne nécessite pas autant de blablas…

- Bon on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se décident à passer l'étape suivante alors ?

- Hé oui ! Mais tu sais avant cette histoire avec mon idiot de frangin, j'avais discuté avec ma mère et elle m'avait quand même avoué que Charlie lui manquait et qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir viré de sa vie comme un malpropre, alors on peut être confiante.

- Chouette alors ! Finalement on va y arriver à faire partie de la même famille… M'exclamai-je, très heureuse.

- Oui ! Tu vas être ma sœur alors… et Paul mon beau-frère… Finit-elle en riant aux éclats.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se trémoussait en criant « c'est gagné, c'est gagné ! ». Et c'est ce spectacle que Sam trouva en rentrant chez lui, il ne parut pas étonné par l'attitude enfantine de sa copine, il devait être habitué et apparemment ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il me sourit franchement et remarqua.

- Bon alors si j'ai tout compris, à partir de maintenant si je trouve la maison vide le soir en rentrant du boulot, c'est que Leah sera chez mon voisin…

Je rougis légèrement en hochant la tête.

- Je suis content pour vous deux et si tu as besoin d'aide pour amener des trucs lourds chez Paul, n'hésite pas, je peux me rendre disponible assez facilement.

- Heu… je ne vais pas m'installer chez Paul, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

- Oh oui bien sur… comme Kim qui ne vit pas avec Jared, mais qui est tout le temps chez lui… Se reprit-il en affichant un sourire moqueur.

En nous écoutant, Leah se marrait franchement, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi.

- Allez, raconte !

- Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux que je raconte ?

- Tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

- Tu en es bien certaine ?

- Je te fais grâce des passages trop hot pour mes chastes oreilles, mais oui, sinon je veux tout savoir ! comment ! pourquoi ! où ! Tu me dois bien ça…

- Comment ça ? mais je te dois rien, je me suis débrouillée toute seule !

- Ben oui, justement, mais c'est parce que tu avais peur que je m'en mêle… haha, je t'ai bien eu sur ce coup.

Je la fixai, elle me tuait cette fille, elle avait une manière bien à elle de retourner les choses en sa faveur. Bon je reconnaissais qu'elle avait deviné les sentiments de Paul à mon égard bien avant moi, puisque même encore à cet instant, je doutais encore, un peu, juste un peu.

Elle réussit à me faire parler et je lui fis un compte rendu détaillé de tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que je l'avais quittée après ma nuit à attendre Paul, enfin… en zappant les passages destinés aux adultes… Sam nous fit taire beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

- Les filles, je viens d'entendre la voiture de Paul. Bella, il n'a pas l'air content de voir sa maison plongée dans le noir…

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h20

- Déjà ! Mais vous n'avez pas faim ?

Je parlais tout en remettant les chaussures que j'avais quittées pour m'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

- Ramène-le ici, vous mangez avec nous. C'est prêt, y'a plus qu'à passer à table.

Sam dit ça alors que je sautais sur mes pieds et courais vers la porte. Je me contentai de crier merci en fonçant vers la maison voisine. Paul était déjà rentré et il semblait perplexe au milieu de son salon quand je déboulai telle une furie. Je me sentais pousser des ailes, Leah m'avait contaminée !

- Bonsoir mon cœur. Dis-je en l'enlaçant..

- Bonsoir petit ange.

Et il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement et longuement.

- Alors comme ça, je suis ton cœur… J'aime bien. Et donc ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir fait enragée avant de partir au boulot ?

- On réglera ça plus tard quand on sera tous les deux.

Il écarquilla les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

- Tu les as cachés ou ? Je ne vois que toi et moi dans cette pièce.

- On mange chez les voisins. Sam a fait la cuisine. Annonçai-je, fière de moi, sans raison.

- Oh ! Alors allons-y, je me doucherai après… avec toi…

Je frissonnai et le tirai vers la porte avant que ça dégénère. Nous passâmes une excellente soirée avec nos amis à discuter, rire, se taquiner, rougir, enfin ça, ça m'était réservé, et à cause des allusions coquines de Paul et des révélations me concernant de Leah. Quand « mon cœur » décida qu'il était temps de rentrer prendre une douche, je ne m'empêcher de m'empourprer en maudissant mes ancêtres sur au moins 25 générations pour cette particularité physique, et Leah le remarqua.

- Oh y'en a qui ont autre chose en tête que de se laver. Allez ouste, fichez le camp de chez moi, bande de pervers !

Paul me fixa et m'attira contre lui en ricanant.

- Tu dis ça parce que Sam ne t'a pas invitée à prendre une douche avec lui depuis trop longtemps… Faites attention, vous vous encroutez… c'est pas bon pour un jeune couple…

- Tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi Paul Lahote. Tout va très bien pour nous, merci. Grogna mon amie.

- Laisse le dire. Allez bébé, viens prendre une douche avec moi… Dit Sam d'un air très sensuel en attirant contre lui la jeune femme.

Leah ouvrit de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna dans les bras de son homme et l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que Paul et moi rigolions en retournant chez lui.

* * *

******Vous savez que je suis très contente de voir que votre intérêt ne faiblit pas. Va-t-on atteindre les100 reviews à ce chapitre ? C'est à vous de jouer sur ce coup...^^ A vendredi prochain... bizzz**


End file.
